My Mother, That's Who I Mean
by Lighter
Summary: Chap.14 revised. "You notice anything weird about these pictures? That woman is nearly in every one." Sequel to Snow Drift.
1. Just the Facts

A.N.: Hello! And thank you very much for reading, leaving me a review if you'd like, and voting also if you'd like. I have to say that I'm all alone with this fic, meaning I need a beta reader because my other two are M.I.A with these stories. *sad sigh* so if you'd like the job please leave me an e-mail with the subject stating just that. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this.

Warnings: Swearing, sex, nudity, violence aaaand... I think that's it. although I should tell you that it might be watered down here so the owners and other busibodies don't bitch.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Final Fantasy VIII world, or the mentioned things from Final Fantasy VI. I make no profit from this fic, I'm just working to make someone smile in a day if I can.

...

Mayor Dobe had been the one to call them in...

"This is all insane! I hate it when this sort of things happens!"

And mayor Dobe was the one bitching loudly in the background of it all.

"There wouldn't be this whole mess at all, if not for people like you!"

The seven SeeD members are on the hunt for another Esper. Since coming across Palidor, the spirit has been helpful to them in every aspect that it could, when it came to its contract with Irvine. The ancient spirit can actually sense the other living fossils, that came here much like itself during the age of _Time Compression_, brought on by Ultimacia. They thought that all the portals had closed up when the war was over, but it would seem that there are some still existing, and still reeking havoc in unknown locations. Overtime they've had F.H. build a machine that can close the portals and, amazingly with Dr. Odine's help, its worked greatly. The people of Fisherman are great at engineering, but when it comes to the science of magics, Esthar is the place to turn. Since the machine was made, there haven't been anymore visible portals in the land or sea. But that didn't mean every one of them has been closed off. From what they've guessed, you can probably dig deep enough and find one swirling away beneath the earth's surface. The top SeeD members didn't have time to find every single one, so a task force was formed to go from area to area detecting fluxuations, where they'll work to quickly seal them off.

"Here it comes."

Irvine's voice sounds over the earpieces of the group. Squall and Quistis glance to where the cowboy is perched, noticing that he's loading his rifle with thick darts containing a tranquilizer that could knock out a blue dragon or T-Rexor within seconds. Who knew how it would work on a whale, though.

Irvine can see it with his scope. The others identified the location from its spraying water out of its blowhole.

"I see it!" Selphie called out, pointing like the others are blind.

With a serious increase in speed, unlike any other sea creature, a large white whale begins banging into the pillars that keep Fishermans Horizon afloat; its not uncommon to see whales in that area, but when this one started singing its whale song... large blue bubbles drifted through the sky, bursting into a spray of water droplets defined to the sharpness of needles when falling. A real problem, and something had to be done about it.

"Just distract the damned thing long enough for Dinky to get at it, alright?" Chided Seifer into his microphone, to the cowboy.

Kneeling, Irvine took aim at the great beast. Just as he is about to fire, the ground shook violently beneath them again.

"Hyne, that was a big hit!" Zell called out to no one. Rushing over to the edge of town, he calls upon Leviathan. The large serpent draws Zell into the summons' world in order to take his place on the field and battle.

The G.F. dives deep into the water, just beneath the whale as its leaping out of the water. The white whale does a back flip, dropping back into the water with such force that a huge wave washes toward the town! Squall took action by summoning Shiva. The ice spirit surveys the area to see what's going on before channeling its energy into using _Diamond Dust_ to freeze over the wave; she returns to the summons' world right after, releasing Squall back to his world. Seifer had already tossed a few grenades into the air using his Bonfire limit break in order to melt the shattering remains of the ice wall, that the whale slammed into it to break it.

A vapor shroud covers their vision, but luckily Zell and Irvine have it covered. It sounded like something out of a sci-fi movie when the darts shot from the gun in quiet 'peuw-peuws'. The needles hit the target easily; its big enough! The whale writhed and cried out as the sedative started working. But the beast has a lot of fight in it, deciding to prove this by shooting a bolt of electricity at Irvine. Unable to stop it, he took the hit directly; its potency dulled by the Shell he had cast on himself when they exited the Ragnarok.

"I'll go overhead." Selphie chants the summoning spell to release Quezocotl to her dispense.

The electric bird spreads its wings flying around freely for a moment before locking in on its prey. Storm clouds darken the blue sky and soon a huge burst of electricity cracks through the static charged air and into the water. The shock would kill anything in its path, but the whale seemed almost recharged from it. The bird tried again, but the creature dove too deep to be hit.

Dead fish and other aquatic creatures surface to the top of the water, bobbing up and down by the rock of the ocean waves; cooked to a soggy perfection.

"Hn. This fuckers tougher than we thought." Seifer muses. Turning his attention to his rival he says. "Maybe you can get Shiva to freeze it in a block of ice."

He'd already weighed that option, but Squall had to look out for Leviathan as well. Selphie reappeared at their sides, looking annoyed. Nobody survived her blast. Especially sea life! She's about to summon a spell when a loud sound stopped her. The whale sang a lilting, eerie melody and shortly after it stopped the sky was filled with large blue bubbles, just as mayor Dobe had told them. Selphie summoned the Esper at her disposal, Golem. Thin sheets of metal cover the girls arms showing that the spirit is active. Its a defensive Esper that they had found underground in the crater near Trabia. Unlike G.F.s which pull them into the summons world when used, Espers instead bond themselves with the user in someway, changing their appearance. They can battle independently or with the user depending on the type. The spirit vanished the moment it was released; large hands sprout up from the earth, all over the sea town, smacking the bubbles into nothing but a burst of air. The Esper could do this for about an hour or so before it would return to Selphie.

Leviathan's tale slapped the white whale on its side; the impact was strong enough to shatter a couple ribs in the beast. It spun as it was knocked a considerable distance away. Leviathan, hot on its heals, unleashed a large aquatic blast of its own. The bubble exploded in its opponents face, blinding it momentarily, and through that haze Leviathan headbutts the thing with enough force to shatter its skull- if that was what it had intended- instead it was only enough to stun it. Through the water another dart lands in the whale's back; its slowed a bit by the moving currents. The whale's eyes roll to the back of its head, and it starts to sink.

He had to move quick. Leviathan returned leaving Zell in his place; the martial artist holds his breath as he chants the contract spell before his lungs give out. Kicking his legs vigorously to help him reach the surface faster, once above the water he takes in a large gulp of air.

"I got it!" He waves a hand triumphantly.

"Alright!" Cheers Selphie. Running along to the peer. She waits for Zell to swim up so she can help him onto dry land- well, board.

Squall heads over to where Rinoa is trying her best to calm the mayor down. The man really was annoying with how easily worked up he could get. Its almost as if he has stored up distaste for them, calling them only to let it all out.

"Everything is taken care of now. So no need to worry anymore." Rinoa is heard saying.

"If that's all, we're gonna take off." Squall informs the man. "You can send the check for our services to Balamb Garden."

Turning his furry soaked eyes towards Squall, he points a finger practically up the commanders nose. "You money hungry creeps had better learn the meaning of true gratitude!" He barks.

Crossing his arms, he humored the man as if he were listening to him, but all the while he's thinking. _'Shouldn't that be my line. Look at how you're barking at us after you called us out here to help you.'_

"Money hungry Gardens, suckling away at the worlds funds."

"You're welcome to call the police next time." Squall suggest.

Rinoa laughed at the comment, following the groups leader back towards the ship where the others are headed. Zell's complaining about being drenched, Selphie's snickering while commenting on how the wet view isn't too bad, Seifer's lighting up a cigarette, and Quistis; clipboard in hand, is filling out the report. Squall could always count on her as far as that goes. Which meant he and Irvine would have time to stop off at the market. Kait might already be home from school by now, and they still had to get the materials he needed to bake a cupcakes for his class. They don't know how the boy had talked them into cooking or baking anything when neither he, nor Irvine truly know how to make a really good meal. But the boy insisted, believing it'd be fun for them to learn together as a family. Without even realizing it, Squall had become a sucker for the word 'family'.

Since being adopted by Squall, then having their lives intertwine with Irvine; it was hard for Kait to remember anytime when the two men haven't been there for him. No season passed; no event or holiday missed; the two men are always there. The others as well, like one large family. But in the end it remained that Squall Leonhart and Irvine Kinneas are his fathers. He loves them equally and very much so; without question or force... but when it comes to growing up, he depends on them in different ways. Squall's noticed that Kait knows for a fact that he holds the discipline, as he always has, and Irvine... well... he holds... the boy's need to get into trouble from time to time.

Kait's actually taken a little something from all of them: Selphie's vivaciousness, Zell's will to stick up for himself if tested, Quistis' determination in her studies, Rinoa's tantrumed optimism, and- thanks to Seifer- the odd way Kait sometimes speaks as if he's trying not to swear. It always left a bad taste in Squall's mouth that swearing is the thing he'd gotten from Seifer. He doesn't care if Kait hears any of them or other people cursing, or even drops one from time to time. But something about a kid swearing, its like hearing an old man use a youthful term or word... you never wanna say it again yourself. Kait agreed not to swear until he was old enough, but on the occasions he'd let one slip out, he had to pay him a gil for it. But out of them all, it was around seven years that he really started to pick things up from Irvine. He'd come home with friends once and said to them: "Y'all wait here while I get my stuff." The two of them, Squall and Irvine, cracked up; but for different reasons. Irvine thought that Kait was picking on him, Squall knew that the boy wanted to be like him and, because of this, he was slowly becoming southern. He wondered how Kait would take it if he knew that that southern lit came from living on a farm in Galbadia and Irvine doesn't really talk like that?

Kait was not turning southern entirely though, it was just little things he'd say or ways he'd pronounce stuff. Instead of saying 'different' he'd pronounce it 'differnt', or he'd say Irvine's invulintary 'so like'. Kait wasn't everyone but, at the same time, he wasn't no one. He's just a boy who turned out a certain way by means of the people who grew him up.

Taking a seat behind Irvine, who's in the passanger seat of the pilot, he buckles the safety belt across his chest. Clicks from the others' belts sound around him. The Ragnarok then lifts off, heading for Balamb.

...

The three man family moved over the past four years, and now live in new apartment on the other side of town. Apartment 4F, Tarot street. Its a three bedroom. The kitchen is still tiny, leaving them with only a long counter as a table- like in their old apartment- but the extra room was nice for when company stayed over.

The door knob jiggles as a key is slipped into the locks slit. With a twist of the knob the door is pushed open and Kait walks in. Pal flies from his shoulder landing on its perch in the living room; the bird saw Kait home. As well as being a guide to where the living fossils- called magicites- are, Palidor is the family's- Irvine's- pet bird. It was a promise he'd made with the Esper when he'd gotten his body back, and the deal worked out just fine for all three of them. Not only do they get a helper in battle, but they have a guardian for their son whenever they can't be around- like today.

"Why are you just standing there, come in." Kait drops his backpack beside the door.

His friend Antione stands outside of the door, looking through to the living room as if it will drag him into some foreign place in the world, rather than his friends home. "Are you sure its okay?"

"My dads are on a mission finding more Magicites. Come in." He repeats. Kait didn't know why everyone made such a big deal about it. He'd once overheard a friend's mother say that she doesn't want their son over at the Leonhart-Kinneas home because his fathers are lovers, its fine if the boy or girl plays with _him_, but they can't be over at his house where they'll be exposed. Bunch of weirdos. As if something like that matters; but it makes people nervous all the same. That, and they know that both men are SeeD and believe that trouble will follow them everywhere. Its weird how people have mixed feelings about the military while other people adore them as heros- which they are. Kait's sure that some day he'll join a Garden. Maybe Galbadia like his pappa, or Balamb like his daddy- even though both men are now working for Balamb, the option is still there.

Antione walks into the house, eyes darting everywhere like he's never been inside before. The two boys and an extra two guys, Harold and Bobby, had a sleep over just the other night because of the three day weekend. But then, Antione is always skittish no matter what.

"Do you want something to eat? We've got cookies." He walks into the kitchen, grabbing a chair to stand on. Kait's the shortest kid in class. He's 3'8" compared to the other eight year olds that are reaching 4'7". He wonders, constantly, if he'll grow out of it and become as tall as his pappa when he gets older. The likeliness of puberty being his best friend seem slim, though. Seifer once told him that his dad didn't hit it until he was 17 years old. Kait doesn't entirely know what puberty is but, if it'll make him tall he eagerly awaits it. A few months later, with the secret listening skills and a few questions to the right blond, he found out a little more out... Something about things dropping, and urges rising. Seifer can be very insightful. Although, he left the meanings of his insight up to him to dechiper. That was Kait's way of knowing it had something to do with sex.

From what the eight year old knows- from listening to the wall- sex is hard work, as it requires a lot of moaning and groaning. He isn't sure of what's going on but, after the first time he'd heard it, he knows not to listen in anymore and goes straight to bed. It wasn't intentional, listening to his fathers, it just sort of happened. He was six, he'd been put to bed but wasn't that tired yet so he decided to listen to the wall, when his fathers voices travelled to his ears. The faint talking from his parents made him feel... cozy... hugged. So whenever he couldn't get to sleep right away, he'd listen to the wall. It was the fourth time he'd done it in the month, when conversation turned into 'the workout' creating a lot of bangs against the far wall, and grunts and groans. Blushing fiercely, Kait returned to bed knowing never to listen to that sort of thing again. He still listens to their talking, though. When he'd turned eight he sort of got an idea of what sex was because of a commercial about lubricant- whatever that is for- but at the end of the commercial, the couple lay disheveled and panting in a rumpled bed. The big red flag being that they were naked beneath the blanket. So sex is something kids can't see because it invovled being naked, and you can never see a naked adult; it also has something to do with a lot of tiring activity on the bed.

"Thanks." Antione says. He's planted himself on a black leather covered stool. Pulling books from his backpack, he lays them out across the counter top.

"I can give you three. Want milk?"

"Yes, please."

"Will you stop saying _please_ and _thank you_, you sound like an old man." Teased the hosting child. Getting two glasses from the upper cabinet then setting on the counter, Kait heads for the refrigerator grabbing the gallon of milk.

The jug is light to carry, only having about two glasses left before its empty. A bottle of chocolate syrup is then produced after the jug is put back into the fridge- empty- and soon the white milk is turned a deep brown. Kait grabbed two straws from a packet in a lower drawer, where other random things like: chopsticks, peelers, and skewers are kept.

"Here." He puts the glass down before his friend, then climbs into a seat beside him.

The two boys pop the straw into their mouth then blow into it, bubbles are created to circulate the chocolate through the milk. They chuckle about the gurgling, bubbling sounds; their laughter forcing more air through the straw than needed, has the milk shaking and rocking in the glass, threatening to spill out and make a mess.

"Mr. Shiki always writes so small on the board. I sit in the back, I can't see a thing!" Kait says once he's removed his mouth from the straw, satisfied with how the chocolate has been processed. It'd be no good if it were completely mixed in, the residue at the bottom is like a really good treat.

"You're joking? His writting has always been big enough for me, and I sit right behind you." Antione shrugs. "Maybe you need glasses?"

Mortified, Kait looks at his friend like he's ready to throw him from a train into foreign lands. How could Antione say something like that? In fact he should say so. "How can you say something like that? Neither of my dads have glasses, so I won't either."

Hearing the offense his friend has taken, Antione wards off a shove with a wave of his hands. He may be taller than Kait, but the kid has more meat than he does, and is ten times better at fighting. He doesn't wanna go home with a black eye, or get punched in the stomach- not that Kait was very violent or anything, but he's seen other kids their age so he knows what to expect half the time. Why couldn't he just be allowed to sit at home and read until he's forty?

"Its not that big of a deal; my sister has glasses and they look great on her."

"Oh that makes me feel better." He pouts.

"Okay, okay... just switch seats tomorrow." The boy shrugs. "Sit closer to the front, I'll switch too."

"Good. Then its settled; he writes too small and we'll have to switch seats." Kait nods.

Antione gave his friend a scrutinizing look, but shook it off. You'd swear the boy had multiple personalities sometimes, the way he blows hot and cold. But then, that's one of the funnest parts of being his best friend, you never know what you're gonna get.

They work quietly at first, but as the work progressed, Antione had to ask Kait for help on certain questions in science or with problems in math. His real strengths are in reading, and language arts, and social studies- mostly because social studies is a lot of reading. He wants to be a great writer like his grandfather, Albert Hoopsher, when he grows up. He'd once asked Kait what he wanted to be, and the boy said a SeeD. Obviously. But then who was to say he wouldn't again change his mind again, as last year he said that he wanted to be a pet dragon; all the kids wanted to be the same thing, that was around the time they had learned about Ruby Dragons. But regardless odd future goals, Kait's very smart with studies, and helps him out a lot.

When homework was finished, Kait told Antione to wait where he was while he'd run off to get something. As the other boy had expected, a little red camera can be seen in his friend's palm as he's climbing back into his seat. Because of one of his aunt Selphie, Kait adores taking pictures of just about anyone and anything he can. Something about saving memories.

"I'll call this one, study buddies. Smile!"

The picture is taken the moment Antione's teeth are showing. The camera is lowered from the overhead shot it had of them, then set down on the counter top.

"Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, we're having dinner in a little bit, and I didn't call home."

"Oh. Bye then."

Both boys look at the front door when it pushes open.

"Hi dads!" Kait slips down from his seat gripping one man around the waist then the other.

"Hey."

"Hey L.B!" Irvine squeezes the boy tightly. "Hi, Antione."

"Hello Mr. Kinneas, Mr. Leonhart." He greets while quickly packing his things. "We were just doing homework." He said it as if he had to explain his being in the mens' home.

"Well okay." Replied Irvine.

"You can call them Irvine and Squall." Kait says absently. He grabs the opening of the groccery bag to search the contents of it. "Did you get the stuff."

"Yeah." Replied Squall before disappearing into the hallway.

"Bye Kait." Antione says again.

The boy wasn't listening. When his fathers are around, they're the only ones who matter. The situation was uncomfortable to him, mostly because he didn't know which man was Kait's mom. Neither of the men acted like a lady, as his father had told him, but then again he doesn't stick around long enough to notice if one of them would. Closing the front door after his departure, Antione heads home.

"Can we bake them now?" He follows Irvine into the kitchen.

"After dinner."

Kait rubbed his hands together as if he had to keep them busy because he just can't wait that long. Watching as other things are pulled from the bag, he asks. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta."

"Oh." Tapping his finger on the counter top, he asks. "Was the mission cool? What kind of Esper did you get?"

Irvine snickered on that low-level laugh of his. "It was cool. I got to shoot darts at a whale."

"It was a whale? How did you guys get at it?"

"Zell used Leviathan and battled it under water, while we all," He moved his hand in a circle as if to show every person there. "protected the town from its assalt."

"What kinds of attacks did it have?"

"Hmm." He thinks it over. Reaching beneath the cabinet he grabs two pots. "Bubbles that turn into needles when they burst." He chuckled at the loudly blurted out, "Cool!". "And lightning bolts, ice, and fire."

"Really?"

"That's what Zell told us. He's the one who caught it."

"Wow." Laying his chin on the counter, he says absently. "I can't wait until I can go on missions."

"Thank Hyne that won't be for a while." Squall enters the living room; clothes changed into something you wouldn't mind getting dirty, a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. Probably for when they're baking later.

Water is put into one pot and placed on a stove top, the knob is turned on high. Kait slides the cutting board over to himself when Irvine places it down on the counter diagonal from him. Figuring it was the boys way of asking if he could cut the sausage link, he sets a sharpened knife down in front of him, then puts the link on the board.

"Are you coming with me to the bake sale since pappa's gonna be in Deling?"

"Yeah." Although Squall really didn't want to. He'd asked Kait to take someone better suited, someone who knew how to be personable, like Zell, or Selphie, or Rinoa. But Kait wanted Squall there, he didn't care if one of the others came along with them but Squall had to be there too.

"Just making sure." He lifts the knife slicing it down into the sausage, smiling at how it cut through the meat with ease. "And make sure you smile, at least some."

"I will." He doubted he would, but he would try- somewhat.

Squall always got into a pissy mood whenever Irvine went out on a mission without him. True its been four years since that Esper took Irvine's body, but still the memory pained him in ways that couldn't easily be reversed. He missed four years of his life with Irvine because he'd stopped looking. He foolishly gave up on his being alive, then there he was... and he didn't even remember him. He'll never let something like that happen again, it doesn't matter how prepared they are, accidents happen all the time. If you're alive you can pretty much expect one every other day. The good that came out of it is that they have Kait. The boy would have been who knows where by now, had Irvine still been around. And Squall has reinforced his belief in people again. He'd gotten to used to having them all around to the point of going back into his anti-social behavior, but losing Irvine and getting him back, he's keeping up with showing them all that he appreciates them- even his father, whose done nothing to him and yet has received harsher treatment than any one.

Speaking of his father, the man is longer president of Esthar, he's given the job to Kiros- albiet, Estharians continue to look at and treat him as their president its only out of love for the mans kindness, and all he's done for them. But Laguna wants something new for himself, he's getting up there in age and now he wants to focus on the past- as most people do when they're about to face the harsh reality of death someday. Laguna's just doing what he has to do before he's actually in a place where he's too old to get it done.

They work in silence, Irvine watching the pasta boil while stirring ground sausage in the second pot, Kait's slicing the sausage link, and Squall is buttering rolls to stick into the oven. By the time everything is where it should be, the sauce is added to the sizzling meats and the pasta is drained before its dumped into the red sauce, a quick mixing of the contents; the family takes a seat on the green couch to watch television as they eat, and chat. Kait talking about his day at school, and they spoke more about the mission and older ones that Kait hadn't yet heard about.

...

Jojo has been traded in for a stuffed blue Mumba that Kait effectionately named, Samba. Its an ice lion like the one his father controls when using his limit break, Frost Bite. Jojo, however, sits atop a hammock with his other stuffed things. Kait and his friends often take the animals down from the hammock and they play UFC with them. Squall is sure that one of these days a kid is gonna go flying from Kait's bed and crack his head open on the floor. Hyne knows what trouble will come with that. Kait has very few friends with parents that allow them to come over and play without bitching about something or another. But then those people are in the military as well, so it makes sense.

After a satisfied sigh, Kait closes his eyes. "I still love the goodnight song." He mentions to the two exiting men.

"Hn. Most kids would tell their parents to get out if they tried singing to them."

"I'm not most kids." He mumbled.

That was true.

"See ya in the morning, little bird." Irvine says before closing the door.

Snuggling his lion to him, Kait waited to hear their foot steps before exiting the bed. Going over to the opposite wall, he presses his ear to it. They're talking about giving their reports tomorrow so that inventory can restock the darts Irvine had used. Then Squall tells Irvine to be careful when taking his team out. They have to make it through the tomb of the unknown king. They'd found an Esper in there last year, a wizard of sorts named Ramuh. Another Esper caught by Zell. Its neat when he uses it because his blond hair turns frost white, like the elderly wizards. He'd once seen Quistis when she'd used one, and she had a halo over her head and was covered by a long blue dress. It was beautiful! And Seifer has a wolf! It lives out in the forest, sure, but it still comes to his command. When their voices got lower, Kait returned to bed, he knew what would come next.

66666

"I can't believe the brothers keep agreeing to do this." Luna comments while getting onto the train.

"Who cares, its gonna be fun. I hear you can't even find your way through the tomb without getting lost for hours." Phineas mentions. "We are gonna bring a picnic right?" He snickers when receiving a slap on the back by his commander.

"Ain't no way we're doin' anything but going through that cave to defeat the brothers." Irvine assures them, while winking to the boy that of course they'll bring food.

Squall could only shake his head at that. Irvine really should just be special ops like he is. A guy as carefree as Irvine isn't best for a commanders role. He's surprised that Zell has a troop too, although given the option Zell is a lot more resourceful than Irvine.

"Bye, papa." Kait hugs his father.

"See ya, L.B."

Luna and Eurydice both watch squeaking out an 'aaaaww' at the sight. Kait shakes his head in dismay. Girls are always finding something cute to 'aaaw' at.

"And don't worry, I'll keep dad from going nuts while you're gone."

_'I don't "go nuts", I just worry a little. Its understandable.'_ Thinks Squall, crossing his arms. Even at 28 years old, he can't easily break out of his old habits so easily. _'You should be so lucky its stupid to fight with a kid about things.'_

Chuckling, Irvine whispers to his son. "See that he doesn't do too much of _that_ as well."

"Got it."

"Whatever." Retorts Squall, rolling his eyes when the two laugh. Its hard to believe they're not cut from the same cloth really.

Irvine gets onto the train, waving goodbye to them before disappearing from view.

"So like, what are we gonna do now?" Kait asks.

"We could always attempt to make more cupcakes."

Kait paled. That had been a nightmare. Mostly because of the hand mixer splattering the badder on all of them. Who knew you had to start it on slow. They didn't want any lumps left behind. "No thanks." He takes off down the runway back into the terminal. "How 'bout we go to Garden. Is everyone else having classes?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. I wanna play cards, and see if I can win some more from non-aunt Quistis, she's got really good ones."

"She should, she's the queen of Triple Triad."

"No kidding? How come? Because she took so many when she was an instructor?"

"Probably."

The boy laughs at the thought of Quistis swiping cards just to expand her own collection and become the greatest player in all of Balamb Garden.

"I wonder if aunt Selphie can teach me how to play Trabia's rules." He dashes away getting a good distance away from Squall.

Squall doesn't mind if Kait runs on ahead; everything in Balamb town is walking distance, and visually he can see the boy making his way around since the place isn't packed with people like Dollet or the large city of Deling. Plus everyone knows Kait since its a small town, if he'd gone out of sight someone would point out his whereabouts. Its good to have certain freedoms. He would have liked to have them himself when he was that age. In anycase, he won't let Kait ever feel the pain he nor Irvine felt as children.

...

"Good job, La Russo! Your stamina is awesome!" Zell cheered on one of his cadets. Clipboard in hand, he's writing out the results of the test when the male gets off the treadmill.

Little of his breath is lost, and the teen reaches for a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. Last year he didn't do so well, he did worse the year before that. But he's gotten in a lot of extra training for this physical, wanting to really impress instructor Dincht. Macias never understood that nickname that his instructors lover gave him 'chicken wuss', Zell is anything but a wuss, and as far as the chicken comment went- ha! Its really awesome to have gotten the chance to be on Zell's team. The guy is practically a legend in Balamb town; since he was a little boy he's looked up to him. He even died his brown hair blond- when he was old enough- his mother practically fainted when he's stepped out of the bathroom; his girlfriend behind him looking quite guilty at what she'd done.

"After Stacey does the tread, we're gonna have a match in the field, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Sounded his team.

They've been in the infirmary half the morning taking their physical examination. Stacey Ingle complained about having to pee in a cup but she did it regardless. Working with girls isn't always easy, but its life. And besides, she's no different from the boys in some ways. She has muscle mass and stamina to keep it up; her skills in the martial arts are very impressive. Her father was a third degree black belt and taught her everything he knew, which is why she's been placed on his team. The other members: Sheven, Hector, and Macias have no formal training, but they were pals who used to beat on each other a lot in their youth. Zell was honored to have guys willing to be on his team and learn hand to hand skills. He teaches an entire class on Monday and Thursday, but other than that he's special assigned to a squad- just as Seifer and Selphie with their personal best skills.

Right now, said boyfriend, is off doing a field exam like Irvine. His team is off on a mission to Dollet, they're heading for the drylands to battle with some large mechanical mantises and Seifer's Esper Fenrir, a wolf. Edea believes nothing good will come of the magicites, but so far nothing bad has happened... so why worry? He tried out Bismark lastnight and found that with the Esper attached to him, he can actually breath under water, for a short time- it was insane! It'll come in real handy someday.

Stacey let out a huge sigh, letting herself be wisked off of the treadmill. "Done." She announced in short breaths.

"Excellent work. Let's head outside for now."

"I can't wait to get out there. I hate being in the infirmary, its so stuffy in here." Hector mentions to no one, yet all of them.

"Tell me about it." Sheven slips his shirt over his head, tugging it down over his body.

"I heard that you brats." Says Dr. Kadowaki in the other room treating patients. "And here I was gonna give you good little boys and girls some suckers for your hard work."

The two boys laugh, waving off the woman's comment while accepting the treat. They always mess with her in that way. Their parents know one another very well, and the doctor has always been like an aunt to the two boys.

"What a boy won't back pedal over for some candy." Stacey mentions. "I'm just glad I'm being taught by someone as responsible as-..." She sweat drops seeing that her instructor is also happily sucking on a sugar free taffy. "Men."

The small group heads out the door and down the corridor to the main hall. Its a beautiful day outside, the sun is out but way too far away to matter in heating the place up. It'd almost be cool if the North winds would blow some.

"Hey Squall!" The martial artist waves when seeing his friend walk through the front gate.

Squall nods to him.

"Hey Zell!" Kait shouts before finding his way up the stairs to the elevator.

Catching up to the brunet, Zell asks. "Where are you guys going? To see Matron?"

"Kait wants to play cards with Quistis or Selphie. Are they busy?"

"Hmm, I think Sel is but Quistis might be free right now. Its lunch break, after all."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Hey, since ours are gone how 'bout I come over for dinner tonight?"

"Okay."

"Sweet. See ya then."

Squall heads up the stairs, shaking his head that Kait already left on the thing and now he'd have to wait for its return. Watching Zell's departure he wonders what he's got his team doing today. When the elevator dings, he gets on pressing the button for the second floor. He could hear his son chatting away with Quistis before he even pushed open the office door.

Upon seeing him, Quistis smiles. "I was wondering how far behind you were."

"Sorry daddy." Kait holds out a peace offering to his father, a piece of orange candy.

"That's okay," He takes the offering, rolling it around in his palm. "I intended to leave you in the dust when we go home." He ruffles the boys hair. "Headmistress, I came to give Irvine and my report."

"And I came to play cards with Quistis." Comments the child.

"Alright, I was just about to go on my lunch break. Come on, we'll get some hot dogs."

"Chili?"

"Of course. If we're fast enough."

That was all the eight year old needed to hear and he was out the doors to the elevator.

"Well go ask a kid to wait for you." Laughs the woman following after him.

Edea smiled at the scene. Turning her attention to Squall, she holds out a hand receiving the papers. "I don't have to check them, if they're from you I'm sure they've been filled out thoroughly."

Squall nods. Taking a seat at her desk, he turns his attention to the large windows. Edea finishes her work, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Once the stack of papers is set down into the out pile, she intwines her fingers setting her hands to the desk. "We're moving to the Dollet area next weekend. Why don't you guys take a short vacation until we get back to Balamb."

This surprised Squall and the thought is written, uncharacteristically, on his face. "Do I look like a I need time off?"

"No. Not you. The others though, have been teaching non-stop. I think it would be good for them to get out of the school for a while."

"You're saying I don't work as hard as the others?"

"Not at all. Your home life must be hectic with an eight year old, and you're still taking missions. You just came off of one last month."

"Its alright, I was only kidding. A vacation sounds like a good idea, and Kait's wanted to see the orphanage where we were taken care of since he'd heard about it."

"I can't believe the place has stood up all these years." Edea's expression turns very nostalgic. She can see all her children running and playing, Ellone in the kitchen helping her make small but filling meals for them all. There were happy times more than there were sad ones. The feeling from then still warmed her heart.

"Do the others know?"

"Yes. I've asked for Quistis to tell them."

Squall nods to show he understands. Getting up from his seat, he heads to the door. "I'll tell Kait, and Irvine when he calls."

"Very good. And Squall," She calls to his retreating back, speaking further when he pauses his steps. "enjoy yourself... no more creases on that forehead of yours. Its a vacation."

"Alright, Matron." He smiles, pulling the door closed after him.

66666

Her fingers figit nervously on the hem of her skirt. Unsure of what she'll find, unsure of where this journey will take her, she schools her nerves away. Its better to think positively about things like this. She has to, otherwise she won't be able to live with herself. Her mother died after she gave birth to her, her father became ill with cancer and passed away a few years later. Her husband... no, she can't think of what happened to her husband. She can only hope that she'll find what she's looking for in Timber. Her dear baby...


	2. Searching Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the fandom of The Misadventures of Flapjack.

A.N: I can't recall mentioning any specific names of women, I'll have to check over my junk, but this is the one I'm using and that's all.

...

Mara Trejo arrived in Timber around 3 in the afternoon, the next day. The train ride had been murder on her patients as day turned from evening to night, dawn, and back again. It was a very far stretch that she'd even find what she's looking for here, but then what else is she supposed to do? It was eight years ago when it had all happened. Those horrible days used to haunt her, but then she'd found solice and foundation that helped her get her life back on track. Timber has a nippy air blowing through it; the city, though, is alive and thriving as if this were already summer weather. Mara can't wait until its actually summertime, being a woman of warm weather this gentle breeze may as well be a blizzard by her standards. Her husband, Martin, loved the cold. He would always get ice for his drinks, holding onto the cubes longer than needed before dropping them into his glass; after which, he'd stick his cold fingers against her neck. It used to drive her nuts, but now... its a fond memory.

Kids dash about, playing in the streets without a care in the world of traffic safety; men are loading and unloading cargo from freight trains; and women of all ages walk in and out of shops and boutiques. The rich smell of fuel is in the air, when the steam from the trains puff out before the engine rolls away. Even with modern trains, you can't get rid of certain things like smell. A barking dog passed the woman as she heads for the hotel. She froze in brief terror, moving only when she realized that the dog had no interest in her. She'd been bitten when she was a child and never got over the fear. Luckily, dogs are a rare sight in this town and its better known for its stray cats- among other things.

The woman behind the desk smiled at her, when the sliding doors part to allow the customer in. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like a room for... maybe three nights."

"Okay. Just one moment." Checking over the computer, the clerk glances up when seeing the woman nervously looking about the room. She's seen all types, but this one ranked number in at number 2. There was a man here, about a year ago, who actually hid himself behind the desk, and whispered to her when he spoke. He still reigns supreme as the number one weirdo visiting the neighborhood. "Here's your card. You'll be in room 305 third floor."

"Thank you." Taking the key, she grabs her light, small bag taking it with her to the elevator. Pressing the button for the third floor, she waits out the ride and goes to her room once exiting. She has to hurry before it gets dark. She didn't bring a flashlight, but she planned on buying one later... maybe she'll buy a weapon as well, maybe a knife or something.

That forest is populated with wild animals and monsters, her safety will be in great jeopardy out there. But then, so was her husband and child's. She shouldn't have run back then, she should have faced her demons and died along with them, but she was a coward and is still paying for the events that lead up to that day. But she can't dwell, it will only cause her to fall back in her progress and she can't afford to do that right now, when her baby could still be out there and hurting; crying and waiting for his mother to return for him.

_'My son... let him still be alive.'_

77777

"This is fantastic!" Selphie beams. "Have you ever seen so many good baked things to eat in one place?"

_'Yeah, they're called bakeries, Selphie.'_ Thinks Squall.

"Its called a bakery, aunt Selphie." Kait responded as if he'd read his father's mind.

Sticking out her tongue, she grabs the boy into a headlock, and says playfully. "I know. But I mean, its a pretty good turn out." After grinding her knuckles into his hair, she releases the laughing and shrieking child. Looking around the school area, at all the table settings she sees that each one is covered with platters holding cookies, or cakes, and pies. "I wonder how many people cheated and bought their pastry?" Her large green eyes shift from left to right.

_'I wish we'd cheated; someone's gonna get sick eating ours.'_ Pulling a folding chair out from under the table, he takes a seat.

Kait plops down next to him; watching as Selphie unpacked the tiny cooler they packed the cupcakes into. "Remember, you promised to smile for me." He reminds his father.

Squall nodded, a shadow of a smile ghosts across his face.

Chuckling, Kait nods approval of his father's spirit.

Eyeing the two, Selphie shakes her head in disbelief. "So you're really just gonna sit and wait, huh? You'll never get customers like that." Standing on her seat she cups her hands around her mouth then shouts. "Come get a taste of the greatest cupcakes at the sale! Chocolate with white chocolate chips! Vanilla with chocolate chips! You've never tasted anything so good!"

_'I wonder if falling directly on my head from this seat would kill me?'_ Squall wonders, sinking down into his seat. _'I should have asked Zell or Quistis... Rinoa's probably still in class.'_

"Its delicious! Really! My daddy and me made them ourselves!" Kait chimed in; now standing on his seat as well.

Embarrassing as it is, Squall couldn't say that it wasn't working. A small crowd came over to their table, their interest peaked about the goods. He knew they'd all be sorry in a matter of minutes. He and Kait made four batches, 24 of each kind and each batch they had a taste test. Batch one is too dry, batch two too wet, batch three he isn't sure what happened there but they didn't rise so good, and batch four... oh dear sweet batch four, and its use as a door-stopper. But then again, no one ever said the customers had to be able to eat them, just that they get made and sold for the school. And Selphie is doing a great job of that.

"Six, huh? That's so great to hear!"

A man blinked in confusion. "But I said, I only wanted o-..."

"And its for a good cause too, you know," She placed a hand beside her mouth as if to whisper, but she kept her voice loud enough for others to hear. "I heard some guy wanted to buy only one, I mean, where's the spirit in that? Its a gil for Hyne's sake!" A grin spread across her face, knowing full well what she's up to. "But thankfully you're a good guy, and wouldn't do something like that."

"Of course not." He laughed dryly at the embarrassment, a hand ruffling the back of his head.

"You only mentioned one kind, though." Selphie went on. "So, will that be all? Or would you like to try the other flavor to fill out the other five?"

"No. All six can be white chocolate chips, thanks."

"No problem!"

Selphie took six of the individually wrapped cupcakes and set them into a cheapy-box Irvine had picked out when he and Squall went to the store before. You only have to bend and fold it into a carrying box, its very easy. Having watched his aunts sales pitching, Kait thought that he was ready for a good swindle too, and smiled when spotting a real sucker coming his way.

"Hi Sebastian, wanna buy four cupcakes?"

"Okay!" The boy smiled, he just seemed happy to be talked to really. He isn't the most outgoing child at the school, but he's nice. And that's really what counts in the world of buying and selling.

"What kind?"

The boy looks them over with curious eyes. They don't look anything like the cupcakes his mother has made; they're misshapen, some of them don't have bottoms to them. That only meant one thing to a kid- they're loaded with sugar. "I'll take four chocolate ones. Are they good?"

"Mhm." Kait says quickly, ignoring the glance his father gave him. He had to lie! Did he want their cupcakes sold or not?

"Good, I wanna eat as much as I can before my mom tells me to stop."

Fumbling with the box; he pauses to give it a good stare in order to figure it out.

"That's okay, I'll keep them in my pockets. I'm wearing overalls today." Sebastian holds out his hand.

"That's good. Here you go." He hands them off to his schoolmate, having to lean over the table some in order to reach Sebastian.

"Thank you." The boy stood by a moment, stuffing his pockets. Looking up at Kait, he asks. "Wanna come around with me? I'll buy you something."

"Ummm?" Kait wondered. Looking at his father he got a 'go ahead' nod. "Thanks."

"Hold on." Digging in his pocket, he pulls out some money. "Buy whatever you want, but eat only one thing. I don't want you spoiling your dinner."

"I won't." Sliding from his seat, he grabs hold of his friends offered hand, and allows himself to be lead around the area.

"Don't worry about not selling everything," Selphie says when the crowd has thinned. "I'll buy whatever is left over."

Squall snickered at that, saying in a playful tone. "Just don't eat any of them."

"Ahaha, are they really that bad?"

"I'll put it to you this way, when those people unwrap them a skull and cross bone will appear in a vapor cloud."

Selphie laughed merrily at the thought. Calming down, she then asks. "Has Irvine called yet?"

"Once, when they arrived in Deling." He paused then went on. "He was complaining about sharing a room with Phineas and Rakuta."

"Mmm." She intones thoughtfully. "I'm sure they're still in the tomb; no cell service; no food, or general sense of direction."

"Yeah. And if Irvine decides that letting the team be lost until they find their own way through it, they'll be gone for a month."

"Irvine would help them... eventually." Seeing a customer walk up, she greets them with a "Hello" then starts her swindle all over again.

Squall let himself be seen and not heard, knowing that the girl could do a good job all on her own. Its only been a day since Irvine's left and he's already wondering when he'll be back. Missing people is really a bad habit of his. Squall wondered if he'd ever break out of it? He could blame Ellone for it, but what good would blaming someone do when he's the one allowing it to go on; nevermind the enabeler who put the initial action there. Squall hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes until they opened to look around the crowd for Kait and whomever that kid was. He spots the boy at table five, he's buying a slice of strawberry iced cake. He and that boy whisper about something before he shovels the piece into his mouth, then goes back for another slice. Kait pulled off the first layer of the cake and ate it. The rest is being wrapped, with a paperplate underneath it, in plastic before its given to him. Squall wondered how many tables his son had been putting that scheme to use at. Judging by the chocolate around that other kid's mouth, he'd been doing the same. He wondered if he were ever like that at eight.

77777

Mara tromped through the woods for as long as daylight held up, but she turned back before the sun went down completely; returning to the hotel, she ordered room service and waited around for her food to come up. Tomorrow for sure. She was going to start bright and early in search of her son and her husband. They must still be out there- wouldn't she have heard something from one of them by now, though? What if they are dead? Both of them? Then what? How will she go on, when knowing what's happened to them? No. Its better to think positively. A knock at the door brought her from her thoughts. Getting up, she heads over to the door pulling it open for the employee.

"Hello ma'am. Where can I put this?"

"Over by the bed, thanks." She stands aside.

The waiter walks in pushing a cart, with two covered trays sitting on top of it. Sitting it near the bed, he locks the wheels into place to keep it from moving.

Watching the man, Mara looks over to a laptop computer on the desk. "Excuse me? Can you help me with this, please? If its not a bother."

"The laptop? Is something wrong with it? We have a technician?"

"Oh no, its nothing like that. I wanted to know how to opperate it- use it? I've never been on a computer before and I thought that maybe it would help me for something I need to look up. That's what they're used for, right?"

The man nods, an odd smile on his face recalling what he uses his computer for. Snapping out of his thoughts; a professional look coming back across his face, he walks over to the desk turning the computer on. "Here, see..." He points to the button when the woman comes over. "You turn it on with this button. And to turn it off you click this button here, by using this mouse, see..."

"Yes."

The waiter showed her how to open a search site, then he bid her a farewell after telling her how to close everything out, once she was done. Taking a seat at the desk, she looks at the screen. Thinking she types in a date. A bunch of things came up, but none of the sites sounded like what she'd been looking for. Maybe if she typed in newspaper articles from back then. No. How would that help? Why is this so hard? Shouldn't she be able to go-... she stands up suddenly, a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She can ask around! Surely someone's... No. Taking a seat back in the chair; she types into the small search bar to try the newspaper articles.

_'You can't just ask cops about things like that. Not from that long ago, they'll think you're insane.'_ She scolds herself. But dammit, she feels so lost. As if there isn't anyone in this world who could possible help her. Maybe she should have just stayed in Galbadia, start a new life, maybe even a new family. If this doesn't work out... could she really do that, though?

77777

"Did you have a good time, eating the amount of a full cake from all the stuff you bought?" Squall pokes the boy on the top of his head.

"Uh-huh." A sly smile spreads across his face. "And I only ate _one_ thing, like you said," Turning the knob on the door, he pushes it open. "nibbles don't count."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Ask aunt Selphie and Rinoa, they know."

Walking into their home, they remove their light coats and sneakers at the door. Kait heads for his bedroom; after setting down his desserts on the kitchen counter. Squall heads for the kitchen. He had no clue what they were gonna eat for dinner. It had to be something easy, though.

_'I should have just let him fill up on cake.'_ He concluded.

"Can we have tacos for dinner?" Kait called; judging by the echo surrounding his words the boy is now in the bathroom.

"I'll have to go out to get them." Replied Squall. "You wanna sit over at Seifer and Zell's, or can you watch yourself?"

Walking into the living, drying his hands on his t-shirt, he bounces on the couch. "Can I leave all the lights on?"

"You can leave all the living room lights on." He's slipping his feet into his boots. "Why? Don't tell me that you're afraid of the dark?"

Kait figits uncomfortably. "Its not that I'm afraid... its just different when you're not here."

"Oh." After what happened between his son and Imari when Kait was four, he can understand his hesitance towards being alone. Pulling out his spare cellphone, he hands its to the boy. "Here, I'll leave it on video phone..."

"Oooh." He marvelled.

"You can see me, and I can see you." He turns his phone so that the lense is aiming at him. "Are you good?"

"Yeah."

Squall believed that too. Kait seemed geniunely shocked by the phone thing; he can already see a million and one ideas running through the boy's head over what to do with it. Smiling, he shakes his head. "You can record stuff with this button, and watch it over by clicking 'review'. The rest explains itself." Tousling the boys hair, he stands from his seat on the couch then walks to the door. "I'll be gone ten minutes at the least, so I'll tell Seifer or Zell to call or come over if I'm any longer. Okay?"

"Okay."

The front door closed after his departure. Kait watches a shot of the street on the screen. Street lights are on; the noise of the town is gentle in the background. Kait watched his father take the path to Zell's place on Endive street. His father's fist came into view as it knocks against the door. Zell opened it a moment after; he looked shocked by the camera being held up to aim at him, until he sees a small picture of Kait in the corner.

"Hey." He waves. "Making video footage?" He asks Squall.

"No. I'm getting dinner; can you check in for me if I'm not back in ten minutes?"

"Sure." Looking at the camera. "You want me to come over? Seifer's not back, and I'm all alone anyway."

"You can come over if you want to. We can record stuff, my Daddy showed me how."

"Sweet. You can't beat technology, huh?"

Squall mouthed a 'thank you', before walking away from the home. He can hear Zell close the front door to his apartment, then his hustled foot steps towards the street he lives on. He'd turn his phone off once the blond got there. Like mentioned before; everywhere in Balamb is walking distance, and within a good few minutes he'd made it to Taco Fiesta.

...

"Aaand record."

In a ganta's tone, the blond says into the camera. "Kait and Zell D. in the bathroom doing spit takes. Yeah, yeah."

"Wha- whaat?" Kait mimicks.

The two chuckle at their bang-on impersonation of Gantas, lifting their glass to their mouth.

"Ready?" He tilts his head back to get a gulp of water, and holding it in his mouth, Kait says. "Go!"

He and Zell pressed their lips together and blew the water out at the wall. Taking another gulp they repeat this, and again until their glasses are empty. The two break into a fit of laughter, wiping their mouths and chins of any spillage.

"Let's watch it over."

"Yeah." Cocking his head, he watches the scene play back.

Again the two laugh, only much harder watching themselves over.

"Excellent spit takes, Kait." He holds out a hand.

"Thank you. Yours are good too, I like the distance you cleared."

Nodding, he says. "Good thing we did it over the tub. That could have made a mess."

"Ahaha, yeah. Hey, you wanna record us playing with toys? We could play zoo."

"Yeah!"

They exit the bathroom, heading into the boy's bedroom.

...

Squall passed the train station with a feeling that he's being followed. Looking over his shoulder he spots a shadow lurking in the darkness. Rolling his eyes, he continues toward his home. He didn't have time for this. But apparently the stalker did. Foot steps sound behind him, moving closer and closer until...

"Your money or your life?" Says a deep sultry voice.

"So take it. Maybe you can buy a better woredrobe."

"Hn. You're such a dick Leonhart." Seifer moves to stand beside him. "You never play along, right."

"I'm too old to play things."

"Yeah right, I saw all that shit in your closet marked, 'KEEP OFF'." He pinches the male on his butt; laughing at the annoyed glare and shoved it earned him. "Kinneas isn't back yet?"

"No. Its only been a day. They'll probably be gone a week- and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just trying to figure out why you're in such a pissy mood."

"I'm not."

"Could have fooled me."

Squall shrugged. Walking along quietly a moment, he mentions when seeing Seifer turning to the street where he and Zell live. "He's at me place."

"Why? Oh right, the brat."

"I'll tell him you're back."

"Thank you." He said dramatically. Seeing as Squall's still within earshot he says. "The mission went great, by the way. Its just too bad you don't have a team yourself, because mine would kick yours' asses... just like I always kick yours."

Squall rolled his eyes. Last thing he wanted was worshippers. That was all that those teams were: the gunblade enthusiast, the shooters, the 'Mittens' as they've called themselves. Every one of them. Squall is satisfied with the love he gets at home, he doesn't need anyone else.

"We should spar again sometime!" He raised his voice seeing that Squall's back is disappearing.

The brunet raised the white bag, giving it a shake to indicate a reply of, 'yes'.

Zell left once he walked through the door; he swiped a fish taco and a packet of salsa then said his goodbye's. The Leonharts sit on the couch, having their dinner in front of the television so Kait can watch, The Misadventures of Flapjack. One of his favorite shows. Once the meal was cleared up and the show was over, the two played Tic-tac-toe before getting ready for bed. Kait bathed first in the tub. Squall second in the shower, after washing it out. After saying goodnight, he walks into the livingroom to lock the front door, then he's in his bed awaiting sleep. Spare phone in hand, he watched the two messing around in the bathroom with a smile on his lips. Kait and Irvine do spit-takes as well, they always end it with spitting in each others faces though. They're too goofy for their own good sometimes. The next video was of Kait and Zell playing zoo with the toy animals the boy has. He'll have to ask Selphie about lending Kait a camera with video record, or he'll never see his phone again. Sending the feed to Irvine's phone, he turns it off then sets it down on the desk. Laying on his side, he closes his eyes then drifts off.

77777

Mara's blood stilled when she's read the article. It was on the front page because two men from the Balamb military found him; her husband was found dead in the forest 8 years ago. She can't believe that Martin really is dead. Her mind swam over all the days she and her husband had spent together, laughing, crying, making plans for a child. First dates and the last one they had been on; she never realized how sharp her memories really were until now. Seeing all these flashes... Martin had loved her since college, he had always had this crush on her; she'd thought it was jusy boy hormones raging out of control, but he was serious and before she knew it she was getting picked up for dates, called for some bonding chats. Those were the most romantic days of her life, and they're all over now. True, she had been absent from her husband for eight years but to find out that he's dead...

It said nothing about the baby, her son. So what happened to him? Did a monster eat him? Did he die of starvation? Mara isn't even sure of what her husband had done with their baby. On that day, she can only remember that he was out of Martin's arms, leaving only the two of them running along the path.

_'Maybe I should check the adoption agency here. They might know something. If those men found Martin, they could have found our baby as well.'_ Getting out of her seat, she walks to the door with stiff limbs. It was almost like her frozen heart had washed over her entire body, making it hard to move properly, but she continued moving forward.

Food long since abandoned the moment it came into the room, the rich smell of it lingering in the air like a heavy steak scented fog, the broccoli was the worst addition to it. The frazzled woman walked out into the hall, closing the door after her. Heading for the elevator, she pushes the button for the lobby once inside. She'd been getting curious stares the moment she'd walked into town, so having the receptionist behind the desk eye her on the way out wasn't a big deal.

77777

Zell shoves his hips back, his forehead pressing into the door frame when Seifer's arm hooks around his waist to get a better shove in and out. The sweat on their bodies stick them together for seconds and over again, each time they touch in the rocking.

"Aah!" Zell reaches his arms over his head, hooking them around Seifer's shoulders.

Raising his legs he straddles the door frame when Seifer steps them closer to it. One hand gripping Zell's hip, the other the frame, he sets his hips into overdrive. The slapping sounds echo through the room, their pants and moans combing between it. The shorter blond licks the underside of Seifer's chin when he tilts his head back, engaging deeply in the kiss given once the taller male's attention has been gained. Zell wished the door frame were a bit softer, though; having his wood slapping into actually wood, not nearly as enjoyable as it is with flesh, but its not bad either when from time to time; during the shocks of pleasure from behind, Seifer's moistened hand strokes up and down the length.

Seifer wondered if he should tell Zell just how much he gets off on that tattoo of his. He'd always wanted the blond to get another one, but he didn't bring it up. It wasn't the kind of thing you talk about because its just so stupid. He'd always sort of hoped that Zell would just get something else on his own, but it hasn't happened so far. Breaking the kiss, his teeth clamp down on Zell's shoulder grazing the skin between them, he suckles at the burning knick.

Zell's legs shake with weakness from pleasure, its hard to last when they go in for your weakness. He doesn't mind the rough stuff, but he'd prefer a good fuck with heavy biting. Something about having his rivals teeth sunkin into him, really gets him going. Its all over when Seifer's hand grips his member; both men sound a pleasured hum as the rhythm picks up until they're driven over the edge.

...

Toweling his hair dry, Zell asks. "How'd the mission go? Your team catch the 'monster'." He said Monster with air quotes, knowing that it was only mechanical things and a released Esper, that's under Seifer's control.

"Yes, they did." He sounds very proud. "I'm gonna have the strongest team in Garden, those idiots are gonna be the future me of that place."

"No kidding? You know, my team is pretty bad ass, as well." He plops down on the bed, laying on his stomach, head turned toward the headboard where Seifer sits. "They could beat the shit out of your team- just take away the gunblades and what have you got?"

"Magic." He slaps his palm to Zell's forehead.

"Are they any good at casting though? You know a failed spell could get you killed," He snaps his fingers for emphasis. "just like that."

Glaring, he rolls his eyes. "Trust me, they'd win." Climbing under the cover, he lays down. "Now get to bed, Zell. You'll need your rest for the chicken squad tomorrow."

"Ha ha." He climbs in beside him, snuggling against the largeness of his lover. "You're just jealous of them." His muffled tone says into Seifer's chest. "I should make an obstical course or something.. test the skill of those hazards of yours."

"Sounds intruiging. Why not take them to the training center, see whose really got the best team, based on the death toll."

"Okay. But don't cry or bitch, when they lose."

"Don't worry, Zell. You're a big boy, you won't."

"Asshole."

"Chickenwuss."

Shaking his head, he smiles. "We get a vacation when Irvine comes back. Squall says we're going to the orphanage."

"There's a sweet deal." He says sarcastically. "Here we have dozens of places to go, modern, heat and electricity provided places and you're excited to go to a stone house."

"Hell yeah. It'll be great going back, like a mini-reunion."

"Everything with you is miniature, Zell."

Zell chuckles softly. "I'll let it go, only because I like hearing you actually call me by my name."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He moves forward planting a sleepy kiss to his lovers lips.

Wrapping his arms around the shorter male, he rests his chin on top of Zell's head. "Fine. I'll get excited."

"Good."

"But only for you."

"Yeah right. I know you're gonna be out there, puffing up your chest, and calling Squall out." He sighs as sleep drowns his senses. "Its what you do."

"Mhm. Goodnight, Dinky."

"Goodnight, oversized."

77777

"So, there haven't been any children registered here, eight years ago; it would have been a baby, of seven months old." Mara's expression is desperate and pleading for the woman to think harder and give her a different answer then the no she had gotten a moment ago.

"That's what I said. If any baby were found back then, the person must have kept it for themselves."

"_Him_." Mara snapped. "My baby is a boy. His name is Miles, and he's... he was just an infant."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Replied the receptionist, already over the tears. She's been working this job for twenty eight years and has seen and heard it all. Frankly, with the way these children crowd the place, she'd of been more than happy to pick out the brat for this woman to take away from here, but that simply was not going to happen. They don't even have any eight year old children here right now. "But if the person who found your son isn't here, they may have taken him to another agency."

Mara thought that sounded possible. After all, they're military men from Balamb, they could have taken Miles there. Defeated from this outting, she nods to the woman. "Thank you very much. I'll be going now."

"Hope you find your kid." Though it sounded almost rude.

"Yes, thank you." Too emotionally drained to care how she were talked to.

So far, this step into a new life was not going well. She had honestly hoped to find her husband alive and well, living in the same sort of situation as she had been- well, maybe not exactly like she had been living, but close. He would have Miles with him, they would talk and become a family again. That was the scenario she played out in her head over and over since leaving that place.

_'He's eight now...'_ Her eyes go up to the starry sky. A pleasent smile washes over her face without her control of it.

To think of her son, grown up and happy- she hopes very much that he's happy. He'll see her and instantly know whom she is to him. They'll hug, and he'll ask his parents to go home with her, his real mother. They'll be sad at first, but they can't deny the truth or the situation that lead to it, and Miles will be back with her. Martin... she would have wanted to be with him but... No. Forget that now, as long as Miles is ok, than she has something to live for. She'll have to buy a ticket now, for Balamb. Hopefully it will be a short trip, and hopefully someone there can give her some information to steer her in the right direction.


	3. Spying Eyes

A.N. For the full version of this chapter, meaning the sex scene please visit or send me a private message requesting it. I don't care which you do, I'll go there and send it to you myself. Thank you guys for reading and leaving a review if you'd like. I'll see that my friend gets them.

...

Rakuta heaved a heavy sigh of relief when, the shorter of The Brothers finally fell to his knees in defeat. It wasn't that they were particularly tough or anything, but that the team had been exhausted from the start of the battle. Going through The Tomb of the Unknown King was no joke. The other teams had come back with horror stories of taking one tunnel just to end up back at the start, when they assumed that they were nearing their destination. They all, of course, thought it was a lot of crap and were sure that they'd be done with it by lunch but the days dragged on, and they remained lost. They wouldn't even have known that days were passing if it weren't for Luna's glow-in-the-dark watch.

And the trip through was no greater on the girls end because the boys would just stand off to the side, whip 'em out and take a leak- right in front of them- like it were no big deal! And call Eurydice crazy, but seeing the penis of her teammates was not something she cared for in the least. Especially when knowing that Phineas still has a crush on her. She's not stupid, a girl knows these things. She and Luna, however, would excuse themselves around a far off corner or curve, and relieve themselves then. Food was sparse, if not all together gone and they were running out of patients with one another. Even Irvine had lost his chipper mood and hung in the back of them, with a glum expression on his face. Eventually, he told them to take the Hansel and Grettal approach and leave things behind so they know where they've been, and it thankfully worked like a charm. They actually could have kicked themselves for not doing that in the first place. Wander wasn't the only thing wearing on them as Buels, Armadodos, and other annoying monsters have swarmed the cave like mosquitos would to a barbecue.

"And thank Hyne all we have to do now is pick up our shit to get out!" Phineas explained very eloquently. You can always count on him for that much.

Irvine returned The Brothers to his command. They seemed happy to be back. Since being released a few days early, to when the group was scheduled to come try their hand at capturing them, they've been hanging out in their old squatting place getting on one anothers' nerves.

"Commander, can we stop for something to eat in Deling first? I'm dying for a cheese burger." Rakuta asks.

"Me too! With lots of onions- and bacon." Luna chimes in.

"If someone just said bacon, I'm in." Phineas stretched his arms up over his head. Cocking his head from left to right, he listens for that satisfying pop, before dropping his arms and following behind the others.

Irvine's mood brightens and a smile spreads across his, thin, lips. "Yeah, I could eat. We'll have something in the hotel's restaurant."

"Ohhh no, not me." Phineas declares. "I'm in Deling for the first time, and I wanna really enjoy a night out- that's okay, isn't it?"

"Do what you want." He bends over to pick up a pen he had left to marker a place in the catacombs. "Just be back by train departure."

"Thanks!" With a bit more pep in his step, the male trudges on ahead; picking up items as he goes.

"Then its alright if I stay out too? I wanna hit the arcade." Luna's pleading eyes shine beneath her fluttering lashes.

It was unnecessary, Irvine hadn't even looked the girls way. "Go ahead."

"Yes! You're the best commander in the whole Garden."

Eurydice begged to differ at the moment. Something seemed off with the happy-go-lucky male, although, considering how long they've been in the tomb he could just be bored. Never hurts to ask... "Ehem," She coughs into her fist. "Mr. Kinneas?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong, just thinking about getting home."

"Oh!" She blushed when she realized she'd been found out. "I know what you mean; I've got a cat waiting for me at home. My grandmother is watching her."

"Heh, I've always wanted a pet- I got stuck with a bird." He chuckles. "Its the same thing, but different, you know?"

Nodding, the girl looks on ahead to where the other two members of the two are, being sure that they're still in sight. Rakuta is next to her and Irvine.

"Like having fish." Rakuta joins the conversation.

"Yeah!" Irvine nods. "Fish suck... I can't imagine anyone getting emotional over a fish dyin'."

"You wouldn't be sad if your bird died?"

Irvine shakes his head. "That's not what I said. I was talkin' about fish. I'd be really sad if Pal died."

Seeing that Irvine brought it up, Rakuta ventured the topic a little further. "I wouldn't mind it; the bird was living your life for four years... Commander Leonhart was a ticking time bomb because of it. I'd say good riddance."

"I guess you've gotta be there to understand, but... Pal just wanted to experience life, he had no understanding of what happened anymore than I did."

Rakuta looks down at his boots. "Well, we missed you too. We stopped taking missions for a while, but... you know, we had to go on. I'm just glad that everything worked out the way it did."

"Me too."

"There's the exit!" Phineas calls out. "I hope the rental wasn't stolen."

The three chuckle to themselves; it was an uncomfortable laugh, the kind that you do when you're not sure if you could take the statement being said. After all, they've been walking forever! Last thing they'd wanna do is walk all the way back to Deling. Thankfully the red jeep remained where it had been parked, and no monsters had randalized it. Packing their weapons inside, they climb in and head back to the city.

44444

Mara walked off the train with shaking legs. She had fallen asleep and had a terrible dream about her husband's death; its still with her, you could say. The look on his face, the gurgled scream. It chilled her to the core.

Balamb town is small in comparison to Timber, everything looks walking distance as the street lights mostly consist of fast food places, markets, and other stores. Not major chains, or even large markets because the area is so small. In fact, it didn't seem as though the town has any independent homes from apartments, but then there could be more in the back or scattered away from the town while still consisting within it. She lived in a small town like this one before the move to Timber; and the company here seems to be a lot better than living in the city, where she currently lives now. Walking down the street; a light drizzle seemed to have hit the place earlier, patches of wet pepper the streets reflecting the lights that are around it. She figured checking into the hotel would be better for right now.

"Excuse me," She says to the first person she sees. "do you know where the hotel is?"

"Yup, its right over that way around the corner. You can't miss it." A blond male points. "Its got a big dolphin on the sign."

Looking to where his finger is aimed, she nods. "Thank you." Bowing her head politely, she walks in that direction. Maybe she was wrong about small towns, she's never seen anyone in the city bold enough to wear tattoos on their faces. Kids these days.

Zell watches the woman head down the street for only a moment, then he continued down the street to his apartment. He'd just been visiting his Ma and Pa, who came home from his fishing trip. His father is a serious fisherman, and that takes a lot of time and effort so Zell rarely gets to see the man- his friends actually thought that he was made-up. Whenever Zell talked about him they never seemed to take him seriously, but Ha! He introduced them to each other last Thanksgiving. A smile pasted on his face. He opens the front door to his home; Selphie's is the first voice he hears before entering the living room. His and Seifer's place differs from Squall's and Irvine's because the front door to their apartment comes through to the kitchen, rather than the living room.

"Finally, I'm starving." She exclaims before getting up to help Zell with the pizza boxes. And by 'help', she checked for the one she'd asked for by sniffing at the holes in the sides of the boxes until the whiff of onions, mushrooms, and sausage hit her nose. Then she slid it from the stack of five, bringing it over to the couch to help herself.

"Thanks Sel';" Came the sarcastic response from said delivery boy. Setting the boxes down on the counter, he slides them from a stack into a row, then opens the lids placing paper-plates down on the clean lid. "Who's up?" He asks.

"Puberty boy," Seifer replied getting up from where he'd been sitting to walk into the kitchen to grab a slice.

They've been playing Triple Triad as sort of a non-official tournament, and so far Selphie and Squall are dominating. Quistis said she'd come, but she didn't feel like playing cards so she's watching the others, and trying to avoid the wandering digital camera of their junior film maker, Kait. he's playing as well, but when his turn isn't up, he's filming the games and the apartment. He said it was the greatest gift he's ever gotten on a 'un-birthday', or 'un-Christmas'. 'Un' came from Irvine's love of that movie Alice in Wonderland, that Kait wound up loving as well.

"I hope you plan on sharing that?" Quistis says to Selphie, who's on slice number two of the three toppings pizza, seated on her lap.

"Uuuh, sure." She answers innocently. She actually hadn't planned on it since no one wanted what she had asked for, but que sera.

Rinoa, no longer searching through her deck, glances up to see the gunblader sitting back down at the coffee table. "I don't think I fully understand the wall rules, but... I have a good hand, and Squall, this is your end."

"We'll see." He sets his slice back onto the plate after taking a bite from it, brushing his hands together to remove the corn starch, he picks up his hand then sets down a card.

They've worked a round through everyone with one set of rules, and when the winners were decided the next round had another regions rules and so on. They're now at Esthar's rules.

"Shoot me; I'll do a pizza commercial." Zell sets down his cup of soda to grab a slice of supreme pizza.

Kait was momentarily confused by what 'shoot me' meant, but then he grabbed his camera and turned it on record. "Okay, go." He waits for Zell to do something. "Go." He says again when the blond remains still. "...Zell?"

"Dinky gets camera shy." Seifer chides.

"I do not." Retorts the shorter blond.

"Then do the commercial." Coaxed the boy, with strained order in his voice.

"I can't... I can't think of anything to say."

Kait, exasperated, turns off the camera then grabbing his drink and plate to bring over to the card game.

"You'll never work in this town again." Seifer says before planting a kiss on the jobless actors forehead.

"Hey," Squall says to Quistis. "watch her, I have to take a call." Standing he walks into the hall to answer his phone. Flipping open his cellphone, he says. "What?"

"Hey darlin'!" Calls Irvine from the other end.

Loud enough to have Squall pull the phone back from his ear. Irvine and Selphie could break a persons eardrum if they're not careful. "Hey," He couldn't keep the contentment from his voice hearing Irvine. It just comes over him, kind of like with their son. He can pull off stern and serious when applying discipline, but in the end he's a sucker for the both of them. "I take it the mission was successful. You're not groaning in agony."

"Mission successful; but its nothing new for my team."

"Are you on your way back?" He asks, noticing that he can't hear any sounds of a train running in the background.

"Nope. They decided that they wanna spend the night in Deling and misbehave. I don't know where they are exactly, but I know they're gonna eat at some point."

"Are you eating?"

"Eating right now. I was gonna have something in the hotel lounge but I've been dicthed, so room service it is." It sounded as though he were looking over his spread. "I've got grilled sandwiches and a bowl of soup. I need some comfort food," He adds. "I smell like swamp shit, and old corpses."

"Didn't you shower?"

"Yeah, twice. I guess its not nearly as effective without you helping me."

Squall rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the rise in his cheeks. "Keep it clean, here comes your son."

"Hey Irvine!" Kait calls in a very eardrum-bursting manner.

"Hey Kait, What have you been up to?"

"This and that, aunt Selphie gave me a camera that records like a video camera too- isn't that cool?"

"Sure is. Will you show me what you've taken so far when I get back?"

"Uh-huh, I've got them all saved. Its a blue camera."

Like a surfer, he says. "Dude, niiice."

"Isn't it? But I kinda wish it was purple and black and white- those are my favorites."

"I know, but I'll find some stickers and things so you can decorate it."

"Yeah, stickers could work!" He couldn't believe he didn't think of that. They'd revoke his kid licence if any one of the other guys found out. "Do you wanna speak to Squall again?" He asked when his dad shifted beside him. He honestly thought that the two were done talking, that's what the phone shift meant, right?

"Sure, if he's still there."

"He is- here Daddy." He hands the phone back. "Papa's gonna get me some stickers from Deling, so I can decorate my camera."

Smiling, Squall nods to show that he thinks its great; giving the boy a push on the shoulder he says. "Go finish your dinner."

"Okay." Grabbing Squall by the wrist, he pulls his hand down to say "Goodnight." to Irvine.

Squall received the reply though, since Kait was already in the living room recovering his meal. "Its me again."

"What are you wearing?" The cowboy laughed, knowing the look that must be planted on his boyfriend's face from hearing that.

"Seifer's cologne."

"Pardon?" He asked in mock seriousness.

This time is was Squall who laughed. Irvine is a cool guy, but he has a hidden possesive streak. Selphie thinks it comes from the star signs; being around the sign of Scorpio effects his Saggitarious or something like that. Squall never bought into star signs crap, but Selphie and Rinoa could go on for a good half hour about it. He's no better though; anytime Irvine is doing his natural flirt thing and someone has the nerve to respond to it, he'll step in with a well placed glare or throat clearing. You can look, you can verbally look, but for the both of them when you touch you've crossed the line and there will be punishment had. It isn't insecurities, its more like...a geniune distaste of other people wanting to get something that should be yours and only yours.

"I showered at his place after a spar, and Zell sprayed us with it."

Irvine was clearly chewing as he said nothing in response.

"You know what," Squall walks further down the hall to avoid being heard. Its one thing to flirt with his boyfriend, but he sure as hell doesn't wanna be heard doing it. "if you hurry home, I'd gladly be wearing your scent instead."

Irvine chuckled in a way that sounded very intriuged, although his reply didn't give that away. "You'd really wanna wear my scent? Now that I stink bad enough to have an aftershock."

If he had less control, he was sure a laugh would have burst out of him. Loud enough to send the fleet running at the strange noise coming from their former commander. "Just hurry back." He flips his phone closed. Walking back into the living room, he ignores the stares.

"I was gonna take your turn in a minute;" Selphie informed. "now, hurry up and beat Rinoa so that I can destroy you."

Squall paid her no mind, and took his place on the floor. Picking up his abandoned hand, he places a card down onto the board. It was just as Selphie had said, he beat Rinoa by a landslide, leaving him to face off with Selphie.

"I've already picked my hand. Don't take long." She wags her pointed finger of discipline. Grabbing a cup of soda from the table beside the board, she finished the last gulps of the drink.

Squall chose his cards then the game began.

44444

"I'll have to find the adoption agency here, hopefully its in the phone book but then again, I can just walk around to check. This place isn't very large."

Mara's on the phone with a friend. She needed some familiarity, its been a rough few days since she left the town in Galbadia, Rodenite. Its not a well known town, but its out there and thriving with its own life. There are quite a few farm houses out there to surround the town; so they lack nothing that major cities and places have, and its not entirely a poor town or anything. It just isn't well known.

"I know, I know, but how can I not keep hoping that my baby is alright. Martin?... I can only hope that he's gotten a proper funeral." Her voice almost broke from tears. "Miles is okay... he has to be. And I will find him, and bring him home with me, where he belongs." Listening to the person on the other end of the phone, she rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "It isn't enough to know that he's well. I want my son, he's a miracle in my life... you know I can't have children. Dammit, Robert, please... I swear I'll come right back once I get him." Listening again, she nods. "Yes, alright. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone, its placed on the drawer beside the bed.

Its early, still only nine o'clock; the city is still buzzing with people. The adoption place is closed though; she checked the phonebook then called over about the time when it opens. Exhausted for the day, she lays back on the bed, but her eyes won't close; her blue gaze stares sleepily at the ceiling. Reaching beneath the rim of her shirt, she removes a locket. Popping open the small pendant, she smiles at a picture of her family. Her smiling husband, her sleeping baby, and herself... she looked so unhappy when that picture was taken. But... she was happy deep down.

"Sleep Mara, you're going to have a busy tomorrow." Getting into a more restful position in the bed, she pulls the blanket up to her chin and falls asleep.

44444

Irvine slept a little longer than he had intended to that night, waking up around nine when he was supposed to be at the train station checking the schedule. Rakuta came to wake him up, banging on the door since he couldn't open it without the cardkey. After showering, dressing, and brushing his teeth; the group left the hotel. They went to a donut shop down the street from the building; buying a bag its been filled with: sticky buns, strawberry jelly filled, lemon and chocolate cake, and a couple cinnamon. The five ate them on their way to the train station.

"Thank Hyne, we'll be back in Balamb by lunch." Luna, steps onto the train that's just pulled in.

Turns out, the train scheduled for Balamb was due in at ten o'clock; they would have been early, but getting donuts took up enough time so that they ended up waiting only for ten or so minutes before the train came in. They didn't buy a compartment this time. There was no point to it since none of them were tired. When the last of the donuts had been polished off, Luna chucked the bag into the trash. The news had reported rain but the sky said otherwise; big puffy clouds block out the warming sun, even though the day is relatively cool still. It was a lucky day in March, to be cool yet warm enough to not need a coat.

"Hey you guys!" A girl greets the group when exiting the hall for the compartments. "What are you doing back so soon? When my team went to hunt The Brothers we were lost for weeks on end."

"We left bread crumbs to avoid it." Phineas grinned with pride. He has a bit of a crush on this girl too.

"Lucky."

"So, what are you doing here? Your team isn't out on a mission or anything."

Raising her brows in wonder of how the male would know something like that, she shrugs. "I was visiting my older sister, she lives in Deling. Garden is moving to the Dollet area for a while and I thought I should visit her for a bit, since my team is free for the month."

"Ohhh," He sounds very impressed. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Irvine watched the pair with muted amusement. Its always funny watching people flirt with one another, he wondered if he made as much of a fool of himself as Phineas is. Naah, he's naturally smooth; his awkward days long gone. Digging into his pocket he looks over the three packets of stickers he had picked out for Kait. Each one had a few with the colors on it that he loved, the rest he was sure he and Squall would find all over the house. It always made him a little sad that he missed the first 4 years of the boys life, but he made sure to make it up to him when he finally got control over his body again. At first Kait continued calling him Imari, but as the months went by it became Irvine, then Papa followed. Being called by his first name doesn't bother him, he's not exactly Kait's birth father and neither is Squall; and Kait told them both that he likes their names, and that's why he likes to call them by their first name from time to time. The only really weird thing is that Kait still likes to hear stories about 'Cowboy Irvine', as if this character were not himself. But then again, he's heard stories as a child about people that are real, and meeting them in his older life never changed the hero feeling they gave him.

The train bell sounded and the group of 6, with the addition of the girl Leelah, they exit the train. While his team heads for Garden, Irvine decides to head home first; he can stop by Garden to give his report a little later. Watching to the kiosk stand he grabs a weapons monthly. Thumbing through it, his face explodes with joy. Finally, they've got the new upgrades for guns! He'll have to stop by a Nautilus shop sometime. Purchasing the magazine, he stuffs it into the pocket of his duster. Whistling a tune, he has a new pep in his step as he walks to the apartment.

Tipping his hat, he says to a woman. "Howdy ma'am."

The woman looked surprised that someone would just say 'hello' to her, but then she regocnized the accent and smiled. Its always refreshing to see people from the place you were born walking around.

Irvine turns up the street of Tarot, and hurries to the apartment when its in view. The sharpshooter can't wait to wrap his arms around his lover, strip him of his clothes and ravage him like an animal, or the other way around. "I'm home!"

"I'm in here Papa!"

Irvine looked like he'd been slapped in the face with a wet noodle. What was Kait at doing home? Its a school day. Removing his coat, he's about to hang it on the hook by the door but the eight year old stopped him by grabbing it from his hands. Kait slips into his duster; the coat dragging heavy on the floor behind his trek to the couch.

"Can I wear your hat too?" He barely got the words out before it was popped down onto his head. "Thanks." Grinning, he seats himself on the back of the couch. "I've got some friends coming over in a little bit." Popping his knees together, he waits for his father to get a drink for them and when he sits down on the couch, he asks. "How did it go?"

"Everything went great. My team won't need me much longer, that's for sure."

"Does that mean you'll be home a lot more?"

Irvine shakes his head. "I may be there commander, but I'm also an instructor."

"Rats."

"Speaking of being at home," He taps the boy on the nose. "what're you doin' at home?"

"Day off. Is it okay if I have friends over?"

Irvine nods, but asks. "Where's Squall?"

"At Garden, he had to go to work."

"Oh."

"Mrs. Dincht is watching me, but she went over to her house to grab something."

Opening the cans of apple juice, he hands one to the child sipping from his own.

"Wanna hear about the new Flapjack I saw?"

Seeing that he has the man's attention he goes on explaining the show to him, laughing whenever Irvine chuckles. Kait showed him the camera that Selphie had given him, and scoots into the seat of the couch to show off his pictures and video's. His favorite being the footage that was shot last night. He got lots of great ways to win from watching the card game, but he's not gonna be playing anytime soon. He's got a lot of good cards and isn't ready to part with them yet- incase he should lose. Today, he's asked some friends over so they can trade some valuables. He's got a monster's tooth, and a pair of glasses he found while playing in the woods, and a few pieces of candy that he doesn't want- he's never been a fan of caramels- so he's willing to trade all that for a tiger's eye rock, and hopefully some candy that he likes. Then they'll wrestle his stuffed animals- all but his favorite, Samba, and call it a day.

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah. I've got nowhere to be, I'll just hang out in here or the bedroom while you play with your friends."

"And can you make us grilled cheese for lunch?"

"The best grilled cheese you've ever eaten." Watching Kait exit the couch to answer the door, he holds out a hand. "Uh, but I'm gonna need my coat back." He takes it from the boy when he removes it, and hands it off to him. "Thank you." Taking out his phone, he calls Mrs. Dincht to inform her that he's at home.

"Hey you guys, come to my room." He backs away from the door to allow them in.

The kids are momentarily stunned when they see Irvine sitting on the couch, but they come in regardless. They're not bothered by the man- or Squall- they just have that moment of pause because they don't want their parents to get mad at them for being over there. They can talk about the couple until they're blue in the face, but some people will remain nervous about the subject- not that it ever comes up, but people, you know.

"Hi Mr. Kinneas!" Kina greets with a wave. She always giggles at him.

"Hi." Chime the other kids, not wanting to be rude.

"Hello."

Kait heaved a sigh of 'come on, already' then disappeared into the hall with the others. "My papa's gonna make us some grilled cheese for..."

That was the last thing Irvine heard before the boy vanished into the hall.

...

Mara was glad to be dealing with someone a lot nicer than the woman in Timber, although, she refused to give her information about the adoption. Actually, she said that there hadn't even been one. She checked the records from eight years back and there have been no babies brought in, no one under five actually. Showing the news clipping to the woman; she'd printed it out before coming here, she read it over twice then nodded.

"I remember this but, the child was never brought in."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. You'll have to ask these men yourself. Otherwise, I simply can't be of any help to you." Her eyes said that she was sorry about it.

"Do you know where I might find them?"

Nodding, she replies. "I can tell you that they're members of Balamb Garden, but I can't give you a home address, I don't know myself." She hands back the news clipping. "But everyone has heard of them, they're war hero's, you know."

"I know." She thinks to herself. _'Hero's that have stolen my child.'_ Stuffing the clipping back into her purse, she nods a thank you, then heads out of the building. _'Wait a second...'_ Going back inside, she walks up to the counter.

About to greet her, believing that she's someone else, the woman's smile falters. "Yes? Did you want something else?"

"He would be eight now? Have any kids come in at any other age? I mean, they might have started out with adopting him then they could have changed their minds."

The woman shakes her head. "I'm sorry. Believe me, if one of them had come in, I would know about it. Their faces are very familiar."

"Oh, I see... well, thank you, again."

"You're welcome." Watching her leave, she says to her departing back. "Although, I should tell you... without special permission, they won't allow you onto a military base, not even a school. But, its a small town, someone must know something about a home address... you can ask around."

"I'll do that. Thank you."

"I hope you find your son."

"Thank you." Pushing the door open, she walks out onto the streets. Tugging her coat in, she crossed her arms to keep it closed.

A strong smell of baked goods caught her nose before she made it back to the hotel, taking in a deep whiff she smiles. It smelled like chocolate chips. Looking around, she spots a diner not too far ahead of her and heads over to grab a bite to eat. The diner is full of people: chatting, eating, talking on cellphones. The warmth inside could snuggle sleep into even the most ferocious animal. She'd almost felt as if she'd just walked in off a rainy street, rather than a nice warm and cloudy day. Walking up to the counter, she takes a seat on a dark blue stool. A menu is placed before her and she looks it over. Everything looked wonderful, but she wasn't in the mood for something that would take too long to eat, so when the waiter came over she asked for a ham and cheese croissant sandwich and a few fries and a cup of coffee. Looking around the room as she waits, she wonders if it would be rude to ask any of these people about the two men who had found Martin.

Two teens walked in laughing about something, they moved right over to the counter; the girl leaning over to give her order. She must be a regular to act so familiar with the waiter; the male takes a very heavy seat beside Mara, paying absolutely no mind to her. But seeing that he's wearing a uniform that doesn't look like the type a school kid would wear, she taps him on the shoulder. The big fellow turns his head, giving her a pleasent smile that didn't seem to match his largeness. A guy like him you'd picture at a gym, working out and flexing, or the kind of guy you see at school giving other kids Hell for no reason at all.

"Excuse me, but can I show you something?"

Raising his brows, the teen says "Lady, I'm not that kind of guy." in a teasing way.

The girl he's with, leans back in her seat to see whom her friend is speaking to that isn't her.

"I'd like to know where I could find one of these two men. I have something to speak with them about."

The blond male looks at the printed out piece of news clipping. The picture was in harsh shape, but he could make out the people within it well enough. "Yeah, that's Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy- he's dating our instructor."

Her heart begins to race. Great, she can find them. "Do they live here in town?"

"Yeah. I don't know where but, I can ask my instructor when I go back to Garden." He picks up his fork, digging into his chicken salad. Chewing with grand show of his jaw muscles working the bite around in his mouth, he swallows then says. "I'm Macias, by the way, and this is Stacey."

The girl waves to the woman.

"Hello. I'm Mara."

"Ohh, nice to meet you." Taking a drink of a protien shake, he'd brought in, he digs further from the woman. "So, what d'you need either of them for? I can assure you they're both hardcore gay."

Blushing, the woman shakes her head. "Its nothing like that... I'm just looking for information about someone that they've rescued."

"Oh."

They eat quietly for a moment, minding their own business'. Stacey and Macias even started talking amongst themselves until the male turned back to Mara.

"Give me your number, okay. I'll call you when I find out, but we have to get back to Garden."

"I could come with you."

Shaking his head he drops some gil on the counter top. "Nope. Garden policy, no outsiders. It'll be cool, I'm not a weirdo or anything."

"Yes he is." Teased Stacey. "If it makes you uncomfortable giving your number to a guy, you can give it to me instead. We're on the same team, and we both know instructor Almasy."

Nodding, Mara takes the offered phone. "Thank you." Pressing her number into it, she hands it back. "Thank you both very much. I'll be at the Balamb hotel later today, but for now I'm just going to walk around."

"Okay. See you then." Grabbing her backpack, Stacey heads for the door with her teammate following.

Mara hoped those kids were telling the truth. It would hurt to be played like that, when she's got this glimmer of hope. Finishing her meal, she pays for it then heads out for a walk while waiting for the kids to call her.

...

Irvine had fixed lunch for the kids that came over. They'd been screaming their heads off while wrestling Kait's stuffed animals. Only one really loud thump sounded from Harold hitting the floor, he didn't cry or come running for first-aid, so Irvine assumed the kid was fine, though, he had gone to check. It amazed the cowboy seeing a girl doing that sort of thing too, but then he thought about Selphie and knew that anything was possible when dealing with tomboys. They ate while watching television and before he could even say 'yes', Bobby Lutz had them all heading outside to the park. At a loss for what to do, Irvine decided to take a relaxer in the bedroom. Falling back onto the bed ready for sleep to take over when he heard the front door open. Kait must have forgotten something.

"Mrs. Dincht?" Squall called out.

Noting that its Squall, Irvine remains silent. He can hear Squall's foot steps through the living room, the sound muffled greatly when he'd gone into the kitchen or taken his boots off. His love finally walked into the hall approaching the bedroom, and grins when seeing his knowing face. "Hey darlin'... I'm back."

Walking into the room he kicks the door closed after him, turning the lock. "Where's Kait?" He asks while automatically assuming that the also missing Mrs. Dincht has taken the boy someplace with her.

"At the park with his friends. You just missed 'em." He shifts his hips when Squall straddles them.

"Which means we're alone."

The two were driven over the edge, the moment Irvine's leaned hands and knees sat up dropping all of the male's weight down onto his lap. Heavy, they drop onto the bed laying down within each other, though not touching. They would have moved to the shower but instead wound up entangled in a kiss. Their hands resting between them, giving gentle stroke to their slowly rehardening, sticky members; the kiss stuttered a broken up from soft moans interrupting it until they released again leaving them in complete bliss-filled nothingness.

44444

Mara had been walking around the area when she came across a park. Children are playing a game of hide-n-seek, laughing and screaming away for no reason what so ever just for sure sake of hearing themselves. It makes her smile so she stops and watches them. The kids aren't the least bit bothered by her presence, so she takes a seat on a bench. It amazed her how free children can be, unaware of the worlds dangers and troubles their only real concerns are over bedtime and vegetables they don't like. Her son would be a player, she was sure of it. He would be wild and adventurous, not like that child that seems terrified off behind the tree that the seeker will tap them but more like that one child who keeps switching hiding places, being bold enough to move about even while the seeker is getting close to where he is.

Mara wondered if the boy were good with animals since there's a little lavender colored bird sitting upon his shoulder, not bothered by all of his frantic movement and laughter.

"I see you Kai'!" Called the seeker, a girl.

"Doesn't mean you'll catch me!" This boy Kait called back as he tore away from his hiding spot to tag the bench marked as base.

Mara thought that the child was going to slam into her but he whizzed by and tapped the bench beside the one she's seated on crying out "BASE!"

The game probably would have gone on if an ice cream cart hadn't rolled up a moment later causing a stampede from the all ten children. Their little voices raising as they try to shout over one another for what they'd like, it was going along well until one kid asked to borrow money from another getting a reply that he didn't have any. It seemed that none of the kids could pay for the treat and Mara found herself walking over to the cart with her wallet pulled out.

"Allow me." She said kindly to the kids and the vendor. "How much?"

All the while she's taking money from her wallet, the boy named Kait is snapping pictures.

"I'll call this one..." He thinks for a moment then says. "Nice day for ice cream." Taking the picture, he tucks the camera away taking the strwberry shortcake ice cream sandwich he had picked out from the vendor.

The children thanked the woman and scattered away to eat their treat together. She wanted to join them. It was a strange feeling to do so, but her phone rang getting her attention from doing it. It was that girl Stacey. She had the address.


	4. Someone's Missing the Old You

A.N.: Thank you all who are reading. And thank you for adding this as a favorite Nikiare, its appreciated.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Hershey's bars.

...

Mara found herself infront of apartment 1B on Endive, ten minutes after the phonecall was made to her. Those kids actually came through for her. Nerves were prickling her hair to stand on end as she raised her fist to knock on the door. Her tiny pounds seemed almost ghostly and she was sure that if it were her home and someone had knocked like that she would not have heard it, so she reached for the bell but before she could press it the door swung open. A tall blond comes into view, his head cocked to the side the moment he took in the person standing outside, his posture saying almost 'who the fuck are you, and why are you knocking on my door?' She has a right to be here when its concerning her family.

Arms crossed over his chest now, Seifer lets an easy smirk splay across his mouth then speaks. "What do you want?"

His voice was much deeper than she would have guessed. Unsure of whom to address him as, since having two names from the artical are at her disposal, she cleared her throat then asked. "Are you Mr. Almasy or Mr. Leonhart?"

That seemed to annoy the blond and he replied. "Yeah, like I'd be that fucked up little headcase Leonhart. Now what do you want?" He asked again then took a guess and replied to himself. "There are no women living here, so if you're selling Avon pedal it someplace else." The door was about to close but it stopped when her hand landed inside the frame. Pulling the door open again, Seifer raised his brows in wonder.

"I came here looking for information, about an accident in the woods eight years ago."

"What?"

"A man. See, here..." She pulled the printed out artical from her pants pocket. "it says so right here that you, and another man, found a dead man in the Timber forest."

Seifer's face showed recognition to that statement, but he doesn't take the sheet from her to check. "Right... some man or another. What about it?"

"I'm his wife."

"His wife?" He thought about that and his expression flatelined.

His wife. Seifer had to weigh the option that this situation could be both bad and possibly very funny for a certain rival of his. This woman is clearly here in search of the kid, but then where the hell was she when all the flyers were put up in this town and that, and where was she when all that other shit that was done to identify the kid went down? Nowhere. Probably taking a vacation on some island and realized that maybe she didn't want to be a spinster anymore, so here she comes looking for her left behind family only to find that her husband was killed by a monster and her baby is missing altogether. What a loser. Leonhart and Kinneas are not gonna give that kid up easily. He's seen them together, they're sickeningly sweet. This loon better find a new man and start a new life because her past is over. Hn. But go tell a determined chick that.

Watching Seifer's expression, she wondered what was going through his head right now. "Excuse me?" Says Mara regaining Seifer's attention. "I don't have a picture of him or anything..."

"Then how would I know if I've seen your kid?" Seifer cuts through her but she continued speaking.

"But he would have been seven months old at the time, eight years old now... his name is Miles." She knew it was a far cry that her son would be given the correct name by whomever has him, but you never know. A lot of the things in his item bag had been labeled with his name, Mr. Almasy and Mr. Leonhart could have found the bag and informed whomever they gave the child to about it.

"Listen lady, we only found your husband and I don't know shit about any lost boys- you're asking the wrong guy." His hand is on the door again ready to close it in her face, then he added to his comment. "Ask the adoption agency."

"I did," She cocked her head while leaning her body to the side in order to remain in his view to let him know that she's still speaking with him. "but they said no children had been brought in. That's why I wanted to ask you and your friend directly."

"He and I aren't friends. And I don't know where he lives." He lied. Nothing cracked Seifer up more than lying to people- especially desperate people- made the sting of the lie that much better when they found out the truth. "If you wanna know, go door to door. Its a small town; maybe you'll get lucky." Swinging the door closed, he pressed his back to it chuckling quietly. He almost wished that the woman find Squall's home and that when she does he be inside, if only for the satisfaction of offering her a smug look over the recognition that she'd been sent on a wild goose-chase around town when he knew the address all along. "Miles, huh? Hn. Kid can't seem to catch a break in the names department."

Pushing off the door Seifer walks through the living room to return to what he'd been doing before he was so rudely interrupted. Home videos of Zell and him having sex. Aah memories.

Stunned at the young man's rudeness Mara walked away from the apartment with sagging shoulders. What were the odds those kids could get this other guys address for her? Probably slim. Checking her watch she decides to head back to the hotel. Maybe she could look up some more information, or call around to the agencies in other areas.

88888

"You know, I'm startin' to understand why the others kids' parents don't want them comin' over here." Says Irvine exiting the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He'd just gotten out of the shower and is toweling his hair dry on the way to their bedroom. "We're way too fresh to have rugrats running around by surprise."

Squall agreed with that. After their unplanned handjob the two wound up on the floor for another quicky against the bed, they ended up knocking the mattress off-kilter, which would have broken a lamp but luckily the item just fell to its side. After that they showered separately, Irvine being second, they're just now getting their clothes back on. Hearing the front door open Squall looked toward the entrance of their room waiting for the only person it could be to come through, but instead Kait's trail went to his own bedroom at a galloped pace; the boy moved around his room then trampsed right back out again and out the front door. In his years of experience kids are always up to something, and the less they say the worse it is. Hopefully, if it is bad, the boy will learn from it. Getting up from the bed, Squall walks into the hall and out into the living room. Checking the clock for the time on his way by he sees that its late afternoon. He may as well grade some papers.

Calling from the room, Irvine says. "I have to turn in my report. Garden's leaving today, right?"

"Yeah, and we're leaving tomorrow morning. Make sure you pack."

Irvine's chuckle sounded closer than it should considering the man was still getting dressed. "I'm already packed." He replied stepping into the living room dressed in a t-shirt and comfortable track-suit pants.

"A better bag than an overnight one."

"Yeah, yeah." He pulls out some stationary from the side table drawer then takes a seat on the couch.

After retrieved a pile of test papers from the drawer on the other side of the couch Squall takes a seat as well. A gentle smile rest on his lips when Irvine's weight leans on his left side to support his back when he'd turned himself longways; bended knees help as press support for the clipboard he's using to hold the papers. The two work in a comfortable quiet for a good hour or so, it wasn't until Squall flexed his left arm to get some comfort into it that Irvine says something to break the silence.

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"Canned tuna."

"Ohh. My favorite." He teases. "So gourmet." Straightening to a normal sit he sets the clipboard down on the coffee table then stretches his back, hands resting on the lower part, he sways his body left and right. Is it possible to feel old when you're not even old yet? He'll have to join Zell at the gym some day. Standing he heads into the kitchen to get a drink.

Glancing at Irvine's location, Squall asked. "Do we have any mayonaise?"

Refrigerator door opened Irvine looks over the shelves, grabbing two cans of soda before spotting the plastic tub of mayonaise on the door beside a jar of pickles. "Yup." Closing the door, he walks back into the living room setting the second can down on the table for Squall. "I'm going to Garden." He unclips his report from the clipboard. Popping them against the table top to straighten them up, Irvine walks to the door to slip his sneakers on.

He'd never tell him, but Squall preferred it when Irvine dressed normally- not that there is anything wrong with his cowboy attire- its worn attractively every time, but Irvine isn't actually a cowboy lover, nor is he all that into the western thing. Its just a thing to make him seem more exotic and appealing, Squall guessed. Which is why Squall, in private, calls him 'farm boy' instead of 'cowboy'. The sniper was actually raised on a farm in some small town he'd often forget the name of, though Irvine had told him more than once. Squall can remember all sorts of things, even useless crap, but when it came to that small town in Galbadia he'd forget every time. Its fine, really. Irvine doesn't talk much about that life, so it must mean that he might not want to remember it either, but with Irvine its hard to tell sometimes. The smallest thing could end up really important to him in vise versa.

"I'll tell Matron you said 'hey'." He said before walking out the door.

_'Guess I should make dinner.'_ Tapping the stacks of papers on the top of the table, he leans over the arm of the chair and stuffed them back inside. Getting up from the couch he's then in the kitchen grabbing out cans of tuna fish from the pantry.

Squall pulled a colinder out then dumped each can into it after opening them. Rinsing it beneath some cold running water to remove the fishy liquid its packed in, he thinks over boiling some eggs. Anytime Sis had made it for them when they were younger she'd always put egg in it. Tapping the handle of the colinder to the edge of the sink to free it from any excess water, he sets the thing down on the counter then moves to the refrigerator to grab two eggs. Preparing meals is actually relaxing when its easy. He'd mostly prefer to eat out when the option is not. They'd all joked about cooking classes once or twice over the years, maybe it was time to take the joke seriously.

Behind him the door swings open and their son walks in. He acknowledged his father with eye contact, then continued to his bedroom coming out after dropping off whatever it was he'd been holding. "Daddy where's Papa going?"

"Garden."

Going back out the door he tugs it closed after him.

"Kait wait." Squall was saying as the boy left but, realizing that he wasn't heard, he shrugged it off and went back to what he had been doing. The re-opening front door stopped him a moment.

"Huh?" Asked the child, half in and half out of the house.

"Why are you going after Irvine?"

"I wanna go to Garden and talk to Zell."

"You can't, we're gonna have dinner in a minute."

Looking out the door to where he can still see Irvine's back, he impatiently asked. "But we're gonna eat when papa comes back anyway, so can I go too?"

"No." He answered while turning on the stove to boil the water in the pot. "And why do you wanna talk to Zell?"

"Because."

Dark brows furrowed at the reply. "Why not just call?"

"Can I?" He's already scanning the area for a phone, spotting one on the kitchen counter. Striding over he picks it up as he's climbing onto a stool. Dialing Zell's number, he waits out the rings. Kait waved his hand before his nose when the smell of egg kicked up into the air.

"Hello?"

"Zell, its Kait. Hi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"One time Rinoa said that you make jewelry. Can you?"

Zell seemed shocked by the question and for a moment stammered with the answer. "Uh-... y-yeah, I can make jewelry. Its not the kind of thing you could get in stores but its all right."

"I'm a boy; I don't need it to look good I just want it to stay on."

Squall chuckled to himself.

"Oh, then sure. What do you want? A ring? A bracelet?" He names a few things off.

Shaking his head. "I traded some Pioneer Gum to Alexander for a eyeball from a cat; its hard you know, so it can't be squished. And when I showed it to Rinoa she said that it was pretty and that _you_ can make it into a jewelry." He holds up the tiny stone to his father so that he could get a look at it.

Squall made a mock expression of impressed before moving the pot with the eggs over to the sink to drain the hot water then refill it with cold water to stop its cooking.

"You can pick whatever. Can you come over later?"

"Yeah. Right after I finish packing, I'll be there."

"Thank you. Bye." He hangs up. Watching his father he leans his weight forward then sits on his knees on the stool. "Can I have a boiled egg?"

"These are for dinner."

"Both of them?"

Squall doesn't respond to that figuring that the answer was known without his having to say so. But he guessed that the meal didn't need both of the eggs, and reluctantly he handed one off to the boy. Popping each end of the oval against the counter to crack it, Kait pulled away the cracked shell stuffing the entire egg into his mouth. He looked like a chipmonk with nuts stored in his cheeks with the fullness of the egg moving around in his mouth as he worked it smaller by chewing.

"Do you know what you're taking with you?" When the boy nodded, he added. "And you'll take a bath tonight before we go?"

"If I have to."

"You have to."

Sliding down from the stool he then hopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote. He'd be flipping channels for a while until anything came back from commercials.

88888

Quistis stuffed her last dress into her suitcase closing it off with a sound: _zip!_ Lifting it by its handle she sets it down onto the floor beside the door. It was actually good that they are taking a break from work. She wanted to have some time to herself to search for an apartment. Her plan was to get a place in Balamb Town but her heart was telling her that Dollet would be her destination. The only real issue is commuting every morning but she was sure that she could do it without much trouble. Scheduling is a snap when you're not considering goofing off at any point like some of her "well-known" friends would do. She has 2,000 gil to work with and isn't looking for anything to fancy so Hyne willing she should have her own place by the end of the month. It wasn't always like this, this longing of hers, it wasn't until Irvine came back and moved in with Squall that she felt a tug of lacking in her heart; then came Seifer and Zell getting their own place. That was when she knew that Garden could not be her home anymore. The glum woman suspected that Selphie was feeling an itch as well as the girl would spontaniously cock her head in thought when seeing apartment buildings in the towns they've been sent to for jobs. Selphie could do it alone; but knowing the girl and her "leave no man behind" policy she'll bring Rinoa with her and coax the girl into being her roommate.

Sighing her hand in her hair, she begins pulling it up into a ponytail as the door slides open for her to exit.

"Hello Miss Trepe." Pauline says when spotting the former instructor coming down the dorm hall. "Wonderful weather, right?"

Nodding, Quistis wondered what the girl is up to. Cadets don't usually inhibit small-talk unless they're up to something wrong, and usually it ends up being sex in the dormitories. When will they learn- although, its better than attempting to get away with it in the not-so-secret make-out spot. The young woman found her way to the library; the quiet atmosphere washed over her in a way that had her wondering if she'd maybe been a little stressed during the day. That or she lacked the solitude. The room is habited by only four people that she can count: the one student behind the check out and three others in the back reading quietly at the desks. Quistis decided that she'd need a few books for this trip they're all taking because she doubted that she'd want to spend it in the same way as the others.

_'I should probably grab one for Squall as well. He'll no doubt be joining me.'_

Scanning the shelves for a title that peeked her interest, she grabbed a book on knights, one about a woman who finds a dead body in her workplace. For Squall she grabbed a book about a man training to become a boxer and another about a lost child, but after some consideration she put it back. That's the last thing a parent would want to read. It was amazing the way their lives have changed and yet, somehow, have remained the same. It truly amazed Quistis the dedication the two men have for the once stray child, not to mention the rest of them are no better; gladly loving the child as if they're really related to him as well. Walking the three books over to the counter she hands them to Teressa then pats her pockets for her library card, locating it in her shirt pocket.

"This one is really good." Teressa points to the book about knights. "I've read it maybe three times."

"Oh. That's good. I hate to pick up things and wonder how I'll get that spent time back." She chuckled at her comment.

Teressa laughed as well. "It'll be time well spent." Handing the books to the woman, she says. "Enjoy your vacation, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Mhm. I myself am going to need one, no doubt, the SeeD test is gonna be a killer."

"Good luck with it." She smiled sweetly.

"I'll need it, thanks." Waving after the departing woman, she reaches for the books from the next person to the counter.

Quistis is halfway up the hall and back to the dorms when she spots Irvine making his way off the elevator. The cowboy waved after catching her eye and continued on his way out the door of the building. She'd better get moving as well, she plans to spend the night at the hotel, as do Rinoa and Selphie and now that her lose ends are tied up she can leave for the week.

"Want me to wait?" Called Irvine having not quite gone yet.

Looking down the hall, she shakes her head. "Go ahead. I'm good." She replied before disappearing down the dorm hall.

Irvine left the building, hands in his pockets whistling to himself with his head tilted back to the sky.

"Hey buddy!" Shouts Zell from behind him.

Irvine was sure he wouldn't have jumped out of his skin had the male not first snuck up on him and jabbed him in the back with his finger. Turning a bit to look over his shoulder at the shorter male, who is now falling into step beside him. He says. "Going home?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mhm."

"Seifer and me are having something Ma made us but I'm not sure what that is yet." He informs the male almost like an invite for the rest of them to join him.

Irvine cocked his head to the side in thought. "We're having tuna."

"Sounds good to me." Patting Irvine on the arm, he says. "Here's my turn; tell Kait I'll be over around 8:17."

"Okay."

Continuing down the street he climbs the number of stairs leading to their upper apartment. Reaching into the mailbox he pulls out the envelope his fingers brushed against. Looking over the piece of paper he smiled. It was from Kait; not to him but made out by him. And from what he could tell the envelope is empty. He must be practicing for school work. The kid once labeled the entire house with post-its, so he could remember his spanish vocabulary. Its nice that they're teaching them younger these days. He may have kept the foreign language he'd chosen to learn had he not been taught around the age of hormones and lack of attention span. Bringing the letter in with him, he sets it down on the coffe table; returning the smile he'd received from the child he shows him the envelope.

"Your information goes on the top left. And you're missing the zipcode."

"I don't know the zipcode. I just know that Grandpa lives in Esthar." He takes his practice mail into his hands. "How will he knows its from me? Who wants to look at the little part but the mailman." He scrunched his nose as if the idea stank.

"Well I think he'd have some idea."

Squall took a seat on the couch beside Irvine; sandwich in his hand, he eats while listening to the two conversate as though they're discussing something dire.

"Fine. Than I'll just call him when I wanna talk to him." He crosses his arms.

Ruffling the boys hair, Irvine shakes his head. "That'll go over big on a test; "I just called him instead"." He impersonated the child's voice.

Mouth agape, Kait gets off the couch. "Now you're just teasing me." Walking into the kitchen he grabs a two slices of bread, and then from the refrigerator he grabs a jar of pickles and lastly he pulls out a box of Keebler Club Crackers from the small pantry. Setting it all down on the coffee table, he turns to get the bowl of tuna having only to reach out and take it from his Papa, who got up to make his own.

"Thank you." He said when the bowl was in his hands. Setting it down on the table, with the large spoon he spread the fish over the bread then stuck a few crackers on top of it. Laying the sandwich on the table top, he pulled open the back; fishing out two pickles with his hands he lays them over the tuna. He just hates it when the pickles wet the crackers.

His fathers watch, both wondering why the boy didn't put the pickles on before spreading the tuna? They also wondered how many other things the child has stuck his possibly unwashed hands into when they're not at home.

...

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Squall's. Kait wants me to take some rock he's got." He looks over in the direction of their friends' home. "I'm gonna make him a necklace. His parents wear one, so why not?"

"Aaww, aren't you sweet." Seifer grinned as if his words meant something else. But what Zell said reminded him of earlier. That woman who came by. He didn't need to wonder if she'd found them because one of them would call and say something about it, while the other rained verbal blows down on the woman. "Hey Dinky,"

"Hm?"

"Did you give our address out to someone today?"

Taken aback by the accusation, he says, quite offended. "No. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Seifer shrugged.

Glaring a moment, he decided to drop the matter. But it did strike a cord with him. "You know, I did give our address to one of my students, Macias, he wanted to know that way we could go jogging some morning. Did he come by?"

"No. Forget it." He stops at the crossroad between their home and their friends'. "Listen, speed it up over there. I'm not gonna wait around all night while you play with the brat."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be five minutes at the most." Taking two steps he turned and said. "Maybe I'll loiter around afterwards so you should probably just start without me."

"I usually have to; getting into a dork like you... isn't easy." He throws his head back with laughter, walking toward their home.

Fist raised he muttered, "Bastard." then strolled off to the Leonhart-Kinneas home.

88888

Rinoa yawned into her palm. She was beyond tired and ready for bed. Her powder blue pajamas on; her slippers are removed once she exited the bathroom; the girl can already feel her eyes drifting shut. Selphie is still brushing her teeth, noisily at that; her off-key humming came through the bathroom door as though it were open. The care-free girl had to wonder if Quistis had checked in yet. She should room with her tonight; knowing Selphie she'll wanna talk until dawn, she'll sleep through the five o'clock hour and wake up at six, rested and refreshed like she'd had the full eight hours. While she, Rinoa, would be growling and grumbling her way through gettting ready to leave.

After a very audible spit, the water runs for a moment and following that are a few more sounds of the spunky girl rinsing her mouth of the toothpaste before the water is turned off, and the bathroom door pulls open.

Spotting a very sleepy looking Rinoa eyeing her on the way to her bed, the brunette cocked her head then asked. "Aren't you tired? You didn't have to wait up for me." A giggle escaped her mouth, sounding as if she thought Rinoa were both thoughtful and foolish, before she climbed into bed. "Goodnight." Turning over on her side, she seemed to be fumbling around beneath her pillow for something.

Hearing a light tune playing into the quieted room, Rinoa guessed that Selphie had slipped on some earphones. It seems she was wrong about the up-all-night talking. That's good. There's nothing wrong with being wrong. Its actually refreshing, especially when you benefit from it. Snuggling into the comfortable bed, she closed her eyes awaiting sleep.

"And that's the part, most of all that I like about youuu." Selphie sang softly.

It would have been fine with just that, but when the rest of the song came out in little bits like that it seemed her roommate planned on doing that all night. Pillow over her head, Rinoa smiled at the solitude then quickly fell asleep.

Down the hall four doors. Mara slid her card key into reader, pushing the door open when hearing the beep. She actually took the ignorant blond's advice and knocked on of the apartment doors on Endive, but none of the residences containted Squall Leonhart; and when she'd asked them if they might know where he lives, she was answered with a slamming door, or an "I don't know". Mara was beginning to believe that the people in this town weren't being honest with her and it was really getting on her nerves.

Checking her messages, she called her friend Robert back, and told him about her progress. It always seemed as if the man were checking up on her rather than knowing that she's alright and will continue to be. She has her pills and more than enough encouragement under her belt to last her through any episode she may experience. Tomorrow she'll go up Tarot and if that leads her nowhere, then she'd try Minnow. There are a few private residences on the outside of town, but that could wait for last.

Changing her clothes, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was filled with nothing but failures for the distraut woman. She wasn't able to locate Squall Leonhart at any of the homes she'd knocked on the doors to. One woman did help her telling her that he lived in the apartment above hers but when knocking on the door, she got no reply. It dawned on her that the man works for the military and would, no doubt, be at the base. She had a friend, in her younger years, who went to Galbadia Garden, so she knows what the schedule for those people are like. Wondering when he'd be back, she opened her purse to remove a notepad and pen, then she scribbled down a message. Having no way of tacking it to the door, she slipped it underneath hoping that it made it inside. Her mind is practically screaming at her with excited hope of getting her son back. She also hoped that this other guy is a lot nicer than that jerk Seifer Almasy. Something about him... it just felt as though he were maybe lying to her. Though, she had no reasons to back it up or understand why he would lie. Now all she has to do is bide her time for how long before he'd get home and call her at the hotel. If she only knew...

Centra was surprisingly cool for this time of year. The gang set up quickly once the Ragnarok hit the ground and they unloaded. Sleeping bags and pillows were left inside the stone orphanage, outside they set up a small grill and fold out chairs. The large ship was really a great little item to keep for personal usage- however tacky it may come off to others- but with it they were able to bring a sea-doo and a speed boat in the cargo holds. Seifer brought the rods and bait for them, having the ship pause in Fishermans Horizon for all of it. An oldman nearly took his life by boring him to death while he looked over fishing lores. Thankfully, he is who he is and he flatout told the man he wasn't listening so he could save his breath. At which point Zell, uncharacteristically laughed.

The trip over was pleasant as Selphie told story after story to Kait about when they were younger. Squall felt kind of lame when his un-sister informed his son that He spent a lot of his time on the porch wondering when Ellone would come back from having been taken away. Kait was bewildered and seemed to have a hard time thinking of Squall, or any of them, younger in the first place. He voiced that if aunt Ellone was taken away, why didn't Squall just grab his gunblade and get her back. Selphie chuckled merrily, saying that he wasn't the tough guy then that he is now. He was just a little boy like his self. He still gaze her a quizzical look, but eventually he gave-in to his disbeliefs and said that it would have been fun to hang out with all of them at his age.

"No you wouldn't." Chimed Zell.

He regretted to inform Kait that before he and Seifer 'got in good' with each other, that Seifer was his mortal enemy and the taller male would tease him and even beat him up sometimes. He would have done the same to Kait no doubt. Seifer almost preened from hearing that and he was sure that, if they were still children, he most certainly would have whailed on the child just as he had Zell.

"I'm Galbadian tough, you wouldn't lay a hand on me." He said in his best immitation of southern lit.

Seifer snorted, and sneered as he spoke. "You're gonna play that card? Because your papa isn't any tougher than your daddy."

"Yeah right." The boy rolled his eyes. "Both my parents can kick your butt- twice!" He added for good measure.

Seifer must have been in a playful mood because he laughed his ass off at the comment for a good three minutes. Lowering it to a snicker but, only when the fired up child popped him on the shoulder and called him a dork.

On the beach Zell insisted that he and Seifer be incharge of fishing, Kait volunteered himself to be a part of the fishing too, and grabbed a rod before joining the two on the boat. Irvine wanted grill duty claiming that he may not be the world's greatest chef but he can, for sure, man a grill. He'd done it dozens of times as a teen out on the fields during missions, and his teammates always seemed to enjoy it. Selphie said she'd be incharge of activity that way they're not hurting for something to do during the week off. Quistis is looking after the things they've brought along: equipment, toys, etc. So that nothing gets left behind. Rinoa agreed to clean the fish with Zell. She's not bad with prep-work, and being a fisherman's son, Zell knows his way around the guts and scales. And for the time being Squall was content with cleaning the stone home of dirt, cobwebs and such. He even planned to fix whatever he could. Zell is the real expert handy man, but he can dabble with easy things.

The first day was spent doing more preparing than enjoying, but by the end of it, around meal time, the small group occupied their time with some frisbee on the beach. The smell of fish and urchin wafted around the area; they agreed to have the ground beef on Wednesday and the hotdogs on Thursday. Halfway through the game Rinoa came over and cut up some fruits for a salad on the side. She talked, in bits, to Irvine about the yoga classes she's been taking and he listened with full attention. Zell had taken a few classes with her but dropped out after the first year. Being a guy, he said that yoga wasn't really for him and limped out of the room. Irvine told her about the mission into the tomb and a few other things of no real importance.

"I wanna stay up and hear ghost stories." Kait mentioned before tossing the frisbee.

"What's with kids and ghost stories, anyway?" Asked Seifer catching it when Selphie tossed it his way.

Kait shrugged. "Don't you like to be scared?"

"Nothing scares me." Replied the male in a frank tone.

"I'm not really afraid of ghost, but the idea of them." He caught the disk, holding onto it while continuing to speak. "Why do they stare so hard?"

The group was silent in thought.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seifer was the first to comment. "They're wondering why they can see you, then what they should do to you."

Startled by that, his shoulders slump. "Why would they wanna do anything to me?"

"Because you're a brat."

"That's all?" He tossed the disk. "That's a weak reason to scare some one."

"Don't listen to Seifer," Squall chimed in, having heard enough. "he doesn't know what he's talking about. Ghost are just normal people, they're nothing to be afraid of."

"Unless the person is the spirit of an ax-murderer." Chides Squall's rival.

Kait said nothing to that, but decided to quit the game. Besides, he can calm his curious frets over dinner. Heading toward the grill he made sure to keep his distance, knowing the rules when it came to stoves and grills, but he was still close enough to peek at the meal. "Is it done?"

"Yeah, grab a plate." Irvine lifts a fish from the grill with a spactula, setting it carefully down on top of the boy's paper plate. "Come get it!" He called to the others who seemed to be in a heated discussion, with Seifer at the center of it. Figures.

He's not holding a grudge, though, Irvine knows Seifer pretty well, well enough to know the guy is just looking for kicks nearly all the time. He's just like that, its his personality and all the age in the world won't change that. Its life. Honestly... Irvine is glad to see it; he hates when people stiffen up over something like a number. There's a time to be serious, true, but for the most part you shouldn't let that lose who you are as a person. And speaking as someone who definitely got lost, its a good thing to keep in touch with yourself over the appearances you make in life. The truest moments of happiness are missed out on because you can't pull away to wet your feet in a puddle, or roll down a hill. Or even buying a gumball from a 25 cent machine at the supermarket. No, if anything age is only something you're body experiences, your mind and spirit... they stay sharp. They maintain the true you. Although, if the true you is stuffy, then so be it.

Food is passed out to all, and pleased comments are made with a few bites taken. The fish came out wonderful, and thankfully no one had scales or bones left with theirs. The strawberries were the most favored of the fruit salad, the honey dew being second. Before he even heard himself Zell went off on a ghost story his father had told him once, it was about a ghost ship in the middle of the ocean. Other ships would pass by it and they'd hear the screams of the lost sailors on board; an eerie mist would blow around the boat making it glow in the moonlight, revealing bits of a broken ship and the moldy, murky crew. Kait shivered.

"I'll bet the sea does have lost of ghosts in it." He looked at his fathers. "I heard about a girl who drowned at the swimming pool."

"She didn't drown, Kait. She... well, yeah, she did drown. But she didn't die." Irvine informed having heard the story himself from a friend at the market.

"Oh. That's good."

"Hn. And what about you squirt? Do you know any ghost stories?" Asked Seifer. Kids always want but are never willing to do anything themselves.

Kait thought for a moment, then nodded. He did know a story about a ghost who lives in the mirror and she... he had paused a long time on this part. It seemed that the boy was referring to that old urban legend Bloody Mary. He only knew that you said her name into a mirror until she came out. After that he must have tuned out whomever he was hearing it from, too frightened at the idea to pick up the rest. So, like any kid, he embelished his own fearful ideas to it.

"She... drags you in and... takes your place. That way she can take your family too." Proud of his tale, he waited for the others to show that they were scared. At which point he would sooth their fears by telling them that they'd only be in trouble if they said her name while flicking the lights on and off. But none of them seemed effected. Although Rinoa humored him with a "Good story." Why are grown-ups so unbelieving of things. It could happen. Although, he hoped not.

When the air began to cool they agreed to roast mashmallows and make up _s'mores_. Squall found the taste disgusting, never one to like marshmallows in the first place. So he settled with taking hunks off of _Hershey's_ bars. Selphie must have had eight total, Kait beating her by a mere three. The others nursed the one, being unsure of what they thought of the taste. Around ten they put out the fire and went inside. Kait took the one bed in the room that wasn't broken, laying his sleeping bag out on it, then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The others got their sleeping bags and things laid out around the room; knowing it would be impossible to get to sleep on concrete they were dreading the long hours of night.

Seifer joined Kait in the bathroom, planning on washing his face. He watched the child for a moment; nose scrunched at the sight of toothpaste foam building at the corners of his mouth while he let it hang open as he brushed. _'That woman.'_ She popped up in his head. She can't really be Kait's mother. If so, than where the hell was she all these years? They assumed dead. But now to have her show up, and at his door step none the less. He wondered which of Zell's idiot students met her and told her of where they lived? He was sure the woman had lied to them, because had they known the truth they never would have told her. Everyone knows about what happened four years ago with Squall and Irvine, concerning the child and Irvine's disappearance. They see the three of them now. No one would bust that up. Hell, he's not even an ass enough to do it.

"Miles?" He heard his voice say. "Hey Miles?" He called again.

Confused, Kait turned and looked up at him, brows furrowed in question of whom Seifer was talking to. The blond shrugged.

_'Hn. Her kid or not, the boy is in too deep to be anyone else. So she may as well hang it up.'_ Taking his place at the sink, splashing water on his face to clear the soap suds he'd wiped on off. _'Next time she comes around, I'll tell he to fuck off.'_

"Seifer?"

"Hmm?" He intoned. Face still lowered at the sink.

"You don't _really_ believe in Bloody Mary... do you?"

Smiling, an actual smile, burried quick into a towel to dry his face. Seifer wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Let's see."

He flicked the light switch down, saying the woman or girl's name; Kait's fingernails nervously dug into his forearm. Turning it back on, he says it again and repeats this until finally the light remained off for one last time. In the dark, the two waited for something to happen. The boy's whole life stilled in that moment. Seifer wasn't Squall or Irvine, he isn't obligated to protect him if something was to happen.

The light switch went up again, and through the mirror Seifer looked into the child's dark blue eyes. "No. I don't. Which means neither should you." Kneeling down so that he can whisper into the child's ear he says. "Its all a lot of bullshit, disproved over and over again by countless people that don't hear things and instantly fear it."

The boy seemed to really think about that. Seifer was right after all. He did it, and nothing happened. Maybe it worked better with only one person. He had to know. "Maybe its because there are two people instead of one."

Seifer cocked a brow to that. "You're Leonhart's kid. I expect you to be a lot braver than this. Kinneas, sure, he's a pansy in a lot of ways. But your dad is tough." Popping Kait on the top of his head, he sighs. "Be more like him." He shrugged.

"You're right." Punching Seifer in the gut, he added. "But don't pick on Irvine, or you'll have to answer to me."

Snickering, Seifer nods. "Whatever brat." He pulled open the door. "And hey, if you tell anyone about what I just said... I'll deny everything."

"Hey, if anyone overheard you say it, I'll deny it. They'd never believe me anyway." He smiled, a thank you really, and continued down the tiny hall to the single bedroom that held six broken beds, one fixed bed, and a small empty dresser. Seifer can be pretty cool sometimes. He snuggled into the sleeping bag that's been laid over top of the mattress to keep anything gross off of him, and quickly fell asleep.

Seifer looked at the mirror, a smile on his face. Kids believe anything told to them. Even the stupidest things imaginable. Something about that made Seifer's skin crawl a bit. Turning out the bathroom light, he shakes off the feeling that something bad was coming. He doesn't get feelings like that, and when he does it isn't like him to care because usually that something bad happens to someone else. Its the someone else in this case that's making him so itchy.

_'Damn brat. When the hell did I start to care so much?'_ He walked to the bedroom, climbed into his sleeping bag beside his lover; but rather than fall asleep as Zell had, he remained awake counting the pops and ticks of the room settling.


	5. Right Infront of Your Eyes

Body stiff, Squall tossed and turned within his sleeping bag trying to get into a better position, not for comfort, but for cool. The air is sweltering around them and it seemed like he's the only one feeling it. Its driving him crazy! Thankfully, the snug hold that Irvine had around his waist was released from his own unconscious sleep tumbling. It must be due to the solid ground beneath him making him turn because Irvine is usually on his back stiff as a board when he's not holding onto him. Its 4 in the morning, and the sky is barely a light shade of blue. Squall pushed the day-glow light on his digital watch to check the time. Displeased that he'd been up all night, he figured what'd be the point in trying to sleep now and so he got up out of his bag and stepped into the bathroom, clothes under his arm, and got dressed. He'll just take a walk until breakfast. Selphie said she had a Landscape scavanger hunt planned. And whereas he'll play, he hoped that Kait and Irvine would do most of the work while he followed along behind them.

Opening the door he was momentarily startled to see Irvine standing on the tiny porch, still dressed in pajamas, sporting flip-flops on his feet. He grinned at Squall with that cats smile that curled up at the ends like the Grinch who Stole Christmas.

"Wanna walk together?" He asked as if he'd been planning to do just that and Squall was the one who'd surprised him.

Without word the heat-bogged male stepped off the porch slowing for the smallest second for Irvine to fall into step beside him.

The stone home a good few feet away from them, Squall could feel the cool in the air. The place must be like a cave with its own core temp but with all of them inside it must be generating their combined heat like an oven because its actually sort of cool outside. Dark clouds in the sky trying to part for the day but not quite ready to give up a little space between their lazy drift together. The ocean looked like a black abyss with a few light patches from the sky reflecting, the waves bobbed the patches up and down like driftwood.

After a good fifteen minutes of silence, Squall asked. "Why are you up? Were you hot too?"

"Naah, I'm used to the heat; you used to be too. Remember?"

"Sort of." He recalled small things but heat tolerance wasn't worth remembering.

"I'm up because you are," He shrugged as if the answer were that obvious.

Again the two walk in silence unsure of where they're going just knowing that its around and back by habit of the unspoken rule for taking a walk to nowhere.

"You haven't been leaving me any calls lately." Squall commented as if to himself.

"Can't think of thing." Replied Irvine with a side-long glance at the male. "Hmhm," He chuckled thoughtfully. "maybe next month."

Squall shrugged as if to say "whatever" or that it didn't matter and he was only making conversation.

The two wound up on a hill by the next hour. The sky is brightening a bit more dropping beams into the ocean now. It almost looked like spirit trails leading up to the Heavens rather than light beams aiming down at the water. The two reached the top of a cliff and took a seat. A comfortable silence remained between them as they stared out at the ocean before them.

"Remember how you'd always brag about jumping into the water from up here?" Mentioned Squall. "And yet whenever Seifer or Selphie said to go for it, you'd say 'what for' or 'you'd get your clothes wet'."

"Hmhmhm. I was nervous alright. Leave a kid alone." He shoved Squall's bicep.

Smirking, the male craned his neck as if he could see over the drop to the water from where he's sitting. "Good thing your head was smarter than your mouth. You never could have survived jumping from up here."

Irvine made a thoughtful sound. It seemed like Squall was working up to saying something but he didn't know how to approach it right. Irvine could guess that this might be the reason that Squall's lived most of his social life in his head. Easier to get words right or wrong before saying them on impulse like the rest of the world. Himself included with the rest. But he liked impulse, it kept things honest. Pretty words can be said when you've had long enough to think about them, and honestly it just leads to deceiving people about your true feelings. It isn't wrong to want a clear head in a discussion, but if you're only in it to nullify your own guilt or keep appearances its really not helping anything in the long run. But then, neither is being a time-bomb. Irvine had to suppose that in life there are only losers in anything that doesn't involve a rules-set game.

Turning his head he looks at Squall's handsome profile and smiles; just when he's about to open his mouth to say something Squall cuts him off.

"You wanna sit on my lap?"

"Huh?" Dumbfounded by the comment he looks at his hip where his lover's gaze has landed.

Squall shrugged. "You're in those flimsy boxer shorts, sitting must be killing you."

That made Irvine laugh. "You can't be serious?" He wondered.

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean anything. I have more meat on my bones than you do." He said it as thought it were that simple.

"Never mind that we'd look like a couple of jackasses."

"Who's gonna see us?"

"Ahaha" Placing laced fingers behind his head, Irvine lays back on the craggy ground. "I'll pass."

Again, Squall shrugged as if he didn't care either way. He remained in an upright position only now he moved his legs so that one's bent beneath him and the other is pulled up to his chest, an arm wrapped around it while the other hand lay beside Irvine.

"I can't believe Imari cut my hair." The southern male said absently as he looked into the sky. "Doesn't he have any respect for a man's personal preferrences?"

"I don't think he cared. You should have seen how matted it was when we found you." He tilts his head back to look at the sky as well. "When we were back together, I brushed it for you."

Irvine seemed amused by that. "Well thank you for caring."

Looking down at his boyfriend he said. "Hm. You sound like you don't care either way."

"Should I?"

"I thought you did. You grew it for a reason."

"Honestly," His hand reaches out going up under the back of Squall's dark green t-shirt to give his back a scratch. "I just let it grow on its own. It was always longer than your guys's hair so I'd just figured I must be one of them guys meant to have it long."

Squall looked taken aback by that. He'd always thought there would be more to it, not sure what or why, just more...

"Heh heh, you look like you swallowed a fly."

"I'm just a little surprised... Here I thought there was some significant reason for your wanting long hair but it was only an after thought."

Laughing, Irvine sat up pulling the shorter male into an embrace. "Aaaw, I'm sorry." He teased. "If I come up with a more entertaining reason, you'll be the first to know."

Pulling out of the hold, he rolls his eyes. "Asshole." He said in mock bitterness over being teased about it.

Recalling some information that Kait had told him over the years Irvine brushed his hand absently through Squall's hair. "Kait told me that you used to have long hair?" He arched a fine brow in wonder. "Wanna explain how that came to be?"

Squall shrugged nonchalantly. "I was taking care of a toddler practically by myself. In ways, I just let myself go."

"Uh-huh. See how easy it is?"

Actually, he kind of did. But luckily Irvine keeps his; he's not sure if he'd ever make it publicly known between them but he likes Irvine's hair. Its beautiful without being feminine; and he remains handsome more so when its not pulled back. Unlike his own steadily sharpening features that make him look like he's shifty or has something to hide; Irvine's features remained smooth in their curvature. His violet eyes still soft and kidding with the world around them, no sadness left lingering behind them. Squall had to feel a swell of ego there, knowing that he put the beauty back into those already good-looking eyes of the cowboy's.

"You know what? I can't picture it. I've seen pictures but the image was 2D."

"I'm not growing my hair back out. It wasn't intentional." He defended his abrupt shut down.

"Hey, I never said it was... but I'm thinking that maybe one season you'll leave it grown out- for me?"

"No." But the tug at the corner of his mouth told Irvine that maybe Squall would. If only for one season.

Pleased with the unspoken 'maybe', Irvine leaned over a hair and kissed the male on the side of his mouth leaving an actual smile in its departure.

Both men turn their heads toward the tiny stone home when the smell of bacon wafted through the air. They hadn't even noticed that the sun had come up.

"Guess we better head back or we don't eat." Standing, Irvine brushed a hand over his butt to remove the pebbles that were either stuck there or had poked him hard enough for him to think so.

Squall seemed reluctant to move but eventually stood up, doing the same brushing of his own person then started for the stone house. His dual gaze glared as the esper bird flew over to the two of them- well, to Irvine, whose arm readily extended for the living fossil. It had been quietly grating on his nerves that bird's love for Irvine. At first Squall thought that it was because it wanted to steal his life again, but then as time went by he realized that maybe it was something else. The esper rarely remained at home unless told and would lazily fly not far from view overhead. It was annoying. Like a constant reminder of the worst and best four years of his life. He honestly wouldn't have made it without Kait being there, but he'd always missed Irvine and when reality of the situation came to him he became angry and it replaced the relief that he felt when his son said that he'd seen him.

"Its a not from Selphie," Irvine said, small piece of paper in hand. "says: get your asses back for breakfast, little heart Sel'."

"If she's cooking I'm not sure I wanna eat."

Taking a step back when his flip-flop slipped off he shoved his foot back into it then kept up the pace with Squall.

"There they are!" The cook called out when they came into view.

Kait came running over to the both of them, turning around when he'd reached them and extended a hands for them to take. "You could have brought me along too." He informed them sternly.

"Sorry kiddo, next time." Replied Irvine.

The food looked surprisingly good. The eggs weren't burnt, they had cheese and cubes of bacon chopped into them and a pile of hash on the side with a dab of sour cream on top. It tasted delicious. And after Irvine changed from his sleep wear the group waited for Selphie to hand out cameras and a sheet of paper for each of them so they could go landscape hunting. The prize was the biggest slice of a chocolate cake the girls brought along for dessert on the last day of vacation. It wasn't much, really it wasn't much, but it was enough to excite movement and off they went.

88888

Mara had been watching the house for days. She'd find reason after, good enough, excuse to come by but at no time did anyone answer the door. There wasn't even a stir from beyond that would indicate that someone were in the house and choosing to ignore her. There's a good chance that the neighbor had been right about Squall Leonhart living there but that could have been a while back. The man could have moved away quietly without anyone in the double-decker apartment building knowing about it. If only someone would give her a phone number she can just call him directly. She's searched the phone book, twice, and found no name even remotely close to Squall. Military people are allowed to get their phone numbers in the book, right?

She had to get more money wired over but it wasn't much. She would have to end this little hunt soon and get back to her job and home. At least until she could get more time off and a little more cash for hotel stays. If she only knew someone here it would cut back on payments. Taking a seat on a bench at the park, she took a spoonful of frozen yogurt, barely tasting it due to her thought-filled mind.

That same group of kids from before were out playing kick ball. She turned her attention from her shoes to them when a child screamed _safe_ when sliding into home plate. A smile came across her face as she once again imagined Miles, eight years old now, kicking the ball further than any other child and runner far faster than anyone in the world. Miles would love sports. He'd be an allstar on any team. Checking the faces Mara wondered where that one child was, the kid... what was his name? Kaye? No. Kai? Right, Kai. He'd be best friends with Miles. She'd always have to scold her son for being too wild but inside she'd be happy, and always smiling at the things he does to let him know that he is loved.

Standing then walking away from the bench she dropped her yogurt cup into the nearest wastebasket then returned to the bench having a seat. A thought crossed her mind that maybe one of these kids knew Miles, or at least could figure out a child that may look like him. Its a huge stretch but maybe one of them could help. Watching the kids she decided to go over to a child who was waiting for his turn to kick on a bench not far from her own. Most of the other kids had chose to sit on the grass, but this little tomboy was showing her feminine side and took the bench.

"Excuse me," She takes a seat beside the girl.

"Hi." The child looked at the woman. "You're the one who bought us ice cream before." She recalled.

Nodding, Mara replied. "That's right. My name is Ms. Mara, what's your name?"

"Kina Dvorak."

"Hello." She didn't want to come off as too eager, so Mara held back in asking outright about Miles. Just pretending to be a spectator was the best option.

One child was on first base but slowly he inched his way towards second, praying that the pitcher didn't notice his movements. It wasn't until the base stealer reached homeplate that Mara made her move.

"Can I ask you something, Kina?" She heightened her voice to a pitch that children responded well to. "Have you met any children around your age, eight to be exact, who have blue eyes and medium colored brown hair... it would be a boy? And his skin would have a naturally tanned hue- I mean, color to it."

Kina didn't even think about it nodding quickly. "That sounds like Kait."

"Kait?"

"Mhm. He's my best friend." Kina sounded very proud of this fact. "We play together all the time."

"Oh. That's wonderful." She knew it was a stretch but she asked regardless. "Maybe his name would start with an 'M'?"

"An 'M'?" She shakes her head. "No. I don't know anyone like that. Do you want me to ask me the other guys? They might know?" She didn't even wait for a response before calling out. "Hey you guys!"

Then she ran off.

_'So much for discreet.'_ Thought the woman as she watched Kina move around the playing field with the game still going on to ask the other kids about Miles. With each kid she'd asked they nodded right away but then wound up shaking their heads. This kid Kait seemed to be the spitting image of Miles but not him... unless... She really didn't believe that his name would remain the same but she'd never guessed that she could have possibly found him and even have spoken to him so soon. She had that feeling again, sweaty palms, a racing heart.

When Kina returned to the bench with her report Mara hardly listened to the words the girl was saying and instead cut her off to ask. "This boy, Kait... do you shorten his name to Kai?"

"Sometimes."

Nodding, Mara takes a deep breath to steady herself so as not to scare the girl off. "And his parents... do you know them?"

"Uh-huh! They're very nice, his daddies names are Squall and Irvine."

That knocked the wind out of the woman and on shaking legs she stood up. "I uh... I have to go. Thank you very much." She patted the girl on the head before moving away from the bench toward the street.

It was him. He was the boy playing hide-n-seek. The one with the bird on his shoulder... the one... her son... and he's living with one of the men who'd found him. How could that Seifer Almasy not know about something like that? He may not be friends with the man but they work at the same base, so there isn't anyway that he doesn't know something about the man's life. Balamb is a small town just as Rodenite, and she knows everyone name back home. She'd like to claw that man's perfect face. She should go over there right now and... No. This is exactly what she's going to therapy for. She has to calm herself down before she winds up doing something foolish. Wherever this Squall Leonhart has gone, he's taken her son with him and she will get Miles back.

_'No. No. What if its just a coincidence, that boy could easily be his little brother- what do kids know from parents and legal guardians? I have to stop allowing myself to get so excited...'_ Her pace heads for the hotel. _'I'll do a thorough check; I'll ask the child about himself in secret. And hopefully when I talk to Squall I can get him either to confess or trick him into telling me whether or not that boy Kait is my son.'_

88888

The game, a few days ago, was won by the girls and reaped reward was very sweet but then the boys never cared about the prize anyway, with the exception of the eight year old child who'd trade breathing for snacks. He may be raised mostly on fruit but he's no slauch in polishing off cakes and cookies when he's being babysat by the others. Today they spent the afternoon swimming and playing keep the ball in the air. It was done at the nearly shallow end of the water because regardless being a very aquatic raised child, Kait's still short and would have a hard time putting any force into his hits with no surface to bounce off of like the rest of them. The sun was an inferno that day so most of their activities were spent on water fun. An inflatable trampoline was blown up and anchored securely to the ocean floor. They all bounced around for hours falling into the massive body of water and climbing back on soaking wet and laughing, cheering themselves for the 'big-air' they'd caught.

Being good with boats, Zell manned the water vehical giving them rides around the area. He could hear them laughing as they were lifted into the sky with a shoot above their heads helping them float along behind him. And when it was time to take his turn Selphie gladly powered the boat after a quick instruction of how its done. When it came to technical things the girl was a natural so learning how to work a speed boat was like playing with a wind-up toy for her; unfortunately for him it meant all the world of speed would be dealt to him and before he could even say 'Go' he was up in the sky whizzing around the area like a leaf blowing in a violent storm. But after his fear of unwantedly slamming into the cliffs had passed it was a blast. He even encouraged her to go faster.

At night was a real treat because Irvine played accustic for them while they all sang anything that popped into mind- at the same time- and he switched off what he was playing to match a person at a time, missing cords as he shook with laughter from the monstrosity of singing. Seifer and Squall and Quistis only watched with happy expressions, not daring their horrible voices into the mix of the tone-deaf quartet. Singing privately at home to their son before bed was one thing, but here infront of the others... Squall was sure he'd never live it down. Even if Irvine said he has an ok voice; love isn't just blind, you know. And when it came time for bed, that night like every other night was a hot annoyance but Squall didn't take a walk that time, remaining in the sleeping bags with Irvine. One more day of vacation and soon they'd be back home again commuting to Garden if the mobile-school stayed in the Dollet area. Alot of the time the four of them- Seifer and Zell, Irvine and himself lived like gypsies moving around constantly- even though they have a solid home, work's called them all over the place.

The next day Squall, Irvine and Kait went for a walk in the morning. It was their last day there and they wanted to at least have this with the child since he 'missed out' on a walk that was unplanned in the first place. The air was cooler today so the child wore a light coat. In order to hold both his parents's hands he zipped his jacket and stuffed Samba into his coat, the head of the stuffed Moomba peeked out of it so that Kait's chin rest atop its spiked mane. They walked up and down the area looking this way and that. Irvine told stories about their childhood from his point of view, good times and bad; things that his endless memory would never let go of. Squall was always embarrassed about his determination to wait for Ellone but unlike before, when Kait's attention shifted to his disbelief that any of them were his age, the boy said absently with a voice filled with pride that he hoped his father would wait that long for him to return if he were ever taken away.

Squall informed Kait that there'd be no waiting, he and Irvine would flip the planet around countless times in search of him and they wouldn't stop looking until he was back. Kait smiled, ready to go home and brag to anyone who'd listen about the depths his fathers would go to for him.

"What's that?" Kait asked ten minutes later.

The two look ahead to where the child nodded to.

"Chocobo forest."

Squall was able to identify it right away recalling how horrible it was having to wrestle up birds for all of them from his half-pint creep who only had intentions of getting money from him rather than handing him some birds. Shifting on his heels to turn in the opposite direction he was left with an empty hand as Kait trudged forward towards the forest. So much for avoidance.

"Do you think they're any birds in there, right now?" He jerked Irvine along, his other arm bent and pumping back and forth to pick up his speed.

He looked like a train trying to drag a slightly yielding caboose. Irvine looked over his shoulder then reached out his other hand for Squall to take. Picking up his pace to catch up, he takes Irvine's hand allowing himself to be lead into the forest.

...

Four large birds approached them right away, but only because Kait had pointed out a baby that he had to touch. The birds saw that the child meant no harm and let them alone, plus the baby Chocobo seemed to be having a ball chasing the human child around. True to form of his nickname Kait was cheeping away at the thing, waddling back and forth looking more like a duck than a little bird.

It was Irvine who suggested bringing the four larger birds back and racing around the area with them. Squall couldn't pass up the challange and agreed. He'd like to blame Seifer for his overdriven desire to take on challanges- especially when he knew that he could win. Irvine may have been raised on a farm but he's no slouch on the massive birds either.

When they returned to the broken orphanage Selphie was bouncing with joy over the idea of a race, and quickly snatched up the female bird. Rinoa decided to race as well and asked Zell to ride with her. As tiny as she is the bird would hardly feel the weight of the two of them so it wasn't a problem, and it wouldn't hinder the Chocobo's speed since its actually used to two riders. Quistis mapped out a course for them but said that she planned to clean up the home before their departure later that day, and that she'll have to hear about how the race went. Seifer said he'd watch them and 'the brat' as he called the child. And took a seat at on a large bolder pulling the child up to sit beside him, once settled in he counted down for them.

It was gonna be tough with no saddle or reins but they're all good enough riders and don't have much of a worry over falling off. The birds darted away none faster than the others, at first, but each rider began to pick up speed edging the bird faster and faster. Irvine was bringing up the rear surprisingly, Squall was in the lead with Selphie behind him and Rinoa and Zell a little behind her. It was when they hit the cliffside that Irvine suddenly sped on ahead as their birds were slowed for a pause. The cowboy just raced off the cliff like it were nothing and Squall realized where his lover had the advantage. He may be a good rider but Irvine rode terrain, that's why he held back. He let his bird rest while there's bolted on ahead; sneaky bastard. He could actually hear Irvine's laughter on his way down. Selphie- always ready to jump- wasn't far behind.

"Tck tck!" He sounded to the bird. The large beast sped up chasing after its brother or father, and sister or mother down the cliff side.

Scope in hands with the seeing end over one eye Kait laughs away at the sight of them all. Seifer, though he said he'd watch, decided to take a cigarette break; allowing the sun to give him a light tan while he lounged.

"Papa's in the lead now." He informed Seifer though it sounded like he were talking to himself. "Aunt Selphie is second but she's losing her place now cause Dad made it off the cliff."

Bored expression on his handsome features Seifer gave the kid a poke with his foot. "Hey, little chicken, how're your 'living after-life' fears coming along?"

Lowering the scope, he put on a snide look then replied. "Just fine, thank you. And its little _bird_, jerk."

"I'm fully aware of what I called you, brat." Tilting his head back to level rather than up at the sky, Seifer added sternly. "Get used to the new nickname."

Realizing that there would be no fighting the 28 year old child, Kait allowed him to call him whatever he wanted, besides, he knew it was in fun and Seifer wasn't really a jerk. Zell and Irvine told him this all the time. Squall thinks he's a jerk and has a lifetime worth of stories to back it up. Returning the scope to his eye he dropped it in startle and wobbling with arms winding around twice to keep him balanced, he tumbled off the bolder to the ground.

"Shit." Seifer muttered setting down his cigarette.

A Jelly Eye lazily wriggled about the rock toward the stumbled child.

"No you don't." Seifer grabbed the monster's squishy body in its thin center and with a few words chanted cast Firaga burning the squirling pink, white, and blue color from the creature.

However the charred black absorbed into its body restoring its natural colors to it. Monsters like this one always have something up their sleeve and can change their type to go with whatever is being done to them in order to keep themselves alive. Unfortunately for the creature Seifer is well aware of this fact and instantly slammed the thing into the ground stomping it for a physical attack where normally he would use Hyperion for the finishing blows, but his gunblade was left on the ship. Though he'd hoped to have a reason to swing his third arm around, he honestly didn't think they'd run into any trouble. Life just loved proving him wrong it seemed.

Multi-colored flesh swelling the monster then flattened out before seeping into the ground and disappearing completely.

Ready to ask the kid if he were alright, Seifer is surprised to see the boy staring at the ground in what looked like shocked amazement.

"That was so cool!" He looked up at Seifer, big blue eyes beaming. "Can you do it again?"

Brow cocked optimistically the ex-knight decided to ignore the request and return to his seat on the rock; watching the race he was also keeping an eye on the child who seemed to be scouting around for more stray monsters. Kids are so easy to impress. That monster was hardly worth standing up for. Now if he wanted to see a battle he'd watch him fighting a-...

"Seifer!" Called a female voice.

At that volume it could only be Selphie.

"Seifer!"

That one was Zell. Then Rinoa called to him.

The four Chocobo's were coming back towards them, each rider looking as though a bomb were about to blow right behind them.

"We have to go," Selphie ushered her bird to stop.

Squall snatched up Kait onto his chocobo and saw that he was secured in place before heading to the orphanage.

"What happened?" Seifer asked when pushing Selphie a little further up on the bird by the hips so that he could climb on.

"There's an Esper in the desert just over the cliff." She said over her shoulder. "We gotta go." Turning the bird by leaning her weight to the side.

"I wanna watch!" Kait asked when he saw the stone building reach his vision.

"It could be too dangerous, you have to stay here." Squall informed the child.

"But," He started to protest but paused when the bird stopped moving. He reached his arms out to Squall when he felt his presence leave from behind him. "Can I watch from the ship? I'll be in the air so nothing can hurt me."

Squall thought that over then grabbed his son by the hand leading him toward Ragnarok. Kait was right about one thing, he could watch from the ships monitor but he would not be in the air while doing so. He only had to quickly set it up and he'd be on the battle field. The others were already onboard grabbing their weapons and junctioning whatever spells they've brought with them. In the cockpit, Squall started the engine and turned on the monitor aiming it at the desert where they'd seen the living fossil.

"Is that it?" Kait asked, eyes as bugged out as a fish.

"Yeah. Don't touch any of the controls, okay?"

The boy nodded, looking over his shoulder when Squall moved away from him he then turned his attention back to the screen. It took them several minutes to ride out to the location but soon the SeeD members were on the screen.

Waiting eyes follow the eroded tracks left just above the thick sand. They could be dealing with any type of monster and knowing this Selphie called upon Golem to cover their backs. The slithering movement made its way around the ground as if sizing them up and it chose Quistis as the weakest member. She could tell by the briefest pause the creature was going to appear from underground and took a hard leap backward skidding on the loose sand beneath her feet.

"A snake!" Declared the prey taking a step back but not from fear.

The ground shook voilently a moment then revealed a Minotaur as the culprit; the hole left in the ground filled in with sand as if it were never disturbed. The large chunk of land went flying up into the air and with a boost from his brother the larger of the two beast went flying into the air after the land mass and blasted through with its powerful horns, butting the snake with the tip of its horns. The snake wriggled and flailed before coming back down to the ground with a loud thud that blew a good amount of dust into the air.

Insulted by the attack and the bleeding holes left in its body the snake slammed its tail around aiming for each SeeD member. Rinoa would have been slammed for sure had Golem's hand not come up to protect her from the hit. She wasn't going to waste the chance and called upon Carbunkle to give them a boost of speed. Squall and Seifer dart forward slicing into the reptile with fierce blow after blow but the scales of the creature are incredibly sturdy and take each hit as if it were mosquito bites. With a nod to each other they double team it; with help from Palidor's ability they leap high into the air gunblades raised over head before swooping down and carving deeply into the snakes jaw. The point of the blade went through a good few inches; with their weight still holding onto the other end the swords bend back upward but the backs can't cut through the strong flap of skin beneath the creatures jaw leaving Squall and Seifer to hang from the beast poison-fanged mouth.

Swinging the hand-sickles chain attached to the handle of Hyperion Seifer tossed the chain sending the scythe into the snakes right eye. It reared back with a loud roar and shook its head voilently thankfully loosening the humans having them tossed into the mountain side at a fast enough speed to have them indent the stone wall. In enlarged form Palidor catches the two in their fall and flies them a little ways away to a safe spot. Shots ring out from Irvine's gun and each bullet cast a Blizzaga spell. That should do the trick. There's no way a cold blooded creature can take the ice.

"Zell, use Leviathan!" Irvine called.

Nodding the martial artist called out the water serpent sending it after the land snake. The summon snaked its way up the cliff from the ocean floor bringing with it a tidal wave that followed along beneath it even when it leaned out into the open air. The wave of water washed into the Esper with little damage done, but when Shiva's Diamond Dust peppered over its hard scales the Esper stiffened and froze into a large statue of ice. They had to act quickly; the ice was only meant to keep it in place and even with it frozen they won't be able to knock it out to capture it and draw it under contract and the poison in its mouth is already seeping through the bind. If the snakes body is covered in hard metal scaling then they need to weaken the scales.

Seifer readied his limit break but Squall slapped a hand over the ex-knight's mouth to keep him from channeling.

"We need something stronger. Use Ifrit or Bahamut."

Rolling his eyes, Seifer childishly sneered at his rival before changing his channeling to the one that summons Bahamut. The sky overhead darkened by the shadow of the large dragon. Its claws hung low under the clouds while its head remained above them. It almost seemed to provide its own clouds due to the heat of its vody evaporating the hydration in the air. Smoke blew from its nostrils and pulled in a gulp of air it transfered out into a large ball of fire that slammed into the snake melting the white ice from its body. The hard metal scales heat and expand under the attack.

Quistis, using her limit break, slashed and sliced at the beast with the sharp point on her whip effectively digging trenches into its body now that the metal scales are weakened.

The snake hissed and spat poison into the air as it tried to rid itself the pain of the flames and the slicing of the whip. It did the unexpected and began to tunnel underground. It went at a rapid speed creating a whirlpool that sucked them toward the center of it like a quicksand. Palidor dropped down onto Irvine's shoulder lifting him into the air. The cowboy aimed his gun to where the erotions in the sand started and fired rapidly with. He hadn't gotten around to getting his gun upgraded to Graveyard but Scatter should do the job just fine and the flame rounds inside were hitting their mark everytime and eventually coaxed the snake to the surface.

Toneberry King stalked out of a cave and across the sandy terrain; a barrage of items slammed into the snake distracting it long enough for the summon to stab the thing in the cuts that were made by Quistis. Crying out in pain the snake eventually couldn't stand up against the pain and dropped heavily to the ground. Quistis drew it in and when the dust settled the battle was over. A joyous cheer from Selphie brought them from the battle and the group calmed their adrenaline.

...

"Whats the snakes name?" Kait asked while the others went to and from the ship loading their luggage inside.

"Terrato." Quistis informed him since she'd been the one to capture it.

Grabbing the woman's hand he followed along beside her continuing to ask questions.

Selphie sat behind the controls a huge smile on her face. "I love a good scuffle during a good vacation."

Rinoa gave her friend a questioning look. Having to sweat and battle in the hot hot sun seemed like a pretty bad way to end a vacation in her mind.

"Hey," Irvine nudged Squall on the side. "you ok? You seem kinda pissed about something."

Squall shrugged then shook his head.

Sure that silence was a sign that something actually was bothering the gunblader, Irvine dropped the matter. If something is wrong Squall will tell him later. He could just be avoiding the conversation infront of the others. It happens. Taking a seat he snaps his seatbelt into place, stretching out his legs to get a good lounge in before they got back to Balamb town and eventually work.


	6. Just Another Day

A.N: *hug* Thank you very much ejsoul, I was beginning to think that doing a sequel was a bad idea reader-wise, but I still would have done it for myself because I wanted to do it. So I'm really glad that you're enjoying it, and thank you again. Even though you know where its going, I hope I can deliver it in a new way.

thanks all who are reading and enjoying, or reading and just looking for something to bash hahaha *shrug* you never know, people are weird. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warning: Sex. I tried typing it clean so the 'rating and content' complainers wouldn't have the story booted.

Disclaimers: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmonks, or Ariel the Little Mermaid.

...

Squall leaned his head onto his fist and gazed out the window thinking about nothing in particular. They're in Dollet for work. They commuted over after coming back from vacation; Squall arrived a little later, having to wait for Laguna to arrive so he could babysit Kait for the week he and Irvine are gone. He has a lot of tests to grade, and a lot of classes to watch over while they're testing, meaning this week is going to be a nightmare of boredom. The others are instructing their own classes somewhere in the building or outside on the field. Its a beautiful April day, he should be out there. Maybe he should rethink his strangely conditioned retirement and become an instructor like the others. At least then he could go outside for classes.

A boy brought his paper up to the desk setting it down on the corner. He wanted to ask about something but decided against it when Squall cast him a sidelong glance that looked like he'd rather run him over with a car then answer any questions. The young man remembered a time when testing was almost like hanging out in party central. At least that's what his older brother had said. The test monitor was hardly ever in the room, and when she was present she was feeble and quiet; not the scary intimidating quiet that Squall is. Going back to his seat, he waits for the tone to set him free.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out, he flipped it open. _'Laguna?'_ Taking the call he says. "Hello?"

"What do you do when Kait's at school? I'm bored out of my miiiind." He dragged the word out as if it would make him feel any better.

Incredible. His father can be so... immature. "Laguna, we've got at least two dozen books in the house, find something to read. And don't call again unless its an emergancy."

"But-" He said it in a way that sounded like he thought Squall would have hung up on him after that, but seeing that the line was still connected he went on. "I'm not in the mood to read. I have to be in the mood. I thought maybe calling you would be better."

"I'm not the world's greatest conversationalist."

"Oh I know, that's why I called. You'd be the one most eager to get off the phone, so you'll belt out some suggestions to get rid of me."

Rubbing his temple with his free hand, Squall counts to ten then replied. "Of course, what was I thinking... Tell you what, break the dishes, repaint the walls, shave Pal- whatever." Flipping the phone closed, he dropped it down atop the desk. During his conversation a few more kids brought their test up to the front of the room.

One girl took it as a sign to ask if they could go, since the former president had broken the ice of Squall's non-verbal staring. "Mr. Leonhart," She started.

"You can go." He said in a voice that wasn't cross or cruel. "Anyone done with the test can go."

You'd swear the room went through a wind tunnel with the uproar of exhales going around. Squall was taken aback, almost offended at their pent up pressure. What're their problems? 4 people remained in their seats. Squall recognized people like them... the Seifer's. Chances are they'd see everyone else leaving and just fill in anything so they wouldn't be the last to go. Its such a pathetic way to live, always trying to be above the rest even when you're doing it to people at the bottom like yourself. Maybe he should say something...?

"Don't rush your work because you're the last ones here. Just because they're finished doesn't mean its correct."

The four spared him a bored look, which he shot right back at them. Punk brats. Squall remained at his desk for another 32 minutes, when the last person finally walked out the door. He had fifteen minutes until the next class would come in, so he got up and went out into the hall to grab a soda from the cafeteria when he spotted Selphie and her class walking by.

"Selphie,"

She glanced into the room and smiled when seeing Squall standing in the doorway. "Hi." She said cheerfully, assuming that was the reason he'd gotten her attention.

"Can you get me a soda?"

"Okay. Any specific flavor?"

Shaking his head he replied. "Whatever."

"Okay. I'll be back in a jiff." She gave him a thumbs up and continued walking with her class.

Seeing Selphie all suited up in her teaching formals always made Squall smile. It was just odd. Bad enough she's shorter than her entire class, seeming more like a cadet than a teacher. But the cheerful, enthusiastic girl was actually really good at her job, very mature when she needed to be. Although, when the headmistress had told her she was being promoted, the girl had a round the clock screaming session right before deciding to moonwalk through the halls while going 'ooh ooh!'. Zell was no better, he T-Boarded through out the school shouting that he was the man. Seifer got ass drunk while bragging to anyone who was in earshot. And Irvine... well, Irvine just said cool and went for a chili dog. Rinoa was still taking her own test and becomming SeeD, so she has yet to be promoted to an instructor. But being a commander is just as good, and she taking Field Ops. training for her work with the Forest Owls. She's a very good stratagist.

"Here." Selphie said when returning. "I drank half because I know _you_ only drink half before dumping the rest and I thought, why waste it."

Squall didn't question it. She was telling the truth. He rarely to never finished cans of soda since he barely liked the bubbly, sticky, and sickeningly sweet beverages.

"If that's all, I'm out. See ya!" Turning around she trots out the room after readjusting her left boot.

"Selphie!" A girl called out from up the hall.

"Instructor Tilmitt!" Called a few others.

A few years back hearing that stream of calls made Selphie's skin crawl. Irvine's squad had called for her and shouted like that when he first went missing. But now, she's happy to hear anyone refer to her in such a professional manner. To be honest the girl didn't think that she'd be taken seriously, she thought she'd have to crack down on them and find a personality to match the instructor quota, but thankfully everyone received her well and classes were always a lot of fun, and she rarely had to discipline anyone for doing something or saying something stupid. And having followers is pretty cool too. Quistis had always said that it was a pain, and kind of annoying when things you unconsciously leave behind went missing because one of your 'followers' has taken it. Selphie didn't care. Let them have things, if they really mean that much to them then by all means they could help themselves- within reason.

"What's up?" She asked when the cadets got closer.

"Spring dance. Can we help you decorate?"

Blushing with glee the girl chuckled. "I haven't been incharge dances and things in years. They even have a new committee since I changed duties. You should ask her."

"Yeah, but you're so much better at it than she is... Remember the winter festival?"

Selphie had to give that some consideration. Paula Nagana was pretty good at arrangements and getting bands to play, but decorations were severely lack luster, infact she may as well have chucked them about the place with her feet. She has no creativity.

"Ummm, you know what? I'll _spring_" She smiled with a nudge at her well placed pun. "some ideas on her- make sure she takes them and then you guys can decorate the place. I'm sure she'll get all the supplies."

"Oh cool, thanks Sel'."

"Glad to help." Waving, she walked past them all heading now for the quad rather than to the training center where she had originally planned on going to watch Seifer's group train. Try as she might to stop, the man fascinated her. He always got so fired up during battles and it was entertaining. She could see why, regardless having said male picking on him, that Zell fell in love with the man. But she would never impinch herself in on someone in a relationship. Harmless flirting is fine. She's never really serious about it, so what's it matter. And Seifer flirted back, that was the fun about gays, they always know a good compliment. She'd never tell Zell that she has a slight crush on him either, he'd only wanna try to talk her out of it. Something about her hurting herself pining for him when he's not interested. She knew all that, which is why she just enjoyed the feeling of having a crushes at all. Seifer would laugh and pet her on the head while calling her a loser. That's his way.

Taking the long row of stairs quickly, she smiled when seeing the very person that she wanted to speak to standing over by the pay phone, using the little table that held the phonebook support for her clipboard. Seems like the commuters will have to bunk someplace else if they were getting ready for a dance. The instructors or students that live at home have been sleeping on cots in the unused area while the Garden is parked someplace else. Most of the time they stay at hotels but when you can't afford the luxury you take what you can get.

"Hey Paula," Selphie said when right next to her. Smiling, she notes the pencil in the girl's mouth and the frazzled look on her face. "working hard?"

"Sort of." She replied letting the pencil fall from her mouth into her hand. "I've been asking around for a band to play at the dance but so far they're all busy. They're either recording or on tour. My last chance is some pop singer and how far will that get us? You know they're all _performance_; it'll be hard to dance when you either wanna watch them or its making you uncomfortable that they're sort of demanding your attention, or they won't give it enough gusto."

Selphie snickering placing a hand behind her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about; but it does sound like a nightmare." It seemed to hit her right then as her already enlarged eyes seemed to bug out when the light over her head came on. "Get some really good cds and maybe find someone in school that knows how to d.j. and you can have the band hired for performance entertaining!"

The stumped girl looked at Selphie amazed. She hadn't even thought about something like that. She was sure that every dance needed a live band and nothing more. She'd always gotten so lucky in the past with bands showing up and all; this time is the one exception. Who knew the sollution would have been so easy?

"Looks like I'll have to call Blue Reasoning back."

"Can that wait a second, I have to talk to you."

Blinking, the girl found that odd. Instructors never usually wanted a word with students that weren't ever in their classes. So what could she need?

"Its about the decorations... for the dance." She added to clear it up for the girl, who's face registered blank for a second. "I don't know if you know this, but I used to be head of the committee. I did all the functions and projects and dances and things... so, I thought maybe I could give you some pointers for decorating this place for the spring dance. Will you take them?"

"Sure." Handing Selphie the clipboard, Paula walked over to a fold-out and took a seat.

Selphie could almost feel the sparks of creativity invading her soul just by holding the clipboard and blue inked pen; she felt like a five year old with coloring book and crayons. She really didn't think she'd miss Garden Committee this much. Taking a seat as well, clipboard set on her lap she clicks the tip of the pen from its base then presses it to the paper.

"First things first, just because its spring does not mean it has to be overflowing with flowers. You can base it off things about springs, like... bees. You can do a hive-like feeling, bee stripes, honey flavored snacks or cold teas. If you use flowers don't pick carnations- bleh- right!" While speaking she's making sure to write it all out. "and don't surround the room in them. You can make it modern and artsy, like doing really fancy statuesque bouquets; pair it up with the right kind of music and it'll be an instant hit. Edible flowers and a little infor card stuck to each plate will have light conversation going- even if they think its lame, they're still talking about it, aren't they?"

Paula was absorbing it all with a smile on her face and a nod of understanding.

"You could also do a fruit theme if you want, or a combination of the two. Different honey comes from different flowers, fruits from flowers. It could be anything."

"Mhm. I see what you mean." She takes the clipboard. "These are really good ideas," She looked over the sheet. "I was just gonna tie up some balloons, and toss some flowers, maybe cut out some hearts."

Those girls were right to call Selphie for help, this Nagana chick was clueless.

"Hey, if you need me for anything just give me a call, okay?"

"Thanks!" Paula stood up, hand extended.

Selphie cocked her head at how official the younger cadet was behaving but, eh, people. Taking the girls hand she gives it a good shake. "I have to go now, see you around."

"Bye, Instructor Tilmitt and thanks again."

"You're welcome." She waved over her shoulder before dashing off wearing a smile of how proud she is over being so helpful today.

...

"Make sure you put them back together officiantly." Irvine instructed his class.

They've been taking apart many types of guns this month then putting them back together. Today they were doing the automatics. MG08/15 air cooled to be exact.

"That includes the bullets." He added to those who raised their hands, and he smiled when three of them out their hands back down.

Walking the room, Irvine's been checking out the outcome of each students weapon, nodding his approval or helping them out if they missed a piece of snapped something in the wrong place. He really likes the teaching thing. He had no idea how many gun enthusiast would attend the class but they come in and its heart warming. Most cadets want the cool weapons katanas, especially gunblades or the dominatrix-like weapons, whips and flails. He considered guns cool, but too many people thought of them in a gang violence, or Wyatt Earp kind of way giving his beloved weapon a bad name. Some people have even dubbed it a cowards weapon of choice. Irvine just considerded that peoples way of labeling guns as lethal because half the time you don't make it, and you never see it coming. If not giving another person a fair chance comes through means of a bullet than so be it. It isn't fair but that's life.

They all have their work cut out for them after having taken a week off. Just because they were free didn't mean the students were, and they returned to a flood of paper work and test to monitor. Lessons to be taught. In other words back to grueling; party's over. But at least the grueling actually involved something they all love so work was often home. Irvine smiled for a second, wishing that he actually were at home and wrapped in Squall's arms after they've had some bone shakingly good sex. It must be something in the air that's got him this hopped up for sex. At least they're staying at a hotel until they head back home with Balamb Garden, which meant no little munchkin roaming about and accidently catching them in the act. He could hardly wait until later.

The bell sounded releasing the class. They filed out into the halls going to other classes or heading off to lunch, or the library. Some just hung out in the courtyard playing cards until the next bell. Irvine took this chance to go get lunch. Which today would only be a bag of ranch Doritos and a coke, he marched out into the fray heading for the cafeteria. Irvine was always pleasantly surprised with Balamb's way of being. Traffic was uniform in Galbadia, and that was that. Conversation was of very little too. He'd once teased Squall about the two of them being switched at the Garden's births. Squall agreed. He liked the quieted march of Galbadia. It was better than having a rib cracked everytime a 'Selphie' came along. She's small but she hits you like a ton of bricks.

The lunch line was short. Irvine could already taste the mouth watering chili dog as he stepped in line. Scanning the lunch room for familiar faces, he got a nod from Quistis and nodded back. She looked busy, as usual; pencil in her hair, papers stacked and spread over the table, lunch completely ignored. Doesn't she know that there are Zell's starving for the hot dogs she so flagrantly ignores? Working stiffs; what can you do?

"Hello Aida, I'll take four chili dogs and one bowl of potato salad, thanks."

"You got it handsome. Say, tell that husband of yours I'd like a rematch sometime." She chatted while fixing his tray.

"I'll be sure to." He smiled handsomely at her. It always got him an unasked tub of chocolate pudding. Taking the tray, with said pudding on it, he santered over to Quistis's table. "Hey Quisty, wanna make room or should I lap it?"

"Lap it. I'm going over Garden's budget and I need this space."

Nodding, he said. "Got it." Sitting down, tray on his lap he eats his lunch in moderate silence, watching the woman as she worked away. He couldn't help but think that she would have a better chance at concertrating in the library or her room. But you can't knock a person's methods in life but the silence was deafening. "I'll be right back." He said standing and leaving having no actual intentions of coming back.

Irvine instead took his lunch from the cafeteria and down the hall to where they do testing. Peeking into the classroom, he saw that it was nearly empty so he invited himself in. Squall looked over at him with question but said nothing as his boyfriend helped himself to a seat on his desk, his tray is set down in front of the lion.

With a shrug he replied to the questioning blue-gray eyes. "I needed conversation."

This was the second time today Squall's heard that. Cocking a brow he replied in the same. "And you came to me?"

"Sure!" Irvine took a bite of his hot dog. "Hearing your lack will get me talkin', so at least someone's doing it." His left leg raises and he plants the tip of his boot on the bottom of the chairs armrest giving Squall gentle pushes left to right in the spinning chair.

Squall picked up the chili dog, when Irvine put it down, and after scooting a bell pepper out of the way, he took a bite.

Seeing that the lion intended to finish the foot-long, Irvine was gradually removing any visible bell peppers eating them himself so they wouldn't go to waste. "Aida wants a rematch on that card game you two played."

Squall snickered. "Figures she would. She bought the Hero's collection and I took your card from her. I think she has a crush on you."

"Heh heh, sweet gal."

"Hey, you're not a teenager anymore; any flirting is perfectly legal." He swallowed his bite. "Am I gonna have to watch out for you?"

"Naah, she can grow a mustache- you know I don't like facial hair." He chuckled.

The remaining six people continually glanced up from their test, watching as the two flirted with one another without actually flirting. It was far too intimate a scene to just have them doing it out in the open. Didn't they see that? Then, as if suddenly realizing that they weren't alone, Squall cast an icy glare their way sending them back into the throws of the wonderful world of junctioning and drawing useage. Glancing back, Irvine smiled at them. He figured their blushes meant that they were observing them. Ha. This is typical for them in public. Its as affectionate as Squall gets in public. If they were alone, and Squall could bet money on it, Irvine would have sucked the bit of chili from Squall's finger when he'd flicked the first menacing pepper off and Squall would have fed him any other ones he'd found. Not to mention, his hand would be sliding up that thin but muscular thigh of the long haired male's, if only to entice some stillness in him to keep him from gently twisting him left to right.

When Squall went for a spoonful of pudding, Irvine gaped at him in mock disbelief. "You're reaping the spoils of my shameless flirting."

Squall had the faintest smile on his face. "Call Laguna, by the way, he's bored."

"Again?" Irvine wondered. "I told him to call you and you'd give him something to do. Don't tell me you couldn't think of anything?"

And once again, he'd thought that someone else should be his father's son. First Seifer and now Irvine was a running candidate. The two think a lot alike sometimes. When Laguna would come over they'd know what they wanted for dinner and oddly enough it'd be the same thing. They both like the same type of television shows and movies, they love cards- although to be fair, who doesn't. It seemed that all the world was a better match for the chipper male than himself. He had to do a better job at molding Kait. Maybe his son will get it one day. Until then, he supposed there was nothing wrong with his being open and friendly.

...

"I-I-I-I-I I like you veeery much," Kait sang down the halls of the school. "I-I-I-I-I I think you're grand..."

School just let out and he's beyond excited to get back home and hang out with his grandfather. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten that Laguna was able to come sit with him while his parents were at Balamb Garden. Its been four days already and they'd be home at the end of the week. Or at least Irvine said that he would, Squall still had important things to grade. Things that could not otherwise be shipped back to the school as he would when it was his turn to have home duties or attend functions.

A chubby boy shoved a smaller kid on the shoulder before grabbing him up by the collar of his shirt. "You look so stupid,"

Kait heard the boy saying.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap those glasses in half, _four-eyes_."

Kait imagined himself dressed as a cadet of Balamb Garden. He's march over there and grab the boy up by his collar telling him to get a life and back off the other boy or he'd have to answer to him and it wouldn't be pretty. But instead, he marched over and tapped the boy on the shoulder with enough force to make the chubby kid wonder if an adult had done it.

"Oh," He said when turning to look over his shoulder. "hey Kait."

"Hi Devon. What are you doing to my friend Raul?" He asked in a curious manner, though he knew exactly what was going on.

Taken aback by the comment, Devon released the smaller boy. "I didn't know he was your friend. Sorry man."

"Not to me, to Raul." He pointed.

"Sorry Raul," Clapping the male on the shoulder he says. "No hard feelings, right?"

Shy to the bone, the boy ducked his head and nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll see you guys later."

"Hold on." Kait called after the boy. "You know, it shouldn't matter that he's my friend. You should be nice to everyone."

Snickering, Devon waved then left the building.

Kait looked at Raul, who's staring at him in amazement, and gave a shrug. "Can't say I didn't try. Want me to walk home with you?"

"U-.. um, sure. Thank you."

"Mhm."

When Kait pushed open the large double doors he was greeted almost instantly by Pal, the bird rest comfortably on his shoulder in its tiniest form. Raul seemed sort of freaked out for a moment, shielding his face with his arms but when he saw that the boy took no mind to the animal he figured it must be safe. The two walk along in a comfortable silence, then Kait began to hum the song he had been singing earlier. He and Laguna watched _Alvin and the Chipmonks Around the World_ last night and that song is stuck with him. He thought for sure he'd be singing one of the others: Wooly Bully, Give Me a Clue, etc. But no.

"Can I ask you something?" The boy asked. "How did you know my name? I've never met you before, have I?"

Kait blinked as if that were a strange question to ask someone, then with big grin on his face he looked at Raul and wondered. "I was right? Ha." He chuckled. "I just took a guess. Maybe I've seen you in the lunch room and heard someone call your name. My name's Kait Kinneas, by the way." He decided that this week he'd be going with Irvine's lastname since his papa would be the one to come home first. Legally he's Kait Leonhart, but he wanted to keep it fair, since they're not married or anything, by switching it up to his own preference when the time to use full names was needed.

"But sometimes Leonhart." He added for good measure. It made him feel important, having two male parents and two lastnames.

"Are your parents divorced?"

"No. They're not married, and neither of them are ladies. My parents are gay." He stated very factually.

"Oh."

They're silent again. Kait started singing outloud when they hit a corner, and nodding at the boy he invited him to join along. Raul was hesitant at first but then he began to sing softly, at least until he realized the song wasn't going any further than the two bars.

"Um... excuse me but... aren't there any other words to the song?" He was sure there were, he knew the song. He's seen the movie once upon a time.

"Yes, but... I like these lines the best."

"Oh." With a shrug, he sings along again.

Mara watched the young boy and the other child, heading in the direction of a street that did not go to the Leonhart house but elsewhere, from behind a thick tree. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Would an eight year old remember things from being seven months old? Even the tiniest little thing about his past. That's nearly a year old... its got to offer something. She and Martin must have said his name to him dozens of times, they weren't a family of nicknames... if she just...

"Miles!" She shouted when they were a good enough distance but not too far away. "Miles?"

Kait froze mid-step, foot slightly elevated before it came slowly down. Remaining very still he listened again for the name he'd thought he heard. That was the second time he'd heard that name 'Miles'. First Seifer, now the wind. Is it possible for eight year olds to crack-up? He didn't think so. Someone must have said it. "Did you hear anything?" He asked Raul.

The boy perked an ear then looked around. "No. Why, what did you hear?"

"It sounded like someone was calling for somebody named Miles- you didn't hear it?"

"Maybe its one of the parents?" Suggested Raul. "Parents call kids all the time."

Relieved with that reply, he nodded. "You're right." He smiled. _'Its weird to feel like they were calling me. That's not even my name!'_ He shakes his head at his own off-putting thoughts. It was still strange that Seifer said it to him, even though Seifer is always a bit weird. His dad said to expect that and ignore him. "Let's keep going, just let me know where your house is."

"Its this way." He pointed.

Changing subjects, he asked. "How tall are you?"

"Four feet and three inches. You're about three foot ten inches, right?"

"I am? Hmm..." He should ask his parents about that. He'd always been guessing. Looking up at the sky he released his nagging question. "So how come you let Devon pick on you?" Kait asked out of the blue.

"Well... I couldn't stand up to him, he's bigger than me."

"Maybe in size, but you've got a mouth, don't you?" He heard that once from Selphie.

Raul seemed to shrink into himself hearing that.

"I wasn't being mean!" Declared the boy with a waving of his hands. "I was just curious... Are you very shy?"

Raul could see it coming. The cast away when he revealed himself to yet another person who might find him deservent enough to be friends. No one likes the quiet kid. Reluctantly he replied. "...Yeah."

"My Papa says there are two kinds of shy," He looked over his shoulder when he thought he's heard that name again, and still no one was there. He'll definitely have to ignore it from now on. He hoped that wherever this Miles was, he'd hurry back to his mother so she can stop chanting his name so creepily. "the kind that are bursting to talk inside but think they'll come off as weird, and the kind that are quiet and afraid they'll disappear. Which one are you?"

"Huh?" The boy looked at him like he were nuts.

Kait shrugged. He must be type 1 because he's talking, and that's something. "I can change that, maybe." He tapped his finger to his chin in thought. "Anyway, Devon won't pick on you anymore since we're friends."

"Re... really?"

"Yeah. My friend Antonio is a little shy too, but we're never at a loss for fun."

"Here's my house." He dashed a few steps ahead to the front door. "This was really nice Kait, thank you." The boy didn't have his hopes to high whenever someone offered to be his friend. Back then it never lasted, but with this kid it seemed real.

Waving, he turned to leave then stopped. "Raul!" He shouted before the door could close.

"Huh?"

"Can I get your picture?"

Raul found that strange, but walked out of his home and over to stand where his new friend pointed.

"Smile."

The picture was taken and Kait brought the camera over so Raul could see the shot. He seemed to like how it came out and gave an approving nod.

"Good. I'll send you a copy when I put them on the computer." Waving he hurried towards his house.

"Kait?"

Mara walked out from behind the tree she'd been hiding behind. With the other boy gone there was no sense in hiding. She's been doing that since she'd gotten back from her return home to Rodenite; she had work to do and needed more funds, but the moment she explained to her boss why she needed more time off the woman understood and allowed her some more leave time. She's been spying on Kait, watching his movements. He could very well be her son. So far she's learned that he attends public school but they wear uniforms- she assumed because its a military town- he has a pet bird that he's rarely seen without, he likes sweets just like his father Martin, and he's practically never without someone's company. She wasn't sure if that meant that he were popular or if he simply needed other people. But it was time to stop hiding and be more direct. Hiding is for weirdos with vans or women who are crazed and looking to snatch a child for her own sick needs to be a mother. She is nothing like that, she actually is a mother and she isn't derranged.

Turning his head, he looked momentarily confused then it registered. Although how could it not, this is the fourth time he's seen the woman in two days. Although sometimes she seemed to be lurking in the background. It was weird to think of the word 'lurking', that's more of a word you'd use on ugly guys that look like bad guys in movies. "You're that lady that bought me and my friends ice cream at the park that one time."

"That's right. Nice to see you again."

"I guess so," He continued walking. "I have to get home, my grandpa's gonna be worried."

"Oh you're with your grandfather now? Where is your father?"

"Work." He answered easily. Waiting out the light traffic he crossed the street; happy to see his home not that far off.

"Oh... well, maybe when you have some free time you and I can have a chat?" Mara asked, voice full of hope.

Kait stopped his pace and looked up at the woman. "Why would you wanna talk to me? I'm just a kid. And if you wanna date my dad, he's taken and very happy." He moves again.

"No. Its _you_ whom I want to speak with. I just wanna ask you some questions, that's all."

He sprinted ahead calling over his shoulder. "Maybe eventually! When my parents get back!" Marching up the stairs he looks over the balcony. "Daddy says danger lurks and be prepared, no matter how nice you are!" He waved her away then opened the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Adults can be so weird.

"Hey Kait!" Laguna said.

The boy smiled seeing candy corn fangs in his grandfather's mouth. Well, some adults are weird and others are just funny.

Walking over to the couch, he flops down beside the man. "Good day." He summed it up very simply. "Two things for homework, and I made a new friend- can you believe it, I guessed his name and I was right."

"Raul?"

"Yeah."

"_Nice_." Laguna popped knuckles with the child. "I told you that if you call enough people by one name, eventually you'd get lucky."

Kait chuckled.

"I once went a week wondering if I'd ever meet a Billy- still waiting on it."

Fishing through his backpack, Kait pulled out a drawing. "Art class. Do you want it?"

A pout crosses the man's face. "What, you didn't draw it specificly for me?"

"I think I'd draw something a lot better than a fish in a really small bowl." He showed him the drawing.

Laguna cocked his head at the sight. An oversized Koi fish is head first in a small fish bowl with its tail fin sticking out. "I like it."

"We were painting big and small things. The art teacher laughed and said he liked my example." Getting up from the couch, he heads for the hall.

"That's great! Is he making you draw it again? Where's the grade?" Laguna called out knowing the boy was in the bathroom.

"No. He graded it, and I got an A. Its on the back."

Laguna flipped the picture over. Sure enough there was a little red A on the paper. Folding up the picture he grabbed his wallet from the side table and stuffed it inside. He's got to show Kiros and Ward. The drawing is nice but even if it weren't he'd brag about anything his grandson does. Its instinct. Mine is always much better than yours, that's the way life is. He wondered when Kiros and his wife would have a child? That'd be nice. Then he'd have another kid to shower attention on since Elle is always so embarrassed when he openly fusses over her. Squall is another story all together, with his invisible yet very noticable sign that reads: Touch me and I'll kill you. Hopefully Kait won't get like that, although with Irvine being his other legal guardian it'd be impossible to imagine he would.

"I'm back." The kid announced. "I'm gonna do my homework."

"Okay." He watched the child take his backpack into the hall. "We're having steak and fries for dinner." He rocked to his feet and walked to the door. Pulling it open he looks down. "Oh, hello."

"Hi. Is Kait home?" A little boy asked.

"He better be, or I just let a clone in." Laguna laughed glad to see that the kid was laughing cause he got the joke. "Come on in, he's doing his homework in the bedroom."

"Thanks."

"One of your friends is here, kiddo."

"I'm in my room!" He shouted without really needing to.

"I know!" His friend called back.

Closing the door, Laguna went into the kitchen to get dinner in the oven. He may not be a top chef or anything but he's cooked a good lot of meals, and with his son and pretend son-in-law being cooking handicapped, it was up to him to provide a good meal for the boy while he's around.

"Hey Kait, your grandfather is really funny."

"I know," The boy replied in a rushed way, and quickly snatched up his friend's hand, dragging him into the bedroom closet. "And he's a good cook too, but come here."

Nervous, Antonio did as he was asked; blushing when the closet door closed to a mere crack. "Kait... what is this? What are we doing?"

"...Do you know whose mother that is?"

"Who? Wait, what? Whose mother?"

"That lady... you know the one... she got us ice cream that day."

Antonio had to think about that. He honestly hadn't remembered having ice cream at any point.

"Before I went on vacation with my family. We were playing hide and seek-..." He just remembered that he might have left the picture on his camera, having not loaded them to the net yet. "Here, look." Pushing open the door he walked over to the dresser where he'd set the camera down and picked it up. Turning it on he thumbs through the pictures until he found the group shot of them having ice cream. "Her?"

"Oh right! She was at the park one time again after that. She was asking about a boy named Miles... its funny though, cause it sounded like she'd been talking about you,"

Kait's face scrunched in thought. Maybe he did know this Miles kid, and that's why she wanted to talk to him. Or she wanted to ask because the other kids said no and she wanted to cover all the bases.

"I don't know whose mom she is- if she's any ones." Antonio finished.

Nodding, he puts his camera away. "That's what I was afraid of. I'm gonna start ignoring her, and you should too."

"I will."

"Its sad that her son is missing but, there's a chance that she's lying, and she's really using that as a way to get people to help her look so that when they're alone she can take _you_."

Antonio's eyes bugged out of his head. How can such a sweet boy think up such horrible scenario's? His chest tightened and he reached for his inhaler.

Kait patted his friend on the back. He'd forgotten what a lightweight Antonio could be. "There, there... on a lighter note I made a new friend."

Anontio nodded and continued giving himself some air.

"His name is Raul and he's nice... you two will really get along." He waited for his friend to calm down.

"Uh-huh." He agreed, putting his inhaler away in his pocket.

"Feeling better? I'll get you a drink, then we can start our homework."

"I already did it during lunch, remember?"

Kait hadn't remembered, he'd been too engrossed in eating to really notice what was going on around him. Dashing from his room, he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Can I have this?"

"Mhm. Is your friend staying for dinner?"

"I'll ask." Heading back to his room, he asked Antonio then called out to the kitchen. "He's staying!"

Adding another steak to the pan, Laguna began to whistle a tune before letting the words spring from his mouth. And in a bad baritone he sang that Frenchman's song from The Little Mermaid.

77777

Squall groaned into the pillow that lay beneath his face. With Irvine's body laying on his back, damp with sweat and sliding up and down the way it is, he feels almost as if he's in the middle of a fullbody lap dance; the cowboy's fingers tickle up and down his sides, and up his folded arms; Irvine's face nuzzles into the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades brushing kisses wherever they can be placed. Squall hummed heatedly when Irvine's hips shift back then roll forward to push back into him enticing another cry from the lion. They've been slowly doing this for a good hour, relishing every second of tremble and chill from stroking and being stroked from the inside. Since he's pressed into the bed, whenever Squall wanted some attention to his need he would raise his hips up just enough for his lover to slip his hand between him and the mattress and would nearly go into uncontrolled convulsed spasms of pleasure from just desiring a few pumps.

Irvine's weight changed when Squall whispered his name then he found himself on his knees, head still down on the bed, hips gripped tightly. The languid pleasure was over and now they would get down to the real work. Up and down hard enough to make the bed shake; in and out soft enough to keep your voices down about it. Erupted kisses like your plane is going down, _hungry_ and hurried, Squall's head leaned back on Irvine's shoulder as he's pulled to a sit for that breathless few minutes before put back down onto the bed.

Each tug on the outside tightened Squall's body from the inside around Irvine's manhood, and the cowboy responded with a loud moan muffled due to his mouth being solidly around the lion's shoulder. They were both close to the end, and when Squall's hand gripped Irvine's thigh... they let go, heading into the white light.


	7. It Slipped Out

A.N.: Ejsoul thank you very much, it means a lot that you like the story and to answer your question, I am in the US and I used to go to a school where something perverse happened in the cafeteria- a girl wearing a really short skirt had her boyfriend shoving his fingers in and out of her *cough* and a teacher saw them and we all had a really harsh dress code because of that. So I figure if they can force uniforms because of something like that, why not have a school that just prefers to have the students wear them- and storywise Balamb seems like a military loving town, they're used to having uniform and soldiers, so public school can be the same and its not seen as too strict or anything.

...

"Squall, can we talk?" Irvine whispered into the ear of the near dozing male laying wrapped in his arms. Squall only opened his heavy lids to say that he was listening. "I mean, you ain't gotta tell me or nothin' but... Why do you always get so quiet around this time of year?" He asked as quickly as the words could leave his mouth incase his senses caught up to him telling him not to bother. That he would have eventually found out or Squall would have told him, and now his chances of ever knowing are blown because the male will try to hide the issue better after curtly saying to him...

"Its nothing." Squall answered just as Irvine thought he would.

"Its some thing." Bucking his hips upward to nudge his lover from his sleeping ruse, he asked again. "Come on, tell me. I won't laugh."

Rolling his eyes while they're still covered by his closed lids, Squall opened them and looked Irvine dead in the eyes. Smiling handsomely, he pulled himself up to kiss Irvine on the lips.

_'Great, a distraction.'_ Irvine mused while joining in the pleasant lip lock. "Its not" His words were cut off by his choice to receive, but he finished it the moment Squall moved his lips to Irvine's jaw. "gonna work."

As if to say "oh won't it" Squall grinds his hips down and up, feeling very pleased with himself when Irvine sighed pleasurably from this movement. Squall can feel the cowboy's penis hardening beneath his weight and the swelled meat is trying to rise up between the lion's slightly parting and clamping thighs. His plan to silence and distract Irvine had a couple cracks in it, though, because he hadn't considered what Irvine does to him. And just then the cowboy's hand started caressing down his spine causing him to moan when sturdy fingers traced the trench between his lower cheeks pausing long enough to dig his thumb into Squall's tail bone, massaging it in deep circles. Hard to believe that normally something so unfamiliar, so invasive of your personal space you'd break the neck of someone who'd ever even think of touching you in such a way could become such a familiar and wanted feeling. This touch right here was Irvine in private, just like the voice his lover used when speaking to him; his Galbadian accent would be gentle and just touching a change into words that aren't usually pronounced as they are when southern people say them, as opposed to when he's around everyone else in the world and his pitch is higher and accent just a bit thicker, his behavior a little more comical. He liked to think that Irvine wanted to share this side of him, his subtleness with the person he loved most- being him- its not bravado, Irvine told him outright once upon a time. Its there He'd often wondered if he had any way of touching Irvine that comforted the male? He knows that he uses a different tone with him when they were in private, whether it be like this or simply sitting together.

"Mm," Squall sighed out to breathless to moan as he arched into the touch.

But Irvine persisted with his quest of understanding. "Please?"

That was something about Irvine that sometimes bugged Squall. The Galbadian wanted to understand things. Anything. Even the smallest most insignifanct thing of the world around him. Mostly the people. Although he supposed if Irvine didn't have this quirk of a personal quest he'd never of been out there with him some of those rainy days back at the orphanage, never holding his hand, never talking to him in the stone home whenever Squall took a break from brooding and ended up in a room alone with the boy who was nearly invisible to him. Secretly, he liked having this newly learned knowledge about his farm-boy. That even without dating he was there for him- true he was there for all of them, but Squall felt it personally. Irvine didn't have to do any of those things, he didn't even have to remember he did them, but he did. And it mattered. So, maybe he owes Irvine a little more of himself. Things that he'd rather just keep hidden. But he'd easily share with Irvine, whatever the male wanted to know about himself- that could be seen in positive light, but his faults? Everyone at Garden believes that Squall is perfect, does no wrong, and even though his friends know better he still holds that personal front for himself that maybe they don't. Its stupid because people will always look to the stronger ones and because of this facade he's become one of those sought out people- not that he can't handle it, but most days he'd rather not be depended on.

Despite his revolations during his low and hard grind, again Squall rolled his eyes at his lover's insistance, thinking he must be losing his touch- granted, sexually, he ever had one- Irvine could kiss him into anything, fuck him into anything too. He was on the fence about his own prowess. If only the world knew about all the doubts their fearless leader sometimes has. Caving in to the bullet spray of grilling, he's kissing and nibbling at Irvine's neck trying to gather the right things to say then mumbled into the soft skin, almost wanting to be heard- but still not.

Cupping Squall's chin, Irvine turns the glaring male's attention to him so they're looking at each other. "I'm sorry?"

"I said... I'm constantly stabbed by guilt."

There it was again... _guilt_. Irvine had picked up on something like that his second year back after the disappearance scare, Squall had started to get all quiet on him off and on occasions around this month and March. But he had no idea what it was about or why? To Irvine Squall has no reasons to feel guilty over anything. Unless...

"It was around this month that..." Continuing the slow activity he'd initiated, being very in the mood himself now and less in need to distract his lover, Squall reached between their thighs to part Irvine's legs to give him better access, after positioning himself to his lover's entrance- with the slickness of their dried semen from before mixed with the fresh batch they've been moving their hips through- he slid right in with ease and smirked in satifaction when Irvine tilted his head back into the pillows groaning, his inner walls clamped tightly around Squall's heated appendage. Returning his mouth to Irvine's neck he spoke quietly between kisses. "I gave up on you."

"Hmm?"

"We had the funeral April sixth... I didn't go because I didn't believe it, a few days later I ended up sparring with Seifer and then my phone rang." He pushed himself in and out of Irvine's body. Both of them became silenced as they're momentarily caught up in the heat squirling through them and less in the once wanted conversation, the only words between them now are pants and sighs, grunts and moans are steam rolled out of them.

Pinning Irvine's arms up over his head so he can stop circling the tip of his middle finger around his anus, Squall repositioned himself when Irvine's long legs wrapped around his waist, and continuing his thrust he also went on with what he'd been saying. "It was a message from you, pre-recorded and I knew then that it was over, and I just gave up searching. You were gone in March, and even when everyone else stopped looking I kept at it..." He lowered his dual gaze in a sort of personal shame. Tentively he released his hold of Irvine's wrist grabbing his hips, he then lowered himself to fondle a pert brown nipple with his tongue nipping at it roughly when he felt his lover's arms wrap around his back, one hand caressing up and down his spine soothingly.

Irvine stopped being tender with his touch and dug his nails snuggly into Squall's back beneath the shoulder blades. Their movements pick up and the bed is practically denting the floor in, and if not its definitely on the verge of knocking plaster down from the ceiling in the room beneath them. "And _that_ is what's been" He stopped to swallow over the dryness in his throat. Squall lent him a hand by sticking his tongue into his mouth, their kiss was hard enough to clack their teeth together when they collided and sturdy enough to bend them back into their mouths. Irvine turned his head off to the side to moan when the lion's hand came to grip his member. "...-upsetting you every year?" He asked sort of choppy since his senses and use of them were blurring on how to function- his mouth and speech suffering the most from it.

Squall could only nod in response; each time he'd pump the base of Irvine's member the cowboy's inner walls would clamp around him giving him the impression that, if alive, this is what a cigar felt when its being smoked. Delicious tightness of a mouth puffing on its base, only he's fortunate enough to have a cave for the entire stick.

"Well, shoot, that's nothing to feel guilty over. How long could you brood?" He shifts his hips up, bucking them into the vice grip holding him wantingly hostage. "How long could you allow yourself to miss me before you'd realize it'd do no good in bringing me back, and that you'd have to get on with _your_ life."

"As long as if took." Squall answered easily and without pause.

Looking into those blue gray eyes misted in pleasure while slitted in resolve, Irvine smiled at him. "I know. If it were reversed I'd feel the same... But, we're back together now, and that's all that matters. We'll have our guilts and things, but eventually it'll pass." He brushed sweat soaked bangs aside from his lover's scarred forehead. Tracing it he smiled thoughtfully when Squall leaned into the cupping of his cheek. "Some time I'll tell you about my pains and guilts. But, thank you." Pulling him down to him, Irvine kissed him tenderly.

Hesitant, at first, with those words spoken to him he now had new guilt and newfound wonders, but Squall joined in the kiss then continued stroking and thursting. Moans fill the room, the wet slapping sounds of sweating skin lapping against skin. Squall, though distracted at the moment, couldn't help but feel a worry in the back of his mind. But he can question Irvine when they're back at home together, for now, he needed a release other than verbally so he can clear his head.

88888

Kait closed the front door of of his home after he walked out. His big blue eyes cast their gaze left, then right, then forward. It looked clear. Sneaking very carefully down the stairs to the street, he adjusts the straps of his backpack to secure them on his shoulders, then he darted away down the street. He'd had a talk with his grandfather just now about the situation, better to ask hard questions when you know time is strained, that way you won't be in too much trouble and the person you ask will have time to process it while you're away. They were eating breakfast at the time...

"Grandpa?" Kait said over a mouthful of eggs.

"Hmm?" Laguna chewed and swallowed his bite.

"Is it rude to ignore someone?"

Laguna had to think about that for a moment. There were lots of reasons to ignore someone actually. Better get more information before answering, he figured then asked. "Depends. Is the person calling you names, or picking on you?"

Shaking his head, Kait replied. "No, nothing like that." He chose to take a few more bites before going on, Laguna waited patiently for him to speak again, and knowing this, the boy went on. "There's a woman, she's been around the area- mostly I saw her at the park when I'm playing with my friends and stuff... she talked to all my friends asking about some kid and" He takes another bite making sure to properly chew and swallow before going on. "My friends said that she was asking and then she came up to me but I ignored her. I thought that maybe I should since she's not a face I see everyday."

Laguna was sure that the boy meant that since they live in a such a small town he'd recognize every face that came around, and after 4 years Laguna is sure that Kait does, so he's got a right to be nervous about new people, especially adults that wanna talk to him privately. "What was she asking?"

"I think she might have lost her son, she keeps shouting out the name, Miles."

Saying it made Kait feel funny every time. He'd been, sort of, whispering it when taking his bath before bed. He also recalled how Seifer had said it. Does Seifer know where this kid is? And if he does, was he trying to see if maybe he, Kait, might know him and is hiding his whereabouts, because he's not. He's pretty sure he isn't.

"She said it over and over again like she was calling and maybe he'd hear her."

"Wow," Laguna scratched his head. "so you think that her son is missing?"

"Part of what I thought but," He quieted, then nodded as if to assure himself that saying what he's about to say will be alright. And so he added. "I also thought that maybe it was a trick. I seen it on tv once, a man was looking for a dog he didn't really have, and when a kid went to help him look he took her into a van and stole her away."

"Get outa here! Seriously?" He sounded both shocked and amazed at how cunning some people can be.

Nodding, he sets his fork down, finished with his meal, then leans over to check the time on the clock on the microwave. "So, should I talk to her? Or keep ignoring her?"

"Hmm, well, I think that you should listen to her and answer any questions, but" He made sure to be clear while speaking. "if she asks you to help her look, you run like the wind."

"Got it." He still felt uncertain. But then again, he has an Esper for a pet so, what's there to worry about? Pal will protect him for sure. And Laguna can walk with him if he asks him too. But he won't. He's tough, just like his fathers. He doesn't need a hand to hold.

But it didn't stop him from running to school as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Um, Kait.."

The rushing child nearly fell to his knees he'd skidded to a stop so hard. Pal flapped its large wings and landed on the sidewalk from being projectiled from its perch. Looking around the area, he called out. "Huh?" Turning his gaze this way and that he finally spotted Raul walking down the sidewalk. _'Oh phew, its just Raul.'_ He thinks, turning his head when a wing brushed his ear from the bird returning to his shoulder.

"Can I walk to school with you?"

"Sure." He was elated to have human company; the shy boy doesn't even know how much he'd saved him a stomach ache at the end of the day.

The two walk quietly along for a few good feet when the other boy turned to him and said in a very low and nervous tone. "Wo... Kait? Would you... I mean, you don't have to say, yes, or even get me anything but..." He stopped walking and knelt on the grass, removing his backpack from his back his digs around inside of it. "Here, please take this."

Taking the card, the brunet flips it open giving it a read. "Oh cool, you're having a birthday party this Saturday?"

"Uh-huh." He nods standing himself up then returning his bookbag around his shoulders to rest on his back, he starts walking towards the school.

"Great. I'll go shopping with my Grandpa for a gift after school. What kinda cake are you gonna have?" He had to know.

"I think my mom said chocolate."

"Oh boy! And with chocolate icing?"

"Maybe."

But Kait was already lost in thought of a heaping bite of chocolate cake.

"Um, but Kait..." Raul went on while watching the boy engage himself in a happy sort of march rather than natural stride. "Is it okay that you might be the only guy there?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He returned his pace to normal so that he could look his new friend in the eyes. "Like its an all girls party except the two of us?"

"No!" For all his shyness, Raul seemed appauled by that idea. "I mean, it might just be you and me at my house."

"How come? Are you new? Don't you know anyone else?"

That made the shy boy wanna crawl into a hole. "I do know kids its just... they don't usually pay much attention to me."

"Sure they will, you just have to give them a chance. Like you did with me." He threw his arm around the poor guy.

Raul resigned in informing the Leonhart or Kinneas child that He was the one who'd sort of abducted him into his life, not the other way around.

"Trust me Raul, your party is gonna be swarming with guys. I'll ask them if you're too nervous, but you have to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?" Raul wished he didn't sound so eager in his reply.

"Ask Antoine for yourself, I'll point him out to you." Kait craned his neck on ahead to where the school is now in view. "There he is, the one with glasses."

"But, I don't know him."

"Doesn't matter, just ask."

When the two kids reached the building, Antoine joined them greeting his best friend with a 'hello' and offering one to the new kid, who played with his fingers as if making a bunch of knots out of them before he said, hi, in return. Something about that made Antoine smile. He wasn't sure what, but instead of walking beside his best friend he switched sides and walked next to this new boy. Kait couldn't have been happier when he saw it.

"Okay." He said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Raul looked at Kait.

"Don't mind him, his pet bird is magic and it can talk telepathically to him." Antoine explained when seeing Palidor depart for home once they'd reached the double doors to go inside.

"Cool, really?"

"Yeah. This is my class. Bye you guys." He gave Raul a hard stare as if to say, "Now's your chance- don't blow it!". Then he darted into the classroom to take his seat.

"Antoine, was it?"

Was the last thing the Kinneas child heard before he was out of earshot. His parents will be so proud of him.

88888

"First thing I'm doing when we get back is buying that sweet gun in the new Weapons Monthly. I've put it off long enough. I've got my paycheck and its about to be well spent." Irvine said to Seifer, who's following him onto the F train headed for Balamb Town. Handing over the ticket to the checker behind the glass window, Irvine takes the stub then walked over to a bench. "Check it out." He hands over the magazine.

Seifer flipped through it then checking the gunblades first. Nothing new. Then he checked the guns section. "Gravedigger, huh?" He had to admit that for a gun, it was alright. Handing the magazine back, he then pulled something from his pocket. "Here." Seifer tapped a cigarette from his pack. He'd already gotten one out for himself and quickly lit up, taking in some much needed smoggy air as it hangs limply from the side of his mouth. "I still can't believe you smoke, moreso that you haven't told Leonhart."

"What'd be the point?" Irvine replied lighting up. "He always seems so agitated when it comes to my new little habits." He took a drag from it blowing the smoke into the air.

Seifer scoffed a laugh shaking his head in humor. "Well this is new. I thought you two were the living end of honesty and trust."

"We try to be, but we don't share everything- nice as it would be- no, sometimes we're too explosive to bother and we know exactly what to do and say to set the other person off, so we just leave it alone until the time is right."

Seifer cocked a fine brow to that comment. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No. Didn't say that." He took another puff.

The blond shrugged. He didn't care either way. "You're right, though, you shouldn't tell him," He added one last statement. "you look ridiculous smoking."

Chuckling, Irvine shoved Seifer's shoulder. "Bastard." Leaning himself back from the hunched position he'd been in he stretched his legs forward.

"I'm serious. And you know you can't hide smoking from him forever. I'm surprised you got away with it for this long. Cigarette smoke sticks to thing."

"Well, if he ever catches a whiff I could just say you hugged me for a while." He grinned impishly.

"Yeah, you say that and I _will_ 'hug you'- right 'til you've snapped in half."

"Aaaw, you say it but you don't mean it." He poked the snide blond in the cheek with his pinky finger.

"Yeah I do,"

"Say, you wanna come by for dinner? It'll just be you at home anyway."

Seifer nodded then turned his attention out the window, his only view being the sky, the tops of the trees, and a few telephone poles. Having nothing to conversate about, Irvine reached into his duffle and pulled out his whittling tools and a kitten-sized wooden statue that looked like it was shaping out to be a Moogle. He worked away, wood chips peeling away and hitting the floor occasionally being kicked into a pile by Irvine's booted foot. He'd pick them up later into a sandwich bag and throw them out. After twenty minutes, Seifer took the item from Irvine's hands and looked it over like a boss would inspect it, turning it this way and that in his grasp before handing it back. Another 16 minutes and they'd be back home. Seifer planned to hit the gym then do a little shopping for some new boots. He hated to admit it to himself but the pair Squall had were pretty sweet, and he plans to get a pair- different style of course- but the same brand all the same. Show that pissy little lion who where's it better, much like their beloved gunblades.

Two kids came screaming down the aisle playing a game of tag with each other. Their mother sat on the bench doing some knitting but she kept an eye on them. If only that mattered to the other passangers who were looking at the children as if they were destroying the world with their running around, and blasting out their eardrums with their yelling. Seifer wasn't sure who was more immature, the brats or the adults that take them into too much consideration when they should be ignoring them. He'd been around Squall and his brat for long enough to not care about any kids noises or activities. The boy considered that the world was playing with him whether they were or not and would often start boxing matches with his legs or launch projectiles his and the others' way. So yeah, these kids don't have a thing on Kait's quirks. He wondered where the kid got that personality from, Squall said it was from hearing all those stories about Irvine. But hearing stories can't produce that, Squall must have been hiding a side like that that the kid adopted into his own personality. And he was sure Selphie or Zell may have played a part in it as well.

Seifer let out a low laugh. Seeing Irvine glance at him, he replied to the unasked question. "I was just thinking about Leonhart behaving like a retard while raising the brat."

"What?" To Irvine, Seifer's words would have made more sense if he'd said: Last month I broke the world record for pulling my own teeth out without novicane.

"You know, to get him to laugh or whatever. I can't see pinched faced Squall being goofy for laughs." With a shrug he says. "I just think Kait would have turned out a lot more like the jerk Squall shows all of us than..." He trailed off as if to say: you know how the kid acts.

Thinking about it, Irvine nodded. "You're right. That is funny." Though he didn't laugh. "I still couldn't believe it the first time I heard him si-.." He cut himself off so hard it sounded as though someone had just strangled him.

"Heard him what?"

"Nothin' partner," Seeing shade overhead, he stands. "We're here anyway." Packing his tools back into his bag he slings the strap over his shoulder.

"Uh-huh, I wouldn't get too comfortable with thinking you can hold it from me. I can get you to crack easily." He stands gathering his things as well.

"Not likely." Irvine replied waiting for the door to open.

"Tch. I only have to mention the word smoking around him and hint your name."

"You wouldn't." Irvine replied in good humor because he knew that Seifer seriously wouldn't tell on him. "And you don't have anything that I want, so no bribe will work."

"Doesn't matter, its probably something lame that I could get out of Laguna easily anyway."

"Mhm." He rolled his eyes.

The two men depart and head down the street together. Irvine turned off knowing that Kait would still be in school right about this time, so he could stop by the Nautilis shop to get his gun. Seifer continued for home with plans of rest and shower in mind. He's earned the break too, he was actually putting effort out into teaching someone other than his cadets the fine art of combat. He ordered them all to draw magic from a natural resorce then open fire on him while he showed them about junctioning to absorb it. He'd been nearly punch drunk with magic swell up by the end of it but he made a good point and a better portion really learned something from the lesson. The others, well... they'll just have to go into the training center and hope for the fucking best because he's not gonna repeat himself. He didn't have trouble learning how to junction and he had Trepe teaching him, so these people should learn it a lot easier from him then little-miss-technical. Honestly, anyone who understood her lessons should be given awards for succeeding when they've been given every opportunity to not.

Pushing open the front door after unlocking it, Seifer dropped his bag and began to strip before the door even thumped into the frame to close after the back of his foot kicked it. He should have taken a shower but he instead waited out the tub to fill with boiling hot water so he could soak his aching muscles. Stopping into the kitchen for one of Zell's, Hyne awful, protein bars; after tearing it open he then strolls into the bathroom to check on the waters progress. Almost ready. Seifer had to smirk at all his glory in the full body mirror. He really is a God amongst men. Going into the bedroom, he grabbed a bottle of cologne then put it back. No sense in putting on a nice scent without anyone other than Dinky there to smell it.

Turning off the water he steps into the tub with audible comfort as the water swells around him, the heat soothing his muscles. He'd left the light off so he could close his eyes without the red glare shining through his lids. He didn't plan on sleeping the darkness just added to his comfort. A flash of his little blond lover flashed through his mind. He hadn't gotten the proper send off last night because Zell was just as tired as he was after teaching. Little weirdo actually found the exhaustion comforting. His hand lowered into the water and swished and brushed back and forth through the water over his member; far too tired even for masterbation Seifer settled for a little stimulation, and the water was doing just that as the current brushed by his member hard enough to blow it up and down, the little ripples tickling like fingers playing his cock like a flute.

Seifer spent a good 40 minutes in the tub, he felt no need to bathe since he'd done that at the Dollet hotel last night, this was purely for comfort and if he managed to get dirty between the time it took for him to wake up and head to the train station then he had some serious problems. Dressed in something old and comfortable, he laced his sneakers then grabbed a towel and small bag to carry it and a stick of deoderant, he headed out to the gym.

...

"You goin' home today?"

Laguna wondered if that were the kind of question that was a suggestion or if Irvine were honestly asking if he planned on leaving right away. "Not if you don't want me to."

"Stay as long as you like, I like your company. Kait does too."

"Thanks." He beamed. Laguna always hated that weird feeling of being an unwanted guest. He rarely noticed things like that, but when he did it made his leg stiffen from nervesness. "You mind helping me with dinner tonight. We're having seafood pasta." He watched the male's movements around the room.

"Sure."

"Sweet gun!" He walked over to touch the beauty that Irvine just unveiled. It was so nice to have his son in love with a man who had a fever for guns muchlike his own. He whistled as his hand slid across the stainless silver rimming and the solid black barrel. "Sawn-off."

"Better known to Estharians as _'Lupara', the wolf._" Irvine added to his friends words. "The shortened barrel makes it easier to conceal and manuever."

"And you bought the spreader chokes," Laguna was practically drooling.

"Expensive but worth it."

Laguna nodded, whole-heartedly agreeing. Black and silver. It is a gorgeous piece of weaponry. Blinking himself out of the daze he'd just fallen into, he asked. "Wanna go to the store with, I need to pick up some beef."

"Yeah, let me change first." He travelled into the hallway to get to his bedroom.

"Take your time." Laguna called after him. Lifting the gun from the case, he held it with a infatuated smile.

He rarely had reason to whip out a weapon anymore. At his age, fighting monsters seemed like the kind of thing that should be avoided if possible. But he's not out of shape and his body isn't too creaky as most 58 year olds start to feel the affects. The only real signs of aging are the wrinkles about his eyes, and the grey peppered hair. Although, he will be visiting the mountains of Trabia and Winhill to write his novel, he should have some form of protection. Maybe Irvine would let him borrow his former gun since he'll undoubtedly be using this new model from now on. Not like he wouldn't give it back to the cowboy. Setting the gun back into the case, he checked the clock on the wall. They had two hours before Kait got out of school.

Irvine entered the living room ten minutes later in a brown long sleeved shirt and black jeans, his hair pulled up into a higher ponytail. "Ready."

Laguna chuckled. "Aaah, youth. If I wore my ponytails that high I'd be seen as a creep trying to hard to stay young."

"Heh heh,"

Opening the front door he stepped outside into the sunshine. "Julia always liked my hair, that's why I never cut it- only trims."

"I'm not sure how Squall feels about it... I think he likes it, he mentioned it before when we were on vacation." He stuffed his foot into his boot then followed Laguna outside. "Say Lag', I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you and Squall are closer now. I've always liked you. And trying to get him to open up to ya wasn't easy. What made him change his mind?"

"I talked to him when he shut down, we had that much in common, at least. Too bad it had to be so tragic." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't think its good to share tragedy, or sadness."

"No? I always thought it was good to have a bitching buddy."

"No. It keeps you from moving on if you only wanna vent." He sighed. "That's why I kept coming around after he took Kait, I thought that maybe we could just click together finally. Sure, its been a long time, but hey, its never too late to start something good."

Irvine nodded in agreement.

Laguna always longed for a relationship with Julia. It was kind of like how Squall had Kait after Irvine's disappearance. He'd lost Julia but there was Squall. He had Ellone too, through all the complications of loving the little girl with a special gift, it was worth it. And keeping hope alive for him and Squall was worth the pains of constant let downs and such, but in the end its turned out great as well. Maybe someday he'll even have a son-in-law. He thought while glancing over at Irvine. Maybe.

...

"Just set them down over there, Zell." Quistis pointed.

"Next time someone asks me for a minute of my time, I'll lie and say I'm busy." He sets the three medium in size but large in weight boxes down onto the floor.

"They weren't that heavy." Quistis insisted to his exaggeratd breaths.

"Well if they weren't that heavy then why didn't you carry them yourself?" He asked. "Or at least _one_ of them."

"I've got the clipboard." She said it as if that explained it all.

"Oh, that's fine."

Quistis shrugged innocently. A little something she got from Selphie perhaps?

"Was that all of it?"

"Yes, and thank you." Closing the door to the storage room, she locked it up with a key then started down the hall with Zell a few steps behind her.

"So you're really thinking about living in Dollet?" The pooped male asked. "Aren't you gonna spend a lot having to commute back and forth to Balamb?"

"Its not that long of a ride, so the fee isn't too bad. Besides, I've saved up enough."

"Yeah, for the meantime. But eventually, it'll get expensive."

Quistis shrugged. "I'll find a way to make it work. Besides, its been a long time coming and I need a place of my own. I'm a grown woman, Zell, I can't live in Garden forever. Selphie and Rinoa are doing the same thing."

"Yeah I know, and they're even crazier- Timber! I mean, why can't you guys just get a place in Balamb."

"Because, I don't want to live in Balamb. I've lived in Balamb town long enough."

Zell seemed taken aback by that. "Wha-... what do you mean? Don't you like living there?"

"Sure. Its great, whatever, but I'd like a place to myself. A home I can call my own, you know what I mean?"

"Still sucks." He replied. "Remember what Sel' said back then about how we'd all be together."

"Forever is a long time, and I'm not expelling myself from your lives." She stopped walking after saying this. "I will always be around because of work, and if anything my home will be the thing neglected." She sighed. "Zell, I love you all. You know I do, but this is _my_ big change, just like it is for Selphie and Rinoa. Just like it was for Squall when he quit being commander, and adopted Kait. Even Irvine has made changes, and he still carves wooden things for the Shumi's. We're all changing Zell," Her heart was sinking as the male's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Come on, don't make me feel this way. I'm moving, not moving on." She cupped his chin. "So, don't freak out."

"Yeah okay... but will you be sure to visit a lot?"

"You know I will."

"I hope you will."

Quistis turned her gaze away from the puppy dog stare and started down the hall again, walking onto the elevator waiting long enough for Zell to get on before pressing the botton.

"Do the others know?" He asked just out of curiosity.

"Not yet, I thought I'd tell everyone over lunch or something." She had told Zell but only because he'd been small talking her to death over the most boring topic known to women- weight lifting.

He'd gone on about getting his cadets into a regiment and having them bulk up for battle sequences in the training center. Finally she had just about enough and decided to tell him about moving. Quistis actually wanted to tell Squall first. He seems to have the hardest separation anxieties out of everyone in the group. Better to break it to him first then tell the others. But Zell seemed to be a little spooked at the idea too. She didn't see why, she wasn't exactly an enormous part of his life physically anyway. And she really was going to be around more than he knew, so he had no reason to be so upset.

"And hey maybe someday you'll get married or something? Won't that be funny?"

Looks like he recovers faster than she would have guessed. Giving the male a shove that says: get real. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Imagine. Married.

88888

Mara waited and waited for the bell to ring. She knew when school ended, she'd watched the building long enough this past month. She can have a quick discussion with Kait and prove that he either is or is not her son. Though she's damned sure that he is. Everything makes sense, everything adds up. It has to be Kait, because if he isn't than she doesn't know what she's going to do if she has to stop her search to return to her current life, only to end up taking more time off to start her search all over again, and ground zero is not a good place to be. That's how she had been for far too long after that picnic in the woods with her husband that fateful day...

The bell chimed and quickly, as if they had been piled at the exit to get out, children and tweens exit the school. Craning her neck to look for the short child, she walked a distance away in order to make it seem as if she had just walked up rather than that she had been waiting. Person after person came out of the building, and finally the little boy showed up. He's carrying a case in his hand, it looks like an instrument case. Mara had to smile at the thought of her child playing an instrument. It'd be a first in her family, her husband's too.

"Uh-oh." He said almost instantly upon seeing her. Holding his arm out with the free hand, he let Pal perch on his arm before the bird moved up to his shoulder.

"What uh-oh?" Antoine asked.

"Its that lady again."

Raul looked around then asked. "The one from yesterday?"

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna go talk to her." He decides. "May as well get it over with. I mean, if it were me lost, I'd want my parents to do whatever it took."

The two other boys nod in agreed.

Back straight, face determined to end this little coop once and for all the eight year old marched forward.

Mara's was pleased to see the child coming over to her willingly. It would look bad if she approached him. Her fingers began to knit together from her nerves. He was about six feet away before he stopped dead.

"Mr. Irvine!" Antoine was heard shouting. "Hi!" He waved then called over his shoulder. "Kait, its your dad!"

The boy looked as though he were about to explode with joy. His eyes all wide and teeth showing through a parted grin. Mara was surprised the boy didn't outright scream from inability to contain himself as he spun around and sped off towards a tall man with long hair. He must be the 'mother' of the homosexual relationship Squall Leonhart is in. Pityful. She shook her head in distaste. A bitterness tinged her eyes, but she did recognize the man. He said, hello, to her one morning or afternoon. He's at least friendly. Perhaps she could speak with him about the situation. But later. Right now would do no good. Kait's thoroughly distracted.

"Papa, remember how I thought I left my flute in my cubby in homeroom? It was there alright." He raised the case into Irvine's view. Looking out over his father's head, Irvine had picked him up, he glanced around the area to see if that woman was still standing around.

He'd feel much better speaking with her with Irvine present. He'd like to see her steal him away, if that is her plan, with a bigshot like his father around. But he didn't see her. She must have left. That didn't exactly make him feel better about the situation either. It was almost like his worries were true and she did wanna snatch a kid. Why else would she hide out and wait to get them alone? Looking down into his father's handsome face, Kait hugged him. It was a hug that screamed: never let me go, and he smiled feeling the same hug in return.

"Tell me everything- oh wait!" He wriggled himself to be let down. "This is my new friend, his names Raul and he invited me to a birthday party Saturday."

"Nice to meet you, kiddo." Irvine offered a hand to the boy, and the kid sort of cowared away but grabbed some nerve when Antoine patted him on the back that it was alright. And he shook the man's hand.

"He asked me to go too, Mr. Irvine." Antoine chimed in.

"Great." He replied.

Kait took his father's hand when they began to walk for home. "Can we get him a good present later on? How tall am I?"

Irvine answered any and every question the boy could shoot at him and they all stopped by the park to hang out since Kait didn't have any homework. In the distance Mara watched the two. It was hard not to be jealous. She still didn't know whether or not her suspicions were true, but the feeling that Kait is her son it too overwhelming she can't help but feel cheated out of her child's life. It was nice to see, though it hurt, that if Kait were her child he's at least loved. A small smile touched her lips hearing Irvine making airplane sounds, arms spread out as he pretended to fly around the park that bird flapped after them like it were intelligent and thought its own thoughts, and was playing as well. The other two boys were going up and down the slide before becoming airplanes as well.

"Its sweet isn't it?"

Startled, Mara turned around and nearly lost her wits seeing the former president of Esthar standing beside her.

"Oh... yes, it is." She replied nervously. What on earth was a man like him doing here?

"He's my grandson, the shorter one." He pointed at Kait. "And the big one is a friend of mine."

"Oh, so he's your grandson?" She inquiried. "Are you related to his mother or his father?"

"Father. And I tell ya, its so great that he's got Kait. I never got to be a father to him when he was younger. I was a soldier," He said as if she should already have known something like that. "He ended up being raised at a sort of orphanage in the South islands. A woman I used to like named Raine took care of him, my son that is, until uhh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, anyhow, he never knew me and grew up and actually had a hard time accepting me as anyone other than some big goof-ball he wanted nothing to do with."

"That must have been horrible for you." Mara meant it. She didn't know if she could stand it if her son didn't want her.

"He didn't know- hell, I didn't know. Not until Raine told me about it. Its a long story. Anyhow, we're somewhat close now but, I missed out on his younger years but having Kait around made up for that."

Mara nodded stiffly. May as well press the issue. "It must be hard not knowing who your parents are. Is your son a good father? Or does he let his wife do all the work. I've known men who think of children as nothing but a burdon."

"_Really_? How strange. I've never known any man to not want a child. I myself worked hard to get to know my son when I found out the truth."

"They're jerks really," She said the words quickly trying to get back on subject. "So he's a good father? Even without having had you around to raise him?"

"Yeah, he's amazing. A woman named Edea Kramer watched over him until he went to military school."

"So, he grew up alright with just a female influence?"

"Yeah. Kait's only got a male influence, and he's growing up great. But he's got women in his life."

"Oh!" She tried to sound surprised. "So he's a single father?"

"No. He's in a serious relationship with that guy over there." He nods his head at Irvine.

Nodding, she rubbed her hands together. "And what does the wife or girlfriend think about his choice of relationship- the influence around her son?"

"No wife. Kait's adopted."

"And your son just decided to get a child, how gallant."

"Actually, Irvine found the baby. In the Timber forest, he was up in a tree of all places." Laguna laughed. "Sounds weird, right, but the baby was just abandoned there and Irvine refused to leave him. He took him in and next thing you know they ended up adopting him." He shrugged as if it were that simple and their kindness and love is that full it can spread to anyone or anything they so choose to place it upon.

_'That clenches it. Timber forest, adopted. Kait is my son.'_ Mara felt sick at the sudden surge of adreniline that spread through her veins. Laguna Loire really helped her out. But now a new problem came to her. How to bring it up without scaring them. If the two men really love him all that much and she's sure that Miles loves them in return. How can she bring it up? How can she get them to see that _he_ belongs to _her_ and should be returned to his rightful place. "I should go." She said hastily turning away. "Thank you."

Laguna made a face in wonder of what he was being thanked for, but waved her off all the same. Smiling, he joined Irvine and Kait on the playground claiming the swing after the boy was finished.


	8. Desperation Takes The Face of Mom

Irvine noticed two things during dinner that he found to be strange. One is that no one but he and Laguna were speaking, and two Kait and Seifer kept casting each other sneaky glances across the table. So they're either fighting about something childish or they've got something to say to one another. Irvine's no dummy, he knows that Kait only feels comfortable asking Seifer questions when it concerns something he believes that he or Squall would not want to answer for him. He had every right to pick and choose anyway, they're all a part of his life and he and Squall can trust that they'll steer the boy right. Even Seifer. Which is why he stood up when his plate was clean and said to the other shooter at the table.

"Hey Lag', come with me to the video box, we can rent a movie."

Perplexed at where the sudden urge to watch a movie came from, the man nodded and shoveled down the remainder of his meal before standing from the chair, then taking his plate over to the sink to rinse down a bit. Irvine did the same. When they reached the door Irvine grabbed the nob and said to niether male left at the table in particular...

"Back in fifteen minutes."

"Subtle, cowboy. Just leave." Seifer replied cutting into a bite of meat.

Nothing got past Seifer, Irvine didn't care what Squall often said about the ex-knight's brains compared to a Armadodo. Closing the door, his arm was snatched up by Laguna as they walked down the stairs to the street.

"What's this all about?" Laguna asked. "You don't really wanna see a movie."

"Nope, I just wanted to give Kait and Seifer some time alone to talk, didn't you notice how they were acting?" He gently tugged his arm free of Laguna's hold.

Shaking his head, Laguna replied. "No."

Chuckling, Irvine shook his head. "Maybe if you didn't eat with such gusto you'd of looked up and noticed."

Laughing cheerfully, Laguna put a hand up in his defense. "Hey, good food or music clams me up. Its a Desperato." Seeing Irvine nod, he glanced over his shoulder then back at the cowboy. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Search me. Hope he's keepin' it clean- whatever it is."

Kait didn't waste anytime either, Seifer had gotten up to put his plate in the sink, with no intentions of washing it, and he nearly bumped into the shadow when turning around.

"Will you watch it?" He moved past the kid and into the living, still being tailed.

"Seifer, why did you say Miles that time we were on vacation?" His face was stern, almost at a full scrunch. "Did you meet that lady and she asked you about it?"

Seifer had actually thought he would have to be the one to bring it up, but apparently this woman wasn't as dumb as he took her for. But Seifer didn't know how to approach the topic. He could just outright tell the boy what he suspects, though he could very well be wrong and its all just one big damned coincidence, or he could lie and see how much Kait has figured out for himself.

"I've seen her, and she was asking about a kid named Miles." He replied.

"But did she describe him like she might think that... _I_ could be him?" He shook his head. "But she could be wrong right? She can't be right... Daddy never told me anything about a woman, he just said that Martin Redfield was found dead by him and you." He stabbed Seifer in the shoulder with his index finger. "But he never told me the rest... I know that most families have a mother and a father." His voice lowered, almost saddened. "You don't think that...?"

Seifer actually felt a pang of guilt. He should have sent the bitch packing rather than let her stick around and do this. Shit. "Listen, I don't know who the hell she is. Someone did once come to Squall about it, I think, but he said fuck it and he was going to keep you. He didn't wanna hear anymore about it."

Kait sagged hard enough to sink it the cushions like he were part of the chair. "So then it could be her..."

"Hyne. Don't fucking cry about it. There's a good chance she's just some nut who lost her kid." He gave the boy a playful shove. "You know how typical your looks are? For Hyne's sake you look like your fathers, don't you?"

Kait supposed that was true. He looks like he could have easily been some product of mad-science and two men had him as a baby. He really could be worried for nothing. This woman could very well be looking for an actual kid that's lost. That's kind of sad when you think about it. And now she's using anyone to replace her son. But there is the fact that he is very much NOT their blood son, and this woman could be his mo-... No, he can't even think it. It puts it out there.

"Look kiddo, you should ask your parents about this stuff. I really don't know much."

"But I can't ask them."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" He snapped. "What if they think... what if they know and they want me to go away with her?" Kait held it hard but tears pricked his eyes viciously, so he lowered his head. He's tough, he's sure as hell not about to let Seifer Almasy see him cry.

"Hn." Seifer scoffed hard enough to pop up off the back of the seat. "If they ever wanna give you up I'll eat my fucking gunblade. How's that for an answer?"

Kait had to think about that. Even as a child he knew that Seifer adored his gunblade, like his fathers adore their weapons, and he adored his clown Jojo. Still, secretly, he does. That's why it sits on the shelf, safe and secure, unlike his other toys and things which are up for the pummeling of an all out wrestling match he and his friends hold in his bedroom.

"Thanks Seifer." He turned those big blue eyes on the male to say. "You know, you'd make an ok dad some day."

"Tch. Don't even joke like that, when you become a dad- granddad isn't far behind. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna be some old man." He tousled the boys hair, then got up from the couch.

Kait figured that Seifer was headed for the bathroom because he didn't leave, he went into the hall. He really did feel better after hearing that. Maybe all this creeping worry is for nothing, and this woman really is just desparate to get her son back. Who wouldn't be. But it still didn't answer his question to why Seifer had said the name in the bathroom. Maybe he was just trying it out, like he had when he'd constantly heard it being said around the neighborhood. Why won't she just go away though. He knows Squall and Irvine wouldn't give him up, but he'd feel a lot better if the woman would just go away.

When Irvine and Laguna came back, Kait and Seifer were playing Triple Triad at the coffee table.

"What movie did you get?" Kait asked getting up from the floor to hurry over and take the DVD.

"Action. Your favorite." Irvine replied.

Standing up Seifer left his hand of cards on the table, they were playing with two decks and neither one belonged to him. "I'm going."

"See ya, Seif'." Laguna said plopping down onto the couch.

"Bye.." For the second time that night he's been snagged aside. The conversation must have been serious after all. Glancing to locate the boy, he spots him in the kitchen grabbing a bag of popcorn. "What is it?" He whispered when dragged almost out of the apartment.

"Kait's freaking out over something, talk to him alright."

"Alright, but what's it about?"

"I can't tell you, just ask him." Seifer released Irvine's arm. "I doubt he'd bring it up himself."

Irvine wasn't sure how he'd ask about something if he wasn't clear of what it was he was asking. But he nodded all the same. Closing the door he walked over to the couch taking a seat, patted on by Kait to indicate that he should take that spot, he looked down at the boy whose attention was on the television. What could be such a secret?

...

Bored look on his face, Kait smiled around the pout he took on to play the shiny silver instrument. "Irvine can't you hear me? I'm playing a moris code,"

Irvine who had been cleaning up at the moment stopped and listened, scrunching his brows in thought. He didn't hear anything. Kait played it again, sighing when he only received a shrug.

"I'm saying: I'd rather be learning violin." He smiled.

"Ohhh," He said as if it was so obvious. "Well, school work comes first, and I'll teach you to play next weekend."

In school Kait's learning flute, the teacher is teaching it to all the students. Kind of like handing a kid a recorder as a first instrument. But they'd like to allow kids a little more responsibilty and advance them further than that of a simple recorder. So this month its flutes, last month was piano, and next month they'll be working on clarinet.

"Okay." Returning to practicing the assigned song: _A Whole New World_ from the Aladdin movie, he watched television to keep himself occupied beyond his pitchy notes.

All the while Irvine mini-broom swept up the kitchen, down on one knee, he wondered how to approach this mysterious topic. Maybe he should wait until Squall got back, he's better at this sort of thing. Although, this would conflict with an ongoing problem of his. Personal despair of never really feeling apart of Kait's life outside of the fun one. He's not an uncle or a friend- well, he's the boys friend but, he's a parent first. He'll never get the place in Kait's life that he sort of seeks if he's afraid to bring up the hard stuff. Straightening, he dumps the dust into the trash can then sets everything back under the sink where it belongs.

"Hey Kait?" He starts as he walks into the living room. "Can I ask you something?"

The boy nodded then lowered his flute.

Momentarily stuttered by the sudden hard attention, he paused then followed through and took a seat. "So like," He began again.

"Did Seifer tell on me? Weasel can't keep anything to himself." Kait said outright with a laugh. Adjusting himself in his seat, he awaits his father's reply.

"Well, kinda yes, and no- and what gave it away? I didn't say a thing yet."

Kait smiled shaking his head. He could tell Irvine how he knew, its so obvious. Squall has something he does and so does Laguna, and if he were around the others in a more personal setting, he was sure he'd notice their little habits as well. With Irvine, anytime something unpleasant, or at least what he finds to be unpleasant, comes up he starts sentences with: So like. Another thing is when he's upset and trying very hard not to be, he'll adjust his ponytail. Squall on the other hand isn't as verbally obvious, his body stiffens up and his posture is better when he's facing unpleasant news, verbally, he supposed his father started back into the 'whatever' thing. His grandpa was clear as glass when it came to his behavior, but everyone knows it. His leg stiffens up. Another sign is that he slips his hand behind his head to give it a scratch, when its really bad he resorts to playing dumb; his grandfather is actually a very smart and resourseful man, that should not be seen as otherwise no matter what appearance he portrays.

"I wanna know if anything has been bothering you. Seifer didn't tell me, he just said that you needed to talk about something."

Kait frowned then nodded. He really does want to talk about it. "I can't right now. I wanna tell you, but I'd rather wait for Squall to get home so I don't have to say it again."

Irvine whistled lowly. "Is it that bad?"

"It could be. But Seifer said I didn't have to worry."

Irvine could take comfort in that. He thought Seifer might be passing along some bad information or-... well, its Seifer! Who really knows what's going on in his warped head. Patting the boy on the knee Irvine nodded. "Well, if you can find comfort in that I'm glad. And I'm sure that whatever your troubles are, you really don't have to worry about them. You're eight, guys your age shouldn't worry about too much."

"I'll try not to." Leaning over so that he's in the seat rather than on his perch, as he so loves to be- arm of the chair, the back of the chair- like a real bird, Kait perches, rarely sitting on the seat of chairs. He wraps his arms around Irvine's neck giving him a hug. "Don't worry too much about me. I'm Galbadian tough, remember?"

Smiling, Irvine nodded, adding. "And just a pinch of Balamb."

"That's my surfer-bum way," Moving out of the hug he pops the cowboy on the shoulder. "Now get your guistar and play with me, do you know A Whole New World? I have the sheet music." He points to the sheet of music on the coffee table.

Shaking his head, Irvine replied. "I can learn it."

"Well, go on." He said in his best southern accent.

"Yes, maestro." Getting up from the couch he smiled when he rounded the corner into the hall. He handled that pretty well. See there, he can be responsible. Grabbing his accustic he returned to the living room lifting the sheet music from the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch beside Kait, who is once again seated on the backrest of the couch.

"Ready?" He asked then started getting three notes in before stopping to wait for Irvine to begin strumming. "Now?"

"Mhm." Setting the music down he pats the guitar three times then strums the strings in time with the flute.

Stepping out of the shower, Laguna drapped a towel over his head toweling it frantically to remove the water. He'd often wondered if one day his hair would fall out. He hoped not. He wasn't the type to care very much for his vanity- hell, he's taken missions where he's had to lie practically in monster dung. But there are just certain things about yourself that make you _you_. The grey he's gotten used to, it actually makes him look professional.

_'Hn. If I were president now then they'd really see some sophistication.'_ Lowering the towel he checks his face over incase he missed a spot when rinsing the soap off. In the clear, he wraps the towel around his waist tying it off then proceeds with brushing his teeth. Once the brush it loaded with paste, he scrubs it around his teeth humming A Whole New World as he does so.

Kait's getting better. He'd been practicing a few times before during the week, but he was struggling with a bar making it very pitchy more than a few times, Laguna almost thought he'd be off the hook when the boy left the flute at school but he found it. It seemed that Irvine is playing along with him. The former president never would have guessed that the cowboy was musically inclined, but he can really play, it seems. The music stopped for a moment and Kait played a bar over four times, squeaking twice in the same place for two then he blew it perfectly for the other two and then they played on.

Spitting out the accumulated foam, he rinsed his mouth, gargled, then left the bathroom entering the guest room in a few quick steps.

"I think that was your grandpa; wanna shower now?" Asked the band leader.

"Can I take it in the morning?" He asked in a pause then kept playing.

"Will you wake up earlier so that you're not late for school?"

"Yup." Kait stopped altogether.

"Alright, I'll be in incase you over sleep." Getting up from the couch, he checked the time with a quick glance. "Its time for bed though, I'll put this up." He holds out his hand for the flute. Taking it apart, once he's got a hold of it, he sticks it into its case then walks it to the hall closet.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

The boy scurried away, Irvine glanced in that direction of the hall when hearing the same exchange of words between his son and friend then went back to storing the instrument away.

"My train leave at five, I can wake Kait up if you wanna sleep in."

"I'm not too tired." Irvine replied. Taking a seat in the armchair, he turns to Laguna then asks. "Has Kait said anything to you about something strange. Seifer thinks that I should talk to him, but he wants to wait until Squall gets back Sunday."

"Strange? No." Laguna thought for a moment.

"You don't have to tell me if its a secret, I just wanted to know what I'll be up against."

"He didn't say anything weird to me- although, he did ask if it was rude to ignore someone who's talking to you."

Irvine's brows furrow. What on earth could that mean?

"He said some woman was looking for her son and she's going around asking other kids. Could be some kind of weirdo-in-the-neighborhood, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"He said he wasn't speaking to her because he hasn't seen her face around before now and thought he should be careful."

"Smart kid."

"I thought so too. You guys are doing a great job raising him." He rest his bad leg on the coffee table, the other still on the floor, making himself more comfortable he starts flipping channels.

Irvine sits thinking quietly to himself and after a moment he stood. "I'm going to bed. Have a good trip back."

"Thanks."

Walking into his bedroom he strips his clothes tossing them into a pile at the door, then, once his pajamas are on, he climbs into bed.

The next morning Laguna woke up early around 4:44 a.m. He got his things ready to go last night, so the only thing he had to do was eat a quick bite of breakfast before heading out. He hated traveling on an empty stomach. It would be a good two days before getting to Esthar, and he'd have to make a stop in Fisherman's Horizon to change trains. After having a cup of instant cappuchino, he fixed himself an egg and sausage patty. Making a quick stop into his grandson's room, he gave the boy a gentle shake to wake him up. Nothing worse than being earthquaked out of your sleep.

Kait mumbled something incoherant but slowly he roused from his sleep, tired eyes blinking in confusion before something registered.

"I'm heading out, bye Little Bird." He leaned in and kissed the kid atop his head.

"Bye grandpa." He rubbed his face to remove the sleepies clinging at the corners of his eyes.

"Don't forget to take your shower, its five o'clock now." He turned the boys alarm clock. The blue colored numbers shined a little more brightly when Laguna turned the dimmer off. "Don't fall asleep again. Bye." He walked out of the boy's bedroom and into his son's. "Irvine," He whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked with a voice so alert Laguna thought that he might not have been asleep at all.

But being a man of action himself, Laguna knows that a good pass-out is nearly impossible to achieve, even if you've been retired for years. Its just an unbreakable habit. "I'm gonna go. I woke Kait up, but he may not stay up. Just letting you know."

"Okay, see you whenever."

"You too." Closing the door after his exit, he leaves the house locking the front door behind him.

Irvine made sure to keep himself awake, just as quickly as he can be awake Irvine can be asleep. Its a bad habit but hasn't gotten him in trouble so far. Checking the time, he figured he could get up and start breakfast. He can already hear his son moving about the apartment gathering towel and washcloth to take his shower. Climbing out of bed, he stepped into pale blue slippers then shuffled out of the bedroom for the kitchen. Getting the stove warming up, Irvine gathered Kait's things stuffing them into his backpack. The boy's lunch would be put in last so the ice pack would keep from melting too soon. After cleaning the pan that Laguna had used for his meal, Irvine set it onto the stove. Grabbing two slices of cheese from the fridge as well as the tub of butter, he set them onto the counter next to the loaf of bread.

It was faint due to the distance, but Irvine heard his phone ringing and, quickly, rushed into his bedroom to answer it. "Hey." He knew who it was, it could only be one person calling at this hour.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

Irvine had to think that that was a pretty odd thing for someone, who calls at five in the morning, to ask. But he replied anyway. "Making breakfast."

"So am I. I have only today to finish then I'm heading home after I help Quistis."

"Okay. By the way, when you get here, Kait has something he wants to talk to us about."

"What?"

"I don't know. But its pretty serious, I think."

Squall was quiet for a moment. "Okay. Tell him I'll try to be home sooner than later."

"You got it."

"I only called to tell you that, later."

"Yeah." Hanging up he left the bedroom returning to the stove. "Dammit." The pan was too hot. Taking it from the stove he fans it through the air to cool it off a bit before putting the butter on to start the meal.

Kait showed from his bedroom around 5:38 dry, dressed, and carrying sneakers in his free hands. He doesn't have to leave until 7 o'clock so he does not put them on, rather leaving them on the floor beside the front door. He could feel his nerves prickling, another day another thought that he'll have to see that woman. Maybe Irvine will walk him to school. Its unusual that he'd ask of it because normally Irvine nor Squall can do it since they have work. But there's no harm in it, no warning sign that something is wrong.

"Irvine can you walk me to school today?" He asked when his father put a plate down before him. Aiming for the slices of cantaloupe first, he waited for his answer.

"Sure." Came an enthusiastic reply. Walking his plate over to the counter, after a few slices of fruit were cut for himself, he takes a seat digging in.

Irvine was eating a little faster than he'd meant to because he forget that he didn't get dressed, assuming that he wouldn't have to go anywhere this morning, and he'd need to comb-out and brush his bed-head hair.

Chewing avidly, Kait cocked his head studying his father as he ate. "You don't sleep with your earrings in?"

"Nope." He takes a sip of orange juice.

"Papa, can I get earrings?"

Irvine spared little thought to it, replying. "Yeah. We'll get it done when Squall gets back. He said he should be here late tonight."

"We're going to the mall tonight?" He was ecstatic. He'd never gone anywhere overnight in a long time.

"I meant tomorrow." He gathered his plate wahsing it once at the sink.

"Oh." He deflated quickly. "I'm gonna feed Pal', okay?" Taking his plate to the sink, while still eating a slice of his sandwich; he holds the food within his teeth while washing the plate then, wet hand and all, continued eating it until it was gone.

The bird, enlarged to the size of a forearm, napped comfortable on its perch stick with his beak tucked under his lavander colored wing. It woke the moment it heard its name, looking about the livingroom for its owners. Spotting Kait roaming about the kitchen, it flew to the counter top, shrinking down a bit to accommodate to his young master's size.

"Good morning." He greeted the bird. He supposed he would have gotten a reply if he were used to junctions and magic like his fathers are. But to him the bird just made a 'trilling' sound. "You want eggs and a hunk of meat?"

The bird looked as though he were dancing for a moment, side stepping back and forth before it bobbed its head up and down.

Removing the items from the fridge he placed them onto the counter. He hates touching raw meat but its something that must be done. He often wondered what it'd be like to have a dog- like Rinoa has Angelo. But he likes the bird alright. Especially because Pal can use magic. How many other guys can say that their pets can do that? Going to the sink he washes the meat from his hands.

The bird digs in instatly; cracking the eggs open with his beak over the raw ground beef.

Furiously drying his hands, he says. "You don't have to come with me to school, Dad's gonna drop me off." The bird seemed more interested in eating than his schedule for the day. But that was ok. Kait sailed into the livingroom grabbing the remote. He can watch a little tv until Irvine comes out of the bedroom.

_Beyblade G-Revolution_ is on. Its an older serious to the new one but the station picked it up as if to remind kids of what the show is. He never really understood it himself. All that commotion over spinning tops. Come on. But it was interesting enough to keep him focused until around 6:30 when Irvine finally emerged from the bedroom.

"I think I'm becoming a Beyblade fan." He reported before getting up from the couch to slip his sneakers on.

"Guess that one is my fault, huh?" He turned off the television on his way by.

"Yup." He chuckled. "I've decided that I want a moon or a sun; is taking care of earrings hard?"

"Not really, and I'll help you if you need it."

"Thanks." He shrugged on his backpack then walked out the front door, Irvine was a step behind him until he darted down the stairs to the street.

"Hey Kait!" Olgey, one of Theadora Burke's boys called out when seeing him.

"Hi!"

He's one of the three town idiots, according to Zell. They live next door to his Ma's house and are often running rampant through the streets of Balamb Town getting into every damned thing they can, picking up whatever isn't nailed down, prying up whatever is. They're trouble with a capital T. But they have their moments of innocence. Like whenever they get a certain look from the tattooed blond, or the little blond's large lover.

Father and son walk at a well enough pace down the street towards the school. Kait kept an eye out for the woman, but thankfully he does not see her. It didn't mean that he was in the clear, though. And when the arrived at the building he turned around at the door then asked if Irvine would pick him up as well. Irvine, of course, said yes then waved a goodbye to the boy before heading home.

88888

"Trepe speaking." Quistis says after pressing the speaker button on the phone. She's in her office at Garden doing her work for the day.

"This is Aryl Strauss calling about the three homes that you wished to check out. I wanted to tell you that you can come by the first one right now. I'll be waiting here for you," A flapping sound of paper filled the air a moment. "The address is Remance Street, Oldwyn apartment, room 220."

Having written it down, she pushed her seat back from the desk having it make a sound as it scraped against the thin carpet on the floor. "Thank you, I'll be right there." Her attention then went up as the door to her office opened.

"What?" Squall asked when inside. He really didn't want to spend his day doing odd task for Quistis when he should be getting ready to leave.

"The contractor's called, I can go check out the apartments now." Walking around the desk, she grabs a light coat from a wrack by the door. "I need your opinion. You're good with this sort of thing."

"I've only ever done it twice, and that other time Irvine was helping me."

"But you knew what you wanted and what was right for you."

"And I'm supposed to..." He let the word hang there. He really didn't see a reason to be helping Quistis house hunt.

"Just shut up and come with me." She rolled her blue eyes to the sky with a hefty sigh in her posture.

Cocking a brow at her boldness, he followed her out the door regardless. How long would it take anyway?

88888

"I know, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me that I have a life back there." Mara snapped at the person on the other side of the phone. "I just need a little more time. If I get fired, I get fired. That's it. I can always get another job; but right now, I need to focus on getting my son back."

She listened to the person on the other side then shook her head.

"I'm gonna work on Miles first. If I can convince him then he can help me convince his parents to letting him go. If I go directly to them about it they'll fight me tooth and nail in objection." She took a steadying breath. "They love him. That's what former president Loire told me." She had to hold the phone from her ear when her friend shouted into the other end from disbelief. "Can you believe it? He's Miles's adopted grandfather. ...How would it cause trouble? I know what I'm doing and trust me, I know my own son when I see him." She walked forward two steps. "What? Hello? Hello?" Moving the phone into view, she growls in frustration. "Fuck, the battery died."

"Howdy ma'am." Irvine nodded as though he had just tipped his hat to the distressed woman, had he been wearing his hat he probably would have.

"Hi." She said quickly until she realized who she'd been speaking to. "Sir!" She called after him.

Slowing his pace a bit, Irvine turned around to face the woman. He's on his way to the school to pick up Kait, and he doesn't want to be late.

"This is so embarrassing to ask but, can I borrow your phone?" Mara asked politely. "The battery died on mine, I was in the middle of an important call."

"Oh, sure. If you don't mind coming with me. I'm picking up my son from school." He shrugged. "But there are always payphones around too. Infact, you'll find one right around the corner from the gas station."

Smiling, she nodded. "Thank you." She looked over her shoulder but kept her pace after him.

A silence stretched between them until Irvine looked down to see the woman still at his side, only two steps back from him.

"I don't have a dime." She says lamely when noticing that the man was giving her an odd look.

"Oh, well, here you are." He reached into his pocket for a dime.

"Thanks. You know, your accent sounds so familiar. Where are you originally from?"

"Rodenite in Galbadia. I'm adopted so I don't know if that's where I came from but that's where I grew up."

"Small world, me too! I mean not the adopted part, but being from Roden'. I still live there, in fact. I'm here on business, though."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled. "Heh heh, and they said you can never take farmers from their land for too long. I may have to stop back there some time and see my parents."

"You should! Children are always so forgetful when it comes to parents. You should never be away from them for too long."

"I completely agree with that." He glances at the building when the bell rings. Having forgotten about the dime during their conversation, he returned to his hand to his pocket to look for one.

"Did you live on a farm, or one of the inner houses?" Mara pressed to stall.

"Farm. It was a produce farm," He gave a laugh. "We did everything, grains, meat, fruits and junk."

Mara held up a hand in understanding. "We were dairy, but we also sold the beef on the side."

The bell rang and all the kids came running out of the school like the building were on fire. That's a Friday for you. Kids scattering left and right, pushing and shoving. Calling names, and making plans with friends who have walked a great distance away from them.

Holding out her hand, Mara can feel it begin to shake when out of the side of her eye she spots Kait running down the stairs to wherever his father is. "Thank you." She replied hand out waiting. Any minute now the boy would be right up on them. Then he'd have to acknowledge her. She's desperate! To be able to look at him, know him, hold her son. The anticipation has her positively on pins and needles. She bit her bottom lip.

"Irvine you're..." His words broke off when he spotted her. His big blue eyes slit in angry contemplation as he wondered what this woman was doing with his father. Storming up to them, he grabbed Irvine by the wrist. "We're leaving."

"Hold up a second, I'm getting the lady a dime so she can use the phone."

"Nevermind that! Don't talk to her!" He commanded in a voice that Irvine had never heard before. He sounded positively spooked. Even when he was talking about ghost being real, over their vacation to the orphanage, he didn't sound as convince and frightened as one might be if they were truly scared. But he sounds like he's seen the bogeyman and the creature is offering him candy.

"Okay, okay." He threw the woman an apologentic look before tucking all the change he had in his pocket into the woman's reach. Irvine then allowed himself to be tugged away by the 61 pounds of child gripping the life out of his hand.

Kait glanced over his shoulder at Mara seeing that she still had her eyes on them as they retreated. Hopefully this will be the last time he has to see her. Doesn't she have a life elsewhere? Why is she always hanging around the school or the park? Nutty woman, he is NOT her son!

"Kait relax, _relax_." He stopped dead track and knelt down so that he didn't have to jerk his arm free. "What's this about?"

"I just..." He trailed off. "I don't like it when you talk to her."

Irvine blinked at the response, then shook his head after coming up with his meaning of what Kait's meaning was. "Kai, you have nothing to worry. Squall and me are in love with each other and nothing and no one is gonna come between that. Trust me."

Now it was Kait's turn to be confused. After a moment he cocked his head in realization that this might actually be a good scapegoat. He wanted so badly to just tell Irvine but he didn't want to do it without Squall. Maybe he should just tell Irvine. Get him on on his side, that way he's not double-teamed when they talk later today. Or maybe that's a bad idea because that woman is still lerking about and Irvine will want to confront her right away about it.

So, to cover his tracks he replied. "Really?"

"Yeah, _really_." He tousled the boys brown hair. "Don't be give it another thought. I is one hundred percent gay."

"But what about those times that Dad was talking about? Back when you guys were separated?" He took Irvine hand when his father straightened up and began to walk.

Figuring Kait was talking about those 'Cowboy Irvine' stories he loved so very much, he shrugged. He admitted that he complimented anyone. It didn't matter if it were male or female, but he knew where his love and loyalties lay. He isn't bi, he's just flirtatious, no matter the gender. But go explain that to a kid. "Well, that was just having some fun."

Kait nodded, only half interesting since he wasn't really serious in his honesty of the situation. He'd have to apologize for lying later. But for right now, the immediate threat was over.

88888

"As you can see the open-floor plan makes this room feel really spacious." The contractor says with a pleased smile while watching Squall give the place a nodding approval. It seems this woman buying the home is waiting for her husband to make the call.

"What are the rooms like?" He asked as if to himself but he looked the woman in the face.

"Right this way; this is a two bedroom apartment and the sizes are alright for the price range." She walked into the hall then extended her hand.

Squall stepped into the room, Quistis behind him, and the contractor behind her.

"Can this carpet be taken out?" Squall asked.

"Yes it can, but it might have scratched the hardwood a bit." Mrs. Strauss admitted.

"And it only has the one bathroom in the hall?"

"That's correct. But," Strauss is speaking to Quistis right now. "It has a very large walk-in closet. You and your husband won't have to fight about space."

Quistis blushed immediately, Squall cast the woman a side-long glance while looking out the window at the area.

"I'm sorry for the confusion," Quistis said calmly but her voice still held a clear blush. "He's not my husband or even lover. We're just friends."

Mrs. Strauss seemed to think otherwise but laughed all the same at the vocalized assumption. "Well, what do you think of the place?" She's returning to the living room talking over her shoulder.

"I like it." Squall replied.

"So do I. I can paint, though, if I want to?"

"You may paint, its perfectly alright with the landlord."

They all walk out of the apartment, and Mrs. Strauss locks the door after them.

"Okay." Quistis nods. "You have my number, please call me the moment you hear from them. I would like to move in as soon as possible."

"No problem."

The three get onto the elevator going back to ground level. That was the third place they had to look at and Quistis was happy that she did end up liking one of them above all. Because, she had liked them all, anything would have done really. She just wanted to have her own life, away from school and troubles. A place she can call her own. She was going to ask Squall something but he was on his phone and already heading in the direction of the trainstation once they'd left the building. She could always ask later, she supposed and took her leave for Balamb Garden.

By the time Squall got home dinner was being set out onto the table.

"Squall!" Kait's fork abandoned on the plate, the boy ran into his dad's hug.

"Hey." He smiled down at his son, then looked up at Irvine smiling a greeting to him.

"I'm going to a birthday party tomorrow, and guess what else?" He released his hold returning to the table. "I'm also gonna go to get my ears pierced."

Brows raised in question, Squall removed his bomber jacket and boots, luggage left to fend for itself at the door. He was starving, graciously taking the offered plate of chicken cutlets, brusslesprouts, and potatoes. Someone's been practicing his cooking skills. The potatoes don't have any lumps, he noted three bites in. "When was this decided?"

"This morning. We've got earrings, I figure what's the harm."

Squall shrugged. Irvine had a point. He wondered if Kait could really sport an earring. You had to have a certain kind of way about you to wear earrings, and he wasn't sure if his sweet little son had that. Although, no one really knows their kid until they're around other people, and believe their parents are out of the room. He wasn't sure if that ever applied to himself, but that's what lots of women had told him when he was bringing Kait up on his own all those years ago. And he's pretty sure that when he's around Seifer alone, Kait lets a swear or two slip out. He can see that an extra gil has been added to the jar as it is.

"Wanna look at the pictures I've taken. I'm getting better." Kait asked retrieving his camera from the coffee table. "Here you go." He set it down beside Squall's plate.

Squall, who had gotten up for seconds took Irvine's plate to refresh it knowing that he would want more as well. Kait's still working hard on that one cutlet.

"I have a new friend, and I found my flute- it was in my locker." He went on.

"You wanna shower after you eat? I can unpack your suitcase." Irvine asked through the boys personal update.

"Thank you." Squall looked exhausted. But not because of work. Damn Quistis, and her run around. And sure work does play a part in this with its massive boredom at times.

Dinner went quietly for a moment, once Kait was done he made himself scarce by hanging out in his bedroom playing with Samba and a few other toys. He was pretending to do Limit Break with a plastic sword he got one year. Squall was stripping and readying himself for his shower, while Irvine cleaned up the pots and plates. Crossing the hall to the bathroom, he had to smile hearing his son spouting out commands to his toys and providing tv-esque sound effects to his movements. Shower water going, he can't wait to get under the spray. If anyone would tell him this was what it was like to have a family, he wouldn't have been so objective to Laguna all those years ago. He wouldn't have sought out the distance from anyone being close to him. Because this, is paradise.

"Hey Irvine, wanna play with me?" Kait peeked into their bedroom, when Irvine was unpacking Squall's bags, to ask.

"Sure."

"You can be whoever you want, okay? I'm playing war."

"Alrighty..." Irvine cased the toys with his dual colored gaze, selecting a panda and raccoon in his troop. "Here we go, my general and right hand."

"And these guys are mine. Attack!" Samba leaped onto the panda, Kait provided the gnashing sounds of the fierce bite the lion was inflicting on the animal.

"Help me Racc'." The panda made a plantiff cry. Irvine roared and sent the raccoon into battle.

Squall's shower took fifteen minutes, dressing took five; since he took the time to just lay on the bed and relax in nothing but the towel around his waist before he threw on his night pants and t-shirt. Walking into the kitchen he makes himself a cup of tea, putting a pot of water on the coffee maker. He spied Kait's camera still sitting on the kitchen table, going over to pick it up he paused when he heard Irvine calling him in an odd voice to help him out. Abandoning his plans he walked into Kait's room to see the holding tightly to stuffed animals that are mauling each other.

"Grab something and help me!" A panda bear with his lover's accent called. Irvine actually made the head turn towards him.

Blinking in amusement, he picked up a giraffe and had it join the brawl, only it attacked the panda as well.

"Haha, you didn't know that giraffe is a double agent- did you, General Panda?"

"Noooo!" The panda collapsed onto the bed. Dead.

Samba and the double agent celebrate by a traditional stuffed-animal bouncing up and down.

"I'm making some tea, do either of you want a cup?" Squall asked when hearing the machine bubbling away from in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Irvine replied during his recover.

Kait gathered his toys. "I'll have some. What flavor is it?"

"Camomile." Getting up from the floor, he heads into the hallway.

"What's that taste like?" Kait asked Irvine.

"Good." He shrugged getting up from the floor to help Squall. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." But he was already huddled amongst his toys starting a new game.

Hearing Irvine coming up behind him before he felt the taller males around wrap around his waist, he says. "Quistis might have a new place Monday."

Kissing the back of his lover's neck Irvine appreciated the tilt of Squall's head to give him access; while Squall somehow managed to fix the cups of tea and a cocoa for Kait, since he knew the boy would change his mind, without spilling a drop of water. "Will she now?" He asked with semi-interest. Irvine figured Quistis would have found a place long before any of them really. So the time was the most shocking part he guessed.

"Mhm. Selphie and Rinoa are coming back late because they'll be in Timber looking over three options."

Chuckling, Irvine released his grip around the shorter male to take his cup. "That's gonna either be trouble, or a match made in roommate heaven." He commented.

"Knowing Selphie, it'll be hell. Rinoa will cave under her persuation to decorate the place like the inside of a pissed on snowball."

Smiling around his sip, he added just a bit less sugar to his third spoonful. "So like, before I forget, Kait had something to talk to us about. Seems pretty serious if he wanted to wait all the way for you to come back so he doesn't have to say it twice."

Squall cocked a brow. What could be so serious to an 8 year old child? He agreed to lettting him have an earring and he seemed only the second signature to an already done deal; what else could it be? Better to just ask rather than guess. Walking to their son's bedroom, Irvine holding the cocoa he had been stirring while he spoke, they enter to find the child passed out cold asleep on the floor, head resting against the high side of his bed.

"Guess we'll have to get him in the morning." Irvine commented setting the cups down on the dress to hoiste the kid onto his bed to tuck him in.

"I'm tired myself," Squall mentions looking at the comfort of a bed. "wanna turn in?"

"You go ahead, I'll put this stuff away." Leaning down a couple inches he kissed the groggy lion on his scarred forehead, before taking the cup from him.

He gathered up the other two and dumped them away in the kitchen sink. No sense in holding onto them since nothing taste the same the next day. Most of all powdered and already sugared drinks. When he entered their bedroom he saw Squall already out cold over the covers. Walking around to his side of the bed, he folded the blanket so that it covered the sleeping male, then climbing into bed he gathered his lover up to sleep on top of him, wrapped comfortable in his arms.


	9. Its Hard to Remember

The 'important conversation' with their son was temporarily forgotten as the child had to get ready to leave for the birthday party at Raul's house, early that afternoon. He had to take a shower, brush his hair and teeth, put on his play clothes, and wrap the gift he'd gotten since that little task hadn't been taken care of yet. They had to go out and buy wrapping paper. The boy's mother called to tell them that lunch would be taken care of since the kids were gonna be served pizza. The boy's mother was beside herself that her son had friends coming over since his past birthday parties only had but one child, and her thanks was to them because it seemed that the reason for this turn of events was due to their son being nice to hers. The bully from school, Devon, had even stopped picking on Raul. It was amazing!

Unsure of how to respond to that, Squall simply said: uh-huh and let it go. Not long after hanging up with Belinda Chacon, the boys' mother, does his phone ring again. "What?" He answered in his usual way.

"Meet me on the roof at one o'clock, we'll have a picnic, okay?" Came Irvine's voice.

It was so to-the-point that Squall knew it was automated. Seeing said caller, phone-free, exit the hall and enter the kitchen looking for something it seemed, he smiled to himself and replied to the message that he would be there. "I might be a little late though, Seifer wants to spar in the field."

"Okay." Irvine replied hearing the response that would show up in his phone the moment Squall ended the message. He peeked into the refrigerator. "Just as well too, cause I gotta get something from the market." Leaning over when he's close enough to him, he gives Squall a quick kiss upon his scarred forehead. "See ya later."

Squall said nothing but gave an acknowledged nod before going into their bedroom to grab his blade. Just as he left the house the mail carrier came up the stairs to the apartment. He took the small stack then walked back inside to set it down. Glancing through the envelopes he sees that there are two bills, a sheet of cupons in a book, and a letter addressed to Kait. It must be from a classmate practicing the postal assignment. Leaving the pile on the counter top he left the house locking the door after him.

77777

While Selphie was busy signing the contract to the apartment lease for her and Rinoa's place. Rinoa is tossing a ball to an unresponsive Angelo, who seems more interested in stalking the many stray cats in Timber around. She never pictured herself living in Timber, she's resided here once long ago but that was for Forest Owls activity. Honestly, she thought it was the worst place to live on the whole planet what with all the noise from the trains and everything. Not to mention the stench of papermill that wafts through the air once in a while from the newspaper building printing out copies of papers and editions of _Timber Maniacs_ and _Weapons Monthly_. But when Selphie got to explaining it to her, she had to agree that it was a good place to live. Train fair is cheaper, same with newspapers and other books, and since its a very productive town in exporting these things to other towns cost of living is considerably cheaper as well due to the ongoing noise of the trains. Rinoa had no idea Selphie Tilmitt could be a pinch-penny. But to be fair, she knows that Selphie adores _Timber Maniacs_ because Laguna often has articals written in it, and the sooner the love crazed girl can get her hands on it the better.

Said brunette came bouncing out of the building with a big smile on her face and a fold of paper in her hand. "We got the apartment!" She called from about ten feet away. "They say we can move in as soon as tomorrow. Isn't this exciting? Our very own place!" Just when it seemed the girls legs would turn into thrusters on a rocket ship; what with her fist balled tightly, face scrunched from a huge grin, and knees bent slightly ready to excel, she instead flung herself forward and grappled onto Rinoa hugging her tightly. The roommate giggled within the hug while hugging the girl back, though, not nearly as tightly as Selphie.

"Alright, alright, don't crush me to death." Rinoa removed herself from danger. "Should we go shopping for furniture or something?"

They walk toward the train station so they can take the next train into Balamb. The two really don't mind staying at a hotel for a little while, but then again, they could always head back to their soon-to-be former home at the Garden dorms. But Rinoa wanted to head back because she was missing the taste of this certain type of fish they sell at the vender by the piers.

"Quistis called, she's still waiting for word about her place." Selphie informed. "She's very particular; she went down on the price when she made an offer."

"Why?"

"She thinks a few things need to be taken care of, and since the home owners didn't do it themselves they don't need to be asking for so much money."

Rinoa laughed at that. Leave it Quistis to posture people. It really was a wonder she managed to give up teaching. "So any ideas of how to decorate?"

"Mhm. I say we do it in Trabian chic." She starts to skip. "I know this great little store from back home in Glacial Point, they have this brown leather couch with fake fur lining the arm rest and the lower row of the back cushions. Looks just like a ginger bread cookie."

Rinoa would have been less appauled if she had stepped in cat poop. "Umm, we might wanna really consider the decore... we wanna have guest over after all."

Selphie winked at her friend before sticking a very informative finger into the air. "Of course, which is why we should make our home a real treat for them to visit."

Handing the ticket over to the checker, Rinoa shakes her head boarding the train. "Leave the decorating to me. I will make our place an award winner."

"Fine." Following her onto the train, she places her hands on her hips to show authority. "But _I_ get to decorate my room. And we get the towels from Trabia. They make the finest cotton."

"Its a deal." She gives her friends hand a firm shake.

Taking the lead to the row of seats Selphie climbs onto it standing on her knees so that she's able to see out of the window without having to look over her shoulder. The landscaping is always so beautiful, and watching the stream of smoke is a blast, a lot of times they go under tunnels, and one train even travels under water! She really doesn't see why her friends don't understand her love of trains. They're the most amazing invention. Cocking her head from side to side humming a happy little train song, she smiles when hearing Rinoa chuckle. It could only be at her. She doesn't mind it one bit; she likes to be the one with the reaction and the life, better than being the guy who does nothing. Speaking of guy with no reaction..

"Do you think Squall will miss us?" She asked without taking her eyes from the scenary.

"Squall? Doubt it. He'll be happy for us, say they'll visit whenever. Squall would practically push us out of Balamb Town before he'd miss us."

Laughing, Selphie shakes her head. "Naaah, he's got a big heart. He just hides it well."

"Hmm. You're the expert, I guess."

"Not me. But I am good at noticing things." Twisting herself now to look at her friend, Selphie adds. "He's always been nothing but nice to me since we first met. Give or take a few well placed jabs at my person, but I've never taken offense, and I've been using him as a punching bag whenever he needs to hear it." With a shrug she added. "It works out."

Smiling, Rinoa said with a fondness in her tone. "Is that why you can call him brother?"

"Mhm. We're sort of all related. I mean, we grew up together! Isn't that enough?" Grinning sweetly she then turned herself around planting her butt on the seat as its use is intended. "I'm more worried about Seifer and Zell... I'm gonna miss them so much. They're my whole window into romance."

Now that did make Rinoa laugh. She never understood Selphie's fascination with the two.

"They need me to make them feel... well... like gentlemen."

"How do you figure that?"

"Its obvious, Rin'. They look at me and they think, "I can throw all my, hard to say to the one I love, flirting her way", and then I'm in the money with compliments."

"Its Quistis' fault." Rinoa touched the back of her hand to Selphie's forehead. "She never told you that daydreams are just a fun way to pass the time."

Sticking her tongue out, Selphie offers Rinoa a _raspberry_ as a response but she smiles to show that she isn't upset by the comment. Blinking her big green eyes thoughtfully, she looks over at her friend then wraps her arms around Rinoa's body. "I'm actually pretty scared deep down." She said in a tiny voice.

"Scared?" Rinoa asked, knowing not to take that tone of Selphie's jokingly. She rarely uses it so when you hear it, you know to listen.

"About moving to another town. Its not that we can't be away from each other, we're not joined at the hip or anything but..." She shrugged. "I wonder if every now and then will become occassionally, and if occassionally will become whenever we can, til eventually... we don't see each other at all and just make phone calls. Then..." She trailed off.

"Aaaw, Sel'," Rinoa gave the distraut girls arm a rub. "You have nothing to worry about. I can speak from someone who's kind of on the outside that you guys are pretty close and no amount of distance will make you invisible to each other."

"Yeah but, I still get intensely nervous because if G.F.'s could take our memories of each other from us, then what chance do we stand against time?"

"You're forgetting that Irvine's been missing for four years and we didn't forget him... and from what he said that day when we were at Trabia after the missle hit, Irvine's not one to fall prey to time. He never forgot all of you, and made sure that you remembered."

"That's true."

"See. You have nothing to worry about. We'll all keep in touch with each other." Smiling she gave Selphie an extra hard squeeze. "And personally, it'd be kind of cool to have just you and me time."

Snickering, Selphie moved from the hug to bat her lashes teasingly. "Why Rinoa, I had no idea."

"Ahahaha grow up," Giving Selphie a shove she shook her head in disbelief. The girl really is too bold for her own good sometimes. But she loves her that way. "you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I could never live alone and I couldn't ask Quistis, I think she's fed up with youthful behavior."

"True."

Popping up off the seat she returns to the position she'd been in earlier when they'd boarded. "I see Balamb approaching." She announced, bopping her butt up and down.

"Uuhh, I see _secrets_ approaching." Rinoa tugged and held Selphie's pliad skirt down, while casting a glance around the train at the men who could have gotten an eyeful of the girls purple panties. 28 year old SeeD or not, its never good to bring unwanted attention to yourself from the opposite sex.

"Whoops, peek-a-boo." Waving Rinoa's hands away she turned in the seat planting her butt down. "There, peep-show over."

"Thank Hyne," Rinoa put her hand up. "Wanna get lunch at the diner?"

"Sure, I'll pay."

"Thanks."

When the train pulled to a stop and opened its door, the two girls exit arm in arm.

77777

"Hey," Irvine smiled when seeing a familiar crop of hair rising over the edge of the white stone apartment building. "didn't think I'd see you 'til two."

"Seifer had to take an important call. I think he might have a mission soon."

"Oh." Reaching up a hand to the approaching male, Irvine brushes his thumb across Squall's mouth casting _cure_ on him. "looks like you missed a spot." He said incase Squall was curious about the tender touch of medicine.

"Fucker put his new boot in my face." Squall splayed his legs out over the blanket Irvine put down for them to sit upon. It seemed that his lover wanted to have a little picnic on the roof.

A basket is set off to the side at the corner, opened but only a pitcher of iced tea has been taken out.

"Got my guitar, wanna sing with me?" He picked up the accustic and strummed absently.

"Only if that tea is laced with something," Squall reached for the pitcher and a paper cup. Giving himself a pour he took down a swig then cocked his head. The tea was lace-free which in Squall's book meant singing was a no go.

"Loosen up, we're unseen and all alone. We may be heard, but who'd know."

"_Everyone_. Your voice is very distinctive."

"And yours isn't, which makes you perfect for singing in secret."

"No." He said firmly then drinks his tea.

Irvine waved him off. He wants to sing, so he will. Strumming a nothing tune, he makes up words as he goes along. "Squall Leonhart, likes iced tea." He sings. "He'll probably drink all of it, without saving any for me."

Smiling Squall could only shake his head in dismay. He knows what Irvine is doing and it won't work.

"Oh look," He the music stopped after every word Irvine sang, picking up again when he started. "Now he's smiling, maybe now he'll sing with me."

"No chance." He snickered.

"_"_No chance, no chance_"_, Squall says _"_no chance_"_ but that's not singing." His voice wobbles when he sang the word 'singing' because Squall wrapped his hands loosely around Irvine's throat pretending to throttle him before moving over to the basket to get something to eat.

Singing over his laughter, he watches his lover moving about then continues to sing what he's seeing. "Oh look, now he wants a sandwich. I hope he likes the turkey that I made or the parmasian ham."

"Your song doesn't rhyme." Despite himself Squall's words came out slightly sung. His mood lightening considerably listening to the nonsense of Irvine's antics.

"It doesn't have to." He opened his mouth taking a bite of the offered sandwich. "Mmm mustard." He strummbed really fast as he stretched the 'tard'.

"If you don't quit singing I'm gonna shout until my voice gives out."

"Mmm, would you please?" He grinned wolfishly, dual colored eyes narrowed and fiendish.

Glaring in mock anger, Squall ate his sandwich nodding his head while enjoying the softer tune Irvine starts to play. Irvine played slower so that he can have something to eat rather than sing. The weather is gorgeous today, and aside from the fact that you can hear a person sneeze from 20 feet away in Balamb town it seemed that they were the only two people in the world right now. Speaking of background noises, Squall notes the sound of the train pulling in, and shouting and screaming in the further distance coming from where he can guess is someone's backyard. The Chacon's no doubt. They were having that birthday party after all. Ten minutes later a seagull came drifting by overhead landing on the roof top not far from the basket. It must have smelled the goods and wanted in on it. Being the lover he is, Irvine tore off a bite of his am sandwich and chucked it over to the bird.

"Should a bird be eating meat?" Squall questioned while brushing his hands together to remove the crumbs.

"Sure, I've seen them eating hot dogs before. And they eat fish don't they?"

"Hn. I forgot about that. No wonder the birds around here are so fat."

As if that were some kind of signal to the other gulls in the area six more joined the hungry bird waiting for hand outs.

Squall seemed amused by the boldness of the birds that are moving in closer and closer, wanting nothing to do with eating at Irvine's snail-pace with throwing food, they planned to take what they needed from the basket. He laughed outright when a gull flew into the air snapping the sandwich clean from the cowboy's hand.

"Hey! Hey!" He called out waving his arms at the oncoming swarm.

If Palidor hadn't shown up to scare them off he'd of been pecked to death in mutiny.

"Glad you find it so amusing." He brushed his hair from the feathery, flappy onslaught that it endured.

"I do." Comments the male. "Here," Picking up the guitar. "teach me some cords."

Moving closer to the lion, Irvine arranged his fingers over the guitar strings for him. "Just brush your thumb along the buttom strings."

"Is that you guys up there?" Came the voice of their son from down below.

Standing, the two head to the edge of the roof and look down.

"Party over already?" Irvine asked.

"Uh huh, and check out the size of the gift bag," He raised it up toward the roof. "Mrs. Chacon took me aside and said I got the best stuff in mine because I made Raul happy." He shook his head with a smile that said: aren't people strange? "What are you two doing up there?" Kait then asked cocking his head. "Can I come up?"

"Sure," Replied Irvine. "we're just having lunch."

"You've got mail, by the way." Squall informed the child before Kait could visually locate the ladder.

"Mail? From Grandpa?"

"I don't know who its from," He furrowed his brows when hearing Irvine playing again.

"Kait's got mail," He talk-sang. "who's it from? It could be anyone."

"You didn't read it?" Wondered Kait looking at the front door of their home before turning his gaze back to the roof.

"Why would I? Its addressed to you."

"I'd read your mail." Admitted the child.

Squall looked shocked by that comment, mostly when recalling that Irvine once sent him a very graphic dirty letter. "Don't do that anymore, okay."

"Okay. Hold on," The boy disappeared into the house. When he came back outside, he had the letter in his hand. "Its from a girl, she wants to meet me at the park at two o'clock." Checking his watch he says. "That's in three minutes."

"You gonna go?" Irvine asked.

"No way! If its a girl she probably wants to get mushy or something." Shaking his head, face scrunched in disgust he tucks the letter back into its envelope. "It said: Meet me at the park at two, sincerly M.T."

"Who's M.T.?" Squall wondered.

With a shrug Kait replied. "It might be this girl from gym class, Minnie Tao. She's the only the M.T. I've ever heard, but I don't really know her."

"Doesn't mean she can't have a crush on you." Irvine stated.

"Well, I don't care." Looking over his shoulder he glanced down the street in the direction of the park. "I don't want a girlfriend. I want a boyfriend like you guys are."

Squall rolled his eyes to that statement. "Kait, you don't even know if you're gay or not."

"I _could_ be." He said smartly.

"Well think about it this way, this Minnie girl really likes you and she's at least counting on some kind of response. So you should go and tell her that you're not interested." Irvine shrugged. "Better than having her sending you letters every now and then remaining hopeful."

Twisting his mouth back and forth thoughtfully, the boy nods. "You're right. I'll go." Returning inside he slipped his sneakers back on. "But I'm not gonna stay long. I'm just gonna tell her and leave."

"Atta boy, don't give her false hope." Irvine offered a thumbs up for luck.

"Don't be done until I come back, I still wanna hang out with you guys." Kait insisted. "And here," He whistled for Palidor and handed the bird his camera when it grew a little larger in size to hold the thing. "I made a little video of the party. See you around."

"Bye." They say together but not simultaniously.

"Now back to those cords." Irvine holds the guitar.

Four quick lessons later Squall is playing the short song he's learned, which oddly sounds like some version of the tango, the two look over the edge of the roof into town, talk-singing about the people they see.

"Mrs. Bowman is going to the store, wonders if she has enough money to buy the things she needs." Irvine sang about an older woman with a bright red shirt on who's fishing through her purse before stepping through the sliding doors of the supermarket.

"A man in pink," Squall sang quietly. "is tying his sneaker, he really should be wearing boots. They're a much better choice."

Wincing at the sharp note that was plucked, Irvine picked another patron. "Why on earth is that sailor holding a fish like he's about to kiss it?"

Laughing, Squall stops playing as he seeks out said sailor. "Isn't that Mr. Dincht?" He asked without singing it.

"Looks like it." He followed his lovers lead stopping as well. "Come on, all this singing has got me starved. I wanna start in on that pile of mini soft-pretzels."

...

Kait arrived at the park in record breaking time. He bent over a bench catching his breath through little bits of laughter. "I beat her here," He straightened and looked around. "guess she's not as into me as my parents think." Taking a seat on the bench he felt a weird sensation creeping over him, like he's been watched. And not four minutes after feeling this does the reason why make itself known. "Oh, its you again." Kait says to his unwanted guest.

Mara smiled at the boy. Gesturing with her hand, she asked. "Can I sit?"

Looking quite annoyed at the idea, Kait simply nodded a response. "I'm waiting for someone and," Realization came over him as he spoke and his words quickly flattened out of his mouth. "and she ain't comin' because _you're_ my** M.T.**"

Mara smiled at how smart her son has turned out to be. Holding out a hand, she introduced herself properly. "My name is Mara Trejo, nice to meet you."

For some reason Kait felt his world relax. _Trejo_, not _Redfield_ like Squall told him his birth father's name was. Maybe this Mara truly had lost her son and is simply looking for help finding him. Kids know each other, kids talk to each other in ways adults don't know about. If this boy were taken or something than he'd surely admit it to one of his friends if it were brought up.

"Kait Kinneas-Leonhart. They're conjoined but I go by one because its a mouthful otherwise."

"Oh."

They sit in silence for a moment.

"So what did you wanna see me about?" Kait asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

"Can I tell you a story, Kait?"

Nodding, he turned his big blue eyes on the woman to show that he is listening.

"Nine years ago there was a couple, one was from Galbadia and other a man of Dollet. The two loved taking trips and adventures around this big world, but one day the Galbadian woman got pregnant. The couple was so full of glee they could hardly stop smiling, but the husband became very protective of his wife and kept her from having any fun while she was expecting."

Cocking his head, brow arched, Kait wondered what kind of story this was supposed to be. So far he wasn't sure he was enjoying it. Hearing about pregnant women often gave him the creeps. That's why he couldn't hang around Theadora's boys, their mother is pregnant and she's huge! Its a very scary sight to see.

"Well, that aside the couple had their baby and he was beautiful. He had big blue eyes, and wiggly wavey brown hair" She wriggled her fingers at the boy like he were a two or four year old. "and that lovely Galbadian skin, just like his mother. But,"

"But?"

"Well, the mother still longed for adventure and the great outdoors that her husband was suddenly attempting to keep her from."

"What did she do?"

"She begged her husband and pleaded with him to take her someplace- anyplace would do- and he finally decided on a camping trip." She smiled. "The couple had moved from Dollet three months prior to the trip and so they went to Timber on a train. They shopped for camping items and her husband found the cutest duffle bag that resembled a mail sack." This made her laugh. "It was supposed to be like the kind you use for trains when they have huge stacks of letters not packages."

Kait smiled but it was small and thoughtful. Why did this sound so familiar?

"Well, the two set up and camped and had a wonderful time but... then everything went wrong and before the woman knew what was happening she was alone."

"How?"

Mara shrugs. "Her husband disappeared during the night and took her child with him."

Kait's eyes bugged out hearing that. Why on earth would the man take the baby and run? Didn't he love his wife? It seemed like he did. Or maybe its because of the baby that he was acting so in love and protective of the woman. What a sad story.

"She looked every where but never did find her husband or her son." Tears filled her eyes. "Isn't that horrible?"

"Very."

"And so, she went into town hoping to find them but she did not. And that put the woman in a broken place where she had to go away from the world for a long time. But one day a new man came into her life, he brought her out of that darkness and back into the world."

Kait smiled. "That's nice."

"Yes... but, the hole left inside of her for Miles and even her run-away husband never dwindled, and she wanted so much to find them again. To have and hold them... if only she could."

"I'm sorry that your son is gone, and your husband." Kait knew that Mara was speaking about herself. He's not an idiot. "But, maybe she should be happy with her new friend and start a new life- if she can't find her husband and Miles."

"Its not that simple to lose people."

He didn't really know since he's never lost anyone. Even now that he's eight years old he can't give up Jojo the clown. He knows that much.

"Kait... my son loved the sky. He was always staring up into it. He was born outside, you know," She sounded as if he really should know this, but he didn't. "When he was born he didn't look at me or my husband but up at the sky, his gaze stretched for miles and miles. It was then that I gave him his name."

"That's kind of sweet." The boy said figuring that that was what the woman wanted to hear.

"Kait," She paused as if she were uncertain of whether or not she wanted to say what she had to say, but continued on. "his full name is Miles Christian Redfield."

Kait heard himself swallow as instant panic and unease gripped him once again.

"And my husband's name was Martin Redfield." She looked at the child's face for any signs of recognition. But all she saw was panic. But its a strange kind of panic, the one that knows the truth but plans to hide it.

And that's exactly how Kait reacted too. Getting up from the bench, fist balled, head lowered, he bit back tears. "I don't wanna hear any more of this story. I know what you're getting at and I'm NOT your son. You're _wrong_. My name is _Kait Orphen Kinneas-Leonhart_, I've never been a _Miles_ a day of my life." He felt he would have had more power if he weren't shouting his words into the dirt before his sneakers. "So please, just knock it off!"

"But you have to know!" Mara heard her voice raising as well. "You have to have a feeling in your heart when you see me... don't you feel it?"

"No!" His breathing picks up when he sees the woman's shadow stand. "I don't feel anything. I don't remember anything either- so stop trying to make me believe otherwise." With a frown hard on his lips, he says in a softer tone. "I'm sorry your kid is missing, but don't pin guilt on me because you're hoping that I'm him."

And with a stiff back, he walked away. Mara stared after the child for a moment but her legs gave out and she crumpled in on herself on the bench seat. Face in her hands, she lets out a hard sob of a cry.

...

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Selphie asked herself. Turning slightly when a larger amount of sun blocks her own shadow. "Ssshh, I'm spying." She says to the newcommer.

Seifer knelt down a bit behind her and looked out as well. He was glad that Selphie couldn't see his face as recognition flashed across it for an instant before his usual glare returned.

"Wonder who that woman is? And what she wants with Kait." Her brows knit together. "If she's some sicko, she's toast." Her hand instinctively reached into her back pocket where a smaller nunchuck sits.

Stilling that blood seeking hand, Seifer shook his head. "He'll be fine. She's probably just some woman sitting at park." He tried to sound like he had no idea of whether or not he's right, but if it were anyone other than Selphie he was sure his secret would come out. How could that woman have the nerve to just come up to Kait like this? What does she think the kid will remember her? He was a baby for Hyne's sake. He wouldn't know her if he were shown pictures of himself from when she and her dead husband actually had him with them.

"A woman sitting at the park? Then why would he talk to her if he doesn't know her?"

"He's a kid, its what they do."

"Hmmm. I hope you're-..." Her words trail off when Kait stands up. "He looks pretty upset."

They can hear his voice raising before he storms away in a huff.

Selphie almost rose but was pulled back to crouch. "What? She's gonna follow him." Her tone said Seifer had one more time to stop her and she'd crack him over the head.

"No she isn't, look." He points.

The woman sat back down on the bench, it seems that she's crying.

Chuckling, Selphie clenched her fist giving it a little thrust into the air. "Good job, Kait, make her cry. Don't take shit from some park-perve. I'd like to get in there and shake her head from her shoulders."

Thin brows raised, Seifer tousles the girls hair before pushing down on her head to help himself stand. "I had no idea you were such a psycho, Tilmitt. I'll have to watch out for you when your little twig finally snaps."

"Whatever. Let's follow him and make sure he's alright."

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll catch up to you."

Giving Seifer a thumbs up, she sped off after the boy.

Waiting until Selphie was good and out of sight, Seifer wandered over to the weeping woman. With a heavy sigh of agitation he plants himself down beside her. "What are you doing?" He asked very seriously. "You gotta know that kid doesn't know who you are. Or do you just like hurting yourself."

Her sobs turn into little hiccups when seeing who is seated beside her; an angry glare crosses her features. "You knew he was my son and yet you sent me on a wild goose chase around Balamb. Don't you have any manners at all? I could have been had him back with me."

"It wouldn't make a difference how long you spent looking for him. He's not your son. He's Squall's and Irvine's." With a shrug he informs. "You gotta deal with that. Kait has only known the two of them and the rest of us while he grew up. So the kid doesn't need you coming around and fucking that up for him."

Mara scoffed, crossing her arms as if to hold herself. "Fuck you."

"Fuck yourself, you seem to be doing a fine job of it so far." Looking across the park he then turns his green gaze back to Mara. "You can't be that old, find a new man, get yourself laid, and have another kid. And don't blow it by getting yourselves lost in woods again. But you can't keep coming up to Kait like you are. Eventually his parents will find out and I can promise you, it won't be fun."

"They have no right!"

"And neither do you." He kept his voice even, which only served to piss Mara off more. Something he learned how to do from Squall. "Kait is well aware that he's been adopted and you know what? He doesn't fucking care. He likes the life he has. Why do you wanna take it away from him?"

"Because he's _my_ son, not theirs." Her tears are returning only now they're angry rather than sad.

"And _was_ your son from the moment they picked him up and started searching for his parents, until they stopped and Squall decided to adopt him." Standing Seifer looks down on the woman. "Where were you the entire six months that went on?"

She could have told him, but she chose silence. She isn't going to let this man further work her up.

"Thought so... look, let it go. Blood-wise he'll always be your son, but in every way that matters Kait belongs to Squall. That's just the way it is. Now," Hoisting the woman from under her arm, he released her the moment she began to fight. "get yourself on a train and head back to wherever it is you came from. You gave it a chance and he rejected you. Be happy that he's alive and healthy and as far as I know damned happy to be where he is. Take it from a guy whose never had a chance at adoption, the kid couldn't be in a better place."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're my best friends. And anytime I see them they've all got sickeningly stupid grins on their faces and its all because of family. _Their_ family." He spreads his arms out like there is a bigger picture at hand. "Them, me, and the others... we all care about Kait. Isn't that enough?"

"You don't know what its like losing a child,"

Seifer rolled his eyes, he knew this speech was coming.

"You don't know what its like to give birth and see someone who loves you, and looks up to you, and needs you." Sniffling, she shakes her head. "To be loved so completely... no mother should have to lose their child!"

"And no mother should take away that child's happiness away- even if its not with them."

"Dammit! I don't know why I'm trying to explain this to you, you'll never understand."

"I understand plenty." Seifer crossed his arms, anger in his tone now. "You've fucked up your life and somehow think you can get it back one piece at a time starting with the biggest one, but what you seem to be failing to understand is that that piece has moved on. It doesn't have any use for you, it doesn't even know you. To Kait, you're just some creepy older broad trying to make him someone he's not."

"But he knew what I was talking about... when I mentioned his name, and my husbands..." She was baiting him, wanted to see his reaction to that. "Why does he know my husband's name?"

"Like I said, we searched for his parents and found your husband in the woods- dead. Squall told him this; told him that his birth father was dead and that his mother may very well be dead as well. What the hell would he know, nothing of yours was found but a dress with his blood on it." He shrugged. "We had no way of identifying you because who knew how long that dress had been out there, any evidence was weathered away. Simple as that."

"Evidence." She spat it at him like it were venomous. "You found my husband dead in the woods, surely someone would have contacted me.

"Again, the cops tried. Where were you?"

Mara bit her tongue. She didn't dare tell him that she'd ended up in an institution. He would know, and they would deem her unfit as a mother without even taking into account that that was a long time ago, and she's better now and has been better for nearly a year.

"Look,"

Seifer brought her from her thoughts.

"Its good that your alive, move on with your new life." He sounded as though he were making more sense than she was giving him credit for. "You have to have one by now. No one is gonna believe that you've been searching for Miles for some eight years. Its bullshit." The conversation was over on his end and he walked away. He knew she wouldn't give up. Only problem with that is that now he _has_ to tell Leonhart and his boyfriend about it. Shit.

77777

"If you're gonna follow me, could you at least get me an ice cream cone." Kait said over his shoulder.

"Ahahaha," Selphie laughed dryly, placing a guilty hand behind her head. "looks like you caught me."

"I saw you in the glass door when I went to the burger place. You're kind of hard to miss with that yellow shirt on."

"Well that's fine." Walking up to him, she takes out her wallet removing 2 gil from it. "I'll have a chocolate sundae cone please." She says to the vender.

"A fruit bar." Kait ordered.

Selphie could feel the boy's sadness pulsing off of him in waves. "Come over here and have a sit, let's talk a minute." Placing a hand on his upper back, she steers the boy over to a set of stairs that lead into the boat rental. When they're situated, Selphie gives her cone a single lick before asking. "So who was that woman at the park? Looked like you went all Squall on her?"

"Oh she's just-..." He stopped himself before he blurted anything stupid or wrong out. "She was just asking me some stuff, that's all. I wanna talk to my Dads about it." Looking her in the eyes he adds. "Its nothing personal."

"Oh. That's ok. As long as you're alright."

"I am."

The two eat their frozen treats in a momentary silence. Kait notices that he can still hear the sound of Irvine playing guitar on the roof of their building. They are waiting for him, just as they said they would.

He smiled to himself. "So like, aunt Selphie... can I ask you something?"

Selphie had to hide her smile at Kait's sudden shift from Squall-behavior to Irvine-isms.

"Do you ever wonder about your parents?"

Blinking Selphie looks out at the ocean thoughtfully. "Hmm, not really. Sometimes."

"So you knew them?"

"I did. For a bit, but, they were killed in the war. Both of them were soldiers and I was left with a neighbor for the time they were gone. Ms. Tannonbalm tried to keep me, she really did but... I was too much for her and so I wound up in foster care. Edea came and got me and we lived at the old stone orphanage where we went for vacation."

"Is that how it was for everybody? Zell has a mom and dad."

"Zell was adopted and, unlike Quistis, he wasn't returned time and again. The Dincht's really love him."

That seemed to spook the child because he abruptly stopped speaking then.

Noticing this, Selphie tried to remedy the situation. "Don't ever wonder if Squall and Irvine would change their mind about you, they love you ridiculously. Nothing in this world would make them give you up, Little Bird."

"Really?"

"Really. Is that why you were so upset?" She had to ask now. "Was that woman at the park talking to you and she said something smart when you told her what you were upset about?"

"Something like that." He lied regretedly. All this lying was gonna catch up to him soon. But he couldn't tell her. He actually hoped that he didn't have to tell anyone.

"Oh," Selphie seemed to buy it. "Well, don't go listening to weirdos. What do they know anyway? Trust me, Kait. You're in a good place and it isn't going to be taken away from you."

Smiling, he lifts his fruit bar into the air to lick at the trail of banana strawberry cream running down his forearm. He can't help but believe Selphie. After all, she would know right? Once his fruit bar was finished he got up from the stair and gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek receiving one in return.

"Bye aunt Selphie, and thanks for the ice cream."

"You're welcome." She watched the boy leave. Just as Kait rounded the corner does Seifer come into view. Setting down what's left of her cone Selphie charges across the street towards the tall blond. "Oh Seifer," Her voice rang out.

"Uh-oh, what have I done now."

Grabbing the male up by his collar she tugs him down to her level. "You better start talking, because I know that you know something. And if you tell me I'm crazy I'll punch you right in the nose."

Seifer cocked his head, surely she was kidding. But the hard gleam in those dark green eyes said otherwise. What is it with women these days?

...

"Wow." Selphie picks at her fries.

Seifer took her to the diner around the corner to tell her what he knows about Mara Trejo.

"I can't believe after all these years Kait's mother just showed up out of nowhere for him." Her voice is low and sad. "Squall and Irvine are not gonna like this."

"No kidding. Which is why I didn't tell them, I figured that she'd give up when she couldn't find him."

"Ha! You just wanted to have some fun. You could have lied to her, then she'd be searching some other town instead of this one and she wouldn't know that Kait is her son."

"You don't know that. Regardless what I think of her, it didn't take her long to figure it out." He took a sip of his dark colored soda.

Eating thoughtfully, Selphie shook her head. "I just don't know what's gonna happen if this gets out. Can she take him? She doesn't have any grounds, does she?" Her hopeful lock onto Seifer's pleading for his comfort because frankly she feels damn sick right now. Its a wonder she can eat.

"I doubt it. But I've never been on the right side of the law for too long, so who really knows." He shrugged. "And I don't want you riling her up with your threats and things. I made those two out to be fucking male Martha Stewarts, so don't blow it by acting like a hothead. I know people look into that sort of thing. Its bad enough their in the military."

"Seifer," Selphie looked surprised. "You've really thought this through." A grin spread across her face. "You love them that much?"

"No."

"You do."

"No. I don't." He cleared his throat. "I just think its pretty fucked up for some old chick to come sniffing around Balamb like she owns the place, to mess up something she doesn't understand just to sate her own needs. You know I love depriving people things."

"Uh-huh." She continued to grin like a child who was offered a piece of candy to keep good gossip they've overheard.

"Whatever. Just remember what I said about not going over there."

"Sure, but... I hate to be the three of them right now." Her sadness returned like it had never left.

77777

"Irvine..." Squall holds the boy's camera out to his lover. "Take a look at the pictures in the end, the ones after the video of the party."

Taking the camera he thumbs through the line up not really sure what he's looking for. Hopefully it isn't anything vulgar. The idea of kids taking graphic pictures is too nausious making to not have a word with the boy about it. But what he saw wasn't anything of the sort, it was just a lot of pictures of places Kait has been. "I don't get it."

"You didn't notice that a specific face appeared in every single one."

"Huh?"

"Look, that woman is in nearly every picture." He points to a woman in a grey cardigan. "Who do you think she is?"

"I know her- well, I don't really know her, but I've met her. She was at the school with me the other day, I was giving her a dime." Now that he thought about it. Irvine looks over the pictures again. "You know what's weird? Kait seemed really damned freaked out about me talkin' to her. He thought that I might have been hitting on her or something, but this... I don't know what to make of it." Setting the camera down he asked himself outloud. "You think she's stalking him?"

Holding the camera up Squall looks them over again. "It sure as hell looks as though she's staring specifically at Kait." Going to a video that isn't very long, he presses the play button.

Kait is walking along the street two of his friends the big one and that girl at his side, and there is this woman just dottling around in the background.

"Hi kids," She says when they're close enough to her.

"Hi miss." They reply back in a friendly almost familiar manner.

"Your on your own today?"

"We're not on our own, we're going to Harold's house to play games." Kait replied.

The woman smiled. "You're all so comfortable walking around unsupervized, have you lived here long?" It sounded like it were for the whole but she looked specifically at Kait.

The video ended then.

Squall and Irvine exchanged looks with each other. This wasn't just a one time thing, the woman seemed interested in their son, but why. They'd get their answer soon it seemed; foot steps sounded at their left where the ladder to the roof is.

"Hey you guys," Kait said with a smile on his face, that is, until he saw how serious their faces were. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk." Squall said holding up Kait's camera.


	10. When its Enough

The smell alone should have had the boy running but, oddly enough, Irvine found himself in the 8 year olds bedroom. He isn't surprised to see Kait sitting on the floor facing the wall at the corner; blanket around his shoulders, knees up at his chest. He and Squall knew this to be the boys, rarely seen, but heavy when in use 'shell'. Kait did it once, to Irvine's knowledge, when he was 4 and realized that Imari was not going to come back. _Period_. It broke Irvine's heart to believe that he was unwanted by the child he cared so deeply for so quickly as a baby, but eventually Kait warmed up to him, and beamed with delight of having his storytime idol in the flesh- and as a father too! It made sense even more to him when he realized that other kids thought that their father's were super heros as well.

Sidling up to the child, Irvine lowered his 6'1" frame to the floor. He doesn't say anything, at first, but when he did he chose to get right to the point. "Kait ...Are you too upset to eat?"

Without looking at his father he replied. "How can I not be? You guys kept asking me questions like I knew anything, when I don't." He felt tears prickle his eyes again. The gnawing in his stomach swept through for the sixth time that day.

"Oh _that_," His voice came out kind and kidding. "Can I tell you, with adults, panic makes us yell or talk a little- maybe even a lot- harder and it seems like we're mad at the person we're talking to."

"That's what it was like..."

"This whole Mara-thing just has us _worked up_. But we're not mad at you, not even a little bit."

"Are you sure?" This time he does look at Irvine, his big blue eyes blink curiously at his father.

"_Sure, I'm sure!_" He gives the boy a clap on the shoulder. "Why would I lie to you?"

"To keep me from knowing what's going on," He says this with a gauging look as if to say: so how about that?

Blinking in thought; Irvine was silent a moment. Shock hidden well in his nodding gesture. "Do you really believe that?"

Kait looked as though he'd wanted to nod, but instead he shrugged.

"You know Squall and I don't treat you like you're a child- not with certain things."

"But you don't tell me things _some times_."

"_True._ But, that being said we don't withhold things that are important."

"I guess..." Squall's stubborn streaked shined clear as day in the boy as he wrapped himself tighter and returned his gaze to the floor. His body, which turned sideways to speak to Irvine, straightened back to face the wall. But as if Kait realized that he wouldn't get a man's answer by hiding away in his shell, he lowered his blanket then looked his father square in the eyes and asks. "What's gonna happen with her and all this?"

"Honestly? We haven't thought it through yet. There's a good chance that this is gonna get nasty real quick." His hand rose to the back of his head giving his hairband an un-needed readjustment. Lowering that hand to the floor, he tapped his finger thoughtfully. "I think that the best thing to do is talk to her, let her know you're happy, healthy, and have a good life here with Squall and me."

"What if she doesn't care?" He shakes his head. "And how do we even know if she's, you know ..._Her_?"

Irvine smiled faintly at how Kait said 'Her' like it were Hyne himself come down from the Heavens with a word that is law. "We'll of course get a DNA test done, but if she doesn't care about your happiness well-..."

Irvine and Kait turn their attention to the bedroom door when Squall's voice, authorative and strong, cuts through the silence. "Then we go to the courthouse." He steps into the bedroom stopping when the boy's bed met his knees. "Kait, that woman has no right to you as a parent in any way. Its been eight years and nothing short of a coma can win the arguement on her behalf."

"And court can make sure that she doesn't take me? How?" He nibbles his thumbnail thoughtfully. "Is it like that show _Judge Tanaki_, are we gonna sue her?"

"No. This type of court is different," Squall smiled to himself, having a seat on the bed he replied. "We go into a court house and state our case to a group of people who decide whether Irvine and I, or Mara get rights to you."

"What's it to them?" Asked Kait in defiance. He hardly thought that trusting strangers was the best idea.

"We have laws in life and we live by them. You'll learn about it in another grade level, but when something is law its to be followed or the person breaking it spends time in jail."

"That's good." He nods.

"She's not getting her hands on you, Kait. You can count on that."

Squall's tone was so serious the boy couldn't believe otherwise. And he nodded with assurance. He could feel his body warming up already. The picture in his mind of his family; once smooth and whole became broken into a million pieces jagged crooked pieces like a jigsaw puzzle and with Mara in the picture some of the pieces refused to be picked up and put back into place. But... His Mother. He's never thought of the concept of having a true honest-to-Hyne woman in his life. He's got his aunts, Ellone and self appointed Selphie, he's got older female friends in Rinoa and Quistis, that lady Xu is even nice to him when she's not in a hurry or very busy. But a mother... The thought of Her getting him up for school, the thought of Her making him his favorite breakfast. _Her_ singing with him his goodnight song- not that he needs it- he's eight years old, for crying out loud! A man. But its just something that makes him feel a blanket of love that all the hugs, kisses, and say-sos can't cover. His father's know that. But would _She_? _She_ would baby him. _She_ would hover. _She_ would never let him explore and feel security in his parents' trust that he will be OK on his own. She would hurt him, and he would remain hurt. Why? Kait doesn't know. He's been around his friend's mothers and they are always real good to him. They fuss, and bring snacks, they call him cute, especially when he was younger. They would pinch his cheeks and say he was darling. It was weird, at first, but then he later learned that that's what women do. But not _Her_. Somehow _She_ would be different, and she would be _wrong._

This thinking is what leads Kait to ask. "And things'll really be ok?"

"I promise." Squall replied easily.

Irvine chimed in with, "Same here."

Letting out a breath, he hadn't known he'd been holding, Kait smiled then. "Thanks." He stands up walking over to his bed.

"Hey, hey," Irvine pushes himself up from the floor to stand. "You don't thank love," Placing his arm around the boy's shoulders he gives Kait a friendly shaking. "it knows when its received." Realizing, then, that dinner has been sitting untouched for a half hour he released the boy from his hold and heads toward the door. "Come on, let's get something in our stomachs. I need some thinking food."

Watching Squall walk off after he'd given him a quick hug, Kait swayed to move but remained beside the bed. "Is it alright if I don't eat?" Turning around, he grabs his blanket from the floor and wraps it around his shoulders, but rather than take his seat back on the floor he climbed into bed. "_I_ feel fine, but my stomach still kinda hurts."

Nodding, Squall asked. "Want the tv in here?"

"Can I really?" That seemed to put a spark in the boys pouted face.

"Sure."

He could hear Irvine laughing in the hall before he says to Squall: "Lap of luxury that kid."

The smile on Kait's face waned a bit as he grabs up Samba from under his pillow. "Everything will be alright, Samba. My dads are rarely wrong. Nothing will change from the way it is _right now_. Okay?" Silence greeted his assurance but Kait heard otherwise, and smiled his approval of the toys reaction. "Okay." Stuffing the moomba beneath his shirt, he tugs it by the top of its head until its peeking out from beneath his under shirt.

Like some kids have blankies, Kait has Jojo the clown and Samba the moomba. He just feels better having him close by. Along with the sound of the microwave, he can hear the wheels of the television stand rolling along the hall floor toward his bedroom. Its set in front of the closet and behind Squall is Irvine bringing the remote control, which kept falling on the floor during the televisions commute. After the cable was hooked in, Squall nodded his goodbye then joined Irvine in the kitchen to have dinner.

The meal wasn't exactly pleasent or relaxing by any means. Both men were silent and thoughtful until Irvine cleared his throat to speak.

"So like, what are we gonna do when that woman comes callin'- and you know that she will- do we really have a better chance at keeping Kait than she does at taking him?"

"I'm positive." Squall answered quickly. "But I'm not in the mood for talking right now."

Irvine rolled his eyes. "That's fine, but I'll tell you this," He says in a serious tone because, once again, Squall is trying to take on the world alone, as if he's the only one who can. Sure, he can be a coward sometimes, but not when it comes to matters like this. With the business in Deling at the clock tower, it was personal. He knew things that the others didn't, and frankly, he liked to think that he'd made the right choice in his hesitation. It pained him greatly that Squall got hurt during that battle against Matron, but everything worked out alright in the end. "Darlin' before you get too far in the red zone, know this... I'm Kait's father too. And every one of us loves him and intend to keep him safe. You can't take this fight on alone, its not some damned monster that needs slaying, or a major bodyguard job... its _our_ job. Parent mode. We're in this together."

Squall blinked in thought of what he'd just heard. Does he really come off that way to have a stern talk-down? Irvine is right, though. But dammit, if this doesn't turn out right... He can't manage to allow negative thoughts to cloud his mind that it will turn out ok.

"Squall?"

Light colored dual eyes focus on his boyfriend. "I know."

"Good. Make sure that you continue _knowing_." He offered the brooding male a small smile to assure him that, regardless of his tone, he isn't mad at him. Standing, he takes the plates from the table bringing them over to the sink for washing. Squall got up from the table grabbing some tupperware from the upper cabinet to put the food away.. The newly aquired silence in the home came back into play to such an extreme it was a wonder it didn't blanket out the noises of running water and clanking pots, pans, and plates. When the dishes were put away the couple went their seperate ways; Irvine out for a walk with the Esper bird- who ruined their lives for too long a period- and Squall went into Kait's bedroom with a bowl of _Cocoa Puffs_.

"What are we watching?" He asked, handing off the bowl before climbing into the bed with his son.

"Flapjack." As the name has been shortened to from _The Misadventures of Flapjack_. 'Him and K'nuckles have stolen the mermaid's heart and are making wishes with the candy inside of it."

Cocking a brow, Squall doesn't have to ask if the boy is kidding or not. He's been on the viewing side of this show numerous times and it gets more bizarre by the episode. Cartoons are completely ridiculous. He'd came in to discuss the matter of Mara a bit more but decided it was enough for one night. Besides, there isn't too much else to talk about. Kait knows he's loved, knows that he and Irvine will do anything for him; its not even an issue really. It'll go as expected. Nerves calmed, Squall found himself laughing at the antics of the two main characters and their idiotic wishes and, despite himself, he's enjoying the show. He and Kait doubled over with laughter at this fat blue man wishing to breathe maple syrup after wishing for his mouth to overflow with it. After his cereal was finished and the bowl is placed on top of the dresser, they watch two more cartoons that came on after 'Flapjack' before Kait passed out cold asleep beside him.

"Goodnight, Kait." Brushing the boys hair from over his ear, he tucked the rumpled blanket about the boy after getting out of bed.

As an after thought he removed Samba from his son's shirt placing it under one of his skinny little arms. Removing the bowl from the dresser he walked over to the television turning off the power then leaves the bedroom closing the door after him.

88888

"It was _Mara_, wasn't it?" Irvine asked the second he the door to Seifer's apartment is opened.

"What was?" Seifer's tone screamed of an on-coming eye roll.

"The thing that Kait wanted to talk to you about, that night I asked Laguna to come with me to get" He makes air-qoutes just now. "ice cream, that's _what_." Hands on hips, and tone serious, Irvine asks. "How fuckin' long have you known that that woman was in town?"

Though his gaze is hard, Seifer had no snide remark or crack in his tone when he answered. He actually seemed regretful of what he'd done. Almost. "I've known since we'd gotten back from our missions."

Thinking that reply over, Irvine gaped in disgust. "That was even before we'd gone to Centra. Seifer what the hell?"

Feeling the sting of upsetting the one person who he doesn't feel the need to treat like shit, Seifer says honestly. "Look, I'm sorry, _really_." He shrugged a hand then as if to say that's as much as you'll get from him. Take it or leave it. "I thought it'd be funny," He explained. "but later realized that she was serious and the squirt might really be her kid."

Fist balled in anger, Irvine, rather than striking Seifer with it, stamped his foot instead. "Fuck!" He shouted to the ceiling. "Seifer if you'd of said something _period_, then we wouldn't have stopped this sooner. Mara wouldn't have gotten this damned close."

Tired of being yelled at, Seifer groaned. "I've already come to that conclusion earlier. But listen," Walking over to Irvine, he gripped the ticked off cowboy by the shoulders. "I told her that she doesn't have a prayer, and that giving up on Kait would be the best bet because he doesn't know her. And no matter what she says or does, he isn't gonna choose her over you and Leonhart."

That struck Irvine by surprise. Seifer rarely does anything nice for anyone, especially when Squall's involved. "Well, thank you partner," He returned to his polite mannerisms. "but she's come all this way, so I doubt simple reasoning is gonna back her off."

Smirking, Seifer says half-kidding. "Hn. We could always get rid of her; Selphie's been pretty fired up since she's heard about it."

Smiling, Irvine shakes his head. "No, we can't _get rid of her_." Snickering he adds. "As affective as that might be... No. We've gotta think of something that will stop her- not just back her off."

"I'd revisit the beat down." Seifer commented sincerly while he walked through the kitchen to the front door; having heard the bell ring, during their conversation, before someone had the nerve to kick it, he pulled the door open.

"Its about damned time. I've been kicking the door for minutes," Zell griped. "What're you doing in here when I'm gone?" He spots Irvine standing in the living room, confusion brushed his features. "Hey Irvine, what's up?" He readjusts his travel bag.

"You caught me." Seifer teases walking into the living, he drapes an arm around Irvine's shoulders. "We've been fucking behind your back."

Face scrunched in distaste, Irvine removed the male's arm walking toward the kitchen. "Iron-giant sized trouble, is _what's up_." Patting Zell on the shoulder he says before walking out. "I'll let your boyfriend fill you in. See ya later."

"Bye." Still confused, Zell looks at Seifer once the front door is closed. "Seriously?" He asked.

"No. Don't be stupid, dinky."

"So, what is it then?" He walks his bag over to the couch dropping it down. Before plopping down next to it to give his lover full attention.

Running his hand through his loosened blond spikes, Seifer expelled a hard breath before saying calmly. "Kait's mother has showed up, and she wants him back."

...

"That's terrible!" Quistis replied when hearing the current events from Selphie.

The younger girl had called her 10 minutes ago and had nothing good to say beyond the "hello".

"What are Squall and Irvine doing now? Do they know?"

"I think so, although, no one's jumped out and yelled 'boo' yet, so who really knows." Selphie grew quiet for a minute, and when she finally spoke her voice was very serious. So much older, almost like she were suddenly a different person over the phone. "Quistis... you're good with things like this; is there any way that Kait can stay with us?"

"I wish that I could say, yes, but honestly... I don't know." Her heart sank from Selphie's sad exhale. "If a DNA test shows that this woman is Kait's biological mother, no court will deny her the parental rights, especially if the situation shows that giving up the child wasn't in her knowledge."

"What 'given up'? Kait was found in a tree, for Hyne's sake. ...That's weird as it is."

"Exactly. He could have been stolen from her, hidden away and while she's been looking for him Irvine and Squall had found him first."

Quiet, Selphie sighed. "I never thought about that. People kidnap people all the time. But still..." The two let a silence settle between them. But Selphie soon asked. "What I can't seem to figure out is where she's been for eight years."

88888

The Redfields packed up their camping equipment and got a few last minute items from the vending machine in the apartment lobby: A pack of peanuts, and some bottles of water, a candy bar made of oats and honey. Then they were on their way into Timber forest. It was a gorgeous day. The sun in the sky shone brightly and there was not a cloud in sight; July, truthfully, is Mara's favorite month. But there's something magical about a warm January day, that just makes you want to tilt your head back and shout to the world: I'm here! And I love you!

It was at that time her husband Martin chose to say. "I'm dying for an apple," He's putting up the tent when declaring this. "Did you pack any in the lunch boxes?"

"I did. They're chopped so they would be easier to tote."

Walking across the still crumpled tent, he digs through the duffle bag. The things are so cute, they're shaped like mail bags the kind the trains use. Miles sneezed hard enough to make his whole body shake, and as if it were some other wordly signal of his, he began to cry. Martin ate a few chunks of apple, a weary look on his face as he looked from the baby to his wife who is sitting on a log staring up at the sunny sky as if she were the only person in the world. He tried clearing his throat to get her attention, but that only caused her to nibble on her thumb nail.

Sighing, Martin rolled his eyes. "Will you _please_ pick up our son and calm him down?" He finally snapped at her.

Mara was frozen, as if the sound of crying combined with the statement were of subzero temperature. Then she blinked and stared over to where Miles lay bundled in the second duffle, her face read pure offense of the child as if he were an odd awkward monster trying to call her 'mom'. Now nibbling on her bottom lip, she wondered just how long the child would keep that up before he realized that he was going to get nothing out of it. Not from her. But ugh! It had drilled at her nerves, and into her brain long after the baby had stopped crying, due to her husband stopping him. If Miles would stop crying out; FAILURE! FAILURE! like that, maybe the end result would be different.

"Tah," Scoffed her husband who had abandoned the bag of apples for the infant. "_really_ Mara. I'm tired of feeling like I'm a single parent here. Eventually, you're gonna have to take responsibilty. Mariska can only do so much as a babysitter- what if I'm at work some day and the baby needs to go to the hospital? They'll need important information that Mariska just will not have. Now, please, for me ...Snap out of it."

Glaring, the woman grabbed the bag of apples from the ground before the ants decided it was up for grabs. "She's a nanny, not a sitter. Sitters go home after a time."

"As if that's the point of the conversation that matters." He rolled his eyes. "And do you think Mariska doesn't miss her family?" Martin smiles at the boy who began to laugh at something he's looking at. Keeping his voice light, he continued chewing out his wife. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. The sun may be out but its freezing. Miles is too young to be out here just yet."

"He's fine." She chided. "And its pretty warm to me."

"That's because you're having a hot flash." Commented the man losing his patients with his wife.

"He'll be fine. Maybe he likes the outdoors." Mara throws out there to try to win at least one arguement. "For Hyne's sake, Martin, Miles is obsessed with the sky. ...maybe he wants the freedom as well."

Frowning, Martin places the wiggling child into the duffle, grabbing a few extra blankets to bundle around him so that he resembles a little meatloaf. "Mara, you're getting that look again, you need to calm down. You really need to." Forcing a smile, he walked over to her spreading his arms wrapping her up into a hold. "Mmm, relax.. okay? Relax." Kissing her warmly on the cheek, he rubs her shoulders as he speaks. "We're on holiday, we're having a good time. ...Maybe we can even play some music and dance under the stars- like when we were teenagers."

Smiling, she kissed him on the lips then nodded. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Mara felt her breath come in as a sharp gasp before she'd even realized that she woke up. Her pulse is racing and she can feel an intense real fear gripping her nervous system. She's scared, almost like her dream is a living breathing thing that's watching her- judging her- but why? So she had a sour mood that day. Is that so bad? And this wasn't the first time she's dreamt of that Hyne foresaken camping trip. It was the reason she's lost her way for so long, that day when she'd lost them both. But everytime she'd have the dream the dialog would change, or an action. But 2 things always remained the same and its that 1. She never touches her son, and 2. She always wakes up at the same place of the dream. Its dark out and she's chopping vegetables for dinner. What happened after she stood up and heard a branch snap? What caught her attention about it? You're in the woods, branches are bound to snap underfoot of some animal or creature out there- she'd been hearing it all night. So why had that one caught her attention? The news always speaks of monster attacks out in the woods, the creature would lose control and rampage.. kill. but she got away and most importantly, so had Miles.

_'Those bastards,'_ She feels her anger bubbling. _'They'll pay for keeping a mother from her child.'_

But after the self heard declaration she shiveled. At least she's tough in her mind, right? But honestly she doesn't know what to do. That annoying man-child, at least in her eyes he is! Seifer Almasy said some pretty hurtful things; Miles wasn't any kinder with his crass words either. But he's confused, and the reason for that is exactly as they'd said: he doesn't know her. But he can get to know her. She only needs to lay low for a while, find a better method to come at him. They'll talk and he'll bid those men goodbye, and go to Rhodenite with her.

Poping her fist into her palm, fire in her eyes, she leapt out of bed to get dressed, hoping that somewhere a store is open.

Morning showed itself, as it always gaurantees, and the Leonhart-Kinneas home was working on silent auto-pilot. No one knew what to say. Squall had slept in Kait's room with him last night, and Irvine couldn't sleep at all. The couple eventually wound up in their own bedroom when Kait got up to use the bathroom, rousing his father who told him he'd go. Thankfully, moving into their bedroom hadn't kept them awake and they collapsed onto the bed in a heap of worn limbs and frame, blanketed by worried weight rather than rest.

"How 'bout we go to the mall today? We can take a trip into Deling," Looking at the child seated next to him, Irvine gave him a nudge with his elbow. "We can get your ears pierced like you'd wanted."

"Can we really?" The question went to Squall since his papa had basically made up his mind that it was an idea.

The question had so much enthusiasm behind it, Squall couldn't dare to say no- not that he would have. "Sure."

"Oh boy!" Breakfast now ignored, Kait got up from the table and grabbed his phone. "Wait til I tell the guys- no wait- I should show them instead, really shock 'em. Yeah, that'd be the best way to go."

Glad that children bounce back quickly from devistation; Squall gets up from the table as well to answer the door that opened before he could even reach the knob. Zell stepped into the home as he had many years ago when the couple had the little infant and were living in the barracks with him. Freshly baked muffins in a basket in hand, and a 'cheer up' smile on his face. But Zell was in for a surprise; he'd been expecting a grim scene, filled with verbal silence, and slamming things. Not the couple snickering while Kait bounced over to him, cheering about something that sounded like Deling and mall. But that couldn't be right.

Looking out over the room at the two, Zell greeted them with a mood just as cheerful as he's been given. "Hey you guys! what's going on?" He looked down when Kait grabbed his hand as if to ask specifically for his attention. But he instead handed the basket over to Squall, who'd reached for it- he can never pass up a good muffin- then asked Kait. "What are you so excited about?"

Seifer told him about what's been going on around them and frankly, the families behavior right now is bizarre. Maybe they're in hysterics. That happens sometimes, and is exampled in many ways. When his Pa went out to sea and it was reported that a boat capsized... he'd jogged up and down the stairs of his home claiming that he'd been overdue for the work out. It was a different ship, though, and his father called saying that all was well. Phew.

"_I_" Kait beamed as he boasted. "get to get my ears pierced today, in _Deling City_." He all but proclaimed the place as the end-all, be-all of cities.

"Earrings? Alright!" He returned the boy's hype. "That's very cool."

"Isn't it!" He sped off to his bedroom to get dressed.

Smiling at the exiting child, Zell then turned his attention to the couple. Walking over, his smile fades to a serious expression. "Hey," He even lowered his voice. "I thought you guys would be on the brink of miserable. What happened? Did that woman call it quits?"

"Hn." Scoffed the cowboy. "No such luck."

"We're doing like my dad always told us," Squall chimed in. "thinking positively."

"Oh," He lets out his worried breath. "That's good." A grin spread across the blond's face.

The couple cocked a brow at the expression; wondering, probably, if maybe the blond might have a few screws loose.

"He said _positively_, not maniacally." Irvine commented over a bite of pre-buttered muffin.

With a shrug, Zell ran a hand through the hair along the side of his spiked poof on top. "This is some really messed up stuff, though." He sighed heavily. "Where the hell has this woman been for eight years that she's suddenly decided to pop up and take claim to her son?"

"We don't know," Replied Squall. "It would be nice to get a DNA test done."

"But what if it proves that she telling the truth?" Zell asked, but quickly clammed up when hearing the padding of foot steps behind him come to an abrupt stop.

"It still won't make a difference, if her reason for being absent of eight years" Squall furrows his brows at Zell's wild gesturing, but continued speaking. "nothing short of amnesia or maybe a coma will be credible."

Kait looked at Squall, then at Irvine. If what Squall said is true, judging by the once in a while, but constant questioning he overhears at night sometimes, Mara's amnesia plea wn't hold up worth shit in his Dad's eyes. But Irvine, having been there, might be more sympathetic. He'll prevent those feelings from coming out- if they do. Kait doesn't want to risk any situation getting out of hand to lean it to Mara's favor in taking him away.

"Hopefully her story isn't anything like that and she won't, last minute, think to use it." Squall ended.

Deciding that now was the best time to change subjects, Kait walked over to Irvine slinging an arm around him since his papa is still seated and he's a good enough height with him now. "I'm dressed. Can we go now?" Noticing Zell now, he cocks his head at the unusual way the male is trying to act casual for some reason. "Are you coming with us? You can get pierced too."

A nervous laugh shot out of the male and he scratched the back of his head, he can still feel the knots in his stomach over nearly getting caught talking about adult things in front of the boy. But if Kait is going to ignore it, than so can he. "I'd love to go, but earrings- on me? Not a chance. Besides, they're not really my thing. And Ma had a fit when I'd sprung my tattoo on her, imagine showing up with inappropriate holes in my head."

Walking up and looking at the left side of Zell's face, Kait nodded. "Yeah, it must have been hard to hide that." He popped the blond on the bicep with his fist.

"We'll go when Irvine and I shower and dress." Squall mentioned.

"Well hurry up!" Insisted the child. "Shower together to save time." Flopping down on the couch he taps his finger to his wrist to tell them that time was wasting. The glance his parents exchanged doesn't go missed, and when the two hurry into the hall he calls after them. "I said _save_ time, not waste it."

"Yes, Dad." Replied Irvine.

Smiling at the thought of being older and responsible, Kait watched Zell take a seat beside him on the couch. "Zell?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to tip-toe around me. My dads said that they weren't gonna leave me out of the loop. Okay?"

"Oh. Aha ha, that's very mature of you." He nodded his approval.

Its silent a moment. Kait soon begins to figit in his place, before finally saying what's on his mind. "Zell, _you_ have a mom... what's she like?"

"You know my mom." The blond replied hastly.

"Yeah, but ...how is she with _you_- as her son?"

"Hmmm. ...She loves me very much, although, she does tend to tug my ear when I do something foolish."

"And she doesn't follow you around? Or, _over_ worry?"

"Of course she worries! That's what mother's do best." Zell snickers. "But she doesn't smother me- as much as she'd like to."

As if cutting clippings from a paper, his words being the scissors, he says. "Not all mothers are alike."

Slowly, he realized what it was that the boy had really been getting at and his cheerful expression faded to somber. "No, I suppose not."

Silence fell between them until, again, Kait breaks it. "Does a DNA test hurt?"

"Not at all." He leans forward resting his elbows to his knees and his hands overlap to hold up his chin. "You can offer a strand of hair from your hairbrush, or get a cotton swab of your spit taken from your cheek. Its simple. Then they see if it matches the other persons by using computers."

"That's good."

The bathroom door opens and the two inhabitants walk out and through the hall to their bedroom. Kait and Zell glance at the clock noting that only ten minutes have passed.

"What made you want earrings?" Zell wondered out loud.

"I saw Irvine's and they looked cool dangling there. I don't know if I can wear a dangle though. What kinds do they have?"

"Lots, I guess, I don't know." He shrugged. "You know that Selphie and Rinoa are getting an apartment to share in Timber?"

"No. When are leaving?"

"I'm not sure when they'll move in, but Quistis has a place in Dollet. She's there now."

"Her too? Geez... what's wrong with Balamb?"

Zell shakes his head. "Women."

"Yeah."

After a minute the check the clock again.

"Boy, you tell me to get dressed and I'm back in 4 minutes. What are they doing in there?"

"Uuum," Zell suddenly laughed.

"You'll tell me," Kait said with a lot of assured in his voice.

"Uuh, what now?"

"What's..." Looking toward the halls entrance he then cupped his mouth, leaning up towards Zell's ear he asked very quietly. "What's sex?"

"Seee-.." He stretched the 'e' to stall answering. Was Kait serious, and how did he know about sex enough to wanna ask for exacts, anyway? He'll have to have a chat with the couple about discretion. "Its um... something that goes on between adults- _never kids_- just adults!" He made sure to stress that particular part. He then waved his hands at the boy as if to fan away the evil conversation from going any further than that.

Kait just blinked at the display, then said quietly. "I'm not asking because I wanna do anything like that. I just wanna make sure that," He scratched his cheek wondering just how to phrase this. "its not something important that separates us as a family."

Zell was beyond relieved as those words sank in. "Ohhh, Hyne no. No, its not something that separates you guys as a family. Its just a way that adults express over flowing love to each other. But with others its hugs, and kindness, and for family kisses on the cheek or forehead and- I hope you get it now because I'm spent." The red left his face when the boy nodded. "Good." He stood up suddenly and began shadow boxing the air.

Unsure of why that topic always promotes such discomfort in people other than kids when its spoken about. Kait stands up to mimic the older males movements. 10 minutes later the 2 stragglers emerged from the bedroom. They didn't wanna know what reason caused the other 2 to work out a tick, but they'd stopped it by appearing at the entry way.

"Let's get going." Squall removes the house keys from the hook by the door. "We've wasted enough time." This made him shoot a look at Irvine.

Grinning sheepishly, Irvine brushed it off. "It ain't my fault; washing and drying long hair takes a while."

"That's why mine is short." Kait says casually, following them out. Secretly though, he had planned on growing his hair out, but maybe when he'd older and has a choice of getting a trim or not.

88888

Deling city, even in daylight, is the most sparkling attraction of a place one could ever visit. People, fowl mouthed and shoving, buzzed about every in of the sidewalk and even the street. Car horns honk, curses rise, somebody somewhere is doing some thing wrong; yet, they can be friendly wonderful people. Every one of them. They won't be staying the night since tomorrow is monday, but thanks to Rinoa if they didn't have enough for a hotel they get the luxury of staying in one of the spare rooms of the general's mansion.

Kait could have lived on the escalator at the train station. He played on them going up and down with a few other kids, but he was at the sides of the older males when spotting them heading down the street after he'd had a few trips up and down. The tram came by but they waited for the second one which would take them down the street where the mall is located. The four couldn't sit together since the tram is somewhat full and certrain people seemed keen on not moving to sit with anyone else unless it was forced. Kait swapped his seat beside an elderly man when the business woman beside Squall got off at the next stop. The boy pointed out this and that, asking if they could take a tour of the place where 'Cowboy Irvine' fought the evil sorceress.

"_You_ fought?" Zell chided through Kait's ongoing questions.

"Hey, I was there. And so was Rinoa, and we sure as hell fought just as hard along side Squall."

"Uh-huh."

"_Yeah_. And get off the tram before I throw you off." He stood up when the vehical stopped moving.

Zell ducked at the swat to the head, sending one back at his attacker. "I've got martial arts skills, you could get hurt _cowboy_."

"And you could get trampled by a chocobo, partner."

Squall and Kait shake their heads in dismay. The 2 can be so embarrassing to know sometimes, and they were sure to walk just a bit faster when the conversation they were having got into who made the better steak sandwich, Deling or Aroncar; a city in the southern region. Though teasing, they tend to get crazy in their name calling, but it isn't serious.

"Deling, you creep." Snarled Zell.

Scoffing, Irvine retorted. "Aroncar, you dumb twip."

"Deling, ass hole."

"Aroncar! You stupid-..."

"Have you ever seen so many cars in your life?" Kait interrupted the two, and thankfully so in Squall's opinion.

The parking lot was full to bursting with this style of car and that. Kait was chatting joyful the entire walk past them as he suffers from Selphie-syndrome which means joy makes you incoherantly verbal. The cool air in the building smacked them so hard they got goosebumps up their arms- which was fine since the lot was frying with heat, and the engines of the cars that were running to either come in or leave weren't helping the temperature.

"Its gotta be the biggest store in the world!" Kait declared in awe. Noticing the large board a few feet ahead of them, he dashes over recognizing it instantly as a place finder, just like the one in Balamb Garden. Dashing over, he lifts a finger to locate the piercing booth. "Third floor, center."

The 3 men follow the child to the escalator climbing on for the ride up. Needless to say they'd bought large, soft fried pretzels the moment they located the source of the smell wafting through the air. Brown mustard for Squall's and Irvine's, Zell got nacho cheese injected into his, and Kait had to have cinnamon and sugar covering his. They walk the second level just for something to do to kill time. Window shopping was the option at first, but Irvine stopped into a store for cologne. Kait got a watch. In the clothing store the boy saw 3 Beyblade shirts that he absolutely needed. Zell broke away to admire the new athletic sneakers, and Irvine split to look at the archery equipment. His fascination captivated by the automatic crossbow. He'd been meaning to buy one but hasn't yet found a place that sold some really good ones for battling rather than just shooting at targets. Maybe he could make his own, or have one made with his design. That's always an idea. Appeased the 2 strays returned to the bench where they'd left father and son sitting with their earlier purchases. Then finally the 4 found the piercing kiosk.

4 other people are waiting in line for a heavily tattooed male to finish up with his piercings. He's getting 3 of them. Kait blushed seeing that two of them were for his nipples. He hoped that his parents don't have piercings like that. But with an after that, he recalled the many times they've been to the beach and he's seen nothing but bare chest. So he's in the clear.

"Hey," He says to the man waiting in the front. "Do those hurt?" He pointed a finger to the stubs on the male's eyebrow.

"Hn. Not at all little man. I'm here for my tongue now." He stuck the muscle out as if it needed a physical example because he'd mistaken the child for younger than eight.

"Cool." Looking at the black haired male, Kait touched his hair as if he'd feel the man's hard spiked mohawk from touching his own.

"Is this your first?" The mohawked male asked.

"Yup. My ear."

"Niiice," He pats Kait on the shoulder. "You'll be back when you're older for other ones, trust me."

"Who's next?" Asks the woman who's doing the job.

Mohawk looked down at the child, gesturing over to the chair with his thumb. "You're new, so you can cut."

"Thanks." Walking into the booth, he climbs into the large black leather covered chair.

Considering the customers coming in, the woman is giving the piercings looks like she'd be Quistis or Rinoa's best friend, studious and outgoing, not the sort to pierce these tattooed wild ones. But this is clearly just today's crowd, proof of that when a mother and her daughter walk into the line-up.

"Aren't you cute!" Declared the worker. Her orange curly ponytail swung into view when she leaned her upper half over to look the boy in the face. "Do your parents know that your brother brought you here?"

Beaming with pride, Kait said very informatively. "They are not my _brothers_. The brunet's are my parents, and the blond one is my friend... but I guess he is like an older brother to me."

That made the girl blush a darker shade of red. And she decided that officiancy was the way to go. "So, where are we getting this?"

"Ear."

"And which pair of your purchasing?" She swept her hand over the display case.

Looking them over with careful eyes, gold, silver, blue gold, red gold, and white shined like a christmas tree. His large blue eyes look on in awe of the shapes and diamonds offered. Wetting his mouth with a quick lick he says, with his tongue stapled to the side of his mouth. "Theee... moon- no, the sun." Scratching his cheek, he looked to his parents and Zell. "Ahehe, what do you guys think I should get?"

Thinking it over, Irvine shrugged. "Get both. I've got two in one ear." He shows his son the unused hole.

Kait wondered how he'd missed that all these years. Looking to Squall, who offered nothing but a shrug, he knew that it would be fine and says to the worker. "Both, please. Same ear."

Laughing, the red haired worker said. "You're a lucky little guy, aren't you?" She felt the boy tense beneath her grip on his shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll pinch for like a second. You'll barely feel it."

A bit nervous, Kait nods. He would have liked a hand to hold, but he couldn't ask for that with these guys around. So brave and so cool. He'd be so embarrassed. Tensing further when the woman told him to keep his head as still as possible, he closes his eyes tightly. He hadn't seen Irvine move forward, just felt his hand on his shoulder before hearing his voice.

"Saay, they've got a chocobo." He winked at Squall when after the gun went off. "Look."

Taking Irvine's place when the cowboy moved, Squall places his hand on the boy's shoulder then, giving it a squeeze when the gun went off again. "Too bad they don't have gunblades." Removing his hand, he asks the worker. "How much for them?"

"Twelve gil together." The woman was smiling at how sweet the two were.

Kait, who had opened his eyes after Squall removed his hand to get the card from his pocket, asked. "Did you do it?"

Grinning the worker shows him a mirror. "See for yourself."

Looking at his reflection Kait gasped. "Oh cool! And look," He points at himself while looking at the 3. "They're in the same ear! That's so cool!" Kait seemed at a loss for other words as he just kept muttering the word 'cool' over and over as he touched his earlobe and then the top where the sun ring is punctured. Climbing from the chair, he exits the booth.

"Dude, knuckles." Zell offered a fist, popping it to the boy's.

"Just wait til my friends see this, they're gonna freak out."

"Yeah they will- Seifer too."

"Seifer will be surprised, and the girls," Extra excited when he remembers. "And grampa!"

Steering the child towards the elevator, as he'd just started walking to who knew where, they ride it down to the second level and head for the food court. The day had passed faster than expected, and they grabbed a sausage pizza to share at a small table before heading home to their apartment. They didn't get so much as the knob in a hand before Palidor was in their faces, landing on Irvine's extended arm.

_**"Irvine, there's another Esper presence coming from the forest of Timber."**_ Came the bird's telepathic message.

"We gotta go to Timber forest. There's an Esper." Irvine reported.

"Can I go?" Kait asked.

"No." Squall mentioned reaching for the knob. "And I'll be staying here with you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll get Seifer and Rinoa." Zell says before dashing off for his own apartment.

"Pal' you stay here too." Irvine says.

The bird chirped before flying into the house. Irvine went down to the street after kissing his son and boyfriend goodbye. He called to Zell that he would get Rinoa from the hotel and the 4 met up at the train station and took the next one out of town. Squall and Kait spent the rest of the day going over how to clean his ears, and playing video games before watching the cooking channel and deciding to make the meal offered by a pairing of cooks who liked to barbecue, then they went to bed after showers.

The next day. Squall walked Kait to school; with Mara in the picture, one could never be too careful. Mothers are the toughest form of woman in the world. Nothing will stop them when it comes to their children. Not hell fire, or frozen diamond dust. They'll take the pain of an entire house caving in on them just to cover their children from harm, and Squall knows this because its exactly how he feels. And frankly if this woman wants a fight, she'd best be ready for all of the above and then some to befall her. Squall is not one to mess with when it comes to protecting- especially when the thing he's protecting is someone he loves or cares for.

A large shadow shot just overhead, heading towards the school. Palidor lands on the roof of the building. Squall glared at the pest, but quickly let it go. Its a bird, nothing more.

Rushing on ahead, Kait says. "See you after school!"

Hesitating a moment, he waved his goodbye then turned and left. During the walk back home, Squall wondered why the others weren't back yet. Normally the recovery of Espers was cut and dry. This one must have been a real problem. But that was unlikely. So then what happened? Just when he reaches for his phone to call Irvine does it buzz in his hand as he's receiving a call.

Flipping it open he greets. "Irvine?"

"Hey,"

"Where are you?"

"Still in Timber. Seifer's kinda banged up... he broke his leg." Squall instant laughter cut him off a moment, then he went on. "We had to get him to the hospital, I'll explain what happened when we get back. We did catch the Esper, though."

"Okay. See you then."

"Yeah, and I'll tell Seif' that you're laughing hystercally at him."

Smiling, he said a quick 'thank you' before hanging up. It served Seifer right. He should stop going all out during battle. It really was a wonder that he's never broken anything until now. He couldn't wait to hear the details.

88888

Mara had waited outside the school for a long while before the bell for recess finally rang. The 4th grade class filled the field, and red rubber balls tumbled over the grass tossed by the monitor who had yet to exit the building to do said job. Normally that sort of thing would bother Mara immensely, but not today. Today it was perfect. Clutching her purse, she looks around the field pulling the zipper of her purse over when spotting Kait and his friends. The boy has a stick in his hand and he seems to be attacking the equipment that houses the slide, and a bridge, and a place to climb up with a rope.

"Help me slay this monster, guys!" He called out to his friends.

"I'm gonna use a boomerang as my weapon." Antione joined his best friend.

"I'm using a spear." Raul came over as well, once locating a stick.

"Hand bombs!" Kait confirmed the red rubber balls to be, before lobbing them at the playground equipment.

_'Tch. Look at them,'_ She turned her nose up in full judgement of the couple. _'Look at how violent he's become because of them... Do they care about properly raising a child at all?'_

She watched and listened becomming more and more sickened by the words that are coming out of his and his friend's mouths. It assured her all the more that she's doing the right thing. After 10 minutes of play, a whistle blew from somewhere near the building; Mara still could not see anyone, but none of the kids scrambled to enter the building. So it must have been some sort of pre-whistle whistle. And sure enough after 5 minutes more the whistle's blown again and the kids move towards the building. Kait and his friends were gathering the balls that had scattered all over the place. Raul went after two, and Antione 3, Kait moved to get the ones farther away since he had been the one to toss them. When the boy got close to the sidewalk, Mara moved from her place behind the tree where she'd been hiding.

"Kait?"

Freezing when hearing his name, the child looks around. Spotting the woman, he frowns instantly. "I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"I understand that but, I have something to tell you. Please, will you listen? I'll be quick." She promised through her eyes.

Kait looked over his shoulder; all the other kids were inside the lined up now and the double door were closing. "Make it quick, I have to go back inside." He knew that that would keep her from talking long. Adults adored education. He moves closer to the sidewalk.

She moved in as well, speaking softly while reaching into her purse. "I wanted to apologize for scaring you. I shouldn't have done it the way I did." She sounded very sincere. "I must have frightened you."

"You did. But, thanks for the apology."

"You're welcome." Her gaze shifts to the building.

The large double doors have closed.

Excellent. "I've brought something for you... a peace offering." She approached him very quickly bringing her hand out of her purse.

88888

Turning off the vaccuum cleaner, Squall digs into his pocket for his phone. Flipping it open, he says into it. "Don't tell me you're still in Timber?"

"Mr. Leonhart, this is principal Lansing at the elementary school."

This was new. "Did Kait do something?" He checks the clock, Squall isn't out for another 10 minutes. What could he possibly have done?

"Depends on how you classify skipping class."

"Excuse me?"

"Kait Leonhart did not return to classes after recess. Is he at home with you? You really should check with the office before taking children away from the building."

"_No_ he isn't 'home with me'." He's already getting into his boots. "Dammit, Mrs. Lansing, search the premisses for him. Maybe he's hiding somewhere for some reason."

"Just look here, children leave classes all the time- we're not fenced in you know." Her voice is very condecending. "When adolescents forget to do homework or they have tiffs with teachers or other students-..."

"Just shut up and look! You're wasting time!" He hollered through the phone before hanging up. He wanted to hear no more from here. Why hadn't he warned the school. Why had it not crossed his mind? Mara wouldn't have? She couldn't have!

Squall tore down the streets of Balamb town like a lionness going after prey, and considering the situation that's exactly what's happening. But she wouldn't _take_ him. She can't be that desperate. Squall came to a complete stand still. The evidence of what happened was plain to see as his hand in front of his face. Palidor is beaten and bloody laying on the ground by the playground of the school. A sullied rock beside him telling the tale of how it had happened. Mara did it. She took him. Kait, is gone.


	11. The best for now

A.N: Thank you so much, and I'm glad that you're reading and agree with me that Mara needs a good slug, maybe I'll throw one in on your behalf through Selphie hahaha. Some other guy thinks that Squall and Irvine are in the wrong but I think thats just one of my friends being an asshole because they weren't very nice about their opinion and its complicated our bickering so I won't get into it. But thank you for reading all of you, and thank you LN Tora

...

Rinoa stands in the waiting room with Zell and Irvine. She's just received treatment in the examining room for the teeth marks that punctured her skin an hour ago. It was like they'd walked into a trap with the way it happened. The four of them drove out to the forest in a rented car, Angelo shot out of the window of the backseat before the thing so much as came to a solid stop and took off into the thick. The four of them followed as closely as they could, listening out for the dogs movement. Angelo had paused in his place, barking at the back of a crying woman. Irvine approached first, asking the woman if she were alright. The crying lady laughed at that then and turned on him, lashing at Irvine with arms straight out and sharp fingernails aimed at his face. They would have been at a loss if Angelo hadn't stepped into and bit into the woman's leg. But the leg-up in battle was short lived because Angelo's bite went clean through her leg, snapping his teeth down onto themselves as if his jaws were never opened.

The confused animal barked and growled, unsure of what to do with a situation like this. He's never attacked something that wasn't there before. But he remained strong and unwilling to have his owner and the others in danger.

The woman shifted its image, the blurred lines of her face would be with Rinoa forever as they melted and spun into a thick dark mass with glowing wide red eyes. Zell was the first to panic out the words they were all thinking.

"I-.. its a ghost!"

The mist swam through the air like all the darkness were made of liquid, and it were basking in the free movement of its weightless pool. If Angelo hadn't been there the four of them might still be out in the forest trying to locate the phantom. They've never dealt with something like this before, the undead, sure! But never just flat out dead. None of them had _holy_ junctioned and none of the monsters in the forest carried it. So they had to do the best that they could with what they had. As for how her arm got bitten into, Angelo had gotten himself possessed. No one noticed anything was wrong until the dog had its teeth in her left arm like it were a soup bone. Angelo growled and shook his head back and forth making the bite far worse than it would have been had the dog only clamped down on her. Seifer came to her rescue kicking her beloved dog in the gut, he muttered how much he hated dogs and it was a matter of time before Angelo joined the list. But Rinoa knew that her faithfull dog would never lash out at her, that something was wrong. The glowing red eyes were proof of that, but how to approach the dog without hurting it was a whole other story.

She can't be sure if Zell were hoping for the best, or simply knew what he was doing when he'd cast _Aero_ on the dog, but Angelo dug his heels in steadying himself from the current that was trying to sweep him up into the air. The spirit seemed unable to withhold its hold on the dog and the thick cloud shot out of the animal like a bullet. Or maybe the bang came from Irvine, who opened fire with his gun. They could barely see the thing when it floated up to the trees thick branches, but they could guess that a manmade bullet did nothing to the spirit. But it would have been nice just to see it; not even the spits of moonlight could highlight something that dark to their naked eyes.

"Draw _scan_ from me." Irvine said after his eyes flashed green with the ability.

The 3 stood around drawing magic from their friend's body. Blue lighting swirled through the air encasing them, and they quickly cast the ability once it was theirs to command. Looking around the could see more clearly, animals, and monsters alike are shown to their field of vision up to 200 yards.

"Does anybody see it?" Zell asked looking around.

"No." Replied Rinoa.

Irvine shook his head. "I had an eye on it for just a minute."

Seifer attacked them then. He'd been possessed. It was obvious. Every swing was meant to take off one of their heads. Seifer had frightening acquiracy when attacking, and the manhunt went on for what felt like a good hour or so. Irvine shot at him, but it only tore through the possessed male's long coat. A rattle sounded soon after that as a long chain whipped out from the gun coiling itself around Seifer's ankle, jerking the male to the branch covered ground. He grunted from impact having popped his head, but he wasn't stunned for very long. Swinging his arm out, he snapped the chain in half before he could be pulled any closer to Irvine's fire. The gunman wouldn't have truly shot Seifer, not in any vital spot anyway.

But Zell grabbed his lover, wrapped his arms tightly around the taller male and flipped him over with him dropping Seifer on his head, from there a hand to hand broke out between the two and it seemed that Seifer would lose, but the taller blond got in a few good punches to the face. Rinoa, while the possessed male was distracted, used her Twisted Jester limit break to drain Seifer's energy to nearly gone. They didn't stop until the spirit released its hold on the ex-knight. With _scan_ they are able to see it as clearly as they could see one another as it weaved around the forest trying to lose their attention.

"Seifer, you ok?" Zell asks, helping his lover up.

"Yeah. Where is that fucking thing?" He looks around, taking off the moment he spotted it drifting through the trees.

"Seifer wait!" Zell called after the charger male. "How can he still walk, you zapped him almost dry."

Rinoa shrugged. "It must work differently on people, I've never tried it until now." She takes off after Seifer.

Seifer was focused hard too, he'd even climbed up a tree and somehow kept his balance as he hopped from branch to branch catching up to the spirit. "Stay back!" He called down to them after pulling out Burning God, a type of Hyperion gunblade. The black blade flashed in the moonlight, the embedded crystal red flame design flashed as the limit break activated. A large burst of flames shot through the sky like a tidal wave; it seemed to be its own phantom with the shape the living blaze took on. The oversized head opened its mouth closing down over the black mass devouring it whole.

It all went well from there... sort of. Seifer didn't exactly stick the landing as he drew in the Esper spirit, and ended up breaking a bone in his leg. Now the 4 of them are in the hospital waiting out the news of whether Seifer would be staying overnight or not. Rinoa got her arm treated and Zell and Irvine were practically unscathed. Thankfully, Seifer's punches only offered Zell a black eye, nothing serious. They'd all gotten pretty dirty in the scuffle that lasted a lot longer than she could even remember, and Rinoa planned to spend the night at the hotel to get herself cleaned up. If Seifer had to stay that meant Zell would stay. But Irvine, after washing the dirt from himself in the men's room, bid them all a farewell and took his leave. Zell followed and the two have been in a heated conversation since... She had a slight curiosity of what they were talking about, but when a fly away word like 'sex' hit her ear she dismissed it. Boys can be a little too comfortable in public places.

"Listen partner, if Squall and me are having wild sex its no ones concern but ours. See ya around."

Knowing what Irvine must have assumed, Zell waves his hands to stop him from leaving. "No, no. I'm not asking for any weird reason, its just that, when you and Squall were getting dressed this morning he asked me about sex." Puffing up his chest, he says in an authoritive tone. "And I think its wrong if you guys are exposing him to that kind of stuff at such a young age. Accidental or not."

Irvine didn't seem offended just confused. Then it seemed that he was taking count to how many times he and Squall might have been overheard. "If Kait's overhearing it, that's a surprise to us because we don't do a thing unless we're sure Kait is out of the house, and will be so for a good while. Anytime we happen to dabble during the night it isn't until he's dead asleep, and even then we cast _silence_ on ourselves."

Taken back, and mortified, Zell felt his cheeks heating.

"Did he flat-out say that he's heard us? Or..."

"Oh," He scratched the back of his head. "No. Nothing like that, Kait just asked me what sex was. It was such a weird thing for an eight year old to bring up... I could only guess it was because he might have overheard or seen you."

Now Irvine looked momentarily offended by that comment, but shook his head snickering. "Right. I'm not entirely sure why Kait would ask, but I'll definitely have a chat with him about it. And don't worry, we'd never expose him to such a thing... not until he's nine." He punches Zell playfully in the gut.

Smiling, he defends himself by scooting back. "Ohh, funny."

"Well," Irvine laughed. "you're all red faced about it. Its funny."

"Its really not, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. Kid scared the friggin' shit out of me with that question."

Curious, Irvine asked. "What'd you tell him?"

"I told him that adults do it to show they love each other." He shrugged feeling relief wash over him. Speaking to people about parenting can get you killed. Thankfully, Irvine took it well enough.

"Oh. Better than what I would have said, which is, you're crazy and there ain't no such thing as sex."

Laughing, Zell shook his head. "Or the ever popular, go ask your other parent."

"Too true." Patting Zell on the shoulder, Irvine turns again to the exit. "I'll see you around buddy."

"Bye." He waved while his friend passed through the sliding doors.

"Zell, Seifer's whining for you." Rinoa, who came up beside the blond when his conversation with Irvine was over, says in a tired voice. She was ready to go get herself cleaned and fed before turning in to a hotel room. It would have been great if her and Selphie's place was put together now, then she wouldn't have to waste a dime and Zell could stay over with her. But que sera.

"What for? The doctor said he can't leave tonight no matter what."

"I don't know, but I'm going. Want me to get you a room at the hotel? I'll call you on the number, you can get the key from me."

"Yeah, thanks. Night Rin'."

"Goodnight."

Walking down the hall, Zell turns into room 109. He had to stifle his snigger because there was no way to laugh at his lover without offending his pride greatly, but he looks so funny laying in bed, hospital gown on and one long leg elevated with a stark white cast over it and his toes peeking out.

"Its not funny."

"But it _is_ funny," Why did Seifer have to say that, now he's chuckling all the way over to the chair next to the bed. Taking a seat he pats his bedridden lover on the head. He looks so cute there with his hair all disheveled from the tussle earlier, his bangs that are usually slicked back have fallen onto his forehead and around. "Aaww baby," He says in a sweetie-weetie mommy voice, like one might hear when they're sick at home and said parent were taking care of you, while patting the pouting male on the head. "what does sweetums need?"

"Brass knuckles if you don't kill the voice." Seifer grit out.

Hands up in defense Zell nods. "Fair enough."

"Can you get me something to eat? Like a burger or something."

"I don't think I can get back in time to hand it to you, visiting hours will be over eventually."

"Fuck protocol, get me a burger."

"No. How 'bout something from the cafeteria?"

"That food taste like an old ass."

"But fast food gives you an erection. I don't get you."

Rolling his green eyes up to the ceiling, he wished for a moment that Rinoa was back in here, she at least would have listened to him. "Don't act like you don't eat it as well, besides, do you want for me to starve to death?"

"If you could do that over one missed meal, I'd say good riddence." He grins teasingly. "I'm on a break from junk food because I told my team to take a break. I can't let them down by lying."

"You suck, dinky."

His smile widened, and standing up he tousles his lovers already disheveled mess. "I'll get you something good, taste tested myself," Hand held up as if taking the oath, he adds for good measure. "I promise."

"Whatever. Just hurry up."

"Okay." Heading out of the room Zell had to heave a sigh. Seifer and broken leg meant big trouble for him at home. Damn it. He can already hear the high pitched ting of a bell. Why couldn't it be himself who got hurt, or Irvine, or Rinoa?

"Move it Dincht, I can still see you standing there." Droned Seifer.

"Yes dear." Yup. Definitely gonna be a long month.

88888

Selphie is pushing her shopping cart through the freezer section. It was such a lovely day this morning she decided to do a little shopping. Besides, she can't eat out all the time, it would be nice to have a homecooked meal once in a while. Not that she's so great at it, but she figured eventually her and Rinoa will be cooking meals for each other, so one of them should at least have some kind of skill at it. She's been walking around the market all morning, though her shopping was done ages ago. The reason for the delay in buying her purchases it that she's spotted a boy who she thinks is really cute.

Selphie Tilmitt rarely has a true and honest crush on anyone, her heart being taken by Seifer and Zell for the time being. But when she does like someone you can tell. It isn't an inner thing like with most people, where your heart flutters uncontrollably or an outer thing like giggling like a goon, or constantly fixing something on your person. No. Selphie admires you, smiles that thought of you, then ignores you heavily when you give her attention. Its odd, but its her own thing and try as she might the habit can't seem to be broken. But its only ever to the crush; friends are fair game and she'd talk your ear off about the boy if you aren't quick enough to get away from the conversation.

_'And we'd have gorgeous kids too! Black hair, green eyes...' _She wasn't a fool to her own interest.

He was Laguna Loire. His hair is short, messed about his head, pale skin, dark green eyes like her own, he looks about 5'8", and has a swimmers physique, with those forearms he very well could be a swimmer. What a dream.

_'I wonder what his name is?'_ Walking closer, she's right up beside him when she points into the freezer and asks. "Could you hand me that meatloaf dinner, please?"

Blinking in brief confusion that the girl has spoken to him, he looks into the freezer pulling the meal out. "This one?"

"Mhm. Thanks." Taking it, she drops the single meal into her cart.

The man smiled at her sweetly, then said in a curious tone. "What would a pretty girl like you be doing with a single person meal? You should be going out on dates every night. Is your boyfriend broke or something?"

Selphie shrugs nonchalantly. Hook. Line. Sinker. "I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm completely hooked on these things. You get used to it when you're in the military."

"You're in the military? Cool. My dad is a retired police chief."

"Oh really? What city?" Her attention sidelines to her pants pocket, her phone is buzzing.

"Esthar." He decides to pursue his interest and be blunt- discretely. "You know, if you don't wanna eat alone tonight, I could come over to your place and cook something for you."

Holding her finger up to ask for a second, she answers her phone. "Hello?"

"Selphie where are you? I need you to do something for me." Came a panicked voice that was so foreign a sound to her she almost didn't know that it was Squall.

"Sure, anything; what's up?"

"Its Kait. She took him. That bitch took him!"

"Oh no!" Walking away from her cart she's already heading for the exit. What's his name was calling out behind her that she didn't pay for her things, but who had time for that right now? "What do you need?"

"Go to the shipyard and ask around, maybe she took a boat off the island. I'll send you a photo to show around." It sounded as though he were doing that just then. "I'm at the train station right now, and no one here has seen her or Kait."

"How much time are we talking? When was he taken?" She checks her watch. School ended ten minutes ago. Mara can't have gotten that with Kait in such a short amount of time.

"From the playground during recess, that shitty school didn't call me until the end of the day." And damn it but he's thoroughly pissed. "She's got four hours on us."

"Four hours? Squall, she could be in Timber by now."

"No kidding, I'm gonna call Zell when I get done with you. But check for me, okay?"

"Got it."

Hanging up she pushes her short legs as hard as they can go in order to make it to the shipyard. Fuck that woman. Can she really be this clever? She knew Squall and Irvine would be on alert for her, picking the child up and dropping him off, so why not snatch him when they really wouldn't expect it. During recess. If she could get her hands on that woman... she'd be back in the desert prison again, that's for sure. But her goal of murder would have been accomplished either way.

The sailors at the shipyard are busy at work. Some men are moving crates, others are loading boats with cargo. Some men are simply shouting orders to the others, and a few are cleaning. None of the submarines are in port, but thanks to the many missions SeeD members and cadets take, she knows a few names and faces of the workers. Scurrying over to a sub-worker named, Tano Ishida. He's leaning against the stone wall of the Sea Port building having a smoke. He must be on his break.

"Excuse me! Hey! Mr. Ishida?"

The man smiles upon seeing who's calling his name, although he'd smile even if he couldn't see the young lady. Any girl calling his name out if fine with him. Straightening up, he nods his head to say hello to her. "Mornin' young lady, what can I do for you? The subs gone for the day." The subman added as if answering an unasked question.

"I don't need a submarine ride, I need information." Breath caught, she straightens from her slump. "Have you seen this woman, or Kait?" Selphie opens her phone to show Mr. Ishida a picture of Mara that Squall sent to her phone.

Rubbing his beard, which bristled out when he grinned, Ishida said in a thoughtful tone. "I'd know if I saw a cute little fix like that, believe me. And I haven't seen Kait since you kids went on vacation."

"Oh."

"Is something going on?"

"Hopefully nothing bad, but this woman- her name is Mara something, I don't know, but she took Kait from school and we're worried that she might hurt him."

"She kidnapped him?" He takes Selphie's phone to look Mara over again. "But she looks so sweet."

"Ha! If you call stalking an eight year old sweet, than I don't want anything to do with you." Embittered, she removes her phone asking him to give her his number. "I need you to show the photo around to the other guys when they get back." When the picture is sent, she looks over her shoulder then back to Mr. Ishida to say. "I'm gonna ask the other guys around. Please do as I asked."

"No problem."

"Thank you." Dashing over to the first ship on site, Selphie hurried up the ramp to the captain. You can't take rides on the ship without consulting him first.

For an hour Squall checked every hiding place, nook and cranny of that school with the help of the negligent principal, and vice principal, and some of the staff from the head office. They came up empty. Kait's friends were no help at all, but they did provide a little insight to when it might have happened. It seemed that they were throwing balls around and Kait went around picking them up. Squall didn't have to have it pointed out since that's where he'd found Palidor, all splayed out and unconcious, blood trickling from his tiny bird head. Now the Esper creature is tucked under Squall's t-shirt, resting until he gets home. He must have scared the crap out of everyone he's talked to because, with the bleeding bird showing as a lump against his gut, he looked like he'd gone through a violent miscarriage. From there he went to Ma Dincht's little diner to ask if anyone had maybe seen the two come by, since its located nearly in the center of town. But all the customers said 'no'. Squall was thorough with the train station, being sure that none of the workers claimed amnesia because they're too lazy to answer some questions. He would gladly knock some sense into each and every one of them if that's what it took to get answers. But luckily it didn't come to that.

There weren't that many places to hide at the station. You have the ticket booth, the bathroom, the small eatery. Nowhere more. Squall was about to leave when he spotted Irvine stepping off the train thats just come in. The gunman pleased to see Squall, up until getting a real good look at the male. His features sagged instantly and he ran over to his lover rather than walked.

"What happened to you?" He asked in concerned panic. "Did you get attacked?"

"Sure as fuck feels that way. But this isn't my blood," Reaching into the neck of his shirt, he raises Palidor's fallen head into view.

Mouth agape, Irvine removes the battered bird from Squall's person. "Now I'm really confused. Did Palidor attack you?"

"No, Irvine, its Mara. She's got Kait."

"What!"

"She took him from the playground during school. I didn't find out about it until it let out and the school called to ask why Kait skipped class."

"Son of bi-.."

"I know. I've searched the entire building from left to right, top to bottom. I've been at the diner, Selphie is checking the other side of town and she'll probably hit up the hotel next." The greatest thing about Selphie is that the girl doesn't need direction. She knows what needs to be done and will stop at nothing to do it. "We need to get home, Palidor's been unconcious since I found him. I need you to swap bodies with him so we can find out what happened. I would have done it myself but you've made a contract with him."

"I know." He's got Squall by the upper arm walking hard for home with him in tow. "I can reach Rinoa and tell her to head to Fisherman's Horizon."

"And I planned to call Zell. Is Seifer still in the hospital?"

"Nothing fatal, he won't need Zell."

Squall nods while pressing speed dial for Zell's number. During the ten minutes it took to get home the two alerted the others of what's needed of them, they said they'd meet up with them when they could. Squall is on the phone with Quistis while Irvine makes a body swap with Palidor. Just by watching Irvine's tense posture change to almost relaxed, he knows that the swap was a success.

"I've sent the photo to your phone, Quistis. I've gotta go. Bye." Tucking his phone away into his pocket, he walks over to the kitchen counter. "Well? Imari, tell me how this happened?"

Imari cocked a crooked smirk at Squall when he turned to look at the male. He had a lot of gall asking for his help with the way he treats him even in Esper form. But he had to tell himself that this wasn't for Squall, but for Irvine and that dear little boy, Kait. Clearing his throat, the deeper points of his southern accent gone, the former Shumi member speaks. "I wasn't sleeping on the job if that's what you're thinking. I watched Kait playing with his friends and after a minute I had an itch."

"You had an _itch_!"

"Find anyone who can ignore them, I can tell you it won't be a very large crowd." He snapped. "Next thing I know, I turn around and there's Mara reaching into her purse for something. I flew down the stop her but I was tiny at the time, and as I'm sitting there growing, so I can do her some serious damage, bitch picked up a rock and beat me over the head, over and over until I black out."

Squall let out an exasperated sigh. How could this fucking happen? He knew he should have stayed at the school. But it never accured to him that she would... Not at recess!

"I'm sorry." And he meant it. "But, if it helps, before I went down I saw her scoop Kait's limp body up and she darted south. I know she had to have left town. She could be out in the forest in a damned tent waiting to make her get away as soon as she knows you're all up in a panic."

That actually sounded damned smart. Made a lot of sense too. At night, Mara could easily stow away on a ship. It would be impossible to sneak off by train without a ticket, not to mention he's alerted everyone at the station and showed her picture around. Not that he really had to since everyone living in town knows Kait. He needs to rent a car. If he drives out to the forest he might be able to sneak up on her.

"I'm going to check the forest. Get out of Irvine's body." Commanded the bristled brunet.

"I can help more this way."

"Yeah, you sure as fuck were no help as you were four hours ago."

Scoffing, Imari shakes his head. "Figures. Don't be jealous of me, Squall... I don't want Irvine's body, or his life- if it would inclose being with you. I just want to be helpful to my friend and Kait... and maybe come out sometimes for a little _fun_." Now he was trying to get under Squall's skin. But he can't help it. From day one the guys been a dick to him, with that whole 'give back my missing lover crap.' Why not poke the bear when the time presents itself.

Glaring, Squall charged up on the cocky Esper. Fist clenched and unclenched as he fought back a burning urge to knock the fucker out for the second time today. For that reason only would Squall applaud the woman. "Be lucky you've got my boyfriend's face, or I'd knock your fucking teeth out you imposter... Now, get. Out. Of. His. Body." He said it slowly as if the spirit ate paste for a living, rather than has lived for who knows how many years and probably has an enormous amount of knowledge under his wing.

Imari looked reluctant to comply, but decided it was for the best. Besides, he couldn't leave Irvine inside his healing bruised body. It wouldn't be fair to him. "Fine." Turning around, he looks down at his battered body, flinching at the thought of waking up with a huge migrane. Casting the spell in reverse he returned to his unconcious body.

"Is that you?" Squall asked. The spirit could be a trixter of a little fucker. He could easily have lied.

"Yeah, its me." Irvine rubs his bothered eyes. "Why does it have to be so damned bright in there?"

"I don't know," Squall replied offhand while walking to the door. "Imari said that Mara might be out in the forest waiting for the commotion to calm down before really leaving town with Kait. I'm gonna go check it out. You help Selphie with the hotel sweep, or search any other place you can think of that she might have gone to."

"Got it." Irvine nods. "I'll get Kait's pictures from his camera and get her photo up around town too."

"Thank you." When the door is pulling closed, Squall says. "I'll call if I get anything."

Irvine heads into his son's bedroom to retrieve the camera. Locating the best photo that shows Mara's face full on, he prints it out on the computer then takes it with him when he leaves their home. He really hoped that when they find Mara, and they will, he gets there first. Because there is no way in this world the woman will come out of this unscathed if its Squall who finds her.

88888

"I'll search the train station here, and ask around." Zell already has the woman's picture in his phone. He had the same idea of printing it out and putting it up around town. But he had to get to a booth first to blow it up for print outs.

Rinoa informed him that she was going to F.H. to search since it was better for Zell to stay in Timber with Seifer, incase the bedridden blond needed anything. The male was certainly in a good mood though, for someone whose broken a leg and has to remain in the hospital until he's fitted for crutches. From what Zell said over the phone, Seifer was freaking the nurses out by disappearing and reappearing in his bed, claiming that he'd died and they had to tell his friends and lover. It seems that Phantom, they found out is the Esper's name, can make its charge disappear and reappear just as easily as it can itself. It can also draw Seifer into shadows. The ex-knight's annoyance level would undoubtedly be on a high when he gets back to Balamb. Its thing like a new apartment in Timber that has the girl smiling in victory over the safety. But she felt for poor Zell.

Zell felt sorry for poor Zell. He wondered, as he stands at the photo hut machine waiting for print outs, if Ma would like for him to visit more. He can hit up the copy place a little later, but right now his path is to the train station and he took the long row of stairs leading up to the platform two at a time. The ticket seller seemed like the right way to go, but Zell knew that would be pointless unless Mara switched trains once arriving and needed another ticket to the next town. For the life of him Zell can't figure out why any of this is going on at all. They all seem to love Kait; why couldn't they just sit down and figure something out together instead of resorting to threats, and kidnapping. Surely his friends had to know that one would not have gone on if the other hadn't started it. But then again, Seifer told him that it was He who had threatened Mara more or less, and Squall and Irvine didn't know until recently. Maybe when they get Kait back everyone will calm down on the commotion and work it out. Nahh, that was doubtful. Something like this can only escalate things over the edge and thensome.

Spotting a security guard walking the platform, Zell heads to him first. "Excuse me, sir." He gives the Balamb Garden salute, dropping it when the man gives him a disinterested glance. "I'm looking for someone, a woman," He offers the man the enlarged photo. "she took someone, a little boy- eight years old- and I'm looking for her. Have you seen her come through here?"

"I've seen this woman, but not recently. It was uummm, shit... when was it?" The man tilts his head back to face the sky, his makes an odd noise with his mouth as he thinks. "That was sometime last month. You say she's taken a child? Have you gone to the police?"

"Not yet, I mean, I'm not sure. He's the son of two friends of mine, and its complicated." Zell couldn't tell the truth, it would sound ridiculous to the man. The important thing now was getting every together, not pitting them against one another as hearing the nitty gritty will have any other people involved choosing sides of who is in the right of Kait and who is in the wrong. And the important thing now is safety, fuck ownership and legality, panicked people become harmful people. Its never intentional, but it always happens. "Is it alright if I check with the ticket takers? They may have seen her."

"Fine with me, but this train is due to leave in about fifteen minutes, so make it quick or you'll be headed for Deling."

"Thank you." Hurrying onto the train, Zell seeks out the ticket-taker.

The sea port town is relatively small compared to other major towns and cities. Its like Balamb but with more apartments than scattered homes since they don't really have room to build out, their home life can only go up. Rinoa wandered to the train station. Uncertain of who to ask, she headed for the first person in uniform she's seen. Taking out her phone, she holds up the picture. "Have you seen this woman?"

The man gave the photo a look then shook his head.

"Are you sure? She would have been with a child?" Reaching into her pocket, she hoped like hell she has one, and removing her wallet she searches for a picture with Kait. "She'd be with this kid?"

The man looks over the photo that showed a smiling Rinoa, Selphie, and Kait wearing reign deer antlers, with a dollup of red paint on their noses. It was from a christmas party two years ago, but its good enough since Kait really hadn't changed much in appearance. The man smiled, then looked up at Rinoa. "Your friend is cute, but nope I've never seen the kid or that woman you showed me before."

Glaring at the comment about Selphie, Rinoa rolls her eyes. "Well is it alright if I board the train to ask the other employees?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

The day began to drag on, and the searches wide and small came up empty. Even Squall found nothing in the forest but a bunch of caterpillers that had the unfortunate luck of having his aggression taken out on them. He was beat by the time he returned home, Irvine came in three minutes after him. Zell retired to the hotel calling Seifer to check in. Rinoa searched for an hour more then went to her hotel room. She's get up in the morning to search again, but right now her legs are burning and she needs a rest.

Selphie, head dropped in failure, walked the hall to her hotel room. The sound of a throat being cleared caught her attention and she looked up to see the boy from the market. Brows knit in confusion when spotting the grocery bags on the floor beside his seated form. The male smiled and stood up, he held out a hand to shake hers but withdrew it to scratch the back of his head. He must have figured the gesture came off as lame.

"_What_? Have you become my professional stalker now?" Selphie asked in a clipped tone. Her usual kind and perky mood completely shot for the day.

Putting on a nervous smile, supermarket boy nods his head at the two bags of groceries sitting on the floor. "You ran out without your things; I paid for them for you and, too late, realized that I don't know your name or where you lived."

Sliding the key card through the door lock, she pushes it open, picking up a bag to bring in. "So how'd you find me?"

"Perk of a small town; I asked the register girl and she told me your name and also said that you're staying at the hotel." Picking up the other bag he follows Selphie inside. Spotting two beds, he wonders who the other occupent is. "I hope this is okay. I asked the kitchen to hold onto the stuff that goes in the freezer, you can just go down and get it whenever."

"I'm sorry." Selphie says when the second bag appears on the counter beside the one she'd just put down.

"For what?"

"Being a jerk so right off. I didn't say thank you, for bringing my stuff."

"Its okay."

"I've just been having a bad day." Reaching into the bag she unloads it on the counter top. When a particular item is pulled out and set down, her face turned beet red.

Blinking at the girls excusive giggle, supermarket boy looked down at what was just in his hand as he had started unloading a bag as well. With a shrug, he put in a smile. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm used to it. I lived with my sister until I could get my own place, so I'm no stranger to _it_, nor to buying them."

Blinking in utter amazement, Selphie shakes her head. If she were with any other guy and he were looking at feminine products they'd be ribbing her for sure. It was really nice seeing maturity in a male. "I may end up falling for you... eh..." Chuckling, she holds out her hand. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt."

"Sergy Ballantyne. Nice to meet you." He shakes her hand.

The two sit in a momentary silence before Sergy says. "Can I ask what's got you so ticked?"

Selphie frowned heavily. "My little nephew was kidnapped today, that was my heart's brother on the phone at the store. I've spent all day asking people if they've seen him or the woman who took him and came up with nothing."

"That is bad." He looked down at the counter thoughtfully. "Is there anything I can do to help? I can call my father, he can send guys out to search Esthar?"

"That'd be really great, thanks."

Silence falls over them again, and like before Sergy breaks it. "Is there more to it?"

"I'm just worried. I should check in with them." Removing her phone from her shorts pocket, she dials Squall's number.

Waiting, he looks around the tiny kitchen then puts the items away for her, making a detour to the bathroom while trying not to eavesdrop the girl's conversation. But he can't help listening in, afterall, she said he can help. It seemed that her 'heart's-brother', as she called him, is special ops commander Squall Leonhart. He's read so much about the guy he swears he knows him. Which is why its weird that Selphie would call him brother, Squall's living family is Ellone Loire and the former president of Ethar, Lagune Loire. Maybe the girl is nuts, but seeing those big green eyes glance his way he couldn't help but smile and make a note to himself that he loves nuts afterall.

"I'll be on it first thing tomorrow morning, but right now I need a rest."

She hangs up after listening to whatever the former commander had to say then she returned her attention to him. "Squall Leonhart's your brother?" Curiosity made him ask.

"Not flesh and blood but, like I'd said, he's a brother in my heart and I'm a sister in his." She shrugged. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good. So do you have any ideas as to who might have taken him?"

"Beyond good. It was a woman named Mara Trejo, its complicated but she claims to be Kait's mother."

"Claims?"

Smiling, Selphie told Sergy about how Kait came to be with all of them and how he's grown up with Squall and Irvine, then out of the blue here's Mara trying to take him back. Having succeeded at it, they can only hope that her intentions aren't harmful and that Kait will be alright until they can get him back. Mara Trejo could be anyone, just because she's Kait's birthmother doesn't win her an medals because where has she been for the eight years the boy has been growing up with them? And she can't just make the claim without proof. She didn't so much as offer a DNA test before she took it upon herself to just take her son back. And that's what sticks in Selphie's side so much.

"Wow." Sergy commented after drinking it all in. "But, if she is Kait's mother than she should treat him alright. No need to worry."

"I hope so."

"Sure." Looking at the clock on the microwave, he then glances at the door. "I'll be sure to call my father. Its late, you probably wanna get some sleep."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you Sergy."

"You too. Bye... for now." He muttered out the last part before departing.

Selphie smiled to herself. She hoped that 'for now' meant that she'd see the male again. Horrible as the terms are, she was glad that he managed to track her down so she could see him again.

"I hate her." Squall declared letting his weight fall heavily onto his and Irvine's bed. "What the hell is the urgancy anyway? If she was this panicked about going to court, our chances were better than I had guessed."

Irvine, who's laying beside his boyfriend, only listened to his despaired words while looking at his sullen profile.

"She won't get away with this."

"Of course she won't, but Squall... I really think that we've gotta calm down about the punishment part. She won't hurt Kait, if she's really his mother then we've gotta get some kinda comfort from that. If anything, we'll find her and get Kait back. Worst case scenario we don't find him, but we know he's not with some sicko out on the streets."

"We don't know her Irvine, that's all there is to it!" He snapped, turning his cold gaze on the gunman. "She could be on medication, and wouldn't she have to be to just snatch a child?"

"There's no reasoning to a mother's desperate actions. I can only imagine what she must have thought about us that's wrong. I think we need a cooller head about this, darlin'. Otherwise we'll look more guilty than she is, and it won't turn out well."

"I can't be cool, Irvine." Sitting up, he reiterates. "I just can't." Getting out of bed he walks into the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Go to bed."

"Hey, don't take it out on me. I'm not playing voice of reason, I'm just trying not to freak out and make finding him impossible." Irvine sits up as well, calling into the hall. "We need a clear head, or we'll just be running around with our heads cut off while she's sittin' right under our noses."

Hearing the door to their son's bedroom slam, Irvine rolled his eyes in exasperation. What he's saying is the truth, and Squall really needs to see that before something bad happens. As if this weren't bad enough. But still, he'd like to know how a woman can vanish without a trace?


	12. You'll Know When I Love You

Kait felt his senses wake up, and for the life of him he kept his eyes closed. Not knowing what would come should he open them. But his heart is pounding so fiercely in his chest that he's sure it shaking his body to the point of movement to give himself away. He's moving, though, not on his own. It feels man-made, like that time he and his dad's and Zell took the trolley through Deling city. Trains feel different to a car, they rumble smoothly yet violently at some points. Cars just bustle along. They'd gone camping once and his father's were telling him tales of their cadet days, missions they've gone on. Squall was held hostage once in a mini-trailer and he'd talked about how he found out whether or not he was alone in the backseat. He'd let out a small groan. Not the sound you make when you're in pain, but like when you're asleep and you're trying to catch a breath so the sound is accidental. If someone where in the room, they'd instantly talk to you- its human nature. If you're alone, than it would be silent.

But he wouldn't even know if any sound came from his dry throat. His heart is beating so hard its all his little ears can hear. Shooting air from his trembling chest, he made a sound that came out like someone pushed him suddenly without his knowing it would happen. Silence. Slowly, through a flutter, his eyes blink open. Looking around he sees that he is, in fact, alone. Letting out a calming breath, he's displeased to know that it did him no good. He's still frightened, still confused, and still... he's still gonna cry. How had this happened? Why did it happen?

_'I was at school...'_ He thinks while trying to steady his nerves. This was no time to remain panicked. No time to remain powerless in his captivity. He's been taught better than this, and if he's going to be a valid member of Balamb or Galbadia Garden than he will have to man-up. _'I was talking to Miss Trejo when she reached into her bag. She didn't hit me,'_ He touches his head all around to ensure he doesn't have any bumps or bruises. He's good. _'So than what? ...She had... she had a cloth. It smelled funny, and she pressed it to my face before I could back up.'_ He didn't like the idea of being poisoned, but he felt fine for the most part. Groggy at worse.

Looking around him he sits up. He's never been in a car like this. It isn't a car.. its more like a compartment. Sort of like the thing Seifer attaches to his bike whenever he gives him rides. Only difference is that its completely covered over, like a dome or an egg.

_'What is this thing?'_ He wonders. In all his eight years of living he's never come across one. Living in a small town he hasn't even been in a car very often, walking is the better choice of the locals. Only outsiders show up in cars. There's been a whole parking lot built for them beside the dealership and everything- you have to pay a fee after 2 days to keep it there. Snapping his fingers as it comes to him, he excitedly declared to himself. _'Its a camper!'_ Though a very small camper. Maybe two tiny people could fit inside but no one else, and if two were inside there certainly would be no room to move around much. Maybe slip from the front of it to the back.

Getting into a kneeling position he crawls to the bottom of the camper to grab a bottle of water from a little compartment in the wall covered by a glass door to show off its goods. None of the bottles have been pre-opened which is a good thing because Irvine once said: never drink something you didn't open yourself or have opened for you by someone you know; when they were out to eat. He was six then and wasn't sure what it meant at the time, but now he knows it was because of poison. And Miss Trejo could pull anything on him if she was willing to make him sniff something that knocked him out.

Drinking greedily from the mouth of the bottle, he ran a hand across his mouth to remove the spill, before capping the drink back off and setting it back with the other bottles. _'Now to figure out where I am... and how I can contact Squall.'_ They must be a in frenzy looking for him. He hoped they weren't mad; it wasn't like he'd meant to talk to his mother. It just sort of happened. And if you can't feel safe with a pile of people around you than what's the good of innocence? Cocking his head when he noticed a small window beside him, he sees that its dark. Its a weird kind of dark though, just like how his gentle swaying movements are man-made, this darkness seems false. Artificial. Like when you go under a tunnel.

_'A tunnel! We must be in the trains tunnel.'_ There a large uplift inside the tunnel as if you could wait around for a train inside like the subways in Aroncar Moving over to the small circle window he grabs at it. A grin spread across his face when the pane slipped open. But what now? He couldn't slip out of it, and even if he could the landing would not be welcomed. He might even get seriously injured. Plan B time. Patting himself down for something familiar he could throw out, he frowned heavily taking notice that he's wearing his school uniform.

"Damn." What? If there were ever a time to drop a swear, it was now. He'd just owe the jar one. It was from the jiggling compartment that he noticed something softly tickling his chest. Its a familiar feeling he's gotten used to not scratching at when it occurs. And Hyne if he could have squeezed Zell so tight it would break him. His cat's eye necklace! When Zell made it he carved into it a 'K' for Kait of course, incase he ever lost it and someone tried to take claims. But he loves his necklace, and losing it would really suck, but if its toward helping his family and friends find him, then so be it.

Removing the necklace he closed his eyes, praying to Hyne that the favored trinket find its mark before he reached out of the window slinging it into the winds current, and into the dark tunnel. Sitting back on his haunches, he sighed. Nothing left to do now but wait it out. Wait for them to either stop moving so he can fight his way free, or wait for them to reach their destination so he can be found. Why did Mara have to find him? Why keep looking for a child who knew nothing about your existance up to now? Why hope for the best scenario tat he's been searching too rather than believe he's better off? He had to scratch his head as these thoughts rummaged around his brain so hard it felt ticklish.

Spotting some candy beside the bottles of water, his mouth watered. He would have liked to have some but he couldn't risk it, in fact... Crawling back over to the cabinet that held the water he pulled the bottle out and replaced it behind an unopened bottle. He doesn't know what will happen if she catches that he's awake, better hide the evidence as no one would really question the bottles in back if the ones in front remain looking as if undisturbed. You'd think he was psychic with the way the hum of the motorcycle died down, when daylight broke through the tiny circular window. Panicked, he didn't allow himself to be too spooked and closed his eyes falling back down onto the little bed. The little camper soon opened up just above his head, he lay perfectly still pretending to be asleep. Let it work, let it work... he chanted over and over in his head.

The camper dipped and soon he heard the door close before a pair of arms wrapped securely around him, and he was drawn into the woman like were a teddy bear. Great.

"Goodnight, angel." She whispered against the back of his head before kissing it and falling, eventually, asleep.

88888

Squall walked somberly along the beach, sand sinking his toes down into it. He hated this damned feeling of being neglected. It felt too familiar with his childhood. Irvine could do that to him, as the sharpshooter has become all too used to being alone. Sure he's had friends at Galbadia, but he'd more often than not strayed from them preferring to keep to himself. With Irvine it was have what he wanted or nothing at all. Squall got that, somewhat. 'Better safe than sorry'. 'Pick the times, don't let them pick you'. It was something along the lines of choosing your battles, the latter thought. You could fight til you bleed, but what would it be worth in the end? Nothing. Because you wind up being the one dumped. Left behind when they start to believe you don't care or you yourself have just stopped. And in all honesty, a lot of people would rather hurt themselves than hurt others. And that's what this leaving in the middle of the night act is all about. Its the nature of Irvine's beast. The key to learning to live with him- love him. He needs people, but the moment he doesn't... he walks. A loner true and through.

But this was too much. Because for the all the bad ass façade that Squall put up in life, he ultimately needed people. He pushed them away but dammit if the people he wanted close didn't sense that he was full of shit in his detached nature. He needs people because he's had people taken away from him... he's forgotten about them. He can't have that anymore, and didn't he realize this when it came to Laguna- albeit, a bit too late, but all the same the man is his father, and he acknowledges that fully. So when hearing the living room door close behind his partner- because as long as they've been together who were they fooling with anything smaller: boyfriend, lover. Squall found his way outside and down to the beach in nothing but his pajama pants and a t-shirt. It was a comfortable, though slightly muggy night. Perfect for shouting out your problems to the sea for it to swallow up.

Squall slept in the child's room, but he wasn't exactly sleeping. The room, duh, smelled like Kait. It felt like Kait. He just couldn't escape wanting to be in there though. Wanting that one night he would wake up and see that twisted crop of waves peeking up from beneath the blanket beside him. Irvine, rather than join him to wallow so openly in his sorrows, chose leaving the house as his fix and coming down to the beach. Irvine has always walked out so quietly until tonight. Hn. He probably had the right idea, though. Why put yourself in a worse place when you don't have to? That was the nature of _his_ beast. Squall liked to press how much a he could endure his own personal Hells. Its why he ran off alone when Rinoa was in that coma so many years ago. Its why he hasn't told Seifer to fuck off to a permanent degree. Why he stupidly thought that he could take on Edea alone that time at the parade. He didn't have to suffer so much torment in prison but he just couldn't help himself. Maybe he felt he deserved it somehow. It was hard to say really. Some people are just born that way.

Taking a seat behind Irvine, he leaned against the taller male's back, resting the back of his head against his shoulder. Unsure of what he wanted to say, he figured he'd just let his mouth do the talking and everything would be plain and clear. No thinking it through, or holding back because he loves the sharpshooter too much to really drive a nail into him. Not that he ever intentionally wanted to. But as he thought on his way down here, it was too much.

"Stop it..." He felt Irvine shift against him. Seeing as how the sulking male wasn't going to question what it was that Squall wanted him to stop, he went on. "Stop coming out here to brood... stop coming out here to be alone... and stop coming out here to smoke."

That seemed to get Irvine's attention, and he turned his head slightly to capture what little of Squall he could see at his shoulder. "So you know about that?"

"Hn. I've been with Seifer, half- if not- all of my life. I know what he smells like when he smokes. I remember what he smelled like when he'd started to how he smells now that he's moved on to unfiltered... So just fucking stop. I don't wanna think about him when I'm kissing you."

Irvine huffed a laugh. "Noted."

They sat in silence, staring at the sky. Or Irvine, out across the ocean of dark rolling waves.

"I keep trying to convince myself he'll come back- not to worry and-.."

Irvine cut the male off, not about to let him continue deluding himself. "He's not in there, darlin'... He hasn't been in there for a week." Closing his dark dual colored eyes, he says in a soft voice. "No matter how many times you sleep in there, no matter how many mornings you wake up feeling his presence... He isn't going to be there."

Squall was silent, letting that sting sink in before he finally, nearly mouthed because it was so quietly spoken. "I know."

"But still we mourn, right?" Irvine sighed heavily.

"Mourn?"

"That's what you think I'm down here doin' right?"

Squall remained silent to that question.

"Thought so." Irvine chided.

"Why does it feel like there's something underlying to that comment?" Squall questioned.

"I can tell, partner... When you storm around in the morning. Overkill closing a cabinet door, or chopping vegetables for dinner or _whatever_. You think I've stopped caring."

"_Haven't you_?" No sense in denying it since its all out there now. The smoking. Squall's secret disappointment in him. Nothing like airing grievances in the middle of the fucking night.

"No." Came a tight reply. "I'm just being watchful -hopeful."

"Hope if bullshit!" Squall snapped, head turned a bit to try seeing Irvine's face. He had yet to move from the chest-to-knees position he's put himself in since locating the male. "It only paralyzes you to a truth and in this case the truth is _wrong_. Kait will be found... there's no need to hope for something like that. She's just one damned woman... she can't hide forever."

"It's been a week. Everywhere we go, everything we do... nothing's changed. They're off the radar."

Glaring at the land spread out in his viewpoint, Squall can remember not last month or the one before when they shared the same view of dark water, and mountain, and that sky that opened up to a new day right before their eyes. Now look at them, half the time Squall wants to scream at Irvine, and he's sure Irvine wants to do the same, but he could not help himself and replies with a stern and angry tone. "Fuck a week, and fuck you."

"And there it is," Irvine scoffed. "Squall, this may come as a surprise to you, but I've been cut deeply by this. I loved that little guy from the bottom of my heart from the start, and then I'm missing and damned if coming into your lives now hasn't been and almost remains odd... So. Fuck. _You_."

Finding that statement as odd, Squall could only ask. "What?"

"You've brought me in- that's a given, you've missed me and love me just as I love you. But not into the family. Kait is your son, and you've discretely been making that clear over the past four years... little outburst, undermines... the whole lot."

Shaking his head was all he could do right then, because he had nothing to say. Because honestly, it was kind of true. The last name, though hyphened, is ultimately Leonhart as far as legality goes. Squall does seem to have final say in this and that in the boy's life or school papers and things like that... Wrong as it sounds, though its true, he never meant for it to come off as it has.

"Keep to yourself until you explode." Muttered the guilty party member.

A fine line the two of them seem to walk alot when it comes down to the nitty-gritty. But its only ever been because they don't want to make waves with problematic topics or questions they may have for the other. Ironic to a fault because holding it until they explode causes just that.

"Yeah, and because of that I have a hard time telling you what you need to know rather than what you want to hear, because you take everything the wrong way."

"No. You don't tell me because you're a coward." Squall retorted perhaps a little harsher than he needed to. But dammit, Irvine can get under his skin like nobody else sometimes. Maybe he was right, and everyone else felt the same way. They talk to him through dancing around what they really wanna say. Fuck. "Look, I'm sorry about that- I am. But you don't make it any easier."

"_Me_?"

"Try as you might to deny it, you don't wanna hear a lot of things, you don't wanna face them. That's what the disappearing act is all about. Why you blow up when its shoved in your face. That's why you shut up about Imari. Imari is there somewhere inside of you. Smoking and carving wooden things is proof of that." He didn't mention the archory. It went without saying. More chips in the 'you've changed' pile.

"I won't smoke anymore, but dammit, carving those little statues calms me down. I... I need it. It brings in money from something other than having blood on my hands."

And that was the weight of it, wasn't it. Irvine had never mentioned caring, or even showed that he cared who he was pointed out to kill except for Matron. Squall had never cared. A job was a job. But does Irvine really care? He who pointed at his headmaster and pretended to shoot him in the back?

Irvine sighed. "Its like an underlying nausea, Imari; I wasn't him but he's left inside my brain, you know? I don't know what to do about it, so I ignore it. That's all I can offer. I don't walk around missing his life because I never lived it. His knowledges, his life... its all just up there like some weird dream I can't get out of my head." Shaking his head as if to confirm that Imari is stuck in tight to some webbing that won't yield. "But that's a damned small excuse now isn't it? I don't mind my job as a SeeD member, watch over the the group while they get the job done. I don't even mind being a hired gun... I'd just like for there to be more out there for me when the day comes that I have to give it all up."

"I'm sorry." His voice was small just then because, as before, Irvine was right. It was a small excuse, and in all honesty he couldn't explain himself without sounding- what? Paranoid? Possesive? And what did he want in the end of it all? ...His family.

"Its not your fault." Irvine went on, pressumably with his first comment on Imari. "But you can't make it your problem either, darlin'. I'm _me_, you have to believe that. No matter what new quirks I have- you've got some too. I didn't look at you once nine or some years back when you started making changes. You felt better, and there wasn't anything in this world that would make me say: what happened to you being a tight-lipped prick. I deserve the same curtesy."

"You're right." Squall agree. He has Irvine back, its what he's wanted the entire four years the cocky sharpshooter has been missing. He hates that he's covered that conclusion with the fact that he tends to nit-pick. Like by dwelling on Imari's qualities over Irvine's. They both suffer of being cast away by the ones they love most. Maybe that's where it stems from with Kait. He doesn't mean to own the boy as if Irvine doesn't matter. He's just afraid that Irvine will replace him in the boys status. He may be his father, he may have been with him all his life, but Irvine is just a wonder. And you're drawn to him in some way. He can't compete with that, so why compete at all? Just remove him from the 'family' equation and everything will be fine. Damn it.

As if reading Squall's mind, as it often seemed Irvine could, the sharpshooter nodded and said softly. "Thank you."

"For?" Though he knew.

"Answering. I wanna share love Squall, not take it- especially from you. Kait's _our_ child... all I ask from that is that you allow me to feel it."

Lowering his hand to the sand, he took Irvine's into his own. Even if he's the sorce of distress at the moment, he still reaches to him for comfort. Like when they were children. "Okay." He chuckled softly. "If you'll allow me some slip-ups now and then?"

Snickering as well, and it felt good to laugh, however slight. This past week has been hecktic and they both need this. "Okay."

"Thanks."

"Mm." He intoned thoughtfully. "So, what do we do now?"

Selphie's short legs wrap around Sergy's hips bringing him closer to her; head thrown back she moans, and leans into his lips which are kissing and nipping at her exposed neck.

It was so weird, they had been searching for Kait nearly all night, once in a while they would pass Squall or Irvine or Zell; Rinoa and Quistis are still in Timber and Dollet searching. Kiros and Ward are scowering Esthar for the missing child and the police, well, they said they'd keep an eye out but they didn't make it a large priority. To them Kait has merely returned to his mother, and its just in their eyes since the boy was never legally put up for adoption. The whole matter was a kick to the nuts, and it sucked because in a way the police were right. But at the same time, they don't know anything about Mara Trejo- not really. Records show she's been working at a market in Rodenite and she has a cat that was rescued from a kennel. Her parents are both deceased and she lives on her own. Plain Jane to a T.

Sergy drove in harder at the girl's whispered command. He wanted to be sweet about it, make it memorable for her since it is Selphie's first time. He's had sex only twice before, he was serious about a girl who left and said breaking up was the better option, he'd disagreed but she didn't care and she left. Simple as that. But Selphie gave herself away the moment her breath hitched from his kissing her neck. They'd only been making out, it seemed a good enough distraction from an uneventful day of searching, he'd only meant to lavish her neck and face but she took it there and leaned back on the couch and nodded the 'go ahead'. Its universal! Everyone understands the nod. And he'd been cautious: gentle, he made sure to use protection- he bought a pack for just incase, you never know how serious a relationship can get- he'd eased her into it. Fingers first, tongue, until she was begging him to get on with it. Get on with it he did, and she took it like a pro. It really didn't seem to hurt her, he wondered if he'd been mistaken about believing her to be a virgin but there was no mistaking that breach of a persons inner sanctum.

The room filled then with pleasent sounds of moans and sighs, pants and whimpers from the both of them. He was madly in love with the way Selphie's breath tickled his neck when she'd chuckled into it a few times. He didn't wonder what was the joke, because being around the girl for a week he found that she laughed whenever something was cute_, enjoyable_, or odd. Never once at anything that was actually funny. Third day of knowing the girl he had to wonder about that, but he didn't question it because it was kind of endearing in its own strange way.

The air was lust filled and by the thirty mark on the hour, the spunky girl was striving for more begging that he do it harder; wanting no part of the appreciating hands that toured her slender body anywhere they could reach. She wanted hands to shoulder, deep seeded fucking and there was no turning her down. Her chest heaved up and down against his own as their ragged breaths whirled together like half-assed hurricanes that couldn't decide to go left or right to really build up a good storm.

Selphie thought she'd meet her end when he finally began to work like she wanted him to, but the deep pulsating thrusting didn't- and couldn't- compare with the way Sergy worked the pad of his thumb in a swirl around and around on the soft fleshy bundle of her sex. Heels dug deep into the males back, she arched from the couch crying out in pleasure as it shook her like someone cast quake and she'd forgotten her float. Though with the way her mind was flying, maybe the quake was just so affective being elevated didn't matter in the least. She felt his heat inside of her, covered as it was by a condom, the heat was still ravishing and quite noticable through the cover. Panting, sweaty and calming down, Selphie chuckled being followed along by her lover or possibly boyfriend, it was really hard to say. They haven't exactly been on any dates to speak of- if you wanna count looking for a missing child together a date than they should already be picking out plate patterns.

"I'm sorry." Sergy said after his fit of chuckles calmed. "You must think I'm a real fuck only after sex."

"Hahaha, and here I thought that you'd think I was a slut." She holds his cheeks within her hands. "But if you're willing to take the blame for our romp than I'm happy to blame you." Grinning she kissed him. "I don't think you're awful."

"And I don't think you're loose."

"Thank you." Wrapping her arms around him so that he can't see her face, she says softly. Releasing a sigh, she pushed him so she could sit up, but she kept her arms around him as if to maintain cover over herself.

It was when he'd felt warm wet tears roll down his back that he knew something was wrong, and he asked. "What's the matter?"

Laughing, she shakes her head of matted hair. "I've just been wondering, you know, when the day would come that- for once- I wasn't seen as someone's little sister. That's why I thanked you."

"Aaw," He rubbed her warm sweaty back. "I never would have guessed you suffer of 'little-sister syndrome'."

"Oh don't be smart, its the truth. Sure, I've had boyfriends," And now she's looking at him, tears replaced with her usual fire. "but eventually they kiss me a little too long and, as if someone's whispered in their ear 'dude its like kissing your sister', they suddenly back off and ask if we can just be friends."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, yikes... it can make a girl feel really untouchable." She frowned, so cutely Sergy has to kiss her pouted lips.

"Well, we're past that point of curiousity, aren't we?" He kissed her neck.

"Mhmm, and nothing left to do now but ask if we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Her big green eyes met his own with hopeful plead.

Yeah. He can definitely see where the L.S.S. comes from when guys date Selphie. She's a chipmonk! But he wasn't about to let himself be overtaken by the very overwhelmingly odd sensation to protect the girl from harm, or beat down any other suiters. He's read the newpapers and such, Selphie is no little lady. She's a little beast, and her cute face only adds to it because you look at her and think 'push over'.

Smiling, he nods. "Yeah. I'd say we're boyfriend and girlfriend... if not, I'm a real dick and you're a slut." He winked at her.

Laughing, she slapped a hand to his bare chest and got up from the couch. "You suck. I'm gonna shower and sleep. We're starting bright and early to search for Kait. We may very well have to go to Winhill to look for him."

She sounded like it were an island away. That crazy little pilot will be the death of him if he stays with her. For some reason, he can't help but smile about that.

88888

"I'm not out here mourning." Irvine declared softly. He's laying on his side, elbow bent with his head propped into his hand; his free hand is running through Squall's choppy bangs. The brooding brunet is laying in the sand beneath the sharpshooter, arms folded behind his head, torso trapped in the gap between the folded arm. "I'm sort of, like, wishing."

"Wishing?" He closes his eyes to Irvine's gentle touches.

"Yeah. I wish every time I come out here that tomorrow be the day we find him or, the next day, or the next day." Leaning down, arm falling to lay out, he rest his chin on Squall's chest. "No harm in that."

"No."

They're silent a moment, drinking in the sounds of the surf and the night bugs playing their steady rhythm of song in bug dialect.

"We just have to keep in mind that Mara is his birth-mother, and that she won't harm him."

"She's harming him now by pouring it on so damned thick." Squall spat back. "She saw that he was fine, knows that he's happy and yet and she took him anyway. What kind of person does that?"

"And if we caught up to them... months, maybe years from now, and we find that Kait's happy..." He didn't have to finish the hypathetical question because Squall swiftly answered.

"We'd take him back." He said with such conviction he could tell Irvine winced, not for himself but for the woman the tone is brought out for.

Irvine nodded. He knew it would be his partner's response. Squall is driven, he'll give him that. But he can't always make up his own rules while the rest of the world is put into a box. He himself would want their son back, but if Kait were happy... if he wanted to try making it work with his mother. He could do nothing but wish the boy well. But there would be no convincing Squall of this. He really was wishing, though. And hopefully a clue will be given to them, or a sign would show itself before anything does happen. But it won't, right? She's his mother.

Squall smiled at his partner's thoughtful face, removing a hand from beneath his head he reached out touching the long strads that frame his handsome face. Its so warm outside this morning it looked as if Irvine had taken a shower and had yet to dry his hair, which he now noticed was free from its usual ponytail. Cocking his head within the palm still beneath it on the sand, Squall studied the silent male as if for the first time since his return 4 years back. Damn but he's beautiful. His naturally tanned Galbadian skin, his walnut colored hair, those impossibly deep blue violet colored eyes. His ghostly touch moves down along Irvine's neck to his pajama shirt covered shoulder. He'd gotten more muscle over the years from whatever it was the Shumi tribe had him doing. Squall never understood compliments, not real ones that weren't intended to swoon you into bed. As sincere as his partner could be about them, if he doesn't see it in himself, he doesn't believe it. But looking at Irvine now, damn it if he's not inclined to voice his admiration. But it felt bigger than that, like something else. He's felt this before, this weird bubbling inside his chest to say something from deep inside of him, something he never thought would ever come out. But maybe that's what this is about, this feeling of wanting something... to tell Irvine something.

Lips parted, he'd meant to say it, hoping something legiable would come out. But Irvine did the strangest thing; he winked at him before linking their fingers together, and he laid the hand knot into the warm sand beside Squall's head. Leaning up, he kissed Squall on those thoughtful lips, chaste but filled with a love that had nothing to do with lust. Moving back he remained within kissing distance, the proximity was so intimate Squall felt the need to cover up beneath that deep gaze made almost black by the lightly tinted atmosphere around them.

"Squall, can we live like this forever?" He asked softly, giving his partner's hand a squeeze to emphasize 'this'.

And there is was... Irvine knew. Pulling that almost pyschic thing again. Or maybe he just knows him to damned well. But he knew the meaning behind those strangling feelings, the voice of those quiet words. And he asked...

"I'm not saying it because Kait's gone, and I wanna cheer you up. I'm asking because I know you feel it to."

Squall looked into those dark eyes and he wondered for a moment if that were true. Never one to easily give a response to anyone other than himself, Squall says softly. "When we get Kait back, I'll answer you."

88888

Kait raised his finger up to the fogged glass. He drew a chocobo in it, and watched with bored interest as the interrupted frosty mist ran down the glass. Its been a week now. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of being walled up inside this little cabin. Its not a bad place, and he was sure that if he ever wanted to go on a ski trip he and his family and friends would be staying in a place similar to this one.

Its big. Wide and high beamed ceiling, solid wood floors and walls. He thought they'd be made of stacked logs like he's seen in camping magazines, but these were planked together kind of like the floorboards. The kitchen is an open one and it looks directly into the living room where a large plushy white couch sits, with one arm chair and a coffee table- also wooden. He's never seen so much wood in his life. He was surprised that the appliences weren't made of wood. But then that was holding an eight year olds way of thinking, now wasn't it. It has two bedrooms and a bathroom through the master bedroom.

Every bath, since arriving, he's put his mouth beneath the water making angry bubbles in his streams of curses never washing himself. He doesn't wanna take a bath and he isn't too fond of taking a shower. But when Mara found that he wasn't getting clean she actually said she would wash him! What the hell was that all about? Then she muttered something about his dad's being incompetent for not teaching him that he has to clean himself; the word 'perverts' came out, and before he could slam her head into the polished wooden floor, he told her through grit teeth that he could wash himself. He had to calm down and realize the situation for what it was. His mother kidnapped him, sure, but that's only because she misses him. She won't hurt him. She hates his parents because she believes they're in the fault for his not liking her. Understandable. But with all this time in her company, he should be making her see just how wrong she is about them- and his life. Otherwise she'll go on believing who knows what about them. And that would not be good. He knows that he'll be found, just not the when. In the meantime he has to sway her opinion about his life with Squall and Irvine. But damn if she isn't hard to talk to. Dismissive even. People are always saying it to kids, but its the adults who need to hear 'grow up' the most.

Aside from the slander of his dads, and a few comments about how thin he is and that she doesn't like his earrings, things aren't so bad. She cooks really good, and she tells him stories- granted the stories are rather boring since she mostly tells him about her and his birth-father, Martin, but sometimes she asks him about things. Safe topics: school, homework, friends. She called him personable, like his father. He completely agreed because he's all Irvine when it comes to making friends and being social. But he knew that she was talking about Martin. He wished he had Samba to at least keep him company at night, hold back his tears and remind him that he's a lion inside... even if he's a chocobo on the outside.

She had asked him about his nickname, and he told her that he loved those big burly birds and the name just kind of stuck from when he was two. He even had a bouncy chocobo to ride once upon a time. He loved to play Cowboy Irvine, he'd recruit his dad anytime he needed help on a mission. Being a kid sure was fun. He also mentioned that he likes his nickname, but only people very close to him can use it. Meaning she was out. But he didn't add that part. No need to upset her, she was upset enough to last her her whole life, he'd bet. So for the most part, he was dealing. Which is why he's sitting by the window now, drawing pictures on the glass, bored to tears. At least he's not cold. He knows that they're somewhere North, maybe close to Trabia Garden, or Selphie's hometown Glacial Point. But wherever they are it has to be close to a town because when Mara goes shopping she's back in like fifteen minutes. Hardly enough time to set an elaborate escape plan into play. And where would he go once he's gotten out? She'd planned this all out very well. At least the cabin has a heater and a gas burning fire to keep him warm. He had a jacket bought for him, earmuffs and gloves, and the sizes are just right. But damn if he isn't getting the sniffles being out here. He never did have a good cold tolerance.

"Miles," Mara called as she entered the home; she'd been out buying matches. Oh, and there of course was the fact that he had to answer to a name that isn't his own. "I thought since the weather has cleared up, maybe you and I can go skiing."

That perked him up. "Yeah, could we?"

"Sure! Then we can come back in and drink cocoa and maybe listen to the radio." She beamed from his enthusiasm. "Do you like those old tales told over the radio?"

"I've never heard any before." He was walking through the living room at this point to grab his cover-ups. Watching out for his earrings sticking into the yarn as he pulled on his knit cap.

"They're wonderful, you'll love it." She dropped the matchbook onto the gleaming granit bar counter top.

"Okay. Can we roast hot dogs in the fireplace?" He asked knowing she would have to go into town for them, and maybe she'd take him with her. If someone would see him, maybe they'd get word back to his family and friends.

"That sounds wonderful."

He smiled. Someone was in a good mood. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with her 'getting away with it', so to speak. "I'm ready." He announced.

Taking his hand she led him outside. He hasn't been out of the cabin further than his vision could go out the glass window. Its a winter wonderland, snowcapped pine trees are peppered here and there. The sky is completely whitish grey reflecting the splender of the land. Flecks of crystal-like snow dust float through the air when the wind blows a bit. Amazing. The two walked to a steep hill, Mara dragging a sled behind her. It has a logo on it that read: _Thee Lift sporting goods._ He twist his mouth back and forth in wonder of where the store could be from. He's never heard of any other places out in this area. Mostly because he hasn't taken world test yet. They're still learning about trades and things between lands at school. But a logo like that could only mean that there was a local touristy place around them somewhere. If he could get there, he could get to a phone and call home. His cellphone is still in his backpack which may or may not still be at school.

"I hate the cold, I hate the cold." Mara chanted while climbing the hill.

She sounded so comical in tone, Kait had to laugh. He could bet, she was nice once... you know, til she turned completely kidnapper nuts. "My aunt Selphie loves the cold- can you believe she wears skirts in the winter?"

"Oh, lovely." Mara chattered with a laugh.

Chuckling Kait rubbed her back to offer some kind of warmth. "Well, you can blame yourself, you brought us here."

"We're not staying. This is just a detour before I bring you home with me to Rodenite."

_'Rodenite? My other grandpa lives there! I've never met him before but I know where he lives, and even his phone number. He'd help me for sure! But I don't know when we're leaving.'_ He stole a glance at the woman as if he might be able to read it on her face.

"We're at the top. Now..." Giving him a little tap with her elbow she says. "You go first."

"Not me! You go." He nudged her back playfully.

"You're better at it, kids always do this sort of stuff."

"Not this kid, I'm a land and water baby."

Laughing, full on joy in her tone she declared. "Oh you're lucky your father isn't here. One of me is enough, he could never handle two of us- chickens until we get the right shove."

"The right shove, huh?" He grinned slyly. "I'll bet you a race to town, I'll go down that hill on my stomach."

"Oh you would not." She sounded so sure.

"I would." He puffed up his chest as if he had the might to back up his words.

"A race to town? Hmm... alright, I call your bluff young chocobo. Belly flop down the slope." Hand held out, she nods when he shakes it.

"And here I go... one..." He rocked on his heels. Was he really gonna do this? "Two..."

"Oooh and he stalls." She laughed.

"Uh-uh! I just need a minute to straighten myself out." Pretending to adjust his coat, he says to himself. "You look great, you're invincible" Which made Mara laugh all the more.

"Go on chicken. And tell you what, if you do this, we'll have dinner in town. I'll buy you hot fudge sundae."

"Lady, you only had to say chocolate." Arms straight out he bent down and let himself go down the hill.

"Miles! Be careful!" She called out as the itty-bitty child went head first down the long slope. When he came to a stop at he bottom, she hurried down the hill, slipping a bit with each hurried step.

Laughing, he rolled over onto his back. "Mara, you gotta try that. It was awesome!" He cried out before continuing in his fit of chuckles.

She laughed merrily herself watching him waddle back and forth like a turtle on its back. "Oh not me, boy." And she pulled him up, brushing the snow from his wet goosedown jacket. "I don't look so good, and I'm not invincible." She said reverse quoting him.

"Well you look plenty good to me." He smiled.

Smiling, she replied with her best improvised Trabian accent. "Why thank you da'ling."

"You're quite welcome." He replied with his nose in the air like a high society type. "Come on, we'll slide down together on the sled."

"Okay."

The two start back up the hill ready for round two. It went on like that for a good while, until both native Galbadians were ready to burn the snow away with flame throwers. They shivered back into the cabin, but Mara only wanted to return to lock up. As agreed, they were going into town today. What could happen this far out?


	13. Little Things Add Up

A.N.: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but eh, I wanted to make one more so I can do up a good epilog along with it. Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews, it means a lot to me always. Enjoy the chapter. Fantasy.

...

Walking up the stairs, he made sure to look around the area really well once they've walked up a long- long row of paver-stone stairs. Weird thing was, when he looked at the signs all around them, he couldn't read a word! All the signs were written in this very strange language that he's never seen before. Mara held tight to his hand, steering him through the town like a professional nanny minding a very naughty child. He didn't bother to make pleading faces with anyone, they would only believe that he was being a brat and didn't wanna go out with his mother. And they'll know that she is his mother because they look very much alike. He has her nose, he thinks.

"You'll like it here, the food is really good. I brought some to our temporary home once before, you remember that roast we had?"

"Sure." He replied half listening.

"Up here." She points.

A large building stood up ahead. His eyes nearly fell from his head widening at the splender of the place. Large tinted windows from the ground, practically to the ceiling of the place gleam in the sky's bright grey light; he could see his reflection as they approached. It was like a mirror almost. But he can still see people inside walking, chatting over their meals, or just staring out of the window at the moving village.

"Can you afford this place?"

Mara laughed. "Miles, you say the cutest things."

He winced at that, but kept his voice in check. He had to play along so when they got inside she wouldn't be suspicious of anything- if he could do anything once inside. Maybe he can climb out of the bathroom window or something. Kait noticed a few other things too, like how a good majority of the crowd was carrying ski equipment, and how all the buildings look like, well, buildings. Where were the normal houses? _'Stupid,'_ He popped a hand to his head. _'get rid of that islander brain, not all towns have houses just right there by businesses.'_ He had a momentary thought of Deling. Last place he'd been to with his fathers. Fist balled, his resolve was renewed.

Mara tugged one of the large glass doors open and allowed Kait to pass through first then she followed behind him. "Mmm." Smiling, she stoops over. "Can you smell that?"

Sniffing, he smiled. "Cinnamon?"

Nodding, she says. "Cinnamon. How will we ever get through dinner when we can smell dessert?"

He was chuckling at that, because honestly, it was sweet. He knew the notion too. He has a wicked sweet tooth when it came down to it. Every kid does, except for Antione, he can be such a weirdo sometimes. "I think we'll manage, my need for fire roasted hot dogs is gone..." Sniffing at the cinnamon scent again, he shakes it off. "Do you think they have chowder. I've always wanted to try it, but aunt Selphie still needs to learn how to cook so I've never eaten hers." He hadn't even realized he'd said it until it was too late, wincing he peeked an eye up at the woman to see if she would flip out, but she was busy removing her gloves, still smiling.

"Its a shame when a woman can't cook." Mara commented. "She'll learn though, once she gets herself a husband."

Taken aback, he cocks his head, brows furrowed. "Why would getting a husband teach her how to cook?" He honestly didn't like the idea of Selphie having a husband? If its anything like a boyfriend, the guy would surely wanna have sex with her. And then what would that mean? Twiddling his fingers together, he awaited an answer he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"Because men like to eat, and a good woman likes to feed her man... oh, you'll understand when you're older."

He didn't think he wanted to. Following her over to a table, with a booth, he slid into the brown leather seat and looked around. All these people looked like they've been out on the slopes or something. Where the hell is this place?

Innocently, he asks. "Where are we?"

"Town, sweety." Oh. She's good.

Menus were placed down before them, and the waitress said she'd be right back with 2 warm teas. Tea. What a grown up drink. Kait scrunched his nose at the thought of having to drink that creepy brown junk. Feeling a pat on his hand he looks up to see that it was Mara who'd done it, of course.

"I'll see that they bring you a hot chocolate when she comes back." She spoke naturally, like a friend rather than a mom.

Something about that made Kait feel funny. Like he might throw-up, or he'd have to excuse himself to the bathroom. She really isn't a bad person. From the side of his eye he sees a man end a conversation on his phone then slip it into his pocket, before getting up. Kait watched him and noticed that he wasn't leaving but infact going to the bathroom. Perfect.

"Ma-... Mom," He knew how to get to her. "where's the bathroom?"

"Umm," Looking across the room to where a few people might be heading, she points. "Its back there, I think. Follow that man with the red scarf." Blinking, she lowered her menu all the way to the table. "Sugar, did you decide you wanted chowder?"

"Mhm, the red one." He pointed to the picture while getting up. "I'll be back, real quick." He darts off to the bathroom.

Mara watched with a smile. If he were moving that fast, she hoped that he'd make it.

The bathroom has rich blue tiled floors, a small drain in the center of it. Sinks lining one wall and urenals along the other. Two big windows allowing the bright grey sky through to light the room, and along the last wall 3 stalls with light grey doors. Kait didn't see the man when he went through the door, he must be in one of the stalls. Rats. How long would he have to wait? His big blue eyes glance at a man washing his hands at the sink. The man looked over at him and smiled.

"You lost?" He asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Saying he was lost would be a really dumb idea. Better stick to plan A. Walking over to the gentleman, he tried to sound professional and serious. "Do you have a cellphone?"

"I do."

"Can I... Can I use it, real quick?"

"They have payphones right outside in the foyer." The man seemed annoyed at the thought of giving his phone to some bratty kid.

"I can't use the payphones."

"I'll even give you a quarter." Shaking his wet hands freely; Kait brushed a few stray flecks of liquid from his face, the man then walked over to the hand dryer.

"I have to use it in private."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why."

"Then you can't use my phone." And at that the man left the bathroom, he didn't even care whether or not his hands were actually dry.

"Creep!" He called after the man. Shoulders slumped, he pressed his back against the bare wall by the window and waited for the man from the table to leave the stall. It was after about four minutes that the man walked out groaning about something being good one minute and gone the next. Euw. Kait wondered if he really wanted to touch the man's phone after that. Hopefully he would wash his hands first. Walking over to the sink he looked up at the man, dewy eyes in place. "Mister?"

"Sure little boy, you can use my phone but..." He shakes his hands out; he didn't even soap up! "you'll have to make it quick. My wife is a real stickler about being late to something."

Grinning, he feels renewed hope swell in his chest. "Thank you. I will." Taking the phone into his hands he flips it open. Dialing Squall's number he waited for his father to pick up, but the line was busy. Dammit. Irvine was next, but his was also busy. He needs a _person_, _voice_ to _voice_, or they won't believe its him. Zell was next and again, busy. What the hell were they all doing? Playing phone tag? Not even Selphie, Quistis, or Rinoa could pick up. He was at his witts end when he finally called Seifer; the phone owner looked damned impatient.

"Pick up, pick up." He mantrad. Who knew how long he could stay in the bathroom before mommy-dear came calling.

"Who the hell is this?" Droned the ex-knight through the phone.

Kait could have squeezed him so tight those sharp green eyes of his came right from his head. "Seifer its me, Kait."

"Who's phone are you on?"

"Just someone's, listen, you have to give my dads a message."

"Yeah, where can they pick you up. They're fucking shitting themselves looking for you."

"I know. But you have to tell them to stop."

"Why?"

Losing his patients, he replies through grit teeth. "Because I wanna stay with Mara- not to live, just to calm her down. I... I think she might give me back on her own, if I can talk her down."

Seifer's laugh came so suddenly it scared the kid. "Are you kidding me? You know Leonhart alone won't allow that shit. So where are you?"

"I don't know. I can't read any of the signs." He scratches a hand through his hair. "The writing is super foreign... I even heard some of the people talking in that strange language aunt Selphie swears in."

"Is there anyone around you can ask who speaks english?"

"Y-yeah, hold on." Looking up at the large man, he asks. "Mister, where are we?"

"Earth, can you speed it up?"

"He says earth."

"Dick. Ask him again."

"I'm not kidding, I need to know."

"We're in the ski resort restaurant, _Slope_."

"Some place called _Slope_, do you know where that is. Its snowing here too."

"Sounds like you're up North. I'll call Sel' and see if she knows."

"Where is everyone?" He moves away from the man who's reaching for his phone. "I tried calling and got nothing."

"They're out looking for you, as far as not picking up, they probably saw the freaky number and figured it was no one. Lucky I picked up, eh, Little Squab?"

Inching away from the man, he replied with a deadpanned tone. "Yeah, lucky me. So, you'll really give them the message? And leave out the last part?"

"What last part?"

Rolling his eyes he says quickly, as the phone is being snatched from him. "The part where I am! She said we'll be going where second grampa lives! Hey!" He grumps over the fact that the phone was taken back.

"Bye Seifer," Said the man as he snapped his phone shut. "I'm sorry kid, but I really have to be going."

Face still scrunched, Kait's voice came out tight and pinched. "I understand." He shrank in on himself when the man reached out to pat his head. He hates that from strangers. "I shouldn't have been in the bathroom for this long" He's walking to the door. "anywa-..." He had to leap back out of the way of the door opening up at him.

Mara looked down at the boy, a cock in her brow. "Our food came," She says in a strange tone.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry I took so long, it was a number two."

Blushing, she waved her hand before her face, either smelling what the man from before had done or an imaganary poop smell. The best way to remove suspicion of being a child guilty of something is to be disgusting. Its etched into every kids DNA. He gave the man a nod of, thank you, before following Mara across the dining room of the large restaurant.

"Your chowder looks very delicious," Mara says while taking a seat. "mind if I steal a spoonful?"

"No. Go ahead."

"You can have some of mine, if you'd like."

Looking over her plate of sauted brusslesprouts, mashed potatoes that smell like garlic, with rich chicken gravy poured over it, and a very nice slab of oven roasted, herbed chicken on the side. Reaching his spoon out, he nabs a sprout and pops it into his mouth in hopes that it would fill his vegetable quota. "You can cut me a piece of chicken, please. I don't think my spoon can do it."

Slicing into the chicken with her knife, she rest the slab right down atop the contents of his bowl of chowder. The young boy smiled watching the chicken sink into the thick stew. While taking her spoonful of the chowder, Mara wondered what was so appealing about a sinking hunk of chicken but chalked it up to the mysterious of being a child. This is amazing. It really is. She's sitting in a restaurant having a nice meal with her son and he's not trying to run away, they went belly flopping down a hill! Maybe... maybe Miles is beginning to like her; to understand that she's a mother missing her son. A mother who believed him dead like her late husband. They can be a family. The can return to her home town and live on the small ranch together... Miles will eventually forget about those two men and all the other delinquents around him.

...

Seifer phoned Selphie. He chose messanger girl because she's a Northy and would know where Kait is. He's only been as far as the mountains around Trabia Plains, and that was for the rebuilding project too many fucking years ago. It took her a moment to answer the phone, but when she did the girl's voice was dead to the world exhausted.

"Hey Seifer, you holding up?"

"Now that Dinky has come home to care for the wounded, yes." He smiled hearing her huff of laughter. "Listen messanger girl, I need to know if you've heard of this place... _Slope_, I think it was?" He tried to sound very casual. The kid may be a squirt, but he can respect his choice to remain with Mara until she's willing to give him back on her own. Plus, running around like a Zell with his head cut off; and yes he smiled at the chicken joke, is getting them all nowhere.

"_Slope_? Yeah, that's in Pockette- that ski resort. The place is ooh lala... why do you wanna know that?"

"One of my idiot cadets called saying he and another idiot would be out there over break. Asked dear old Commander if he could come."

"Oooh, well aren't you popular." She chuckled. "Gotta say, not even my Mittens would ask me away with them."

"Just one of the perks of being amazing."

"Mhm. Have you heard anything about Kait? I know you're manding the home phones what with that busted limb."

Looking at said limb, Seifer looked around the living room wondering where his manservant had run off to other than the store. How fucking long does it take to get a can of soup anyway? And wasn't Seifer milking his pain, since Zell's come back, he's had the chicken haired male rushing here and there getting things for him. Not to mention with his new Esper Phantom, he can disappear and reappear on command. He really flipped the nurses at the hospital with that one. He kind of missed their shrill screams when he was gone one minute and there the next. Priceless, dinky, however, would just get annoyed.

"Actually..." And he let the suspense drag.

"Actually, what? Did someone see him?"

"No. Actually, Kait called himself."

"He did! When? Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

Putting on a high and mocking tone of agasp, that Selphie could raise her voice in anger that way. "Yes! A minute before I called you!" Returning his tone to its normal inflection, he sighs. "And because he left a very specific message for his dear old daddies."

Selphie was quiet before asking. "What was the message?"

"It was to not look for him... kid doesn't want them freaking her paranoid ass out anymore than they already have." He glanced up when seeing Zell walk through the door with a plastic bag swinging from his grip. "He thinks he can make her see reason and just _give_ him back."

"Ha!" Scoffed the plucky girl from her end. "I've never met her, but I'll bet she's not the type to see reason."

"Are you? Listen to yourself, you won't even give it a chance" He signals Zell over so he can scrutinize the contents of the bag.

Rolling his eyes, the short blond sauntered over to the couch dropping the bag on Seifer's lap, taking a bit of pleasure in his disgruntled look when a heavy can of soup nearly landed on his hidden meat. Flopping down beside him, he cocks his head to listen in to his lover's and Selphie's conversation. "What's happening?" He asks.

"Sssh!" Seifer shoved his head away from him. "Sel', Kait knows what he's doing... he's been with her for a while now. Maybe he has been making progress and if he decides not to come back-" He moved the phone away when Selphie loudly shouts.

"He _will_ come back!"

"Unfortunately, its Kait's call..." Seifer lowered his tone, and an expression crossed his indifferent features that made it seem as if truly he didn't wanna say the next part. But sucking it up, he says swiftly. "I don't like it anymore than you do; I've grown fond of the little twerp... but like I said, it's his call."

Inserting himself into the conversation, Zell shakes Seifer's shoulder. "What? Tell me... Did you hear from Mara with like.. a ransom, or something?"

Rolling his green eyes to the ceiling, he shoves the bag back into Zell's arms then gives him a push towards the kitchen. "I'll tell you in a minute." He says to Zell. "Make my soup."

"Seifer... you know I have to tell them, right?"

"I know."

"Good. Now you have to tell me everything that he said to you;" And man did she ever sound sad, but sobered. "if I'm gonna call off the big dogs, it has to be clear."

"He said: Don't come for me, I wanna stay with Mara- not to live, just to calm her down until she's ready to give me back on her own. Don't come here because we're not staying. We'll be going to where second grampa lives."

"Got it. ...Who's second grampa?"

"Don't know."

"Well... okay. I'll tell them the message. And thanks..."

"For what?"

"You know... telling me, and... not making a big thing over my wanting Kait to stay with us."

Smiling, Seifer closed his eyes thoughtfully before saying. "What can I say... to some girls, I'm unusually nice."

"Tch. You're not nice to Quistis."

"I said girls, not haggared old witches with discipline complexes."

Chuckling, Selphie let out a faint sigh. "Thanks again. Bye."

"Yeah." Hanging up, he looks through the small living room into the open kitchen where Zell is giving him a very vengeful stink eye while stirring his lover's pot of soup. Seifer can't help but smirk at how easily the little blond was to work up- even when he hasn't really done anything! "Zell," He began but got cut off.

"Ohhh, look who finally remembered I'm a person, not a butler... oh wait... well, butlers are people too, but... damn it, you know what I mean!" He stamps his foot on the white tiled floor, chest puffed out with dominance. "So what was it?"

"Kait called me, he couldn't get anyone else from the search party" And he spoke with exhausted 'I've already been over this'. "he wants to stay with Mara until he can convince her to give him back to Lioness and the cowboy."

"As if that's gonna happen! Squall's gonna freak... do you know where they are?"

Seeing as Zell was second in command, possibly first, on the information-super-highway Seifer only shrugged. "No. Just that he was heading to his second grampa's town."

"Huh?" Zell scoffed thoughtfully. Turning the stove off, Zell lifts the pot from the stovetop and tips it over a large black bowl. "Soup's ready."

Raising a brow, Seifer huffs. "Well, I can't get up to get it myself."

Zell thought about dumping it over into the sink, or leaving it on the counter top to get cold. Seifer was such a pain these past few days... but, looking at the taller blond on the couch... that little touch of sadness in his sinister eyes. He slumped his shoulders and gave in. Walking the bowl over to the couch, he hands it to Seifer then plops down beside him.

"Thank you."

However rolled-of-the-eyes it came out, it was still nice to hear. And Zell really was a little down that his lover/antagonist broke his leg. "I'm kind of glad, you know..." He rests his weight to the back of the couch, head tilted so his neck is against the top of the cushy Heather grey seat.

"About?" He sips his soup from the spoon.

Oh dear Hyne, this Seifmare is only getting worse. Listening to his lover slurp away, Zell wondered if he could get away with feeding him to quiet the male's purposeful noise down. Although, Seifer once said that watching him eat hot dogs made him sick to his stomach; so he guessed they both had annoying eating habits to take care of. "About Kait wanting to stay with Mara," He answered after that moment of pause. "I have a mother... and Ma's really great. If it were me in his situation, I'd wanna give her a chance to get to know me. Wouldn't we all, if our blood parents were still alive out there?"

"Mmm. I'm too old to give a rat's ass about parents..." Seifer said thoughtfully. Slurp.

Scrunching his brow, Zell calmed his nerves. "But if you weren't... wouldn't you wanna be around them? We must have all dreamt of that day when we were growing up at the orphanage."

"Hn." Slurp. "I dreamt about being older, being rich, being a soldier at war then a war hero... never about dear old mom and dad coming to my rescue."

"Well, I did." Frowning, he cocks his head at his lover. "My mom would have blonde hair, like mine. My dad... he'd be a red head- one of those high-rez' kinds that are really orange... and I'd have his eyes."

With a worried sigh, Seifer looks Zell in the eyes and says softly. "You're more weird than I give you credit for."

Snickering, he says "Shut up." while popping Seifer lightly in the gut. "We've all thought about it anyway... giving that woman time with him" He trailed off as if thinking about what it would mean to himself if such a gesture were offered. "its really sweet. Probably the best thing any kid can offer."

"But, that being said... Squall and Irvine- hell, all of us- are in some way connected to that kid." Seifer retorts, slicing a nice cut through Zell's thought bubble. "We were there sometimes while he was raising him when Kinneas was missing. He's gonna be just as worse for wear when it comes to the bad news. He'll hunt them down."

"Not if he doesn't know where they are."

"Yeah, but I told Selphie where they'll end up; knowing the two of them they'll wait around for Kait and Mara, then snag the kid on sight."

"...I'd miss him. For all the little brat that he is," Seifer huffed out a disbelieving laugh. "I'd fucking miss him." Smiling, he shifts his emptied bowl to Zell; who leaned forward and put it on the coffee table. "Kid wasn't even an inch high and he used to challange me to battles. What a twerp."

Smiling fondly, Zell nods. "Yeah, I used to tell him to aim for your crotch."

"Asshole." He smacks Zell up the side of his head.

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence; Zell was the first to break it by getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower; try not to die before I get out."

Seifer snickered at the comment. He told Zell that he would rather die than be forced to move about with crutches like some cripple. Listening to the water rushing in the background, he wondered if Selphie had called the brooding couple yet? He'd no doubt hear it for not patching Squall through the minute the call came. Part of him, honestly, hoped that Zell wasn't right about returning to his blood parents. He honestly would miss the kid if he were to stay.

Angelo raised his head, looking around area, his large dark eyes zero in on a certain tunnel leading from Trabia into Timber station. _Roof! Roof!_

Kneeling, Rinoa touches her hand to the dogs soft fury head. "What is it, Angelo?"

_Roof! Rrroof!_

Looking up ahead she sees that he's focused on the tunnel for train F to Trabia station. The only station that leads up North and it was a long time coming for the building of it. Straightening, she hurries after the fleeing dog; pulling out a penlight when they hit the darkness of the tunnel. This tunnel is a good length of feet long, whatever the dog smelled could either be close or far and the breeze is wafting its scent into the dogs sensative nose. And Angelo was running for a while before finally, the dig stopped somewhere in the center of the tunnel.

Playing the beam around the small area; checking left and right every now and then to watch out for oncoming trains, should she have to drop down beside the tracks, Rinoa spots something shining in the yellow light. Angelo is giving it serious concentration before barking again so that Rinoa knows what to pinpoint.

"What's this?" Stooping down, she lifts the little piece of metal from the ground and her breath catches. "This is Kait's necklace, the cat's eye he wears beneath his shirt. They've been through here!"

Rinoa was out of the tunnel and on the phone as quickly as she could get service, this was the first lead they had within the week that the boy had gone missing and whereas it was small, its big in the grand scheme of things. It means that they went through the tunnel and are undoubtedly traveling by motorcycle. She's seen Seifer do it, and even had even gone through one with him to the next town once, when it was an emergancy.

"Squall, I've found something!" She called through the phone, panic, and relief hard in her words. "Its Kait's necklace... it was in the tunnel from Timber to Trabia. She must have come through and Kait found a way to drop the necklace without her knowing it."

"Trabia?" Squall replied.

"Mhm. ...What's with the voice, I thought you'd be a little more excited then that?" Her large brown eyes flicker to where Angelo is nudging her hand. "You sound like you're gonna take someone's head off."

"I am. But I'm feeling a little better now; you just gave us another lead."

"Another lead?" Rinoa cocked a brow. "What was the first?"

"Selphie called four minutes ago to give us a message... Kait doesn't want us looking for him."

Shaking her head, completely taken aback, she asked. "How does she know?"

"Kait used someone's cell and called Seifer, he didn't tell him where he is right now... just that he and Mara will be headed for Rodenite at some point."

"What does that mean?" Rinoa was a little nervous to have asked. If Squall thinks he's pinpointed the runaways, he'll go after them at full force. And they can't have that; the goal was to get Kait back, not get arrested while scaring the living crap out of a citizen who is actually the boy's mother. The police already said they weren't going to help out much, because Kait should be in safe hands with his mother. "Do we stop looking?"

"I thought about that as an option for the time being, but we'd be going to Roden' to wait out their arrival after maybe 3 days." Squall sounded tired as hell, but fully alert somewhere in the back of it. "But you said the necklace was in the F station line... and where does that end up?"

She had to think on that one, and recalling that she's at the train station capital, she looked at the schedules on the board behind her. "Pockette."

"We're getting in Ragnarok and flying over. Come back to Balamb if you can, we leave by sunset."

Kait and Mara finished their meal and moved over to a small room where Kait spied a video game system, old world style, like in the arcades. He'd asked to play and she said sure, handing him a couple of quarters. He wasn't tall enough to hold the ball stick or press the buttons, so his mother got him a chair to stand on. Its a Pac-man game. Kait played for a moment getting all the way to level 4 without being eaten by the ghost who roam the mazes. He even offered Mara to do the fifth level, but she passed. Video games were not her thing.

"This is fun, isn't it? Hanging out together... you like me, don't you Kait?"

"Yeah, you're really nice."

A small smile spread across her face, and she seemed to physically just drop something from her shoulders, as if a ghost had been playing piggyback all day and it finally called it quits. It was important. It was important that he likes her. And it would seem that now she was finally doing everything right; the entire time they've been together he's cried maybe once, but she doesn't think that she was supposed to know that, since he was weeping into his pillow and the only proof were the wet patches when she woke him in the morning. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she plants a kiss against his swath of brown waves. He turned his head offering her a smile, then went back to his game.

Everything was going real nice, at the moment, but then it turned a little sour when the man with the red scarf came up to him to say that his wife wanted to stay a bit longer for a massage and if he wanted to use his phone again, he could. It was as if the air were electrically charged just then. Kait was physically holding his breath at what might happen and what his mother, who only a second ago believed that things were going great until this loud mouth came along and ruined everything.

"How long ago did you make the phonecall, Miles?" She asked in a low tone.

Swallowing, he lowered his gaze to the stool he's standing on. "Twenty three minutes ago."

"We're leaving." And she snatched him up on his bicep right up by his armpit so that he would have no leeway to tug free. "I can not _believe_..." And she was seething.

Even Kait, who's never had the mother's tone come down on him before, knew that he was in hot water. He'd gotten that tone from his father maybe twice his whole life: when he'd seen Irvine and finally told him during bath time, and when he didn't tell them about Mara... But his fathers would never hit him; it seemed as if Mara would. He wondered if he'd cry? He didn't think so, but he wasn't sure how he'd react to the sudden shock of a spanking. The utter disbelief alone would bring tears somewhere and at some point.

Even the man who'd unintentionally ratted him out looked worried about the poor lad, as he was carted away and literally floating off the ground by the sheer difference in strength; even for eight years old he hadn't gotten any muscle mass to make him the solid rock misbehaving children could become when being carted off by their parents from the park, or someplace they shouldn't have been.

He'd thought about calling for help now. If he could bet on Seifer upholding his word to him, his family and friends might show up to rescue him if he could stall long enough. Or did he really want that? He was sure of it, but he still... he still wanted to give Mara time with him. She would only end up doing this all over again whenever opportunity struck. So when a boy he recognized as one of Seifer's cadets raised his ski goggles from his face to get a better look at him, he didn't scream or call out his name- if he knew it. He maybe once heard Seifer call him 'Burn' but that's not a name. The male cocked his head, pointed and then said something to a girl beside him, who's holding a pair of pink skiis over her shoulder. She nodded and the two started over, but a rapid shaking of Kait's head gave them pause. Burn said something to the girl, and again they edged forward.

That was when Kait took charge of his own carting-off and just ran, dragging Mara along with him.

"We have to hurry!" He sprinted on. "Those guys know me."

Stunned by those words, she picked up her pace. "You... you mean you wanna stay with me?"

"Uh-huh, but I can't if those guys catch us. So come on!" He didn't add the part where he would stay with her only for a little while. She had to know it already. Deep down, somewhere, she had to know.

He could feel a spell shifting the air around them. They wouldn't actually use magic on them, would they? An odd sound reveberated through the air... it sounded sort of like someone cracking a glow stick to life and before he knew what was coming, a fireball slammed into an iron light pole beside Mara's last step. The woman shrieked and covered her head incase something fell.

"Just keep running!" Kait commanded and lagged so that he was behind her; they wouldn't take any wild shots like that if he were blocking their target. Although, this is Seifer's team he's dealing with. _'What were they doing here anyway? Shouldn't they be on missions or something?' _After thinking this, he recalled the man in the bathroom saying it was a ski resort. That would explain the equipment and long slope beside the village, and that large building way in the back. That must be the lodge.

Thankfully the shot of magic caused a panicked uproar, concerned parents swarmed to discipline the pair, and others simply closed in to talk to one another about what they think the commotion is about. The pole suffered the worst of it, having melted slightly before freezing right back into its solid form, no good to anyone electrical wise but maybe it could be looked at as some lopsided, funky art. The two got out of town and hurried through the snow. It wouldn't take long to get to the cabing but they were both fatigued from running through the village in the first place, and so Mara tugged him away to the side so they could hide amongst the thickening trees to catch their breaths.

Panting, Kait looked at his mother with despair in his big blue eyes. "I... I'm sorry."

And she smacked him clean across his face. Getting up, Mara grabs Kait around the arm tugging him along again to their cabin. They had to pack and leave now! Once the door flew open, the wooden rooms were merely a blur as they grabbed only the motorcycles keys, a bow of oatmeal bars and some packettes of tea to brew up on a hotplate in the small camper attached to the back. This was exactly the thing she wanted to avoid. Exactly the thing that reminded her of that day...

_She'd been asleep. And dammit Miles just woke her up, crying and screaming at Hyne knew what. But Martin was running wasn't he? He'd been running when she woke up, and she took notice of how she'd been standing as if she too were going to run someplace. Something was chasing them, he with Miles in a duffle and she with a knife in her hand. Could she protect her family if the lerking thing in the darkness caught up to them? Martin seemed to think so, since he'd just vanised on up ahead._

_"Come back here!" She heard her own voice scream. Was she... chasing them? No... why would she? They were all being chased by a monster or something. Roshfall forest is full of monsters! It could have been any one of them!_

_She even remembers catching up to her husband; Miles was nowhere in sight when she approached him. ...He held his arms out to her, to hold her, to comfort her and then she..._

Mara held her head, feeling a headache coming on. "Let's go! Let's go!" Stuffing her son into the tiny camper built for two, she climbed onto her bike, started the engine, and drove for the tunnel.

"Squall?" Zell hurried up the ramport to where Squall had vanished a moment ago. They had to wait for Rinoa to arrive before they could take off. Selphie got in first so she could head off with Quistis, and the two girls went on ahead to Rodenite. It was slim that the two would be there, but they couldn't rule anything out. Squall is going to Pockette because he wants the end result now. The first blood of a fresh kill; it was knowing this that made Zell emerge from his home to speak with the gunblader. "Hey man, wait up!"

"I thought that you were staying behind with Seifer?" He said over his shoulder.

The engines flared from Irvine giving them a jump start. Rinoa's train would be getting in any minute now, and they'd be in the air the moment the girl got on board and said 'boo'.

"I am, but, I wanna talk to you about what you're doing."

"Zell, I don't wanna hear it."

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but you've got to- Squall," He tugged him by the shoulder so that he would stop walking the hall and turn around to face him. "Its Kait's decision." And he said this slowly, as if dealing with a very dumb child. "He wants to stay with Mara, didn't Selphie tell you that part?"

"She replayed the entire message for me, word for word. She's officiant that way. So?"

"So... can't you respect his wishes? He said he wasn't going to live with her." He blinked, shrinking back for a milisecond before puffing up his chest, stamping his foot down on the ground and holding his position. Squall can't intimidate him. They're the same age for crying out loud! "Squall, if you love your son-"

"Don't say that, Zell. Don't you ever fucking say that... _of course_ I love him; why do you think I'm going out to get him?"

"But that's just it!" And when Squall turned around to go to the cockpit, Zell swiped his hand over his brow, relieved that a punch to the face didn't follow Squall's angry tirade. Following after him, he grabs his arm. "Squall, Kait thinks that he can calm Mara down. Make her see the light about how he's been raised, and the two of you as his father... you go in there gunblade fucking blazing and how do you think that's gonna look? The police already don't wanna help us for that reason alone. She's his mother, and gave no consent to his ever being put up for adoption... you look like good guys for taking the kid in and raising him this far, but they won't see it that way forever. You're gonna mess it all up by doing what you're planning on doing."

Squall seemed to be thinking that over, his cool blue grey eyes thoughtfully blink as he runs over the words Zell just spat out at him.

"Even Kait seems to know that, which is why he wants to talk her down. It may take two weeks, it may take eight months... but if he believes that it can be done" He felt his shoulders sink when Squall looked past him. "then dammit, let him do it. At least love him enough to try."

Rinoa approached slowly, having caught some of what Zell had said. She'd been thinking it to while on the train, but, she doesn't wanna let her friends down. And right now, Squall needed her, Irvine needed her. Kait needs them both, but he also needs to try it his way as well. But she can't tell them no, can she? "Squall, I..."

"We're leaving." Said the gunblader.

Zell's hopes sank a little lower. "Dammit!" He kicked the air space. "He contacted you once before... he can do it again. He can always let you know, and if anything happens..." He's cut off at that sentence.

"I won't give her time to have anything happen. We're leaving." He reinforced heading to the cockpit.

"I'll try to talk to him," Rinoa pats Zell's shoulder. "you'd better get going if you don't wanna come along."

"Right." Turning, he says over his shoulder. "Thanks Rin'."

Nodding, she slowly walks towards the cockpit to give Zell time to exit. They won't take off if she's not in her seat.

Watching the ship lift into the air from the ground, Zell let despair wash over his face as he left the plains and returned home. He was groaning in agitation as he walked through the door, moreso when he spotted something peculiar laying on the living room floor. It looked like a broken statue, but that can't be. Their's is a batcherlors surroundings, there is no feminine touch nothing going on in this apartment. So when he got closer to inspect it; he balled his fist in anger, teeth grit to silence his swears. On the coffee table was a note for him. It said:

_**Dinky, I ordered an Elixir online and woo hoo, I'm cured! Anyway, I'm heading off to get the brat- and for once, I don't mean Kait. You stay put, love Seifer.**_

Damn it.


	14. Who Do You Choose?

Ragnarok landed 50 feet from a tiny little cabin spotted from the air, as they flew over Vienne Mountain. That has to be the place! Mara wouldn't stay in town, people would recognize Kait from flyers, she'd have to choose a place isolated enough to keep him unseen, but close enough to town to keep them safe and fed should anything happen. The woman may be out of her mind, but she isn't entirely stupid.

The cold nipped and spit at them from all directions; if Selphie had a say in the matter, she'd declare a blizzard is on its way. They had to act fast before they all end up screwing themselves over in the harsh tundra of Trabian terrain. The snow flurries literally feel like ice chips slashing at the couple as they huddle outside of the ship.

"Irvine, you go that way incase they've already started to run. I'll check the cabin."

"Right." Mounting a deep purple sport bike, Irvine then slips the helmet on over his head and starts the 2 wheel vehical, speeding away then through the thick blanket of snow leaving a hydro plane of white in his wake.

Squall hurries to the direction where the cabin stands. He hopes they're not too late. Ragnarok is the fastest flying vessel in the world; even if Mara were alerted to their plans, she'd never have made it out of the country before their arrival. Squall's heavily booted feet crunch through the snow as he trudges along; short distance or not, he wished he'd had the foresight to bring a bike along. Rinoa remained on the ship to monitor the area for just incase.

The cabin now in sight, Squall pushes himself a little harder, but is stopped abruptly by a menacing figure standing before him. The snow fogged-over figure is standing straight at about 6'3" inches. Squall may not fully see the body due to a long gray coat covering it, but he can see spike of blond hair atop its head.

Breaths coming out in panted puffy clouds, Squall swallows a hard dry lump in his throat. Glaring daggers of shards icier than the tundra itself, he calls out over the roaring wind. "What happened, Seifer?" Though the question was approached in a friendly manner, Squall knew that his rival wasn't there to give him news that Mara and Kait had already taken off.

"Happened?" It seemed Seifer wanted to play dumb for a moment as well.

"I thought you were on stand-down due to injury." He slowly walks sideway to approach the male.

Moving at a side-step as well, though he knows full-well what Squall is doing; it won't make a difference though, Mara Trejo and the kid are already long gone by now. Knowing the little lion cub- and if Seifer may say so himself, he does- Squall's got Kinneas chasing after them. Good luck. Even when he got here they were gone, and he left a lot sooner than the nerd-herd.

Seifer shrugged with a nonchalant cool. "I'm a fast healer when I get bored. Thought I'd come hang out with my favorite punching bag... _you_." And he offered a dangerous smirk, knowing it would rile the lion's fur up. "Wanna play?"

Squall shakes his head. "I'm not in the mood for this shit, Seifer. ...Besides" And his tone is dropping dangerously low; scan covers his blue-gray eyes with green light. "scanner shows that you're still injured."

Cracking his knuckles, and popping his neck, the blond replies. "So now I'll be fighting at your level." Again, he flashes Sqaull a cocky taunting smirk.

"Get out of my way." Squall says more forcefully. "I don't have time to mess with you, Kait is in danger. I have to save him."

"That's your opinion." Raising his gunblade into the air, his signature pose struck. Seifer bounces playfully from foot to foot. "Kait says he's fine."

"But you and Kait don't know what Irvine's found out."

"I don't care! A man needs to be respected for his decisions."

Squall's gloved hands clench, the leather sounded in the stretching. "Kait's not a man, Seifer. Don't put your bullshit childhood issues on him."

"Enough talk."

And even in the biting wind, through his leather bomber, Squall can feel heat building up around him.

"Let's go." Hissed Seifer.

"Seifer." Squall growled as the attack came at him.

...

A shot rang out, but the silence of the winter air, surrounded by thick forest and bountiful mountains, dulled it to a near thud. Irvine had figured that Mara would already be on the move with Kait; and her attention for ambush was sharp enough for her to leap back and stop moving when- 4 feet in front of her- a bullet hole landed in the snow covered dirt. She didn't have to leap back, the bullet never would have hit her. Irvine was only aiming to cease their movement, not injure.

"Not another step." Warned the sharpshooter; gun aimed at the woman's head.

Chest heaving from adrenaline; Mara glares daggers at the kinder of her son's two abductors. It seemed sharpened knives were everyone's choice of weapon today. "You would shoot me with a child present?"

"I never miss my mark." It wasn't a threat at all, simply a true statement. "Kait, you alright?" Irvine asks upon spotting the boy's bruised face.

"_Miles_ is fine." Replied Mara.

"I was asking him, ma'am." He's speaking respectfully, and politely, keeping his voice even and calm.

She's already worked up, last thing he needs is to work her up more; he sees the gun in her hand, resting against her side. He wouldn't want her panic to become rash.

"I'm fine." Though he doesn't sound it. He sounds panicked and his voice is shakey; but that could be from the cold climate. "This was an accident."

"An accident?"

Nodding, Kait repeats. "An accident."

Its quiet for a long and tense pause; the entire forest listening in and waiting to see how the encounter will pan out.

Breaking the silence, Kait asks "Did Seifer give you my message?" while scooting closer to Mara, as if to shield her from Irvine's trained aim.

"Yes."

"So why'd you come?"

Irvine would have been slightly taken back if the look on his son's face didn't say otherwise on his feelings of the interference. He looks relieved, almost at ease.

"You can't stop us from leaving," Mara finally snapped out of her stupor. "so get out of our ways!"

"Gladly. But it has to be Kait's decision; based on what you tell him."

"What?" And her hissed tone could have spit acid, it was so venomous.

"Kait, your mother has something to tell you... about where she's been for eight years. ...And about how your father died."

"Wha-.."

Kait remained within his mother's grasp of her upper arm, since being spotted, but now he's trying to tug away from her.

"What does he mean, Mara?"

"Nothing. He doesn't known a damned thing; he's just trying to get you away from me." Shouting into the howling wind at Irvine, she repeats. "You don't know a damned thing!" And now she's aiming her gun at Irvine.

He remained calm. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time someone has a gun aimed at him. "Oh no?" Removing a sheet of paper from his dusters pocket, he asks. "That woman in the Pinaro Mental Institution, Mara Solis, wasn't you?"

"No!"

"What mental institution?" Grunted Kait as he struggled to get free. "What's he talking about?"

Seeing that Mara intended to say nothing, Irvine spoke for her. "Eight years ago, you camped in the Roshfall forest near Timber with your son, and husband, Martin..."

"Shut up." Her weight leans left, ready to bolt to avoid hearing the rest.

"But you came out of the forest the next day missing your husband and your child..."

"I said, shut up!" The bullet is rolled into place. She can't believe she's going to shoot a man she once found to be so nice, and understanding to the situation. He played her for a fool, and used her! He used her, damn him!

"You stumbled into town, babbling incoherently; covered in blood, undressed from when you shed your clothes in horrified realization over what you've done.."

"I. Said. Shut. Up." And the gun fired!

A warning shot it seemed, because there's now a hole in the dirt a mere five inches from Irvine's boot. But Irvine wasn't shaken.

"Why, Mara? Is the truth still frightening to you?" He asks. "I know I was chilled reading it."

"Hyne, damn you." She drops to a kneel; hiding her face with the hand holding the gun. Mara still has a firm grip on Kait with the other hand.

"Tell him, Mara. Don't let him hear it from me."

But rather than speak, she chose to cry. He honestly couldn't blame her. If it were him in the situation he'd probably cry too... well, maybe he'd definitely shed some tears. So Irvine let her get it out of her system and instead of making the pain worse, he chooses that time to speak to Kait. "Hey there, Little Bird."

Kait's teary gaze goes from his mother to his father. He looked as though he were Shiva's son, with the way the tear streaks soaked down his cheeks freezing over in their long trail down. "Hey."

"Sssh..." Irvine tried to hush the boy's sobs, "Its alright, you know." by lowering his aim at Mara. "We're not gonna do anything without your say so, okay?"

"My say so?"

Irvine almost didn't hear it when a curl of wind howled by just when Kait spoke. Nodding, he repeats himself sort of. "But you have to hear Mara out, that's my only wish. And whatever you decide from that... goes."

8 8 8 8

The collision of the over-sized gunblade against the well-sized dagger Squall posses, sounded like ice sliding from a metal roof top; he saw no reason to bring his gunblade. Mara is a simple woman, apprehending her would be nothing for him and Irvine. Squall hadn't counted on a battle with a semi-healed Seifer Almasy. The mad fuck.

Ducking from the five foot swing of a souped up Hyperion's Blood; Squall was unfortunately hit in the gut with Seifer's boot when the blond kicked his leg out behind him on the whirl around. Falling heavily on his side, Squall cast Thundaga to back his rival off; Seifer leapt into the air, blade point aimed downward like a spear ready to stab the lion through. Squall knew the direct shock wouldn't hurt Seifer too badly since the ex-knight had cast Shell on himself earlier before the fight. Sure enough the spell of Thunder hit its mark, shaking Seifer with the electric charge.

The giant blond knelt to the ground, but he wasn't beat. With a sinister grin, he stood back up and popped his neck as if to declare he needed the mild buzz; his laughter was proof enough of that. "Alright, Leonhart, we can play opposite elements." Gunblade slung over his shoulder, Seifer tilts his head back so his green gaze is looking up at the sky.

Squall watched the sky darken over him ready to bring a downpour, not of a rain shower but of hard, powerful, painful meteor shower with astroids the size of two boulders combined. Hurrying to his feet, Squall begins casting Thunder spells, tossing the aim up at the meteor shower coming down on him. It was unspoken that he'd even agreed to opposite elements, but since he's casting Thunder it would seem he's game. With one hand guiding the streaks of lightning and the other smashing into the smaller rocks with his dagger, it was creating something that could easily pass a winter storm.

It was beautiful and frightening; streaks of lightning lighting up the sky, the loud booms of exploding rock, the blizzard whirling all around them. But it could hardly be appreciated that way, since a missed rock the size of a watermelon smacked Squall in the chest knocking him off his feet; hearing Seifer laugh had his gun-metal colored eyes seeking out the ex-knight, he was right on top of him, maybe a foot behind, but getting closer as he stepped forward every time he skids backward with his elbows through the wet, chilly snow.

"Shit." He whispered.

An astroid larger than the rest loomed over Squall like the end of the world solidified into a large ball of distruction.

8 8 8 8

"Mara... Mara, what is Irvine talking about?" He shakes the fallen woman's shoulder. "Answer me!"

"It was a mistake... I wasn't well." She sniffled back tears, snot, and emotions all in one intake of breath. "It shouldn't have happened." She sobbed into her hand.

"Mara, tell me." Kait whispered.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." She lowered her voice as well.

"What wasn't? What happened!" And he shook her more violently this time.

It only made her cry harder. Swinging her arm out, she knocks the boy over into the snow to stop him from pressuring her. "You'll hate me if I tell you... I can't have you... I can't have you hate me again."

"I wouldn't..." But he stopped himself. He wasn't sure if he could keep his word if he found out about what she's done. Plus, there was that odd statement of his hating her again, that made him concerned a bit.

"It shouldn't have happened... I shouldn't have.." She paused to sniffle back her tears that turned instead to boiling anger. "I shouldn't have killed him!" She shouted, almost spat it at the boy. "That I... I killed him." She said a lot lower. A voice of great grief and shame.

"You did... why?" Kait wondered; his big blue eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"We were camping... and night came. I just wanted to love you, to be a good mother but... I couldn't." She cried. "You just kept crying!" She screamed.

And she was brought back to that night within an instant; speaking her words as she sees them. It was like a book reading at a library, but with the content being read it was more macabre then pleasant.

_"Ooohh, ssh, ssssh shhhh. I know, I know." Martin sooths the crying child. "What's the matter with Miiiles," He sings. "he's not riiiight. what's the matter with Miiiiles, he's not riiiight." Reaching beside him into a small diaper bag, he lays the child in the mailbag looking carrier, and undoes the old diaper to put on a clean one. "Oh shoot. Mara, honey, could you hand me the wipes over there by you?"_

_Mara was pretending to be asleep while her husband fussed over that wining brat. But apperantly sleep was not going to come tonight, because Miles had attention issues to work through._

_"Honey, the wipes..." Looking at his wife, he could only heave a sigh when she looked right back at him and did nothing. "Forget it. I'll get them." Martin went on muttering something about her eating dinner soon, and she was napping. How it was ridiculous. Nabbing the baby wipes, Martin returned to their son's side. "Can you at least mix the food in the pan so that it doesn't burn?"_

_Sighing in annoyance, she gets up from her place on the sleeping bag. Grabbing the wooden spoon, Mara stirs the pan around and around. "Baby, can we put carrots in this. I don't want the peas."_

_"You'll have to cut some." He replied in a cutesy voice, which he was using because he'd been blowing on Miles' belly only a moment ago._

_Mara watched and listened in as the child laughed away from something so simple it was almost stupid. Why did she ever have to get pregnant? Although, she had to admit, being pregnant was much better than actually having the child. Martin fussed over her. Made sure that __**she**__ was comfortable, not the baby. But now its always, the baby this and, you could help out more dear that. Not to mention those damned pills the doctor gave her. It was the only time Martin really fussed over her, and that was because she loathed taking medication for anything._

_It bothered her sometimes, when she realized that she's been thinking this way. It isn't Miles fault that she's a bad mother, but it also isn't her fault either that Miles is a bad son. Was he crying in her womb? Did he want out? He was a premi afterall. For eight months he was inside of her. He didn't kick. He didn't scream. He didn't judge her. He was happy to float on and on in her belly. Her doctor said that it was natural for some mother's to feel that way after the child is born. Its called postpartum. Sounded like doctor talk for failure to have a mother gene, to Mara. That's where the pills came in, the group meetings. Premi as he was, Martin took care of the baby. He's been amazing. He took a handful of a child and turned him into a happy healthy little bundle. Miles actually looks seven months old, when really he's three months._

_'Fat little fucker.' She thought. Looking over to where her husband and child are seated, Mara stood up. What was his secret to making the child laugh? It couldn't be as simple as blowing on his stomach... could it?_

"I was standing behind him; I didn't even notice that I was still holding the knife." Wiping the palm of her hand across her face, Mara looks at Kait, then says softy. "A twig snapped, and before I knew it..."

_"Come back here!" She screamed as she chased her husband and child through the woods, weilding the knife as if it were simply her arm reaching out for them._

_Night was looming in on them, and the forest was becoming a labyrnth of shadows, and bug songs, disrupted by the sounds of the chase through its thick brush. It was because of the darkness that Mara lost the pair. Looking around, she hears a sound off in the distance and follows it._

"I saw my husband standing with his back to me, and before I knew what I was doing I was stabbing him- over and over." She quiets her words while her tears take over. "He fought me, but slipped." Beating her hand into the snow, she shakes her head. "I suddenly found myself in the moment. Like I had just woken up and was there... I heard him land, and I tried to get to him but I fell... I lost my dress from something snagging it- I never abandoned it because of what I had done!" She snarled at the accussing and wrong cowboy. "I bumped my head in the landing." She just continued crying from there.

"Kait," Irvine fills in the rest. "your mother made it into town, disoriented and frightened... She had no recollection of what had happened until after she got help over the years and remembered the two of you. She was found by a man named Robert Solis, he helped her and eventually... well, you know the rest since she goes by his last name."

"You remarried?" Kait asked.

"I didn't! He wanted to check me into a clinic so he said that I was his sister. That's why records show me as Mara Solis! You stupid bastard, stop making things up!"

Irvine raised a hand and gave a nod of apology.

"After I got out, I went by my maiden name Trejo; and slowly the events of what happened came back to me. That was when I started looking for you."

"But why... why did you do it at all?"

"You're too young to understand about postpartum depression. So is your friend, there. He'll never be pregnant, he'll never go through the hormonal changes. It effects so many new mothers in many different ways because of the foreign hormons. I thought you were calling me a failure, I thought you hated me."

"I couldn't even talk!" Kait shouted in disbelief.

"I know that now... I should have been taking my condition more seriously, but I was stubborn... I'm sorry Miles, I'm so sorry."

8 8 8 8

Squall stopped the meteor from bashing his skull in. It wasn't easy either. He nearly got his arm crunched from the explosion of his own meteor slamming into and creating a nasty rain shower of rocks. Relieved that he'd stopped the attack from killing him, it allowed Squall to remember something that could stop Seifer from assalting altogether. Squall cast _stop_ on him. It was supposed to be used on Mara, if she had tried bolting with Kait once they caught up to her; although it is forbidden to use magic on normal humans, he would do whatever it took to stop her and save Kait. With Seifer apprehended, Squall stands from the cold wet snow; frozen to the bone. His rival looks like a big flesh-tone statue. Squall touches the earbud in his right ear.

"Rinoa?" He says into the hidden microphone. "Can you get out here and help me move Seifer to ship?"

"Seifer?"

"Yeah, the jerk was on Mara's side, and wanted to help them escape."

"Seifer." She snipped out in disbelief. "Well, he didn't... did he?"

"I don't know. Hopefully Irvine's caught up with them." Squall looks at his rival again. "I'm gonna head off to where he went as soon as Seifer's safely tucked into a holding cell on the ship. We need to have a little discussion first though."

"I don't blame you. I'm on my way." Turning off communication, she exits the ship.

8 8 8 8

"So... it was all a mistake. All because you were sick?" Kait asks slowly. He wanted to be sure that he's gotten all his facts straight.

"Yes. A mistake." Grabbing Kait up from his place on the snow, she holds him tightly to her; the gun is pointed into his side. "But I'm better now! Damn you- I'm better!" Giving him a stab with the nose of the gun, she shouts at Irvine. "You can't keep us apart!" Sobbing, she whispers. "You can't..."

Irvine felt his calm coolness waver at the sight of her holding a gun to Kait; holding his hand up in a show of peace, he walks over to them.

8 8 8 8

Squall dispeled the Stop spell from Seifer the moment he and Rinoa got him inside a cell on Ragnarok.

The ex-knight rushed forward nearly smacking into the bars not realizing that he'd been moved once frozen. Looking around the cell, he looks at Squall with a glare then looks around the cell again before leaving a disbelieving glare at his rival. "_Really_?"

"Really." Crossing his arms over his chest, he shakes his head. "Dammit Seifer... why'd you have to show up? Why do you wanna help her?"

"What? I thought it was because I wanted to put my fucked up childhood on your kid, remember?" Seifer leans against the bars, forearms dangling in midair while resting on the bar running vertically from the horizontal.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying that. But you don't know the whole story."

"So enlighten me." His green gaze eases up on the glare and instead turns pensive.

"Mara was in mental instituation for seven years... she had postpartum depression when Kait was born. The records show that she pretty fucking unstable, and should have been heavily medicated. We had Selphie look it up; the pills she was on left her a little bit worse-for-wear but they stopped her from wanting to harm her kid. The most she'd experience is hallucinations, and some bleeding... I don't know how often she took them, if at all... but the night her family went camping in the woods, she went after them. Its all written out in black on white Seifer... She killed Martin Redfield, and she'd planned on doing the same to her son."

Seifer lowered his gaze to the floor. Rubbing his hands to his face he groaned loudly. "Fuck... I had no idea."

"Exactly. You should have checked in with us before taking that call for Kait and making the decision for him to go along with her." Squall repremanded.

"She came to my house that day asking after her husband and kid... I had no idea."

"She never came to Irvine or me... She just took it upon herself to say fuck the law and stole him from school- for fuck's sake Seifer, she chloriphormed our son!" His gun metal eyes shown absolute dispair remembering that. "Does that sound like someone who should have a kid around them?"

Seifer lowered his head in dismay. "I thought I was helping Kait out."

"I know. I don't hold that against you. Irvine says something about the two of your relationship, and how he feels more comfortable coming to you for certain things, but Seif'... a lot of the time we really should be told what's going on. Irvine and I are his parents. You all are like his aunts and uncles... You didn't let me go into this thing alone, and that isn't how I'm walking through it. If he needs you, he needs you- same as with the others- but for things like this... its Irvine and me."

"Damn you for making me feel guilty."

Smiling, Squall shakes his head. "I know she got help. I know that she got her life back together, and has lived it for an entire year before she even remembered that she had a kid and husband. Good for her. But look at how she's behaving now... Its as if the mentality is coming back to her just by having Kait around, and its not right what happened... but she's not blameless for her actions now." Squall sighed. "She's recovered, but she could slip up again."

"Shit."

"I know Mara deserves a chance, but call me fucked for thinking so, but I don't want that chance to mess up to be with Kait." Running a hand through his chopped bangs; he closes his eyes thoughtfully. "Let her have another baby to start over."

"She said she was going to Rodenite- wherever the hell that is."

"Irvine knows, he grew up there."

"...Get him back."

That was the most apologetic as Seifer got. And a faint smile and nod of his head showed the ex-knight that Squall would take it. Turning on his heals he dashes to the exit.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna open the cell door?" He called after the escaping male, but the door to enter the cells slid shut. "Fuck!"

8 8 8 8

Slowly, getting as close as he can without upsetting the woman too much more, Irvine walks over to the pair. "I don't intend to take him from you." He wets his dry lips, but its more of a calming method. "Like I said, its Kait's decision to go with you or not. If Squall and me can respect his wishes, then you should as well." And now he's right up on the pair, kneeling.

"How can I?" She sobbed out. Seeing how close Irvine is to her, she again points the gun at him instead of Kait.

The cowboy was both relieved and cautious. Getting shot was not something he wanted. Not infront of Kait, and not for the sake of Kait. Squall hasn't shown up yet, and if he's down for the count Mara's as good as gone. "I wondered that myself. I don't believe in that nonsense about setting someone you love free, so I don't know. I just... I just have to."

Mara seemed to be thinking that over.

"Gimme the gun, Mrs. Redfield." He tried to use a name that would bring her back to reality, the whole of it, not the new one she's made for herself. Full of denial. Full of falsehood.

Sniffling, she chuckles and lowers the gun. "I was stupid to think anything good would come from this." She says.

Irvine thought that the gun would be given to him, but instead she held it to her mouth... and took aim...

"Mara, no!" Kait shouted.

8 8 8 8

Squall sprinted through the freezing sheet of snow to locate the trio. He wished he'd had the foresight to bring a bike as Irvine had. He hung up his track shoes long ago when Kait learned to stop dashing about the house to kill himself on the slippery floor when he had first started to walk.

The bang was loud enough, distinct enough for him to identify that he heard a gun go off. He took off at a faster sprint than before; he would cast haste if he had to. But it wasn't necessary, it seemed. Irvine is kneeling, holding onto Kait. And Mara, she's slumped forward in the snow...

Running towards the three he kneels down and scoops his rattled son into his arms.

"She wasn't trying to shoot me." Kait wept.

"She aimed at herself, darlin'." Irvine says to Squall. Removing a piece from his t-shirt, he presses it to the woman's shoulder. "Let's go home." He says in a voice so exhausted from relief that no one died, there was little accent to be found. Scooping up the woman, bridal style, the sharpshooter walks her over to the sports bike.

"Are you ok?" Squall asks, seeing the bruise on his son's face.

"I'm alright. Daddy... don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He lied a little. He's boiling, but its diminishing.

"Can I take a nap?"

Smiling, Squall nods. "Sure." Wrapping his arms tightly around the young boy, he lifts him up, holding him securely.

Epilog:

Kait visited his mother in the hospital in Balamb while she stayed for the gun shot wound she took to the upper shoulder. Irvine moved it just in time to keep it from blowing her head open right before the two. Squall and Irvine remained quiet about the situation until the woman was realesed. It was then that they gave her the court order papers to gain custody of Kait.

Mara was insulted at the idea that a mother could not be with her son. Irvine explained it to her, before, that her decision to: kidnap Kait, hit him, refuse her medication back then and anything she's currently taking, was a bad look no matter how it seems. Mara explained her case and for some it was understandable, but for the rest it made no difference. Kait asked to speak on his own behalf, and wanted to know if he could be shared in custody. Mara could have him for a certain amount of time, then his fathers and it would continue on like that, trade after trade. He knows nothing about medical conditions, or postpartum. But he knows sadness. He knows what it would feel like to lose any of the people he's come to love and the ping pong match wouldn't be good for anyone.

He wished to remain as Kait Kinneas-Leonhart. Squall and Irvine's son. Its who he knows he is, and not someone he's being told to be.

Mara didn't want to agree, but she knew she had no choice. Kait practically spelled it out for her. You go by what I ask, or you won't have me at all. So she agreed. She was very serious about getting better and staying better so she checked herself into the same facility where she's been for the past seven years, for trauma rather than postpartum. Treatments begin Tuesday, so for now, Kait is where he's always been. In the care of his adopted fathers until her release. But he gave her one good wish. He looked at her, and held her, and said...

"I'll wait for you... Mom."

The End

Author's note: Thank you guys for reading, and reveiwing. I revized this because of a reader who told me that it was rushed and I agreed with him. So I hope this version came off much better and fully wrapped this story up for you Gilly and the other readers. Sorry for rushing it the first time out, I've got wrapping it up issues hahaha. I'm gonna work through them hopefully. I love feedback positive or negative and know that you'll always be listened to. Kait will be featured in one more story maybe two, I'm not sure I have to see how that one works out without him because right now he's needed. But if you're not sick of him by now I hope you read it. It'll be years later in that one. But its not related to these in anyway as far as plot goes its just a fantasy story about attacking G.F's. I love action and magic.


End file.
